Te lo Dije
by oOLuceDragneelOo
Summary: Es una Adaptación del libro Te lo dije de Megan Maxwell, en lo personal me encanta sus historias, anteriormente he adaptado novelas de ella y las he subido, solo que me bloquearon la cuanta anterior por inactividad, si alguno quiere leer alguno de los títulos que tengo adaptados, háganmelo saber ya sea por un Rewvew o por In-box
1. Antecedentes

«Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, seria multimillonaria», pensó Lucy cuando encontró a su novio liado con su mejor amiga el día antes de su boda. Y tenía razón, porque a pesar de sus gafas de Prada, de sus bolsos de Chanel, de sus zapatos de Gucci y de todos los Carolina Herrera del mundo colgados en su armario, Lucy solo era una mujer amargada que vive en la mejor zona de Madrid.

En medio de este caos emocional, su empresa le ha dado dos meses para ir a Escocia, localizar a un conde de nombre impronunciable y convencerle de que debe firmar un contrato de cesión del castillo de Eilean Donan para rodar un spot publicitario de una marca de relojes. Dos meses o estará de patitas en la calle y perderá su flamante estilo de vida.

Con un fracaso amoroso a cuestas, una maleta llena de ropa de marca, y una misión empresarial, Lucy, acompañada por su hermana Michel la alternativa, se encamina a las Highlands en busca del conde Dragneel. Allí solo ve un lugar lleno de lluvia, de paletos y de vacas. Ni rastro del conde.

Y lo peor de todo; Natsu, el que se considera la mano derecha del invisible aristócrata y al que Lucy se refiere con los apelativos de cromañón, paleto y bestia, tiene un plan muy bien trazado sobre cómo tratar a una española gruñona.


	2. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches tengan ustedes, he vuelto... se que tengo años perdida pero bueno, el trabajo y otras ocupación (como mis hijas) no he podido escribir nada xD, pero bueno mi anterior cuenta fue suspendida, asi que tuve que crear otra, si alguna de mis anteriores adaptaciones les gustaría leer, no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Esta es una ADAPTACION todos los derechos reservados para su autora original Megan Maxwell.**

 **Los personajes no me pertecenen son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestado tanto la historia como los personajes para pura diversión.**

 **Sin mas los dejo leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

—Padre Francisco. Padre Francisco —casi gritó la mujer menuda de sonrisa perpetua—. ¿A qué hora podemos venir a decorar la catedral?

—A la que ustedes quieran, señora —dijo el cura sin inmutarse.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —se quejó Lucy apurada, ordenándole callar.

—Layla querida —pareció querer aclarar Jenny, la futura suegra de Lucy—. La empresa que organiza la boda se encargará de todo.

—Cuando se casó mi hija Piluca con el duque de Morealto en la estupendísima iglesia de los Jerónimos —mencionó Cuca Costa de Linaza, amiguísima de Jenny—, hicieron un arreglo floral cuquísimo, con tulipanes frescos traídos especialmente de Holanda.

—¡Vaya! —sonrió Layla, la madre de Lucy, que no sabía cómo acertar con aquella finolis—. Y para qué fueron hasta Holanda, con las flores tan preciosas que tenemos en España —antes de que Lucy pudiera decir nada murmuró—. Si alguna vez queréis flores de las buenas, la gitana de mi barrio tiene de todo, sin necesidad de ir hasta Holanda.

—Seguro que sí —a Jenny no podía dejar de desagradarle la vulgaridad de aquella mujer—. Pero repito. Las flores de la boda serán preciosas.

—No lo dudo ¡chata! —puso punto y seguido ganándose una reprochadora mirada de su hija—. Pero como madre de la novia quiero saber qué flores son.

En verdad tampoco le importaba tanto, pero si creía esa pija de la Moraleja que la iba a callar ¡Lo llevaba claro!

—Mamá. ¡Déjalo ya! —le pidió Lucy poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué su madre no se podía callar? La estaba dejando en ridículo.

—Lucy, cielito —alardeó su suegra con petulancia—, quiero que sepas que los encargados de organizar la boda son los mismos que organizaron la boda de la hija del ex presidente del Gobierno.

—Eres un encanto, Jenny. Tú siempre tan atenta —contestó Lucy, que esperó que con aquella respuesta su madre se diera por vencida, y finalizase el tema de las flores. Pero no.

—Layla —continuó Jenny, clavando en ella sus gélidos ojos claros, tan iguales a los de su hijo que parecían provenir de la misma piedra de Neptuno—. Yo soy una mujer muy exigente. Y para la boda de mi hijo exijo lo mejor ¡cueste lo que cueste! —afirmó y miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron—. Quiero que mis mil cien invitados, gente ilustre, recuerden la boda de Sting como un evento maravilloso. ¿Acaso no quieres lo mismo para tus quince invitados?

En esto último había más veneno que en las glándulas urticantes de una familia numerosa de cobras del desierto.

—Por supuesto ¡chata! —no se amilanó Layla, aunque sí se mostró incrédula con la poca educación de aquella estúpida, y lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era meterle uno de los candelabros del altar por el culo. Pero tras mirar a su hija, a quien notaba incómoda con su presencia, disimuló con dignidad la sensación de inferioridad que aquellas imbéciles le hacían sentir, y prefirió no decir nada más.

—Los organizadores —añadió Jenny con malicia—. Tienen muy claro que esto es la Catedral de la Almudena. No una iglesia de barrio.

—¡No me digas! —a Layla le estaba costando la vida estarse callada—.

¡Qué clasistas!

«Aquello empezaba a parecerse mucho a su peor pesadilla», pensó Lucy, mientras el pulso le palpitaba en la sien como un corazón automático. Necesitaba un minuto, sólo un minuto.

—Disculpadme un segundo. Tengo una llamada —las interrumpió, apretando los labios y dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña puerta lateral.

—Yo también tengo que hacer una llamada urgente —se disculpó su amiga Minerva con una estudiada sonrisa y salió detrás de Lucy.

Cuando llegó a su altura la encontró hiperventilando.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla! —jadeó la novia que abrió su bolso Gucci. Necesitaba un cigarrillo—. ¿A qué está jugando mi madre? Dios ¡Por qué no se calla!

—Tranquilízate, sólo está dando su opinión —susurró su amiga.

—Todo esto es culpa de Kinana, la imbécil de mi secretaria —bufó rabiosa—. Por su culpa, mi madre está aquí. A la puñetera calle la voy a mandar cuando regrese. ¡A la puñetera calle!

—Escúchame y respira —señaló Minerva, quien con solo pensar en tener una madre tan vulgar como Layla, palideció de horror—. Mañana es tu gran día. ¡El día que llevamos planeando desde hace un año! Piensa en lo ¡cool! y guapa que estarás con los dos preciosos vestidos que Manuel Pertegaz ha creado para ti.

Pero la cara de Lucy no decía eso.

—Mañana todo va a salir mal. ¡Lo sé! Lo intuyo.

—No digas tonterías. Estarás tan fantástica que nadie se fijará en ciertos personajes. Y cuando Sting te vea, no podrá apartar los ojos de su peluche preferido.

« Peluche» . « Peluchito» . Así la llamaba Sting en la intimidad. Pocas personas lo conocían, excepto Minerva.

La primera vez que Lucy y Sting se vieron fue en una famosa tienda de muñecas situada en la Gran Vía madrileña. Minerva y ella compraban un enorme peluche para Luana, una amiga. Y fue tal el flechazo que Sting sintió, que la persiguió día y noche, hasta que consiguió una cita con ella.

—Espero que tengas razón —asintió aceptando el abrazo de su amiga—. Gracias Minerva. Eres maravillosa. Siempre sabes lo que necesito.

Era cierto. Minerva a diferencia del resto del mundo, la entendía. Se habían conocido en una cena de empresa, siete años atrás, convirtiéndose desde entonces en íntimas amigas.

Aquélla era la época en la que estaba sola, muy sola. Minerva, era diez años mayor que Lucy, además de la hermana del director de su empresa, algo que en cierta forma le arregló la vida. ¡Para qué negarlo! Aquella poderosa mujer la tomó bajo su protección, la moldeó a su imagen y semejanza, y le enseñó un mundo más selecto y lujoso que el que ella nunca hubiera esperado conocer. Con el tiempo, cuando los asociados de la empresa animados por Minerva le ofrecieron una oportunidad, Lucy fue lista y la aprovechó.

—Para eso estamos las amigas —respondió Minerva, mientras subida en sus taconazos observaba a Sting aparcar su biplaza rojo encima de la acera y acercarse a ellas—. ¿No crees, querido?

—Buenos días señoritas.

Dijo aquel tipazo de hombre haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Sting! —exclamó Lucy mientras se escabullía del abrazo de su amiga para sonreír a su guapo y metrosexual novio.

—¿Qué te ocurre peluche? —preguntó tras un casto beso.

—Tu suegra está ahí dentro —señaló Minerva, antes de que Lucy pudiera contestar.

—Entiendo —asintió torciendo el gesto y colocándose el cuello de su camisa

—Iré entrando, antes de que a mamá le dé un ataque.

Y tras una breve sonrisa a Lucy, Sting entró en la catedral. Nunca le había gustado la madre de su futura mujer, y estaba seguro de que a su mamá tampoco.

En efecto, nada más entrar en la catedral las encontró junto al altar, cuchicheando sobre la decoración de la iglesia. Se acercó a ellas con su más higiénica sonrisa.

—Hola mamá —besó en la mejilla a su progenitura, y dedicó una fría, pero caballerosa sonrisa a Layla—. ¿Algún problema, querida suegra?

—Ninguno, querido yerno —respondió con la misma frialdad, mirándole sus helados ojos azules.

No se soportaban. Lo sabían y procuraban dejarlo latente en sus escasos encuentros. Layla estaba segura de que Sting intentaba separarla de su hija, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Era su hija y la adoraba a pesar de sus continuos desprecios.

—Sting —murmuró Jenny mientras Minerva, con su espectacular y sexy vestido Armani, se acercaba—. Tu suegra está preocupada porque duda de que la empresa que organiza la boda decore bien la iglesia.

—Querida suegra —respondió Sting acercándose a ella—. Tú sólo ocúpate de llegar mañana sobria a las cinco en punto, que del resto me ocupo yo.

Tras mirarse con odio durante unos segundos, Layla, con una retadora y fría sonrisa, se volvió hacia el padre Francisco. Necesitaba un poco de cordialidad, aunque sólo fuera una mirada.

Con un cigarro en la mano, Lucy intentaba calmar su ansiedad. La presencia de su madre en la catedral la llenaba de inseguridades. ¿Qué estaría pensando su suegra?

Se apoyó en la pared y pensó en lo fácil que hubiera sido si Sting no se hubiera dejado embaucar por su madre, o sea, por su finísima suegra. Tenían que haberse casado con una boda íntima. Pero no. Al final aquello se convirtió en un bodorrio de ¡mil ciento quince invitados!

Jenny, su suegra, se había encargado de que la petición de mano apareciera publicada en las páginas de sociedad, en especial y a todo color en la revista Hola. Precisamente aquello había sido el detonante para que su madre, y algunas vecinas de toda la vida, se enteraran de su boda.

—Vaya. Vaya. Mi hermanita pecando como los simples mortales.

Lucy al escuchar aquella voz se puso aún más tensa. ¡Su hermana! La especialista en problemas acababa de aparecer. Así que sólo tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la guasona sonrisa de Erza, que se acercaba a ella junto con su amigo Freed.

—No me lo puedo creer —casi gritó Lucy al ver la indumentaria de su hermana—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así vestida?

—¡Te lo dije! —le advirtió Freed a su amiga, y dando un beso a Lucy se posicionó entre las dos.

—Sí. Pero yo dije que mi hermana llevaría un estirado moño alto y traje oscuro de marca —respondió Erza cogiendo los cinco euros que Freed le entregaba.

—Os encanta incordiarme ¿verdad? —replicó la aludida mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nos encanta ver cómo se te infla la vena del cuello, sí —sonrió Freed.

«Llevo tiempo sin verte, y sigues igual de borde, querida hermana», pensó Erza, acercándose a ella en plan tregua para darle un beso. Lucy se movió, la mano de Erza dio en el cigarro y éste, a su vez, se aplastó contra la camisa de seda beige.

—¡Por Dios Erza! —gritó Lucy al ver la quemadura—. Te has cargado la camisa de Carolina Herrera.

—¡Serás imbécil! —respondió indignada—. Y yo me he quemado en la mano. ¡Pero claro! Es más importante tu carísima camisa de marca ¿verdad, pija insensible? —gritó sin importarle la gente que pasaba por la calle.

—¡Ya estamos! —suspiró Freed, que ya sabía lo que se avecinaba—Comienza la lucha.

—Prefiero ser como soy —gritó Lucy que miró las oscuras ojeras de su hermana— a una fracasada, aspirante a escritora, como tú.

—¡Serás bruja!

—¡Futura señora bruja para ti! —interrumpió Lucy con altivez—. Y por cierto, ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer al ensayo de mi boda, vestida con vaqueros y camiseta que pone «Colega, salva las ballenas» ?

—Porque sabía que no te gustaría ni a ti, ni al imbécil de tu novio —afirmó agriamente.

—¡Estúpida!

—¡Pija de mierda!

—Chicas. Chicas. ¡Por favor! —intervino Freed, que intentó poner paz—.¡Basta ya! No podemos estar toda la vida igual.

—Tienes razón —asintió Erza, y mirando con dureza a su hermana espetó—. Me piro de esta comedia absurda. Pero antes te voy a decir una cosita, señorita triunfadora. Si estoy aquí, es porque mamá me lo ha pedido. No porque yo quiera tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu nueva familia.

Lucy, al escuchar la amargura en la voz de su hermana, supo que se había pasado. Lo sabía. Pero era incapaz de dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Layla, quién al escuchar las voces había corrido hacía la puerta seguida por Sting y Minerva—. ¡Vaya! Pero si han llegado mis otros dos tesoros —y sintiéndose más segura miró al estirado de su yerno—. Iré a avisar a tu madre. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerlos.

Con una desafiante sonrisa y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Layla desapareció en el interior de la catedral.

—¡Vaya pintas! —se mofó Sting tras un barrido de arriba abajo.

—Como suelte por mi boquita lo que yo pienso de la tuya —respondió Erza—. Ten por seguro que lo vas a lamentar.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró Freed acercándose a Erza, quien temblaba a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde su último y desafortunado encuentro. Pero aún le dolía recordar cómo Lucy le negó ayuda a su madre cuando llegó al límite de su adicción.

—Er. Er. ¿Aprenderás alguna vez modales? —preguntó Minerva acercándose a Lucy quien, callada, observaba la escena—. Si sigues así, conseguirás ser más vulgar que tu madre. Es más. Ya hueles a barato.

—¡Serás hija de puta! —la insultó Freed con desprecio.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Lucy, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Si no te importa «sanguijuela recauchutada» —aclaró Erza que no podía soportar a ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos a Minerva—. Mi nombre es Erza. Y si no quieres probar mis modales de barrio no vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre, o te juro que te tragas los dientes de conejo que tienes —y volviéndose a su hermana espetó—. Siento vergüenza de ti. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que hablen así de mamá?

En ese momento se escucharon voces de mujer y Freed, no dispuesto a que Layla se enterara de lo que ocurría, fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Layla. Estás guapísima —corrió a besarla—. Pero muy, muy guapa. Ese vestido te sienta fenomenal. Pareces una artistaza.

—Gracias tesoro —sonrió luciendo su nuevo vestido de C A.

Layla Lobster a pesar de sus 55 años y de una vida no muy fácil, era una mujer atractiva y resultona.

—Hola mami —saludó Erza mordiéndose la lengua. Odiaba a esa gente, pero le gustara o no, el relamido aquel iba a ser su cuñado.

Y con paso lento y cuchicheos, el grupo heterodoxo de invitados entró en la catedral para ensayar la que sería, en palabras de Jenny, la «boda más cuca del año».

* * *

 **Se que tengo otra historia atorada con el primer capitulo, pero se los juro, cuando me quiero poner a escribir, una de las dos chiquillas que tengo no me dejan.**

 **Anterior mente era LuceDragneel01, y si me recuerdan, sabran que todas mis historias giran al rededor del NaLu.**

 **NaLu Forever!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches! aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, si por algún motivo no subo en esta semana, no se desesperen, que subiré en la siguiente uno o dos capítulos mas.**

 **Esta historia es una ADAPTACION.**

 **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. yo solo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la de ustedes.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Lucy, tras llamar a la oficina y vociferar de muy malos modos a Kinana, paró un taxi. De camino al hotel, mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar con Freed sobre su nueva peluquería, observó con disimulo a su hermana. Se había cortado el pelo y estaba más delgada. Además, tenía ojeras.

Ajena a todo, Erza miraba por la ventanilla. ¡Odiaba tener que seguir con aquella farsa! Pero era incapaz de dejar sola a su madre en un momento así.

Cuando el taxi paró ante el Hotel A. C. Santo Mauro, Lucy fue la primera en bajar.

—Mamá. Por favor —dijo sin tacto—. Prométeme que no le pedirás al camarero una bolsa para llevarte lo que no te comas, y que tendrás cuidado con la bebida.

—Por supuesto hija —respondió Layla, que iba ya agarrada a Freed, quién al escuchar aquello sonrió. Todavía recordaba la última vez que asistieron juntos a una boda. Layla tuvo langostinos congelados para un mes.

—Mamá no bebe desde hace más de un año ¡estúpida! —bufó Erza, molesta por aquel comentario, notando cómo la mirada de su madre le pedía tranquilidad.

—Eso espero —suspiró sin mirarles—. De todas formas, procura no decir ni hacer nada que pueda comprometerme.

—Y tú no olvides —respondió Erza apartándose de ella— que aunque seamos de barrio, tenemos educación, hermanita.

Tras escuchar aquello, sin inmutarse, Lucy con paso firme entró en el hotel. De pronto sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba. ¿Qué hacían sus jefes y los compañeros de padre de Sting allí?

Como pudo, dibujó una estupenda sonrisa, poco antes de que las manos de Rougue, un conocido de Sting, la agarrara y se la llevara.

—Quieren un canapé —dijo un camarero dirigiéndose a los recién llegados —. Señora Heartfilia y señor Martínez.

Freed miró al camarero… aquella cara.

—¡Anda, vecino! —quien lo reconoció fue Erza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Freed cayó en la cuenta. Aquel chico que les servía canapés en una bandeja plateada era el vecino cañón del bloque de Erza.

—Alberto —consiguió balbucear Freed—. No sabía que trabajaras aquí.

—Llevo seis meses —respondió a la vez que indicaba a Layla dónde estaban los baños—. Y vosotros, ¿Qué hacéis en un lugar como éste, con lo más fino de Madrid?

—El idiota —respondió Erza desconcertándole.

—¡Camarero! —gritó en ese momento Minerva, acercándose hasta ellos más tiesa que un ajo—. Haga el favor de traerme ahora mismo un Martini seco, sin aceituna.

—Enseguida señora —respondió el chico, y dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana se marchó.

—¿Dónde habrá aparcado la escoba? —murmuró Erza señalando a Minerva.

—Seguro que ni la aparca. La pliega y se la mete por el culo. Así consigue ir tan tiesa —respondió Freed comenzando a reír.

Pero la risa se les congeló cuando vieron cómo Alberto estaba siendo recriminado por Minerva y por Lucy.

—¡Soy alérgica al ácido linoleico de las aceitunas! —vociferó Minerva con altivez—. Y si por el despiste de un incompetente camarero como tú hubiera dado un sorbo de esa copa, ahora mismo estaría en urgencias.

—Deberías poner más atención a tu trabajo —aseveró Lucy—. No olvides que estás trabajando en el Hotel Santo Mauro. No en un burguer de carretera. Si no estás capacitado para saber lo que es una aceituna deja este trabajo ¿Has entendido?

—Si señora. Lo siento señora —se disculpó por enésima vez Alberto. Y tras una seña del maitre desapareció, momento que aprovechó un preocupado Freed para ir tras él.

Una vez entraron a las cocinas, Alberto abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala y tras cerrarla con frustración, dio un par de puñetazos a una mesa. Freed, comprendiendo su frustración y tocándole en el hombro le invito a sentarse. Momento en que Alberto comenzó a contar detalles de aquellos pijos.

—¡Malditas víboras! —se quejó Alberto que se quitó la chaquetilla de camarero y se encendió un cigarrillo—. Como dice mi abuela « Dios las cría y ellas se j untan» .

—Qué razón tiene tu abuela —asintió Freed incapaz de dejar de mirar la tableta de chocolate que se marcaba bajo la camiseta de Alberto.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? —indicó el camarero enfadado—. Que la idiota de la rubia no tiene ni remota idea de que la otra víbora y el imbécil de su novio, tienen una suite privada en el hotel que visitan muy a menudo.

Al escuchar aquello a Freed se le erizaron los pelos como escarpias, y olvidándose de los duros abdominales de Alberto, pensó. ¡La que se va a montar!. Erza, todavía alucinada por el estúpido comportamiento de su hermana, cogió una copa de cava. El tiempo que estuvo sola se dedicó a observar el absurdo mundo de triunfadores en el que se movía Lucy. Trajes de marca. Relojes caros. Coches de lujo. Ostentación y más ostentación.

—¡Estoy flipando, Freed! —dijo cuando éste se acercó—. Pero si esos horteras van vestidos como los que cantaban «Amo a Laura» .

—Tengo un notición —a pesar de la excitación, habló en voz baja, mirando a ambos lados—. Cuando te lo cuente no te lo vas a creer.

—Si vas a decirme que las tetas de aquella rubia son falsas, ya lo sé — respondió sin percatarse de la inquietud de su amigo—. ¡Por Dios pero si parecen dos naranjas!

—Erza, escucha. Me ha dicho Alberto que…

—Qué lugar más interesante —interrumpió Layla acercándose hasta ellos.

—Sí mamá. Es como estar en el museo de los horrores.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, Layla cogió un cenicero de loza con el logotipo del hotel y se lo guardó en el bolso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Erza.

—Hija. Son monísimos. Además, tienen un montón.

—Esa lámpara, Layla —se mofó Freed—. Te quedaría coquetísima en el recibidor.

—¡Maldita sea! Me he traído el bolso pequeño —sonrió con picardía.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo mamá? Que tienes razón. Qué tienen muchos y que cojas un par de ellos para mí también.

—Disculpen —tosió alguien justo detrás de ellos, paralizándolos—. Me acaba de revelar mi encantadora futura nuera que ustedes son su familia.

«Joder, joder, nos ha pillado», pensó Erza, antes de responder:

—Pues va a ser que sí —asintió tapando a su madre.

—Mamá —dijo Lucy, agarrada del brazo de aquel hombre que les había hablado—. Quería presentarte a mi futuro suegro, el padre de Sting. El señor Juan Euclef de Jerez. Dueño de este hotel, y de muchos otros.

Juan, el caballero impecablemente vestido que tenían ante ellos, era un hombre canoso de estatura media y sonrisa bonachona. Algo que impresionó a Layla.

—Encantada de conocerle Señor Euclef—saludó Layla con amabilidad.

—Llámame Juan. ¡Por favor! —aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

—De acuerdo —asintió pestañeando de tal forma que Lucy casi se atragantó—. Juan, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de decirte que tienes un hotel precioso.

—Gracias Layla. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —preguntó, bajando la voz, mientras la madre de Lucy asentía bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijas—. De todos los hoteles que poseo éste es mi preferido. Siempre he pensado que este hotel, como algunas mujeres, tiene un encanto especial.

«¿Layla está ligando?» pensó Freed.

—Unos amigos que vinieron a Madrid —dijo para parecer interesado—, quedaron encantados con el hotel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho —aunque seguía con sus ojos clavados en Layla, que se afanaba por cerrar un bolso que se empeñaba en explotar—. Intentamos dar a nuestra clientela el mejor servicio. En los últimos meses hemos incluido sistema WIFI en las habitaciones, servicio 24 horas, minibar gratuito, servicio de mayordomía, además de un maitre y sumiller excepcionales.

—Contratar a Philippe L'Isidre-Brac como sumiller ha sido algo maravilloso—añadió Lucy segundos antes de que Cuca, la amiga de su suegra, la tomara por la cintura y se la llevara.

«¿Por qué todos se la llevaban?» pensó con frustración Lucy.

—Juan, a riesgo de parecerte inculta —preguntó Layla—. ¿Qué es un mosiller?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Erza, volviendo la cabeza para comprobar que Lucy no la había escuchado. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en su futuro cuñado y en el hombre que estaba con él ¿Por qué se miraban así?

—Eso es lo que quería contarte —susurró Freed dándole un discreto empujón —. Parece ser que el machote de Sting tiene más pluma que un edredón nórdico.

—Querida Layla —continuó Juan, ajeno a lo que Freed y Erza hablaban —. Un sumiller es el profesional que se encarga de comprar el vino para nuestro restaurante y sugerir a nuestra clientela qué vino tomar con cada comida.

Erza apenas sí podía creerlo. ¿Sting era gay? ¡Imposible! Su hermana se había vuelto pija y tonta. Pero ¿ciega e idiota también?

Pocos segundos después, el maitre les indicó que podían pasar al salón. Lucy, con gesto serio, observó desde su posición cómo su hermana y Freed se sentaban en un lateral de la mesa. Y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio que su suegro, tras unas palabras con el maitre, se dirigía hacia ellas acompañado de su m adre, quién con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

La comida comenzó con normalidad. Sting se sentó entre su adorada mamá y Juan, y Lucy entre su suegro y Layla, quienes no pararon de hablar, reír y bromear. Pero cuando creyó que todo estaba controlado, el corazón le latió desbocado al ver como, animado por su suegra, Juan llamó al sumiller y le pidió para Layla diferentes vinos de degustación. Horrorizada, Lucy miró a su suegra, quién con una frialdad digna de «Cruella de Vil» le retiró la mirada. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso no sabía el problema que tenía su madre con la bebida?

Layla, que podía ser humilde pero no tonta, sonrió ante aquella mala jugada de su futura consuegra.

«La muy bruja» pensó, y dando unas palmaditas en la mano de su hija para tranquilizarla, le sorprendió cuando le confesó a Juan que ella no podía beber nada de alcohol porque era una alcohólica en rehabilitación. Por lo que Juan, tras asentir al escuchar aquello, la animó a continuar con aquella rehabilitación, llamó de nuevo al sumiller y, ante la rabia de Jenny, le indicó sin dar explicaciones que no trajera los vinos de degustación.

Desde su mesa, Erza y Freed observaron con orgullo cómo Layla, rechazó lo que años atrás habría sido su perdición. Pero centrando de nuevo sus miradas en Sting, vieron incrédulos cómo éste sonreía hacia Minerva y hacia su acompañante, el hombre al que minutos antes lanzaba extrañas miradas.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Freed en voz baja—Pero si están haciendo un trío delante de todos. Se miran con más morbo que vergüenza.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Al engominado le gusta la carne y el pescado.

—El pescado que le gusta —asintió Freed observando al morenazo de metro ochenta, fibroso y musculado—. Tengo que reconocer, que es muy … pero que muy fresco.

—¿Crees que la tonta de mi hermana lo sabe? —preguntó al ver cómo aquélla hablaba con su suegro, sin percatarse de aquel sucio tonteo.

—Yo creo que no tiene ni idea —respondió Freed pinchando ensalada de bogavante con guacamole—. Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando se enteró que Luis se la pegaba con la hija de la panadera.

—Pobre chaval —sonrió al recordarlo—. Creo que le dejó eunuco de por vida.

—Lu está tan absorta con su trabajo y en demostrarse que es una más de ellos que no ve nada más —y dándole un codazo para llamar su atención le indicó—. Allá van la recauchutada y el pescado fresco.

En ese momento, un camarero les preguntó si habían acabado, y tras asentir, pusieron ante ellos un exquisito segundo plato.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Freed.

—Aquí pone atún rojo con tocino ibérico al perfume de romero.

—Dios, ¡qué buena pinta tiene! —a Freed se le hacía la boca agua.

—Mejor que lo que estoy mirando yo ¡seguro!

Incrédulos, observaron cómo Sting tras levantarse de la mesa, desaparecía por la misma puerta que lo había hecho la recauchutada y el fresco. Erza, soltando la servilleta con disimulo, se levantó junto a Freed. Y como dos fantasmas, traspasaron aquella puerta encontrándose en los aseos. Una vez confirmado lo que ambos intuían, salieron por donde habían entrado.

—¡La madre que los parió! —sopló Erza incrédula, tras meter en un carro de limpieza los pantalones que con cuidado había cogido—. Pero cómo pueden tener la poca vergüenza de estar ahí dentro follando como conejos. ¡Los tres!

—Por Dios —resopló Freed acalorado—. ¡Qué bochorno!

—¿Por qué tengo que enterarme yo, y no ella? —bufó al ver desde lejos a su hermana sonreír mientras comía—. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que se case mañana, sabiendo que es un mentiroso? No puedo. No puedo callarme.

—Erzaloca —señaló Freed con afecto—. Lucy nos va a odiar el resto de su vida.

—Prefiero que me odie a que siga equivocada —respondió con decisión.

Así que, prefabricándose unas falsas sonrisas, se acercaron a Layla que nada más verlos venir intuyó problemas.

—Layla, cielo —susurró Freed apurado—. Te necesitamos.

Sin necesidad de preguntar se levantó, mientras Erza se agachaba junto a su hermana.

—Lu ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Tengo que enseñarte algo importante.

—¿Ahora mismo? —siseó clavándole una mirada asesina.

—Sí. Ahora mismo —asintió Erza y mirando a Jenny, la madre de Sting dijo—. Venga usted también, le encantará la sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de un euro, Lucy se levantó.

—Espero por vuestro bien —sentenció siguiéndoles junto a su madre, su suegra y las insoportables amigas de aquélla—. Que lo que vayáis a enseñarnos, sea algo importante. Porque como no sea así os juro que os vais a enterar.

—Tú sí que te vas a enterar —exclamó Erza. Y tras entrar en el baño, soltó una patada a una de las puertas de cristal, que saltó en añicos. Después, dándose la vuelta, sin querer mirar los ojipláticos ojos de las demás, preguntó—.¿Consideras esto importante?

Jenny, consciente del escándalo y de la comprometedora situación en que se encontraba su hijo, de rodillas entre aquellos dos, hizo un amago de desmayo siendo Layla y Freed quienes la sujetaron. Sus amigas estaban demasiado alucinadas.

Aquellos tres habían sido pillados. De eso, a nadie le quedaba la menor duda.

—Buen Yoko geri —felicitó Freed, indicándole con la mirada que mirase a sus pies.

—Dar clases de karate es lo que tiene —asintió Erza sonriendo al reconocer el fino vestido de Minerva. Y aprovechando la confusión del momento, se agachó y con disimulo hizo una pelota con la seda.

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Minerva escondiéndose tras «el pescado fresco» , que rojo como un tomate en rama, miraba la cara de todos intentando taparse con las manos sus vergüenzas.

—Maldita sea… ¿Pero quien…? —gritó Sting, pero no terminó la frase al ver la cantidad de ojos que les observaban.

—¡¿Sting?! —gritó Jenny al ver a su hijo en aquel estado—. Pero hijo ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si quiere —se mofó Erza— se lo explico yo.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —se persignó Layla al ver aquello.

Incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando, y sin apenas moverse, Sting clavó su mirada gélida en una pálida Lucy.

—Peluche —dijo Sting paralizado ante tanta gente—. Lo siento. Dame la oportunidad de poder explicarme.

—Tendrá poca vergüenza —susurró Freed cogiendo con disimulo el vestido de seda que Erza le pasaba a escondidas y salía del baño.

—Por Dios —gritó Minerva avergonzada—. ¿Quieren dejar de mirarnos con esas caras? ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

—Minerva. Minerva. Minerva —se mofó Erza—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte? Si sigues así todos descubrirán lo que eres.

—No consiento que…

—Tú, zorra ¡cállate! —vociferó Lucy clavando sus ojos en ella.

—¡Lucy! —gritó su suegra—. Cuida tu vocabulario.

—Eh… cuchi-cuchi —señaló Layla a aquella odiosa mujer—. ¡A callar!

—Te consideraba mi amiga. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —dijo Lucy, y volviéndose hacia Sting sus ojos brillaron aún con más furia y dolor

—. Y tú… tú eres…

No consiguió decir más. Le temblaba todo. Aquella situación era tan de folletín barato, que por un momento Lucy pensó que estaba soñando. Pero no. No soñaba. Estaba sucediendo. Aquéllos eran Sting, Minerva y Rougue. Estaban desnudos ante ella, y no sabían qué decir.

—Esto no puede salir de aquí —gritó Jenny intentando cerrar la puerta de entrada a los baños. Pero era imposible. Layla no la dejaba—. ¡Nadie debe enterarse! ¡Cierra la puerta!

—¿Sabes, doña remilgos? —señaló Layla—. En este momento no deberías preocuparte por eso. Deberías preocuparte por cómo se sienten tu hijo y mi hija. La gente que diga y que piense lo que les dé la gana.

—¡Tú que sabrás! Si perteneces a la chusma de barrio —espetó con despreció, justo en el momento que Freed entraba de nuevo. Había tirado el vestido de Minerva en el mismo cesto de la limpieza donde minutos antes, Erza había arrojado los pantalones de los otros dos.

—¡Jenny! —vociferó Juan, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano—. No creo que sea necesario ser tan desagradable.

—Oiga señora —intervino Freed dispuesto a soltar su lengua—. Sin faltar. O aquí faltamos todos.

—¡Cállate Juan! Es mi hijo —indicó Jenny. Estaba exasperada, y volviéndose hacia Layla continuó—. Desde cuándo una borracha, un peluquero de barrio y una vividora sin rumbo van a decirme a mí lo que debo decir o pensar.

—¡Váyase a la mierda señora! —explotó Erza al escuchar aquello, y sintiendo cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella gritó—. Como alguien más vuelva a insultar a mi madre juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Tranquila, tesoro —murmuró Layla—. No ofende quien quiere, sino quien puede.

—Pero yo puedo —escupió Jenny atrayendo la mirada de Lucy—. Tú hija se marchó de casa, harta de tus borracheras.

—A la gorda ésta —gritó Freed—, le arranco el moño.

—¡Cállate maricón! —vociferó Sting.

—¿Quién es más maricón? —preguntó Layla mirándole con odio—. El que se muestra como es. O el que lo niega, llama maricón a los demás, pero en la intimidad se pirra por un morenazo.

—Por cierto Sting —indicó Freed mirándole—. Por si no lo has pillado, va por ti.

—Pero… ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para hablarnos así? —chilló Jenny.

—Son mi familia ¿Te parece poco? —respondió Lucy con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar. Estaba aflorando algo de su interior que llevaba tiempo olvidado. Se volvió hacia su suegra, aún tenía mucho que decirle—. Te guste o no. Son mi familia. Y a partir de este instante, te agradecería que eligieras muy bien tus palabras y tus modales cuando quieras dirigirte a cualquiera de ellos. Porque te informo, por si no lo sabes, que puedo ser tan dañina como tú —y señalando a Minerva que la miraba horrorizada concluyó—. No olvides que he tenido una estupenda maestra.

—¡Viva la madre que te parió! —gritó emocionado Freed.

—¡Olé mi hermana y su vena del cuello! —aplaudió Erza.

—Qué pico de oro tiene mi niña —se enorgulleció Layla, ganándose una tímida sonrisa de su hija mayor.

—En cuanto a ti, Sting —prosiguió Lucy con firmeza—. A partir de este momento, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. La boda se anula.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! —chilló Jenny histérica. Mientras Sting, de un salto, se levantó del suelo dejando sus atributos al aire para satisfacción de las amigas de su madre.

—¡Peluche! Espera —llamó mientras buscaba su ropa. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?—. No me hagas esto. No me dejes así. Tenemos que hablar. Necesito hablar. ¡Peluche! Vuelve. No te vayas.

—Sting. Ya no soy tu peluche, y repito. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo —sentenció Lucy y aceptando la mano de Freed, se marchó.

—¡Dios mío! Qué bochorno —gimió Jenny horrorizada—, la boda, ¿Qué diré a los invitados? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Yo te recomendaría, chata —sonrió Layla con el móvil en la m ano—, que comenzaras a llamar a tus mil cien invitados. De mis quince, tranquila, me encargo yo.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y de ese marica! —gritó Sting a Erza—.Vosotros. ¡Chusma de mierda!, sois los culpables de todo.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —preguntó Erza y acercándose a él, le cogió por los testículos, ante la sorpresa de todos. Y retorciéndoselos con verdadero placer, le susurró al oído mientras Sting palidecía de dolor—. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermana, aunque sea para pedirle la hora. Te juro que te los arranco y me hago unos pendientes con ellos.

—¡Que alguien llame a la policía! —gritó Minerva asustada. Pero nadie se movió.

—Eh… zorrón verbenero ¿Has visto qué mona has salido en la foto? —se mofó Layla enseñándole su móvil mientras sonreía—. Seré clara y concisa. Si se te ocurre tramar algo contra alguno de mis hijos, mañana seréis noticia.

Una vez dicho eso, Layla agarró de la mano a su hija Erza y se marcharon.

—Juan. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Haz algo! —chilló Jenny—. No te quedes ahí mirando como un pasmarote.

—No querida —aclaró antes de salir detrás de Layla y de Erza—. Es tu hijo. No lo olvides.

Lucy, con el desconcierto aún instalado en su cara, salió de la mano de Freed del hotel, uniéndoseles pocos segundos después Erza y su madre.

—Por favor, esperad un momento —llamó Juan, yendo tras ellos—. Os llevaré a casa.

—No, Juan. Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es mejor que no —respondió Lucy, observando cómo Erza y Freed se adelantaban para llamar al taxi.

—Siento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido —murmuró cogiéndole las manos con cariño—. No sé qué decirte. Estoy tan confundido que…

—Nos hacemos cargo Juan —señaló Layla y endureciendo la voz dijo—.Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es marcharnos de aquí.

—Lo entiendo. Por supuesto que sí —asintió tan confuso que Layla sintió deseos de acunarle—. No sé cómo disculparme por lo ocurrido. Ha sido algo bochornoso que…

—Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida —susurró Lucy, y tras darle un abrazo dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hermana—. Gracias por todo Juan, pero necesito marcharme.

—Layla —llamó atrayendo la mirada de la mujer—. Para lo que necesitéis, recuerda que estoy aquí. Por favor recuérdalo.

—Gracias Juan. Lo recordaré —y tras sonreírle caminó hacia sus hijos, quienes la esperaban sentados en el taxi.

* * *

 **Déjenme un review para saber si realmente les esta gustando la historia.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches! aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, si por algún motivo no subo en esta semana, no se desesperen, que subiré en la siguiente uno o dos capítulos mas.**

 **Esta historia es una ADAPTACION.**

 **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. yo solo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la de ustedes.**

* * *

«Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, sería multimillonaria», pensó Lucy mirando por la ventanilla del taxi.

Humillación. Desconcierto. Incredulidad. Todas aquellas complicadas palabras pasaban por la m ente de Lucy mientras acompañada por su familia se dirigía a su casa.

—Lu, tesoro mío —murmuró su madre sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí mamá —asintió desde una nube; todo era confuso a su alrededor—. Vivo aquí.

El taxi se había detenido ante uno de los rascacielos de Madrid, conocido como La Torre de Valencia. Situado en el cruce de las calles Menéndez Pelay o y O'Donell. Calles concurridas, llenas de vida y negocios.

Frente al rascacielos se alzaba uno de los orgullos de Madrid, el parque del Retiro. Un parque cañí, considerado el gran pulmón verde del centro de la ciudad, donde naturaleza, deporte y ocio se empastaban en una excelente armonía.

—¡Madre mía! —gritó Freed incrédulo—. Pero si vives en la Torre de Valencia. ¡Qué glamour chica!

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Erza cogiendo la vuelta que le tendía el taxista.

—Cerca de año y medio —respondió sin mirarles, caminando hacia la puerta que mantenía abierta el portero. Al notar que no la seguían se volvió hacía ellos

—. ¿Vais a subir o no?

Al escuchar aquello los tres caminaron tras ella.

Sin apenas mirarle, Lucy pasó ante el portero, que les saludó con una amable sonrisa. Introduciendo una llave en el ascensor enmoquetado subieron hasta el décimo piso en silencio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lucy salió, los tres observaron con curiosidad aquel rellano en color salmón. Nada que ver con los de sus pisos, donde los sábados olía a cocido y los domingos a chorizo frito.

Lucy, ajena a cómo se miraban, maniobró con una llave en la única puerta del elegante rellano, y tras encender los halógenos del recibidor, tecleó en un pequeño panel a su derecha un código de seguridad.

—Joder Lu. ¡Qué pasada! —silbó Freed, consumidor nato de revistas de decoración—. Veo que te va lo minimalista.

El orden imperaba en aquel lugar espacioso. Las puertas separadoras eran de vidrio templado. Las paredes vestían tonos degradados, donde colores como el beige y verde, unidos a los blancos, creaban una sensación de armonía y serenidad.

El salón era funcional. Escasez de mobiliario, tonos verdes en los paneles japoneses y sillones de fino cuero marrón.

—Sí Freed. Me gusta lo minimalista. Para mí es importante el orden —asintió mirándole—. Dadme un momento. Me cambio de ropa y os enseño el piso.

—Buena idea —asintió Erza, y cuando ésta desapareció tras una de las puertas susurró—. Eh ¡vosotros dos! Os doy tres segundos para que desaparezcáis de aquí.

—Pero si Lu ha dicho que nos quedemos —se quejó Layla, que tenía curiosidad por seguir viendo más.

—¿Crees que es el mejor momento para conocer la casa? Mami ¡por Dios! Acaba de anular su boda.

—Tienes razón cariño —asintió—. Pero nos quedaremos, le haremos compañía.

—Layla —murmuró Freed—. Creo que deberíamos dejarlas a solas. Erza tiene razón. Ya habrá otro momento para visitar la casa.

—Vale, vale, me rindo —asintió encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Si alguien puede gritar a Lucy —sonrió Freed—, ésa es Erza.

—No os peleéis, tesoro. Dale esto —dijo Layla sacando un cenicero. Pero al ver las caras de su hija y de Freed, asintió—. Tenéis razón. Mejor me lo llevo.

Erza, tras cerrar la puerta con sigilo, regresó al salón, momento en el que su móvil vibró. Tras leer el mensaje decidió apagarlo. No le apetecía responder.

Tanto orden y tanta limpieza daba sensación de poca vida, de poco uso. Mientras observaba le llamó la atención no ver ni una sola foto o algún detalle personal de Lucy. Aquel moderno salón era frío e impersonal, aunque reinaba el diseño, la marca y la tecnología más vanguardista. Televisión Loewe de 40 pulgadas con DVD reproductor y sonido Surround. Teléfono Bang Olufsen. Equipo de música Sony.

—¿Dónde están mamá y Freed? —preguntó Lucy saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

—Se han marchado a casa —respondió Erza. Su hermana se había desmaquillado y quitado el moño. Estaba mucho más guapa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Una cerveza no estaría m al.

—Cruzcampo ¿light o sin alcohol? —dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina.

—¡No jodas, Lu! No me puedo creer que no tengas una cervecita normal y corriente —y entrando con su hermana en la moderna cocina murmuró mientras su hermana abría la nevera metalizada—. ¡Madre mía, qué pedazo de cocina! Sorpréndeme. ¿Qué más tienes para ofrecerme?

—Coca Cola Zero. Coca Light. Pepsi Diet. Nestea sin azúcar y Tónica light.

—Pero ¿Qué mierda de bebidas son ésas? —no, aquello no lo bebían las personas normales. Decidió recordarle el sabor de una Mahou—. Acompáñame. Buscaremos un sitio donde se pueda comprar bebida y comida decente.

Sin ganas de polemizar, Lucy cogió su bolso de Tous y las llaves. Bajaron a la calle y entraron en la tienda del Vips, donde prefirió callar al ver lo que su hermana compraba. ¡Toda comida basura! Tras pagar, salieron del establecimiento con dos paquetes de cerveza Mahou cinco estrellas, una bolsa de patatas fritas al punto de sal, un par de pizzas cuatro quesos congeladas, y un tarro gigante de helado de chocolate.

De nuevo en el piso, Lucy se encendió un cigarro, mientras su hermana, aún impresionada por la cocina, metía las pizzas en el horno.

—Deberías hacer sólo una —informó Lucy—. Yo no tomo comida basura. Es alta en grasas, y baja en nutrientes.

—Pero ¿y lo rica que está a pesar de sus calorías? —atacó Erza que puso una cerveza Mahou fresquita ante su hermana, que la miró, pero no cogió.

—Esa mierda tiene efectos negativos para la salud. ¿No lo sabías?

—Si el efecto de no tomarla es que me voy a volver como tú. ¡Horrorizada estoy!

—Tú ríete. Pero comer fast food significa aumento de peso, elevado colesterol, digestiones difíciles, adicción y alteración del gusto.

—Te encantaban los Whooper con queso, las patatas fritas, los aros de cebolla y los bocatas de calamares de la Plaza Mayor. ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?

—Erza. Hace tiempo decidí vivir mejor y más años comiendo sano — respondió retirando la cerveza que su hermana le había puesto delante.

—Lu. Disfrutaras más de la vida si la vives y saboreas —no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer, así que le acercó de nuevo la cerveza.

«Me estás buscando hermanita», pensó Lucy, pero respondió:

—No pienso gritar, ni discutir, y tampoco voy a tomarme esa cerveza.

—Yo tampoco voy a discutir —sonrió Erza tomando un trago y poniéndola de nuevo donde estaba, la retó—. Pero te aseguro que vas a beber de ella. Y a morro.

El momento temido por Lucy había llegado. Odiaba que su hermana pequeña supiera allanar el camino a su gusto, para luego entrar a matar. Pero no.

¡No pensaba entrar en ese juego! Ella tenía un autocontrol excelente y no iba a permitir que se lo derrumbase con una simple cerveza.

Pero Erza lo consiguió.

—Muy bien —comenzó a gritar Lucy—. ¡A qué esperas! Estoy deseosa de escuchar alguna de tus antológicas y proletarias frasecitas —al ver cómo ésta se apoyaba en la encimera vociferó—. Estás disfrutando ¿verdad Er? Te ha encantado ver cómo he sido humillada delante de todos. ¡Oh Dios! Qué bien dormirás ¡Por fin a la pija de tu hermana le han dado un buen golpe! ¿Verdad?

—Te lo dije, «peluche» —respondió con rabia al escuchar la palabra «Er» .

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con voz y gesto roto.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que ese relamido no era bueno para ti. Que esa zorra recauchutada que cree que tiene veinticinco años era una víbora y una bruja de las peores. Que mamá se dejaría humillar por ti, y … —Pero no pudo continuar. El dolor alojado en los ojos de su hermana hizo que Erza se acercara y la abrazara.

Lucy, hundida, se aferró a ella y con aplomo escuchó cómo se habían enterado Freed y Erza de la vida sexual de Sting. Alberto, el camarero del hotel y vecino de Erza, había sido quien les informó. El resto surgió sobre la marcha.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

—Siempre hemos estado contigo —pluralizo Erza, pensando en Freed y en su m adre—. Pero habla con mamá. Lo necesita. Es cabezona como tú y no muestra su dolor.

—Yo también necesito hablar con ella —antes eran buenas amigas, a pesar de ser madre e hija—. Erza, perdóname por haber sido algo borde contigo en ocasiones.

—¿Algo? —sonrió—. Matizando diré que tu nivel de borderío es continuo. Pero ¡lo siento chica! Conmigo no lo practiques. ¡Paso de ti cuando te pones así!

—Eres increíble —sonrió Lucy.

—Tú m e enseñaste a ser así, Lu —respondió anhelando encontrar aquella hermana que un día se fue—. Me enseñaste a maquillarme, a ligar, a bailar sevillanas, a montar en bicicleta. Incluso a ponerme mi primera compresa. Siempre fuiste divertida y espontánea. Pero cuando mamá…

—Lo siento —susurró avergonzada—. Eso no volverá a suceder.

—Por supuesto. No te lo voy a permitir —sonrió Erza—. Pienso controlar a partir de ahora todos tus ligues.

—No quiero saber nada de hombres. Y como a alguno se le ocurra llamarme por algún nombre que no sea el mío. Te juro que le tiro a la cabeza lo que tenga en la m ano.

Tras reír ante aquel último comentario, Erza, mirándose el reloj , comentó.

—Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa. Tengo que sacar a Óscar.

—¿Quién es Óscar?

—Tu sobrino y mi perro. Una auténtica preciosidad.

—Olvídalo. Los perros, los niños y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Óscar es diferente. Créeme. Cuando lo conozcas lo comprenderás.

Una hora después, y conduciendo su Audi TT Coupé plateado, llegaron a su barrio. El barrio de Aluche. Pasaron frente a la casa de su madre, pero decidieron no parar. Regresar al barrio, era como regresar al pueblo. Sólo faltaba la pancarta de « Bienvenido Mister Marshall» . Si las vecinas te cogían por banda.

¡Estabas perdido con su besuqueo!, y en especial con su tercer grado.

—Vaya —asintió Lucy al aparcar el coche frente al parque de Aluche—.Veo que ciertas cosas nunca cambian.

—Las Fiestas del barrio son sagradas —respondió Erza cogiéndola del brazo—. Ven. Vivo en el último piso, y ¡no tengo ascensor! —y tras darle un cachete en el culo, murmuró—. Te vendrá bien mover ese pandero que tienes.

—¡Serás idiota!

—Si no es indiscreción ¿qué talla usas?

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Erza le tiró de la trabilla del pantalón para volver a soltarlo.

—Vale. La 44 —y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos—. No es por joderte, pero yo, asidua consumidora de comida basura, uso la 42.

Mientras Erza sacaba las llaves del pantalón, Lucy observaba el oscuro y descuidado estado del edificio. Un edificio parecido al de su niñez, donde los desconchones en las paredes, los viejos escalones y el olor a humedad en pleno mes de junio eran lo normal. De pronto se apagó la luz y al encenderla Erza preguntó.

—Lu, te presento a tu sobrino Óscar. ¿Qué te parece?

«Qué cosa más horrorosa» pensó Lucy.

Óscar debía ser un cruce de mastín con pastor alemán y a saber dios qué más. Tenía unas patas larguísimas, una peluda cabeza y un cuerpo demasiado delgado y lleno de cicatrices. Era el perro más descompensado y feo que había visto en su vida.

—¡Es precioso! —mintió Lucy mientras aquella horrible criatura la miraba.

—Mira que eres mentirosa ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Qué pretendes que diga?

—La verdad, en eso quedamos ¿no?

—Muy bien. Te diré la verdad —y señalando al animal que la observaba sentado delante de ella dijo—. Es la cosa más fea que he visto en m i vida. ¡Nada en él es bonito! No tiene ningún estilo ni se le puede catalogar en ninguna marca. ¡Es feo!, muy feo.

Al escuchar aquello, Óscar, dando un gemido, se levantó.

—Óscar —llamó Erza. Al escuchar su voz el animal la miró—. Tu tía es un poco pija, pero mi amor, tú ni caso ¡Eres precioso! —entonces se volvió a su hermana—. Anda pasa.

La casa de Erza era pequeña; debería medir poco más de cincuenta metros, pero se la veía bonita y limpia. Incluso Lucy tuvo que reconocer que la mezcla de colores y muebles, tanto de Ikea como rústicos, era perfecta.

Mientras Erza sacaba unas cervezas fresquitas de su pequeña cocina, Lucy ojeaba con curiosidad a su alrededor, parándose ante una mesita llena de papeles y un viejo PC.

—Esas páginas sueltas son ideas para la novela que voy a comenzar sobre Escocia. Y ese mogollón de ahí es la que acabo de terminar.

—Sigues mandándolas a las editoriales.

—Por supuesto. Además, hace un mes acabé un curso « on line» de novela romántica y he aprendido mogollón.

—Me admira que no tires la toalla —asintió Lucy sin dejar de mirarla—. Si a mí me hubieran rechazado tantas veces como a ti creo que ya la hubiera tirado.

—Lo dudo. Eres como yo. Seguirías intentándolo. Ya sabes lo que siempre hemos pensado. No publica el que mejor lo hace, si no el que mejor suerte tiene, o —sonrió al decir aquello—, se acueste con el editor más forrado.

Aun sonriendo por aquel comentario se sentaron en el salón y varias horas y cervezas después, tras haberse puesto casi al día de sus vidas, reían mirando fotos.

—Quiero brindar —rió Erza levantando su lata—. Brindo porque algún día me descubra un guapo y rico editor que, aparte de hacerme feliz en la cama, haga que mis novelas se vendan como churros.

—Brindo por tus novelas. ¡Hip! —hipó Lucy— y porque te lo pases súper bien en la cama.

—Ahora tú. Te toca a ti.

—Brindo —y con una chisposa mirada dijo—. Porque le den morcillas a Sting.

—¡Perfecto! —se carcajeó.

—¡Dios, qué pintas tenemos aquí! —gritó y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. Eso sí, en vaso—. ¿Cuándo fue esto?

—En la boda de Lucía, la hija de la señora Antonia. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Ésa que iba de decente pero se cepillaba a medio barrio.

—Por Dios, Lu ¡qué memoria tienes!

—Para mi trabajo es necesaria. ¡Hip! ¿Qué sabes de Pili?

—Se quedó viuda. Manolo se mató en un accidente de tráfico.

—No me digassss —susurró Lucy notando la legua un poco espesa.

—Pero ella sigue viviendo en el barrio con sus tres hijos. Que, por cierto, son guapísimos.

—Bueno —sonrió señalando a Óscar—. Cómo tengan la belleza de él, lo dudo.

—Espera. Aunque a Óscar no le gusta que remueva su pasado, te voy a enseñar una cosita —dijo levantándose para coger de un viejo aparador una carpeta gris—. Léelo y luego me dices qué piensas.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Lucy abrió la carpeta.

Era de la Asociación de los Amigos de los Animales. La primera foto que vio hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera. Era Óscar. El informe decía que fue encontrado en una carretera tras ser brutalmente maltratado. Tenía una cadena dentro del cuello. Hecho que hizo pensar que se la hubieran puesto de cachorro y nunca se la hubieran agrandado, por lo que con el paso del tiempo se había ido ahogando. Tenía una anemia brutal, estaba deshidratado, desnutrido e invadido de garrapatas. Cuando se acercaron a él los de la asociación se meó de miedo. Pensaba que le iban a pegar. Pero tras la primera palabra de aliento movió el rabo, agradecido. Su estado era grave. Pero con alimento, medicación y cariño, mucho cariño, salió adelante. En la actualidad había sido adoptado por Erza Heartfilia Lobster. Había perdido su miedo y era feliz con ella.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas—. Pero… ¿Cómo le puede haber pasado esto?

—Bienvenida a la realidad hermanita.

—Lo siento, Óscar —susurró Lucy, agachándose junto a él—. ¿Sabes? Tú eres muy guapo. ¡Hip! Pero muy, muy, muy guapo.

—Ya lo sabe —sonrió Erza, percibiendo lo borracha que estaba su hermana. Por lo que levantándose dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Venga, levanta del suelo, payasa.

—Oye —señaló sentada en el suelo—. ¿Eso es una planta de maría?

—Sí —asintió orgullosa—. ¿Has visto qué preciosa la tengo?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando fumábamos porros? ¡Hip! —gritó Lucy.

Erza, muerta de risa, iba a contestar cuando sonó el teléfono. La voz de un desconocido hizo que Lucy, alzando una ceja, mirase a su hermana. «Hola bichito. Tenemos que hablar ¿Por qué no me coges el móvil? Te echo de menos, bichito. Llámame. No seas mala. Te quiero» .

—¡Que te den morcillas, Simón! —gritó Erza tras escuchar el mensaje.

—¿Quién es Simón?

—Nadie —respondió, siendo arrastrada al suelo por Lucy.

—¿¡Bichito!? Te ha llamado bichito —se mofó su hermana haciendo que Erza la mirara—. Tú te reías porque me llamaban « Peluche» cuando a ti te llaman « bichito» .

Al decir aquello ambas comenzaron a reír, como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero les guste y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! me animan mucho para seguir subiendo esta historia**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	5. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches tengan todos Ustedes! espero que disfrutaran de su fin de semana que yo si lo disfrute, bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo.**

 **Los personajes ni la historia mi pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo prestados para nuestra diversión.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cuatro meses después, tras conseguir sobrevivir al caos de la anulación de su boda, Lucy aún lucía el glamoroso anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Aquella noche no había podido dormir por lo que se levantó decidida a darse una ducha que la desentumeciera y marcharse pronto a trabajar.

Convirtiendo sus deseos en realidad, se introdujo en la ducha multifuncional creada por Jochen Schm idden para la firma Duravit donde, sentada en una especie de tumbona, disfrutó del agua a presión y la sauna de vapor, acompañada por aromaterapia y musicoterapia.

—¡Que te den morcillas, Sting! —dijo con decisión, quitándose el exclusivo anillo Chanel de oro blanco y brillantes.

Enterrados quedaron los días en que lucirlo era un orgullo. Por lo que tras salir de la ducha y ponerse un traje oscuro de Adolfo Domínguez, aún con el ceño fruncido metió el anillo en un sobre color hueso, y lo cerró al mismo tiempo que cerraba su corazón. Así se lo entregó al portero, decidida a no volver a verlo más. Aquella mañana, el cielo gris de Madrid parecía acompañar su humor. Los cambios sufridos habían estado a punto de derrotarla. Pero no. Lucy Heartfilia Lobster era una mujer fuerte y no se lo permitía.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono. Dejó saltar el contestador. No le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero al escuchar la voz de su hermana, lo descolgó.

—¡Ya era hora guapa! —suspiró Erza—. Anoche te llamé. ¿Por qué no lo cogiste?

—Estaba duchándome —respondió secamente.

—¡Serás mentirosa! —exclamó Erza, acariciando la peluda cabeza de su perro—. Dime mejor ¡No me dio la gana cogerlo!

—Erza, tengo prisa —y consultando la hora en su reloj Cartier dijo, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Te recuerdo que algunas personas trabajamos. Estaba a punto de salir hacia la oficina. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Qué borde eres hija! Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, y hablar contigo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Algo más?

Pero no era así. Lucy estaba destrozada. Destrozada y enfadada. Muy enfadada. Dos de sus colaboradores habían regresado de Escocia sin el contrato firmado que necesitaba presentar en la reunión de la mañana. Y eso la cabreaba mucho.

—¿Sabes Lu?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Al final tendrás razón. No podemos ser hermanas. ¡Imposible! —se mofó Erza recordando su conversación noches atrás—. Creo que deberías hablar con mamá para que te desvele quién es tu padre. Porque bonita… yo tengo los ojos de mamá, y soy un clon de papá, por lo tanto, Lu ¡creo que deberías empezar a preocuparte!

—Erza. Hoy no es mi mejor día para escuchar tonterías y por favor, te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, que te recuerdo es Lucy.

—¡No jodas Lu! —se carcajeó al escucharla.

—Er, Er —espetó con maldad. Sabía que su hermana odiaba ese apelativo—. No sigas por ahí que la vamos a tener.

—¡Serás bruja! A que te llamo…

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¡Peluche! ¡Peluchito! —se burló Erza.

—Cállate ¡bichito! —gruñó Lucy molesta por las carcajadas de su hermana.

—Eres la leche ¡Lu! Parece mentira que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta que tú a mí no me ordenas. Y por mucho que te jorobe, soy tu imposible, aunque más que probable, hermana. No una de tus pobres y sumisas marionetas, que se mean de miedo cuando tú, la divina, levantas la voz. Es más. Te diré que…

—¡Adiós Erza! —interrumpió Lucy la conversación colgando el teléfono. No la aguantaba más.

Mientras gruñía como un perro canario de presa, llegó hasta su ordenado y espacioso salón minimalista. Abrió un cajón, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Al aspirar con placer la primera calada escuchó sonar de nuevo el teléfono. Era otra vez su hermana. ¡Qué pesada! Y como no tenía ganas de escuchar más tonterías, bajó el volumen del contestador, y olvidándose de ella se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Necesitaba un café. ¡Triple!

En la cocina abrió la inteligente y enorme nevera plateada. Ésta reaccionó con un sonido musical. En su pantalla extraíble táctil indicaba la necesidad de comprar leche de soja. Lucy pensó en escribirle una nota a Mirosvka, su asistenta rumana. Pero tras recordar el miedo, por no decir horror, que aquella mujer tenía a la inofensiva nevera, y su desastrosa última compra virtual, decidió encargárselo a Kinana.

Al fin y al cabo ¡era su secretaria!

Acabado el café y tras consultar en su portátil la recepción de algún e-m ail, se marchó para la oficina, dispuesta a arreglar lo que aquellos idiotas habían jorobado en el viaje a Escocia.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por seguir la historia!**

 **Alice: Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda para que no tengas que esperar mucho!**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragnnel**


	6. Chapter 5

Kinana, la secretaria de Lucy, escuchaba las voces procedentes de la sala de juntas desde su mesa. El día no se presentaba fácil.

Nerviosa e inquieta observaba a través de los cristales a su jefa. Su ceño fruncido y el modo como movía las manos no indicaban nada bueno. Llevaba semanas intentando encontrar el momento propicio para hablar con ella, pero no había sido posible. Lucy nunca fue una mujer accesible, pero tras anular la boda, y ahora tras aquella reunión, lo sería menos.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Luis, el guaperas de la oficina, salía de la sala de juntas con la cara contraída y se dirigía hacia ella. Él y Chema eran los responsables del fallido contrato con el escocés.

—Necesito fotocopias urgentes. La nazi está insoportable, no sé cómo la aguantas.

Aquél era Luis, un rompecorazones de treinta y cuatro años con sonrisa descarada, que traía de cabeza a las féminas de la oficina, a excepción de ella y su jefa, que no le bailaban el agua.

Cada mañana, cuando coincidían en la máquina de café, ni la miraba. Kinana era invisible para él. Sin embargo cuando necesitaba algo de Lucy, todo eran halagos.

Por todos era conocido que Minerva, la amiga de Lucy, lo había acosado hasta llevárselo a su cama, algo que le ayudó a llegar hasta el equipo de Lucy, quien nunca lo aceptó de buen grado.

El otro que estaba encerrado en la sala de juntas con Lucy era su compañero Chema. Un hombre trabajador, afable y tímido de cuarenta y cinco años. Calvo, con gafas, amante de su familia y en especial de su mujer y sus hijos. En varias ocasiones Kinana y Chema habían compartido confidencias, y en una de ellas se enteró que su mujer había tenido un accidente de tráfico quedando postrada en una silla de ruedas.

Aquel día Chema le confesó que le debía cientos de favores a Luis. Que ese guaperas tenía un increíble corazón y que gracias a su ayuda, sus hijos y su mujer estaban consiguiendo salir adelante. Desde ese momento Luis el guaperas se había convertido en Luis el ledoyunaoportunidad.

—Tranquilo Luis. No es para tanto —susurró Kinana sin mucha convicción mientras cogía los papeles que había que fotocopiar.

—¡La muy puta! —siseó enfadado, cogiendo un vaso de agua del dispensador, sin percatarse de que la causa de su enfado se dirigía en ese instante hacia ellos.

—Psss… calla —indicó Kinana con disimulo, pero fue inútil.

—No me extraña que el novio la plantara el día antes de la boda. ¡Pobre hombre! Aguantar a semejante bicho venenoso no debe ser muy agradable. A la nazi seguro que le va el sado. ¡La muy puta! No me extrañaría que en su armario hubiera un látigo y una mordaza de cuero.

—Kinana —replicó Lucy con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia—. Saca tres juegos de estos documentos —y volviéndose hacía Luis, dijo—, en cuanto acabe la reunión pásate por mi despacho. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Maldiciendo su maldita bocaza y sabedor de qué significaba «tenemos que hablar», tras mirar brevemente a Kinana volvió a la reunión.

Lucy, alterada, entró en su despacho y, tras cerrar la puerta, respiró a fondo para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían hablar de ella tan despectivamente? ¿Puta? ¿Nazi?, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de la importancia de aquel contrato?

Kinana, que había digerido mal aquel encuentro fatal, una vez acabadas las fotocopias llamó con miedo a la puerta del despacho antes de entrar y cerrar tras ella.

—Aquí tiene. Tres juegos de los informes que me pidió —dijo con los nervios a punto de estallar, mientras Lucy observaba la pantalla de su portátil—. La compra que me encargó esta tarde se la llevaran a su casa ¿Necesita algo más?

—De momento creo que no —respondió sin apenas mirarla—. Pero no te vayas a comer. Puede que la reunión se alargue más de lo esperado gracias a esos inútiles.

—Yo… necesitaría hablar con usted.

—¿Es importante?

—Sí.

—Si vas a pedirme un aumento de sueldo olvídate. No es el momento —ladró Lucy.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —suspiró, retorciéndose las m anos.

—Señorita Heartfilia —interrumpió un joven bedel de la empresa, abriendo la puerta de golpe—. El señor Aguirre me indica que la esperan en la sala de juntas.

—¿No sabes llamar? —reprendió Lucy con cara destemplada.

—Sí señorita —murmuró el muchacho, mirando de soslayo a Kinana.

—La próxima vez que entres aquí ¡hazlo! O tomaré represalias. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí señorita —asintió el bedel y desapareció.

—Sobre lo mío…

—Cuando acabe la reunión, si tengo tiempo hablaremos —asintió Lucy como siempre, sin mirarla a la cara.

En la sala de reuniones, la tensión entre los asociados, cliente y publicistas crecía por momentos. Los pésimos resultados obtenidos por Luis y Chema tras su viaje a Escocia caían como una losa sobre Lucy, que era ahora la responsable ante los jefes. La crisis mundial comenzaba a notarse en las cuentas de R. C. H. Publicidad. Las famosas firmas de los mejores bulevares del mundo buscaban abaratar sus gastos, al tiempo que originalidad.

Lucy, como jefa del departamento de creadores publicistas, en su cartera de clientes contaba con las firmas más importantes. Su última adquisición tras batallar con varias empresas había sido conseguir la cuenta de TAG Veluer. Famosa y asentada empresa de relojes caros, deseosa de comenzar el rodaje para su última creación; un spot para televisión espectacular.

—Lucy —dijo Giorgio Proxy, director de TAG Veluer y amigo suyo, nada más verla aparecer. Siempre había ido al grano. No era hombre de perder tiempo—. Contábamos con resultados rápidos y satisfactorios. En nuestra primera reunión comentaste que no habría ningún problema en la contratación del castillo.

—Tienes razón Giorgio —se disculpó Lucy—. Pero la razón de no haber alquilado las dependencias del castillo de Eilean Donan para el spot no ha sido porque…

—¡Me da igual el motivo! —vociferó ahora Philippo Schirtufedo, el presidente de la costosa marca de relojes—. Quiero comenzar a preparar la campaña de verano ¡Ya!

—Disculpe, señor Schirtufedo. Estas cosas a veces se pueden retrasar por motivos que… —intervino Chema con voz apagada, ganándose una reprochadora mirada de Lucy.

—Con el dinero que les pago por la campaña, bien vale no seguir esperando—siseó. Schirtufedo no tenía mucho más que añadir, así que se levantó abrochándose su ajustada chaqueta—. Me fié de su profesionalidad, señores.

—No dude que la tenemos —medió un joven que había permanecido callado toda la reunión. Era Gregorio, el hermano de Minerva—. Lo único que podemos hacer es disculparnos y …

—Una simple disculpa no me vale.

—Philippo —susurró Giorgio, su director—. Poniéndote así no arreglaremos nada.

Otra de las asociadas que asistía a aquella importante reunión, tras mirarle con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentó calmarlo.

—Discúlpenos, se lo ruego. La señorita Heartfilia tuvo unos problemas personales y su equipo hizo todo lo posible por localizar al propietario del castillo…

Al escuchar aquello Lucy la miró de una forma nada angelical. « ¿Por qué tenía que decir aquello?» .

—Yo no he contratado a su equipo —gruñó Philippo—. He contratado a la señorita Heartfilia, y ella es la responsable.

—Disculpe de nuevo, señor —comenzó a decir Luis al ver la mirada incrédula de Lucy. Nunca se habían apreciado, pero no podía permitir que ella cargara con las culpas—. Si fuera usted tan amable de escucharme un momento yo le…

—¡Cállese! —vociferó el hombre, y miró a Lucy, que le observaba con gesto impasible—. La anulación de su boda no tiene porqué interferir en mis negocios. Por lo tanto, ¡póngase a trabajar y déjese de sensiblerías!

—¡¿Qué?! —consiguió murmurar, y a punto de gritar, sintió cómo Luis la agarraba de la mano y negaba con la cabeza. El joven intentaba ser amable, pero Lucy de un tirón retiró su mano.

—Philippo —intervino Giorgio. Sabía que aquello iba a acabar mal—. No creo que debas continuar hablando.

—Me callaré sólo por el aprecio que tengo a mi buen amigo Juan Euclef —ladró Philippo—. Sólo diré, antes de marcharme, que o me demuestra su competencia en menos de dos meses o cancelaré mi cuenta con ustedes.

—No se preocupe —asintió la asociada con premura saliendo tras él—. Le prometo que recibirá pronto noticias nuestras.

Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguien rompiera la tensión que permanecía flotando en la sala.

—Lucy —señaló Giorgio antes de salir por donde segundos antes había salido el presidente de su empresa—. Intenta conseguir ese contrato lo antes posible. Para nuestra empresa es importante rodar el spot en esas dependencias.

—No te preocupes, Giorgio —respondió ella con apenas una sonrisa—. Te prometo que lo conseguiré.

Una vez los clientes abandonaron la sala de juntas, Lucy se sentó. Le temblaban las piernas. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Su vida personal en boca de cualquiera. Chema, al ver lo trastornada que estaba, le trajo un vaso de agua que ella tomó pero no agradeció.

—¡No podemos perder la cuenta! —siseó Gregorio, el director de la empresa. La reunión había sido un desastre—. TAG Veluer es una empresa fuerte en el mercado y sus campañas son millonarias. Tenemos que reaccionar ¡ya!

—Esto es increíble —señaló la j oven que había acompañado hasta la salida a los importantes clientes, y que acababa de entrar en la sala de reuniones con gesto contrariado—. Lucy. ¿Estamos locos o qué? ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha ocurrido para que el contrato del castillo de Eilean Donan no esté firmado?

Lucy, con la rabia instalada en su cara, esperaba una pregunta así.

—¿Me puedes explicar tú por qué has tenido que hablar de mis problemas personales en una reunión de trabajo?

—Necesitábamos salir del atolladero de alguna manera —respondió con gesto seco y sin importarle el dolor en los ojos de Lucy—. Estoy esperando a que me digas qué ha ocurrido con el contrato.

—Que te lo expliquen Luis y Chema. Ellos son los responsables de todo este caos.

—Les aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo posible —indicó Luis mirando a la mujer, quién sonrió ante la incredulidad de Lucy—. Nos ha sido imposible hablar con el conde, el propietario del castillo. Desde un principio nos rechazó y se limitó a darnos esquinazo. Ha sido imposible.

—En R. C. H. Publicidad —aseveró Gregorio—, nada es imposible. Es parte de nuestro lema.

—Si ese contrato no se consigue —sentenció otro de los asociados—, rodarán cabezas.

—Le aseguro, señor, que lo hemos intentado todo —asintió Luis, omitiendo detalles.

—Permíteme que lo dude —sentenció Lucy.

A partir de ese momento, el cruce de acusaciones y reproches ocasionó una gran discusión en la sala de reuniones. Lucy no estaba dispuesta a cargar con las consecuencias de aquella desastrosa gestión y sus resultados, y los asociados no estaban dispuestos a perder tiempo y dinero. Por lo que tras más de cuatro horas de reunión a Lucy no le quedó otro remedio que anunciar en voz alta para hacerse escuchar sobre el tumulto de voces acaloradas.

—Iré yo. Organizaré el viaje y pasado mañana a más tardar estaré en Escocia. Intentaré solventar este problema. A las malas tendré dos meses para convencer al propietario.

—Sabia elección, Lucy —asintió Gregorio, quién levantándose junto a los otros dos asociados salieron de la sala dejándola a solas con Luis y Chema.

—No trabajo con mediocres —les reprochó Lucy en cuanto desaparecieron los espectadores—. No os quiero en mi equipo. Estáis los dos despedidos.

—Pero… —intentó explicarse de nuevo Chema, asustado.

—No voy a volver a repetirlo.

—Por favor —tartam udeó Chema, ahora desesperado, mientras Luis la observaba—. No puede hacerme esto. Tengo tres chiquillos que sacar adelante y necesito este trabajo. Envíeme a otro departamento. Rebájeme de categoría pero por favor, no me despida.

—¿Tres mocosos? —rió Lucy incrédula.

—Por favor, se lo suplico.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer Chema, no me molestes con tus lloriqueos —sentenció mientras recogía todos sus papeles sin querer escucharle.

—Por favor, señorita Heartfilia —insistió—. Se lo suplico, no me deje en la calle. Este trabajo es lo que único que tengo para salir adelante.

—Sea humana ¡por Dios! —le espetó Luis, atrayendo su m irada—, y bájese de una puñetera vez en su vida de su brillante pedestal de oro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —le retó Lucy.

—Luis, cállate —intervino Chema.

Conocía a Luis mejor que nadie y sabía que tras aquella apariencia chulesca, escondía un corazón de oro.

—¿Y cómo se atreve usted a menospreciarnos así? —se enfrentó, harto de humillaciones. Si ya estaba despedido qué más daba—. Puedo llegar a comprender que esté decepcionada con nuestra gestión. Nosotros también lo estamos. Pero por mucho que se empeña en decir que no hemos trabajado, eso es mentira.

—Por supuesto —gesticuló Lucy.

—Si estoy despedido, de acuerdo —sonrió Luis—. Estoy seguro de que por muy malo que sea el trabajo que encuentre en otra agencia nunca será tan denigrante como trabajar para usted. Pero, por favor, escuche a Chema. Necesita este puñetero trabajo. Su familia depende de él. ¿Acaso no tiene corazón?

Palabras parecidas a aquéllas había escuchado en los últimos meses. Su propia hermana Erza, en sus interminables conversaciones, le preguntaba que dónde estaba su corazón.

—Asumo que me quiera lejos de usted —prosiguió Luis—. Me odia porque su amiga Minerva me ayudó a conseguir este puesto. Pero oiga… ¿usted cómo lo consiguió?

—Metiéndome en su cama, no —gritó Lucy.

—Yo tampoco —señaló Luis—. Ella se metió en la mía. Y si lo que le ha puesto de mala leche es lo que soy ó que le decía a su secretaria. Déjeme decirle que esas palabras son lo más suave que podrá escuchar en esta oficina cuando hablan de usted. Y dé las gracias a que tiene una secretaria discreta como Kinana, porque si le hubiera tocado cualquiera de las otras arpías, usted sería el hazmerreír de la publicidad. Ahora, dicho esto, ya me doy por despedido.

—Tengo prisa —sentenció Lucy, que con disimulo miró a Chema. Parecía desesperado. Apretando los papeles contra su pecho dijo antes de salir—. De momento y hasta que yo vuelva de Escocia, continuaréis en vuestros puestos, pero cuando vuelva… hablaremos.

Una vez salió de la sala de reuniones, sus ojos se toparon con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, pero haciendo una seca señal de ¡ahora no! a Kinana, se metió en su despacho. Necesitaba paz y un cigarrillo, así que entró en su baño particular, decorado por Mariscal, y lo encendió con cuidado para que el detector de humos no la delatara.

Permaneció allí unos minutos, vacía, y pensativa. Después se retocó el maquillaje y salió para sentarse en su glamuroso sillón de cuero blanco. Allí se quitó los zapatos, la estaban matando. Pero la paz duró poco. Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron calzarse. Era Kinana con el ramo.

—¡Qué pasa ahora! Creo haberte indicado que no quería que me molestaras.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Heartfilia —dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de vomitar. Sabía que no era momento, pero… ¿cuándo era momento para su jefa?—. Ha llamado su hermana y el señor Sting Euclef de Jerez. También llegó «el ramo» .

¿Cuándo iba a parar? Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido, y a pesar de las continuas negativas a volver con él, Sting insistía. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Unos días le odiaba con toda su alma por el engaño, y otros deseaba volver a estar entre sus brazos. Diariamente recibía dos ramos de flores frescas con tarjeta. Uno a su casa y otro a la oficina. Aquello, junto a los problemas del trabajo y los reproches de Erza para que no volviera con « el engominado» , estaban acabando con su poca paciencia.

—Puedes dejar el ramo ahí —y viendo lo pálida que estaba dijo—. Baja a la cafetería a comer algo. No tienes buena cara.

—¿Quiere que le suba algo?

—No, gracias. Cuando subas tienes que buscarme un vuelo a Edimburgo y hotel. También necesito que localices el teléfono de la asistente o la secretaria del conde Etherias Dragneel. Necesito concertar una reunión. Por tanto, no tardes mucho, y cuando vuelvas, no me pases ninguna llamada —al ver que la muchacha se llevaba la mano a la boca preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Kinana?

—Señorita Heartfilia. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesito hablar con usted…

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió apoyando la cabeza en su butacón—. No es el mejor día para ello. ¿No puedes esperar a que regrese de Escocia?

—No, señorita Heartfilia —soltó a punto de desmayarse—. No puede esperar.

—Perfecto —asintió con resignación, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos—.Muy bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno. El caso es que… yo…

—¡Tengo prisa, mi tiempo es oro!

—Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses y medio.

Decir aquello fue una pequeña liberación. Sabía que la noticia no iba a caer bien a su jefa, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. Aunque su pequeña liberación junto al grito de su jefa le revolvió más el estómago.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Lucy, levantándose—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—Lo siento —susurró Kinana, retorciéndose las manos.

Incrédula, Lucy miró a aquella muchacha. Apenas tenía veinticinco años y estaba embarazada. ¡Qué manera de arruinarse la vida!

—Señorita Heartfilia, si le comento esto es porque mi contrato finaliza dentro de tres meses. Vivo sola. Necesito este trabajo y …

—¿Pretendes que renueve tu contrato? Oh… no. ¡Ni lo sueñes! —vociferó viendo cómo Kinana se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la boca y los ojos se le encharcaban en lágrimas—. No me vengas ahora con lloriqueos sensibleros ¿Pero qué os creéis todos? —gritó pensando en su hermana, en Chema, en Luis —. ¿Qué me dedico a la caridad?

—Le prometo que no le fallaré ni un día, aunque tenga al bebé.

—Olvídate de seguir trabajando para mí —ladró Lucy con crueldad—. No me gustan los niños, y menos aún tener una secretaria que no esté al cien por cien en su trabajo. Conmigo tienes los días contados. Y ahora sal de mi despacho y cumple con tus obligaciones, antes de que me arrepienta y te despida hoy mismo.

Atormentada y preocupada, Kinana se dio la vuelta. Iba a vomitar, y solo pudo coger con rapidez uno de los jarrones, sacó las flores, y vomito dentro.

Lucy, incrédula ante lo que acababa de hacer y sin un ápice de piedad, echó a Kinana fuera del despacho y la joven cayó redonda a sus pies.

Con diligencia Luis y Chema se acercaron a auxiliarla. Lucy se había quedado paralizada, pero Luis, con gesto de preocupación, cogió a Kinana en brazos y la llevó a la sala de juntas, mientras Chema corría a por un vaso de agua.

Incapaz de seguirles, Lucy volvió a su mesa. Ellos se ocuparían de Kinana. Pasado un rato, a través de su puerta entreabierta vio cómo su pálida secretaria regresaba a su puesto de trabajo.

Kinana no se sorprendió cuando vio a Chema aparecer con un bocata y una coca-cola. Pero sí lo hizo cuando Luis le llevó un café, por lo que con una agradable sonrisa se lo agradeció y éste le indicó que la llevaría a casa.

Al ver aquel compañerismo, el duro corazón de Lucy se resintió. Nadie, a excepción de la pesada de su secretaria, se preocupó por ella los días posteriores a la anulación de su boda.

Fue incapaz de seguir observando todo aquello, así que se levantó y de un manotazo cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Si... Lucy en un poco mas bien muy borde... pero asi va la historia, no se preocupen que en el los próximos capítulos sigue lo bueno..**

 **Espero les gustara este capitulo... y no coman ansias que pronto actualizare!**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	7. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, se que tarde en actualizar... pero el trabajo me absorbió mucho, es lo malo de entregas de recepción xD**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo prestado para mi diversión.**

 **Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

De camino a casa de su madre, Lucy se miró en el retrovisor. Ésta la había llamado para decirle que estaba preocupada por su hermana. Algo pasaba. Con paciencia condujo su maravilloso Audi por el largo túnel del Paseo de Extremadura hasta llegar al barrio de Aluche. Una vez allí buscó aparcamiento, y se alegró al ver que justo debajo del piso de su madre tenía uno.

—Pero ¡benditos sean los santos! Si es nuestra Lu —escuchó mientras cerraba el coche.

—Hola, señora Antonia —saludó a una de sus vecinas de toda la vida, mientras aquélla le agarraba los mofletes como cuando era pequeña.

La señora Antonia era una persona muy popular en el barrio. Echaba las cartas, leía los posos del café y las manos. Su salón rosa era uno de los salones más concurridos y conocidos del barrio.

—Dame dos besos, hermosa —y agarrándola del brazo dijo sin darle opción—. Tu madre está en la frutería de Goyo. Pásate a casa con Jesús y conmigo. Tomaremos un café con napolitanas mientras llega. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —asintió contrariada. Lo último que le apetecía era visitar vecinas.

El saloncito rosa de la señora Antonia estaba igual que siempre. Los años habían pasado para todos, pero no para aquel lugar. Al entrar sus ojos fueron directamente hacía una urna que tenía encima de una mesita. La urna de don Jesús. Aquella urna durante años había sido objeto de curiosidad para todos, en especial para los niños. Don Jesús, el marido cariñoso de Antonia, tras su muerte fue incinerado, pero en lugar de llevarlo a un nicho o esparcir sus cenizas al viento, la señora Antonia decidió que el mejor lugar para que su marido descansara era junto a ella.

Tras sentarse alrededor de la mesita marrón del salón y mientras la señora Antonia preparaba café, Lucy se dedicó a observar aquella habitación que tan bien recordaba de su niñez.

—Me contó tu madre lo ocurrido con tu boda —dijo acercándose a Lucy con una bandeja con café y napolitanas.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy se tensó. Mataría a su madre. ¿Por qué no podía callarse?

—Escucha Lu —prosiguió la mujer sirviéndole el café—. No me alegro de lo que te ha pasado. ¡Pero hermosa! Ese mindundi del tres al cuarto no te merecía. Tú vales mucho, y quién te enamore debe merecerte.

—Sí, claro —asintió Lucy tomando la taza que le ofrecía.

Pasado un rato en el que la señora Antonia le puso al día de los cotilleos del barrio, Lucy miró su reloj .

—Mi madre ya estará en casa.

—¿Me dejas que mire tus posos del café? —preguntó la mujer, aunque ya había cogido la taza sin darle tiempo a responder.

Lucy nunca había creído en aquellas cosas. Eran tonterías. Además, siempre había pensado que su vecina tenía que ganarse la vida de alguna manera.

—Hermosa. Los posos dicen que has sufrido por amor. Veo que eres una triunfadora en tu vida laboral. Pero quizás demasiado exigente, y eso te hace perder amistades. Debes relajarte Lu. En la vida no sólo se vive para trabajar.

—Señora Antonia. Trabajo en publicidad —respondió, pensando que su madre ya la tendría al tanto de todo—. Y en ese campo, pocas amistades existen.

—¿Tienes pensado viajar?

—No —mintió. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello?

—Veo un viaje al pasado que cambiará tu vida —y dándole un codazo susurró—. Y también veo una relación algo inquietante con un Tauro que terminará llenándote el corazón. ¿Qué signo eras tú, hermosa?

—Piscis —respondió con resignación.

—¡Bendito sea Dios, hija mía! —resopló la mujer al escucharla—. Este Tauro se sentirá terriblemente atraído por tu energía de Piscis. Y aunque intuyo difíciles comienzos, al final no podréis vivir separados —se acercó más a ella y bajó el tono de voz—. Tauro suele ser un hombre muy sensual. Mi Jesús, que en paz descanse, era Tauro.

—Vaya, qué bien —suspiró aburrida.

—Oh… —sonrió con picardía la vecina—. Ese Tauro te hará muy feliz en la cama. ¿Conoces a alguien de la realeza?

—No ¿Por qué? —preguntó estirándose la chaqueta de su carísimo traje. Incrédula de las tonterías que estaba escuchando. ¿Dónde se habría metido su madre?

—Los posos no mienten Lu —respondió la mujer con una media sonrisa. Y soltando la taza dijo agarrándole la mano—. Déjame ver una cosita.

—Señora Antonia. Yo no creo en estas cosas y …

—Tienes unas manos cónicas muy bonitas, hermosa —sonrió, al ver cómo la muchacha se daba por vencida—. Las líneas de la mano revelan muchas cosas. Aunque, no te preocupes, sólo miraré lo referente al amor. Tus líneas son muy definidas. Has tenido o tendrás tres grandes amores. Esta tercera hendidura tan marcada y por cierto manchada con café —indicó misteriosamente haciendo que Lucy prestase atención— será tu gran pasión. Aquí está. ¡Tú Tauro! Un amor profundo y duradero. ¡Oh Lu ! Aquí tienes dos preciosas líneas, que sin duda alguna serán dos preciosos retoños.

Al escuchar aquello a Lucy se le heló la sangre.

¿Retoños?

Imposible. Los niños no estaban programados en su vida. Daban problemas, ensuciaban y eran una carga. Por lo que levantándose recupero su mano, sin reparar en la sonrisa de su vecina.

—Señora Antonia. Gracias por el café, pero me tengo que ir. Seguro que mi madre ha llegado ya —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Me ha encantado verla.

—A Jesús y a mí también nos ha gustado verte a ti —sonrió la mujer—. Lu, aunque no creas en estas cosas, déjame decirte que no debes temer al futuro. Te traerá más cosas buenas de las que crees. Y por último déjame darte un consejo. «Déjate querer».

—Hasta pronto —respondió huyendo. No quería escuchar más.


	8. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Entrar en la casa de su niñez, aunque le costara reconocerlo, le gustaba. Conocía todas y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Sentarse en el sillón verde, mil veces tapizado, en cierto modo le proporcionaba tranquilidad.

Tras la anulación de su boda, la relación con su familia comenzó a ser lo que fue. Las tres mujeres chocaban, pero tenían a Freed para poner paz de por medio.

Encendiéndose un cigarrillo, observó a su madre trastear en la cocina.

Apenas le dio unas breves pinceladas sobre su próximo viaje a Escocia.

—Mamá, ¿te has cambiado de peinado?

—Sí tesoro. Ideas de Freed —respondió tocándose coquetamente el cabello—. Me ha cortado el pelo como Diane Lane en la película Noches de tormenta. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Incluso te hace más joven.

—Gracias tesoro. Eso dicen.

—¿Dicen? —preguntó Lucy levantando una ceja.

—Oh, ya sabes. Las vecinas. Goyo el frutero. Jenny la pollera. Por cierto ¿Has visto esa película?

—¿Cuál?

—Noches de Tormenta. El domingo fuimos Freed y yo a verla. Es la última de Richard Gere ¡Oh Dios qué hombre! Y Diane Lane.

—No mamá. No tengo mucho tiempo para ver películas.

—¡Es preciosa! Tienes que verla. Freed y yo, lloramos como cosacos. Pero el Gere y la Lane están guapísimos.

Lucy con el cigarrillo en la mano buscó alrededor.

—Mamá. ¿Dónde tienes un cenicero?

—Toma éste —dijo Layla pasándole uno.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cuántos ceniceros cogiste del Hotel Santo Mauro?

—Creo que cinco —y sonriendo señaló—. Uno era para ti. Pero Freed y Erza pensaron que no era buena idea.

—Pensaron bien —asintió Lucy mirando el cenicero.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle. Eran Erza, Freed y Óscar. Este último entró alegremente a saludar a Layla, pero cuando quiso acercarse a Lucy, ésta le echó de su lado. El perro la miró, casi parecía que se había entristecido por el rechazo ¡qué más daba!, pensó Lucy. Sólo es un perro.

—Diane Lane —gritó Freed—. Huele a tu sopa todo el portal —y mirando a sus amigas pidió opinión—. ¿A que es igualita que ella?

—Ah —bromeó Erza dándole un beso a su m adre—. Pero ¿no es usted Diane Lane?

Al escuchar las risas, Lucy sonrió. Los había echado de menos. Más de lo que ella había estado dispuesta a reconocer, pero aún le era difícil llegar hasta ellos.

—Lavaos las manos que vamos a cenar —anuncio Layla y mirando al perrazo murmuró—. Óscar. Ven conmigo. Te guardé el hueso del cocido del sábado.

Erza sonrió. La relación entre su madre y Óscar era magnifica. No podía decir lo mismo de Lucy, quién le seguía rehuyendo.

—Lo que llevas —señaló Freed de camino al baño—. Es imitación o es un Adolfo Domínguez de pata negra.

—Qué cosas dices —respondió Erza dejando su bandolera encima del sillón verde—. Pues claro que es de pata negra. Quien lo lleva es la divina.

—Ehhh… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lucy a la vez que miraba a su hermana.

—Nada.

—Nada bueno —gritó Freed desde el baño.

—¡Cállate bocazas!

—Si ya sabía yo que algo te pasaba a ti —replicó Layla con los cuatro platos en la mano—. Hija mía que soy tu madre y te he parido.

—Layla. ¿También cogiste toallas del hotel? —preguntó Freed sacando una en sus manos.

Al escuchar aquello la mujer se sonrojó. ¡Las toallas! No les había dicho nada a sus hijas.

—Vale. Vale. De acuerdo —asintió soltando los platos para volver a la cocina —. Estaban tan nuevas que no pude resistirme.

—¡Mamá! —se quejaron al unísono.

—Venga. Venga —apremió Layla para cambiar de tema. No quería hablar de ello—. Sentaos que la sopa se enfría.

Mientras Layla servía la sopa Freed observó el gesto taciturno de Erza. Lo estaba pasando mal. Y para hacerla sonreír con su habitual sentido del humor soltó un bombazo para horror de Lucy.

—Creo que alguien muy glamoroso que se sienta aquí, hoy ha visitado el saloncito rosa de la señora Antonia.

Lucy le miró con su mirada de doberman a punto de atacar ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ahora aquel tema? Al ver que su madre paraba de servir la sopa y la miraba a la espera de que contara aquello, tuvo que contestar.

—De acuerdo. He sido yo. Ella me dijo que estabas en la frutería de Goyo y que pasara a su casa hasta que llegaras.

—¿Has saludado a Jesús? —se mofó Freed ante las risitas de Erza.

—¡Tú qué crees! —respondió Lucy con gesto serio.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?

—Eso te lo digo yo —replicó Erza a quién le encantaba chinchar a su hermana—. Porque tendría que decirte que va a conocer a un Tauro y que vas a ser abuela de dos chiquillos.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —gritó Layla a punto de derramar la sopa—. ¿Estás embarazada cariño? ¡Oh qué ilusión!

—No mamá —negó con decisión mirando a su hermana—. No estoy embarazada. ¡Sólo me faltaba eso!

—Por lo visto —continuó Freed—. Los posos del café han dicho que en un viaje conocerá al amor de su vida y quién sabe si será de la realeza.

—Sí claro —se mofó Erza ante la cara de perro de su hermana—. Y será conocida en el mundo entero, como la sidra El gaitero.

—Prefiero no decir cómo te conocerían a ti —espetó Lucy.

—Tesoro. Antes me has contado que te ibas de viaje ¿verdad?

—Sí mamá. Pero mamá no…

—Y también —gritó Layla asustando a los demás—. Que tienes que encontrar a un… ¿duque?

—¿Duque? —gritó levantándose Freed—. ¿Tienes que contratar al duque? ¿Nuestro duque? ¿Al morenazo malísimo, que está buenísimo y que todos los jueves me quita el sueño?

—Oh Diosss —suspiró Erza ante la cara de incredulidad de Lucy—. Con lo bueno que está el San Silvestre. Dime ¿para qué anuncio le tienes que contratar?

—¿Cómo termina la serie? —gritó Freed—. ¿Se casa con Catalina o se lo cepillan?

—Dime que terminan juntos —intervino Layla al recordar la serie—.Juntos y siendo felices en un chalecito adosado con perro y niños.

—Lo dudo, Layla —señaló Freed—. Creo que se lo quieren cepillar.

—¡Ostras Lu! —aplaudió Erza—. Me tienes que traer una foto dedicada del duque.

Lucy, al escuchar a aquellos tres maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por qué todo lo entendían al revés?

—Vamos a ver —aclaró echándose para atrás en la silla—. Yo no voy a contratar al duque. Voy a buscar a un conde.

—Da igual —rió Freed—. Mientras esté tan bueno como el otro, me vale.

—Vamos a ver, mamá —prosiguió Lucy—. Mi viaje a Escocia se debe a que tengo que « encontrar» a un imbécil que al parecer es conde, no duque, para que me firme un contrato que nos autorice a rodar en el castillo de Eilean Donan.

—¿Has dicho Eilean Donan? —exclamó Erza dejando la cuchara—. ¿El que sale en la película Los inmortales y en las novelas medievales que leo? Bueno, leíamos.

—Sí.

—¿El de la película de James Bond El mundo nunca es suficiente? —preguntó Freed incrédulo.

—Sí. El mismo —asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Madre mía, qué pasada! —añadió Erza—. Dime que puedo acompañarte.

—No.

—Por favor, por favor, Lu —rogó Erza.

—He dicho que no —sólo le faltaba a su hermana allí para molestar—. Voy por trabajo. No por placer.

—Eres una borde, por no decir algo peor ¿lo sabías? —gruñó su hermana.

—Sí, mona —espetó Lucy—. Te encargas de recordármelo cada vez que me ves.

—La venita del cuello te delata, reina —señaló Freed sonriendo.

—No empecemos —regañó Layla. Sus hijas eran especialistas en discutir.

—Esta snob me saca de mis casillas —y señalando a su hermana dijo—. No pretendo que me pagues el viaje. ¡Tengo mi dinero! No necesito tu ayuda para poder viajar ¡pedazo de estúpida! Incluso no te necesito para moverme por allí. Te recuerdo ¡tonta del culo!, que soy tan bilingüe como tú.

—Erza —respondió Lucy con seriedad—. Vuelve a insultarme y te acordarás.

—Lu, podías tirarte el rollo —insistió Freed—. Para su nuevo libro le vendría fenomenal.

—¡He dicho que no! No es el momento. Necesito estar concentrada al cien por cien para conseguir mi propósito —vociferó ganándose una dura mirada de su hermana.

—Eres menos profunda que un charco —señaló Erza.

—Pero vamos a ver —intermedio Layla—. ¿De qué castillo estáis hablando?

—Mami. Te acuerdas de la película La boda de mi novia.

—No. Creo que no la he visto —dudó Layla.

—Sí mami. Es ésa en la que sale el doctor Derek Shepherd. El doctor macizo de Anatomía de Grey.

—Ah… sí. Ésa en la que él se da cuenta de que está enamorado de la morenita cuando ella se va a casar con un escocés rubio grandote.

—¡Exacto, Diane Lane! —sonrió Freed haciéndola sonreír.

—Mami —insistió Erza—. Me vendría de perlas visitar ese lugar, podría recopilar información para mi novela. Pero la idiota de tu hija no quiere que vaya con ella.

—Pero Lu, tesoro mío —murmuró Layla—, si vas a ir ¿qué te cuesta llevar a tu hermana contigo?

—Es un viaje de negocios mamá. Ella sólo molestaría.

—¿Me estás llamando mosca cojonera? —vociferó Erza.

—Oh Dios —suspiró Lucy enfadada—. ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que el viaje es por trabajo?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Erza.

—Tú delante para que no me pierda —respondió su hermana.

Al decir aquello, el silencio se apoderó del salón. Erza y Lucy se retaban con la mirada mientras Layla entendía ambas posiciones. Pero no quería decantarse por ninguna. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaría mal.

—Patrick Dempsey —habló finalmente Freed para romper el hielo—. Así se llama ese bombón del doctor Shepherd. ¡Qué ojos tiene!

—Para ojos bonitos los de mi Paul Newman —susurró Layla y tras un puchero comenzó a llorar.

—Mami, por favor —se quejó Erza poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Otra vez no!

Layla era una admiradora incondicional de Paul Newman. El actor americano con los ojos azules más enigmáticos del celuloide. Pero desde el día que se enteró de su muerte, por un cáncer de pulmón, no había parado de llorar.

Desde pequeñas siempre habían sido testigo de cómo su madre se desvivía por las películas de Newman. Su película preferida era La gata sobre el tejado de zinc, en la que tenía como compañera a Eliza Taylor. Era tal su fascinación por aquel actor, que encima de la televisión, junto a las fotos de Erza y Lucy, había una de Paul Newman.

—Ainsss, mi Diane Lane lo llorona que es —sonrió Freed levantándose para achucharla. Adoraba a Layla.

—Por favor, mamá. No llores por tonterías —resopló Lucy dándole unas palmaditas.

—Me voy —dijo de pronto Erza y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, cogió su bandolera y salió por la puerta, dejando también a Óscar sorprendido.

—Pero ¿qué bicho le ha picado ahora a ésta? —preguntó Lucy.

—No lo está pasando bien —informó Freed.

—Es por Simón ¿verdad? —preguntó Layla levantándose. Al ver que Freed asentía abrió la puerta de la calle y salió tras su hija.

—Me dijo que había roto hace un par de meses —indicó Lucy extrañada.

En todo aquel tiempo, nunca había hablado en profundidad con su hermana sobre Simón. Pero su última información era que el tema estaba zanjado.

—Lo hizo. Pero hace veinte días el muy imbécil se presentó en la puerta de su casa y bueno… imagínate.

—¿Qué me tengo que imaginar?

—Le dio otra oportunidad —gesticuló Freed—. Una más de todas las que hasta el momento le ha dado. Pero la semana pasada Erza se enteró que Simón está casado y había sido padre.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Mira, Lu. Erza me va a matar por haberme ido de la lengua.

—Te mataré yo si no me lo cuentas.

—Joder, Lu. Ella lo está pasando mal. Ha intentado dejarle cientos de veces pero no sé qué tiene ese tío que una y otra vez consigue que vuelva con él.

—Pensaba que Erza era más lista —susurró furiosa. Si tuviera delante al idiota de Simón, sería ahora ella quien le retorciera lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—Lo es —la defendió Freed—. Pero ese tío, con su palabrería y su sonrisa de pasta dentífrica, sabe cómo manejarla. Entre tú y yo. Erza necesita alejarse de ese gilipollas antes de que le arruine la vida. Y Lu, tú puedes hacerlo. Llévatela a Escocia. Allí ese imbécil no la podrá localizar. Será aire fresco para ella. Lo necesita.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle. Era Layla.

—No la he visto —dijo con preocupación, tocando la cabeza de Óscar—. Esta muchacha me preocupa mucho. Ese Simón no es buena compañía. No me gusta.

—Layla, le he contado a Lu la verdad sobre Simón.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me lo habíais contado?

—Erza no quería —declaró su madre sentándose junto a ella—. Decía que bastantes problemas tenías tú como para cargarte con alguno más.

—Vaya una tonta —murmuró Lucy. Adoraba a su hermana, aunque la sacara de sus casillas.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Era Erza, y Óscar se lanzó a lamerle la cara.

—Bueno —dijo indecisa mirando la cara de aquellos tres—. Os pido perdón por irme de esa manera pero es que…

—Erza —interrumpió Lucy sorprendiéndolos a todos—. ¿Sigue apeteciéndote acompañarme a Escocia?

* * *

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo, sin mas me despido de ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo y donde empieza lo bueno!**

 **En este capitulo es donde se conocen Lucy y Natsu, donde empieza realmente la historia y la intriga.**

 **Sin mas por el momento los dejo leer**

* * *

El avión de Iberia rumbo a Edimburgo despegó con puntualidad a las 8:20 horas. Sentada en su cómodo butacón, Lucy maldecía el momento de debilidad que tuvo con su hermana. Desde que subió en el avión y vio que se sentaban en Business Class, no había parado de protestar.

—¡Qué clasismo, por Dios! Y eso que es un viaje de menos de tres horas — se quejó Erza.

—Azafata —llamó Lucy. Necesitaba tomar algo. No podía con Erza—. Tráigame un zumo o una Coca-Cola Zero.

—Si no le importa esperar un momentito —sonrió la azafata con amabilidad—. Enseguida comenzaremos a servir las bebidas.

—Sí. Me importa esperar —ladró Lucy ante el asombro de su hermana—. Tráigame la bebida. ¡Ya!

La azafata sin decir más, se dio la vuelta, y con tranquilidad se alejó hacía la cabina.

—Lu, ¡qué horror! —se quejó Erza—. La pobre sólo te ha dicho que esperaras un segundito.

—Pago Business Class para no tener que esperar.

Dos minutos después, la azafata apareció con dos zumos de naranja y unos panchitos. Con una falsa sonrisa, se los entregó y se alejó.

—Podías haberle dado las gracias.

—¿Por qué? —soltó sin dejar de mirar el periódico—. Sólo ha cumplido con su trabajo.

El resto del viaje Lucy estuvo distraída con unos papeles. Necesitaba tener claro todo lo referente al contrato antes de la reunión que milagrosamente había concertado con el conde. Erza, aburrida, se levantó y al ir hacia el servicio vio en clase turista a Tomas y Marie, los veterinarios que colaboraban como ella en algunas perreras. Éstos, al verla, le hicieron que se sentara en el asiento libre que había junto a ellos. Erza solo volvió junto a su hermana cuando el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Una vez recogidas las maletas y cargadas en la limusina por el chófer, Lucy, con gesto serio, observó cómo Erza continuaba hablando con sus amigos. Quería marcharse del aeropuerto, pero su hermana parecía no tener prisa y seguía hablando con aquellos mochileros.

—¿De verdad era esto antes un aeropuerto militar?

—Sí —respondió Marie, quién resultó tener familia escocesa—. Mis abuelos aún le llaman el aeródromo de Turnhouse. Por cierto, ¿hasta cuándo estaréis aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió Erza—. Todo depende de cómo se le dé a mi hermana en su curro.

—Nosotros todos los años llegamos el 17 de octubre —indicó Tom as— y regresamos a España tras pasar la noche de brujas.

—Mañana es San Lucas, el santo de mi abuelo —sonrió Marie—. Aunque también podéis oír que lo llaman «el día de las tortas agrias».

—¿Por qué? —sonrió divertida Erza.

—Porque por lo visto las tortas que se comían eran con crema agria en Rutherglen —añadió Tomas—. Ya sabéis, cosas de escoceses.

—Si estáis aquí para la noche de brujas, llamadnos —señaló Marie, apuntando su teléfono en un trozo de papel—. Es una noche muy divertida.

—Disculpadme —intervino Lucy, dejando de manifiesto su incomodidad—. Tengo prisa. El coche está esperando.

La diferencia en la indumentaria que había entre ella y los otros tres era abismal. Mientras que ella iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta oscuro Chanel, un abrigo largo de cuero de Yves Saint-Laurent, gafas Prada, botines de Moschino y un moño alto. Los otros iban con vaqueros, cazadoras tipo bomber y mochila.

—¿Para qué zona vais? —preguntó Erza, ganándose una mirada hosca de su hermana que no pasó desapercibida para Tomas.

—Hacía Holy rood Park. ¿Y vosotras?

—Creo que al Hotel Glasshouse.

—The Glasshouse Boutique Hotel —silbó Marie impresionada—. ¡Vaya! Qué lujoso. Ese hotel es una pasada. Está en la Place Greenside.

—¿Lo conoces? —sonrió Erza.

—Sí. Está cerca de la casa de mis abuelos.

—Oye —invitó alegremente Erza—, veniros con nosotras. Os acercaremos.

—No es posible. Tengo prisa y no podemos andar parando —soltó Lucy, dejando a su hermana con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde?

—No te preocupes —contestó Tomas mirando al chófer que con la puerta abierta esperaba. Y agarrando las mochilas dijo—: Cogeremos el autobús. Hasta pronto Erza.

Sin más, Erza vio cómo aquellos amigos se marchaban. No era justo. Su hermana no era justa.

—¿Sabes que eres una tía muy desagradable?

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —respondió Lucy metiéndose en el cochazo.

—Te lo narro —contestó Erza enfadada.

Una vez arrancó el chófer, comenzaron a discutir, y así continuaban cuando el coche paró ante el Hotel Glasshouse.

Erza, con ganas de ahogar a su hermana, bajó tras ella. ¡Era insoportable!

Pero se quedó sin palabras al ver la fachada del hotel.

El Hotel Glasshouse, era la antigua iglesia Lady Glenorchy y contaba con 150 años de antigüedad. Su dueño había sabido combinar con elegancia, la fachada antigua de la iglesia con una moderna estructura de acero y cristal, consiguiendo una elegante y depurada fachada contemporánea, donde se fusionaban el pasado y futuro de aquel lugar.

—Es impresionante ¿verdad? —preguntó Lucy al ver la cara de su hermana.

—Sí, ¡flipante! —asintió, mientras sentía la lluvia en la cara.

—Vayamos dentro —dijo comenzando a andar mientras el chófer, aún mareado por el viaje que le habían dado, abría la portezuela trasera. El botones cargaría las maletas—. Esta odiosa lluvia escocesa me va a estropear los botines.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Erza, parándose para clavar su m irada en un tipo que reía a mandíbula abierta por lo que otro le estaba contando—. Y luego dicen que los monumentos no andan.

—¿Qué dices?

—El bombón del pelo azul —susurró recorriendo sin ningún pudor el cuerpo de aquel hombre algo desaliñado—. Imagínatelo vestido con una faldita de highlander sobre un caballo negro. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Lucy mirando a dos hombres enormes que, a pesar del frío, caminaban en polos de manga corta con la insignia del hotel—. ¿Esos horteras? Bah… menuda vulgaridad. Son obreros. Mira sus pintas.

—De verdad, hija mía —dijo despertando de su sueño escocés—. Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que desciendes de los Borbones. Cuando eres una Heartfilia Lobster. Descendiente de simples, pero honrados obreros. No de príncipes.

—Perdona que te diga, bonita —replicó Lucy, preocupada por sus botines —. Pero el que sea descendiente de obreros no significa que tenga que fijarme sólo en ellos. Además, esos dos son horrorosos. ¡Qué pintas!

—Tienes el gusto de un calamar adobado, hija mía —y señalando de nuevo a los hombres que ahora las miraban, dijo tras pestañear al de pelo azul—. Pero ¿tú has visto que dos monumentos?

Con mal gesto Lucy les volvió a mirar, chocando sus ojos con el más alto quien, con descaro, también la miró mientras seguía riendo por algo divertidísimo que debía estar contando el otro.

—¡Paletos! —susurró al sentirse objeto de sus risas.

En ese momento el botones del hotel, por la prisa de atenderlas, pisó en falso, resbaló y cayó de bruces ante ellas, quedando inmóvil bajo la lluvia.

Con celeridad, el chófer y Erza acudieron a auxiliarle, mientras Lucy corría para resguardarse de la lluvia. Segundos después, varios trabajadores del hotel se hicieron cargo del muchacho, quien parecía recuperar la conciencia.

—Pobrecillo —musitó Erza empapada—. Menudo castañazo se ha dado. Le van a tener que dar puntos en la frente.

—Por mí como si le cosen todo el cuerpo —contestó de mal humor, y mirando a la muchacha de recepción gritó en perfecto inglés—. ¡Recepcionista! Haga el favor de decirle a alguno de sus compañeros que salga a por nuestro equipaje. Sigue bajo la lluvia.

—Un segundo, señora —señaló la muchacha mientras atendía a otros clientes—. En cuanto regresen saldrán a recogerlo.

—¿Por qué esperar? —insistió dejando a Erza boquiabierta—. ¿Acaso usted no puede salir? Mi maleta es de Versace y como se estropee voy a pedir daños y perjuicios al hotel.

—Lo siento, señora —repitió la muchacha—. No puedo abandonar la recepción en este momento. Discúlpeme.

—Lu, no te pongas así —murmuró Erza avergonzada—. Iré yo a por ellas.

—¡No se te ocurra moverte de aquí! —gruñó con severidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cindy? —dijo una voz profunda tras ellas.

—La señora —respondió la recepcionista asustada—. Quiere que alguien recoja su equipaje, pero no hay nadie disponible en este momento.

El que había preguntado con un aterciopelado acento escocés era el mismo hombre que segundos antes había conectado con su mirada. Aquel hombretón que junto al otro reía a carcajadas. Ambos estaban ahora allí.

—Pandilla de ineptos —gruñó Lucy, y al ver en sus polos el logotipo del hotel dijo—. Ustedes son del hotel ¿verdad?

—Puede decirse que sí —respondió el de pelo azul guiñando un ojo a Erza que la sonrojó.

—Sí. Somos gente del hotel —asintió el más alto mesándose el mojado pelo hacia atrás. Mientras con curiosidad observaba a aquella rubia con cara de enfado.

—Hagan el favor de salir a recoger nuestro equipaje. ¡Ahora mismo! Si no quieren meterse en graves problemas —ordenó Lucy con la vena del cuello a punto de explotar.

Los hombres, tras escucharla, se miraron y dejándola pasmada se echaron a reír. «Serán descarados», pensó mientras la recepcionista pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris.

—Señora. Discúlpenos —contestó el más alto, quién parecía tener prisa—. Estamos de vacaciones y nuestra jornada laboral no comienza hasta el lunes.

—¡Esto es increíble! —vociferó más enfadada. Y mirando a la recepcionista exigió—. Llame ahora mismo al director del hotel. ¡Quiero hablar con él!

—Señora él…

—Tranquila, Cindy preciosa —volvió a decir el alto con tranquilidad a una asustada muchacha—. No hace falta que le avises. Saldré yo mismo por las maletas de esta clienta tan amable.

Volviéndose hacia su amigo dijo algo en gaélico que Lucy no pudo entender. Aunque entendió la cara de guasa de aquél.

¡Estúpidos!

—Por la cuenta que le trae —espetó Lucy con rabia, retirándose un mechón de la cara—. Espero que salga por mi maleta de Versace. ¡Ya! Si no quiere estar mañana en el paro.

—Lu —regañó Erza en español al escucharla—. Te estás pasando tres pueblos.

—Mire señora… —comenzó a decir el del pelo azul.

—¡Señorita! —corrigió con altivez.

—De acuerdo —asintió con paciencia—. Le iba a decir, señorita, que nosotros se la recogeremos encantados, aunque…

—¿Me está diciendo señorita —le interrumpió el más alto, clavando su verde mirada en ella—, que me va a mandar al paro por no recoger su maleta, cuando ni siquiera estoy en mi horario de trabajo?

—Soy amiga íntima del conde Etherias Dragneel —mintió, acercándose intimidatoriamente a aquél con las manos en las caderas. Y clavando sus rasgados ojos negros en aquéllos que la retaban sentenció—: Le puedo asegurar ¡estúpido!, que en el momento que cuente lo ocurrido, usted y su amiguito saldrán de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

—Jellal —dijo aquel hombre volviéndose hacia su compañero—. Será mejor que salgas a por la maleta de la señorita, si no queremos meternos en problemas.

—De acuerdo —asintió su compañero, pero cuando parecía que iba a salir, dándose la vuelta dijo—. Pero ¿por qué no me acompañas tú?

—Estoy empapado, tío —se excusó dejando boquiabierta a Lucy.

—Yo también —contestó el otro, que intentó no reír al ver la cara de diversión de Erza—. Y sabes que me resfrío con facilidad.

—Es verdad —asintió Natsu rascándose la cabeza—. Pero la maleta de la señorita es de Versace.

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó con guasa el otro gigante, mientras salían.

—La otra es del mercadillo de mi barrio —respondió Erza ganándose una nueva mirada de su hermana.

Aquellos dos eran muy graciosos. ¿Por qué no lo veía Lucy?

—¡Estos tíos son anormales! —susurró Lucy a punto de estallar.

—Tranquila, Lu —y señalándole el cuello dijo—. La vena te va a explotar.

Incrédula por lo que ocurría, Lucy les observó salir, Momento en que el móvil le vibró.

Era Sting.

¡El que faltaba!

Maldiciendo, cortó la llamada, mientras aquellos estúpidos escoceses con una pasmosidad que le corroía las entrañas, llegaban hasta el equipaje y bajo el aguacero, parecían pelearse. Ambos querían llevar la pequeña mochila de Erza, no el maletón de Versace.

—No te enfades Lu, pero si son muy cómicos.

—¡Son gilipollas profundos! —bufó cortando de nuevo otra llamada de Sting. Momento en que aquellos idiotas entraban como recién salidos de la ducha.

—Su mochila —indicó con gesto amable Jellal a Erza.

—Gracias —respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene, señorita. Su maleta de Versace —dijo el alto, soltándola ante Lucy, y mirando a la recepcionista pregunto en un tono cariñoso—. Cindy preciosa. ¿Las señoritas han hecho ya el check-in?

—No, todavía no.

—Por favor —indicó Natsu cómicamente, casi con reverencia—. Serían tan amables de verificar su reserva.

—Por supuesto —siseó Lucy, y dando un manotazo que tiró hacia atrás a Natsu, le gritó—. Tú debes de ser el bufón del hotel ¿verdad?

—Acertada apreciación señorita —espetó Natsu mirándola con desprecio.

«¡Qué mujer más desagradable!», pensó barriéndola con la m irada.

—Quítate de en medio ¡estúpido! —bufó harta de escucharle decir señorita de aquella forma—. Mañana estarás despedido.

Erza, al escuchar aquello, no pudo callar. ¿Pero no se daba cuenta su hermana que aquel comportamiento lo estaba provocando ella? Decidida a decirle algo, le habló en español, así ellos no la entenderían.

—Pero Lu, ¿cómo que mañana estará despedido? No puedes hacer eso. La gente necesita trabajar para comer. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo tratas a todo el mundo? Este hombre sólo te está respondiendo en los mismos términos que tú le hablas. Incluso con más educación. De momento no te ha insultado. Tú a él, sí.

—Cuando hablas de hombre, ¿te refieres a esto? —indicó señalando a Natsu, quién estaba calado hasta los huesos—. ¿Sabes Erza? Para decir esas chorradas, mejor mantén la boca cerrada, o te puedo asegurar que al final terminaremos discutiendo tú y yo.

—Eres una amargada y una auténtica bruja. Te encanta pisotear a la gente por el simple hecho de creerte más que nadie. Cuando no eres más que una… una…

—Cómo te diga yo lo que tú eres —dijo sonriendo con maldad—. La vamos a tener.

—Jur… Jur ¡Qué miedo! —y sacando su chulería de barrio la desafió—. Si tienes narices. ¡Dímelo!

Incrédulos, Jellal, Natsu y Cindy las observaban.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué discutían entre ellas?

Erza, hastiada por los modales de su hermana, explotó, y salieron por su boca sapos y culebras. ¿Acaso aquella pija se creía la reina del mundo?

Para Lucy, el día iba de mal en peor. La tensión del viaje. Las continuas llamadas de Sting. Las quejas de su hermana y el teatro de aquellos cromañones habían acabado con su inexistente paciencia.

—Pero ¿qué les ocurre a estas mujeres? —preguntó Jellal acercándose a Natsu.

—No lo sé —respondió con curiosidad, sin entender ni comprender nada—. Pero por su manera de mover las manos parecen italianas o españolas.

—La del pelo rojo —indicó Jellal, viendo a Erza levantar los brazos hacia el cielo—. Parece amable y desde luego es valiente para enfrentarse a la otra. Pero la rubia ufff… la rubia.

—La rubia es insoportable —dijo con desprecio Natsu, viendo a Lucy mover las manos como una histérica ante Erza—. Es la mujer más maleducada, prepotente y estúpida con la que me he cruzado en mi vida. Alimañas como ésa son las que te sacan hasta la sangre y te dejan sin nada.

De pronto tras un grito de Lucy, Erza calló. Durante unos segundos se retaron con la mirada, hasta que Erza, muy enfadada, se agachó, cogió su mochila y salió del hotel sin mirar atrás.

Lucy, al comprobar el arranque de su hermana y verla parada bajo la lluvia, fue hacia ella e intentó hacerla recapacitar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué siempre se comportaba así con las personas que la querían?

—Erza, espera.

—Vete a la mierda —contestó bajo la lluvia—. Te recuerdo que tus botines Moschino se están mojando.

—Erza, por favor.

—Eres la persona… —escupió con rabia volviéndose hacía ella—. La persona más insensible, egoísta y estúpida que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca. Repito: ¡Nunca!, sería capaz de decirte las cosas tan dolorosas que tú me dices. Y puedo. ¡Tú lo sabes! Pero no tengo tu maldad ni tu verborrea para dañar. ¿Acaso crees que la vida es fácil para mí, estúpida insensible?, ¿acaso crees que ser la hermana perdedora de Lucy Heartfilia Lobster es fácil? —y comenzando a llorar mientras las gotas de lluvia le corrían por la cara dijo—. Tienes razón. ¡Maldita sea! Tú, mamá y Freed tenéis razón. Soy la jodida amante de Simón. Una mujer que vive de la mentira y que recoge las migajas que ese innombrable le da. ¿Acaso crees que eso me hace feliz?

—No. No te hace feliz —respondió sintiéndose la peor hermana del mundo. ¿Cómo le había podido decir aquello?

—Le quiero y le odio —sollozó sintiendo que el corazón se le partía—. Y aunque no me creas, he intentado cientos de veces romper con él. Pero yo… yo…

No pudo proseguir, el llanto le invadió su cuerpo, y al ver los brazos abiertos de su hermana no lo dudó, y corrió a cobijarse en ellos.

—Shhhhh, no llores —suplicó Lucy dolorida—. Por favor, perdóname.

—Sabes que estás perdonada. Pero odio tu insensibilidad y tu egoísmo. En el mundo, además de ti, existen millones de personas que luchan por salir adelante sin tener la suerte profesional que has tenido tú.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Sólo puedo prometer que intentaré cambiar —e intentando hacerla sonreír añadió—. Y ese mequetrefe de Simón no volverá a hacerte sufrir o te juro que seré yo quien le retuerza eso que tanto mima de su hombría.

—Se llama polla, Lu —sonrió al notar cómo el agua resbalaba por su cara—. Hasta para decir algo así buscas palabras complicadas. Di: ¡Polla!

—¿Para qué lo voy a decir si ya sabes a qué m e refiero?

—Porque necesito escuchar a mi hermana. A esa Lu que llamaba a las cosas por su nombre. No a la Lucy exigente que usa y bebe palabras light.

—Vale… vale —y mirando a su hermana, sin importarle los botines dijo torciendo un poco la boca—. Te prometo Erza que, si el pedazo de cabrón de Simón vuelve a molestarte, le voy a retorcer la polla de tal manera, que ni su puta madre lo va a reconocer cuando acabe con él.

—Ésa es mi Lu —se carcajeó Erza haciendo reír a su hermana—. Sí. Sí. ¡Ésa es mi Lu!

Como testigos de excepción, Jellal y Natsu las observaban a través de los cristales. Aquellas dos locas que minutos antes se chillaban, ahora estaban muertas de risa bajo un aguacero, que casi les impedía respirar.

—Entremos Lu —murmuró Erza al ver que las observaban un par de curiosos—. Tengo caladas hasta las bragas. Por hoy ya hemos hecho bastante el ridículo.

—Tienes razón —y mirando hacia el hotel comentó—. Sólo espero que el bufón se quede calladito o le tendré que retorcer la… ¡polla!

Aquello volvió a hacerlas reír, y con paso seguro entraron empapadas hasta la recepción parándose frente a Cindy, quien con cara de susto las miró.

—Tengo una reserva a nombre de Lucy Heartfilia Lobster.

—Así es —asintió la muchacha, a quién le temblaba el pulso—. Por favor, rellene este papel —indicó dándole una pequeña carpeta, desapareciendo dentro de un despachito.

—¿Es sensación mía, o esta mujer nos huye?

—No me extraña —sonrió Erza temblando de frío—. Con la que hemos montado. El día que nos vayamos del hotel hacen Fiesta Nacional.

Tras sonreír por aquel comentario, sin querer mirar hacia atrás, Lucy se volvió a retirar el pelo de la cara. Sentía los ojos del bufón observándola a una distancia prudencial. Algo que agradeció. No le apetecía discutir. Y no quería pensar en su pinta. ¡Menos mal que el maquillaje era resistente al agua!

Cuando fue a coger el bolígrafo para rellenar los papeles, no podía. Tenía tanto frío y estaba tan mojada que era incapaz de retener el bolígrafo más de dos segundos en la mano. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Erza. Pensó en pedirle ayuda, pero al ver cómo temblaba, se dio cuenta que estaban en la misma situación.

—Si me permite, yo le puedo ayudar —era el bufón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Pero tras mirar a su hermana, decidió aceptar aquella oferta, y pasándole el bolígrafo y los papeles empapados, comenzó a rellenarlos con los datos que ella le dictaba.

Natsu, atraído cómo un imán por aquella espantosa mujer, de pronto, sin saber por qué, se vio ofreciéndole su ayuda. Al ser más alto, pudo observarla sin ser observado. Ella no le miró ni una sola vez. Sólo respondía con voz neutra y cansada. Aquella loca tenía el pelo empapado, enmarañado y pegado a la cara. Y a pesar de parecer un pollito mojado, el encanto que vio en ella le fascinó. No era una mujer despampanante de ésas que paraban el tráfico o pasaban por su cama. Era diferente. Su piel le recordaba el color de los melocotones maduros.

Su boca, sin llegar a ser voluptuosa, era apetecible, morbosa. Pero su mirada desafiante y sus ojos cafés le atrajeron por su intensidad. Una intensidad que le excitó. Una intensidad que le gustaría probar.

Una vez concluido el formulario, Natsu lo dejó encima del mostrador y sin decir nada, se alejó con Jellal, que le esperaba hablando con otros trabajadores.

—Le podías haber dado las gracias —susurró Erza temblando.

—No me ha dado tiempo —se disculpó, y al ver a Cindy salir del despacho susurró—: Por Dios. A ver si nos dan la habitación. Necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa urgentemente.

—Una ducha calentita, ¡por favor!

—Señorita Heartfilia —comenzó a decir la muchacha—. No sé cómo decirle esto. Pero las normas del hotel impiden el acceso a la habitación hasta las 14:00 horas.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—La suite que tienen contratada, están acabando de limpiarla —se disculpó la muchacha.

—¿Me está diciendo —vociferó Lucy, notando que la sangre comenzaba de nuevo a bombear con fuerza su vena del cuello—, que tenemos que esperar, empapadas, muertas de frío y congeladas una hora y media?

—¡Joder! —se quejó Erza y mirando alrededor comentó—. ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

—Yo lo siento, pero…

—No. No lo sienta —gruñó Lucy—. ¡Arréglelo!

—¿Qué ocurre, Cindy? —preguntó de nuevo la voz de Natsu. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio a aquellos dos gigantes de nuevo tras ellas. ¡Qué pesados!

—El que faltaba —protestó Lucy.

—Las normas indican que hasta las 14:00 horas no pueden entrar en la habitación —señaló la recepcionista.

—¿Acaso no ven que necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa y tomar una ducha caliente? —se quejó Erza.

—Sí, señorita —asintió Jellal—. Tiene toda la razón.

—Podemos ayudarlas —indicó Natsu apoyado en la recepción.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Erza ante la pasividad de su hermana.

—Si la señorita española —comenzó a decir Natsu, consiguiendo que Lucy le mirase—, nos pide disculpas por sus malos modales, sus insultos, y promete no decir nada de lo ocurrido al Conde Dragneel… nosotros podríamos hacer que esa habitación la ocuparan en pocos minutos.

—Semejante osadía… —murmuró Lucy dándole la espalda.

—Lu. Controla la venita. Que te veo venir.

—Esto es lo más surrealista que me ha pasado en la vida. Te lo juro, Erza.

—No lo dudo hija, no lo dudo —asintió mirando a Natsu.

—Y ahora este bufón pretende que yo le pida disculpas. Ni hablar.

—Vámonos Jellal —dijo Natsu dándose la vuelta—. ¡Que se congelen! La señorita prefiere esperar hasta las dos de la tarde.

—¡No! —gritó Erza cogiendo del brazo a Jellal, quien al sentir su mano congelada sobre su piel se compadeció—. Tenemos frío y necesitamos una ducha.

—¡Natsu, espera! —gritó Jellal comenzando a hablar en gaélico—. Deja de hacerte el duro y haz el favor de permitir que estas mujeres se duchen y cambien de ropa. No seas cabezón. Si luego se resfrían nos sentiremos culpables.

—Esa mala bruja y su mal genio no podrán conmigo. O pide disculpas, o no muevo un dedo por ellas.

—¿Podrían hablar en inglés? —protestó Lucy. Odiaba no enterarse.

—Disculpe —dijo Jellal a la rubia—. ¿Se lo ha pensado mejor?

—¡Ja! Antes muerta —contestó Lucy muy digna.

—Mi paciencia no es muy grande —informó Natsu con voz arrogante—. ¡Mi tiempo es oro, señorita!

—Lu ¡joder! —protestó ahora Erza en español—. Bájate de la burra para que podamos entrar en calor —y señalando a los dos hombres que ante ellas esperaban dijo—, no ves que estos dos machomanes sólo necesitan que alimentes sus egos de machitos.

—Odio alimentar la autoestima de machitos como éstos.

—Si no les importa —ahora protestó Natsu—. ¿Podrían hablar en inglés?

—De acuerdo —asintió Erza, y mirando a Jellal con una sonrisa dijo—: Sólo hemos hecho lo que ustedes. Comunicarnos entre nosotras.

—Lo entiendo —asintió este con sonrisa bobalicona que hizo que Natsu le diera un empujón para espabilarle.

—Mire señor —comenzó a decirle Erza a Natsu mientras le castañeaban los dientes—. Mi hermana y yo le pedimos disculpas por todo. Y no se preocupe. No le dirá nada al conde.

—Lo tiene que decir ella —señaló Natsu taciturno. A cabezón no le ganaba nadie.

—Lu. ¡Joder! Me muero de frío.

—De acuerdo —asintió. Lo hacía por su hermana—. Les pido disculpas.

—Tiene que decir por qué —indicó Natsu enfadado.

—Les pido disculpas por mis insultos y por mi mal carácter.

—Falta algo —intervino de nuevo Natsu, al ver cómo ésta cerraba los puños. Iba a explotar—. Tiene que prometernos que no dirá nada al conde Dragneel. Necesitamos este trabajo.

—Les prometo que no diré nada al conde —acabó Lucy, mirándole con odio—. ¿Algo más?

—No, señorita española —siseó Natsu dándose la vuelta—. Nada más. Disfrute de sus vacaciones en Escocia.

Lucy, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, vio cómo aquel cromañón desaparecía por el hall.

—Fíjate cómo anda, parece el dueño del hotel —señaló Lucy.

Pocos segundos después apareció con un muchacho, quien tras saludarlas montó sus maletas en el carrito del hotel.

—Te juro que como se vuelva a dirigir a mí, le arranco la cabeza.

—Tranquila —sonrió Erza—. No creo que tenga ganas.

A diferencia de la sonrisa bobalicona de Jellal, Natsu ni la miró cuando pasó por su lado. Aquella indiferencia le molestó. Nadie le había tratado nunca así.

—Señoritas Heartfilia —llamó Cindy a quien el color le había vuelto a las mejillas—. Si son tan amables. El botones las llevara hasta su suite.

—Gracias —sonrió Erza con amabilidad, y tras intercambiar una sonrisa con Jellal, fue tras su hermana.

Sin mirar atrás y con la altivez de una reina, Lucy entró en el ascensor. Era consciente de la mirada que la seguía y del reguero de agua que ambas iban dejando a su paso. ¡Qué situación más bochornosa!

—Creo que nosotros también nos merecemos una buena ducha —se carcajeó Jellal al ver el enfado de su amigo.

—¿Sabes Jellal? A la señorita Versace nadie le ha enseñado eso de: «quien ríe el último, ríe mejor».

Pocos minutos después el ascensor se paró en el tercer piso, donde el botones, tras introducir su equipaje en el interior de una impresionante suite, se marchó.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara el capitulo, si es asi háganmelo saber con un review**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo de leer.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	10. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches, aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, empieza lo bueno, espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

La reunión con el conde Dragneel estaba programada para las cinco de la tarde. Milagrosamente había concertado aquella cita desde Madrid, y casi saltó de alegría cuando lo consiguió.

Faltaba hora y media para la entrevista. Ataviada con un elegante traje color champán de Armani, Lucy revisaba unos documentos mientras Erza aún con el mullido albornoz del hotel, sentada en la cama, ojeaba una revista.

—Tras la duchita calentita y el sándwich de pollo tan rico que nos han subido, creo que dormiré una siestecita mientras estás en la reunión.

—Me parece bien. Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo. Me caigo de sueño.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

—¿Has pedido algo al servicio de habitaciones? —preguntó Erza.

—No. Yo no.

Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba el botones que horas antes les había llevado hasta la habitación, quien tras darle una nota se marchó.

—¿Quién la manda? —preguntó con curiosidad Erza.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó de pronto Lucy tras leer la nota.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—El conde anuló la reunión.

—No me digas. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no lo explica —gruñó Lucy arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la papelera—. La aplaza para el lunes. Directamente en el Castillo de Eilean Donan.

—¡Qué emoción! —gritó Erza al escuchar aquel nombre—. Eilean Donan.

—Sí, vamos, ¡emocionantísimo! —se quejó Lucy abriendo su portátil—. Ahora tendré que buscar un chófer que nos lleve hasta allí. Aunque seguro que el hotel dispone de ese servicio.

—¿Para qué necesitamos un chófer? Sería más emocionante alquilar un coche y con un mapa llegar nosotras mismas hasta allí.

—Qué antigua eres —resopló Lucy, y sacó un aparato de la bolsa de su ordenador—. Erza: ¿Conoces los GPS?

—A ver si te crees que vivo en la prehistoria. ¡Pues claro que los conozco! — y quitándoselo de las manos indicó—. ¿Lo ves? Para qué queremos un chófer si has venido con todos tus juguetitos.

—Para no perdernos ¿por ejemplo?

—Ahora la antigua eres tú. Yo creía que los GPS servían para no perderse.

—Sí, Erza —y tecleó en su portátil—: Pero prefiero ir mirando el paisaje a conducir.

—Puedo conducir yo. Total, los coches se llevan igual en todos lados. Freno, embrague, acelerador y volante. Nada más.

—¿Tú? —sonrió Lucy señalándola—. No guapa. Quiero llegar sana y salva.

—Mira, pedorra. Si tuvimos aquel golpe tonto —sonrió al recordar el incidente—, fue porque Paco el bruto te potó encima y ¡tú!, al moverte, me empujaste a mí. ¿No te jode? —y viendo que sonreía dijo—: Venga, Lu, anímate. Alquilemos un cochecillo. Será nuestra pequeña aventura. ¿No crees que sería emocionante?

La alegría que vio en su hermana hizo que Lucy se convenciera. Decir no a aquello podía ser motivo de una nueva discusión.

—Erza. ¿De verdad crees que tú y yo podríamos llegar sanas y salvas a Eilean Donan, sin meternos en ningún problema

—¡Ya te digo! —sonrió al ver cumplido su deseo—. Con la ayuda de este maravilloso GPS y con tiempo por delante ¡nada es imposible!

—De acuerdo, buscaré un coche de alquiler —asintió al tiempo que su hermana la espachurraba en un cariñoso abrazo—. Pero no pienso meterme en un utilitario cualquiera. Tenemos que dar una imagen.

—Hija, qué pija eres, por Dios.

—No se trata de ser pija —aclaró, metiéndose en una página de coches de alquiler de alta gama—. Se trata de dar imagen de empresa.

—Vale. Lo que tú digas —asintió; era inútil llevarle la contraria.

Una hora después Lucy cerraba el portátil. A través de la página del hotel, había contratado un coche. El lunes a las siete de la mañana un coche alquilado estaría en la puerta del hotel esperándolas.

—Tenemos un par de días para pasear por Edimburgo —dijo Erza, todavía impresionada por la lujosa suite. Todo era elegante, y caro, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada—. Qué te parece si mañana sábado nos vamos de tiendas y a visitar el Mary King's Close.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lucy.

—Una tenebrosa y vieja ciudad, situada bajo el casco antiguo, que siglos atrás, cuando llegó a Edimburgo la peste negra, fue clausurada. Ha estado cerrada hasta que, en el año 2003, la abrieron para que la gente pueda recorrer sus callejuelas y sus casas, e imaginar el sufrimiento y dolor que esa pobre gente tuvo que sentir. Incluso dicen que hay fantasmas.

—¿Sabes, mona? —indicó perpleja por los gustos de su hermana—. Prefiero ir de shopping. Esta noche miramos en mi portátil qué tiendas existen por aquí.

—Seguro que encontraremos algún Zara o un HM.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Lucy.

—Ah, claro —se guaseó mirando a su hermana—. Olvidaba que tú no te pones nada que no sea exclusivo.

—No lo dudes ¡Erzaloca! —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vale. Me rindo —su hermana no tenía remedio—. Será bonito estar las dos juntas.

—Erza —dijo quitándose los botines de Gucci y el traje de Armani—. Me parece muy bonito todo eso que dices, pero necesito localizar al conde y conseguir ese maldito contrato.

—¿Tan importante es ese contrato?

—Sí. La empresa lo necesita —respondió Lucy tumbándose en la cama.

—¿Y tú qué necesitas?

—Ese contrato —respondió automáticamente.

—Creo que lo que necesitas es divertirte un poco.

—No. Yo lo que necesito es descansar —dijo acurrucándose en la cama.

—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo — bostezó Erza tumbándose junto a ella.

El madrugón del viaje, el día lluvioso y todo lo acontecido comenzaba a pasarles factura. Por lo que acurrucándose como cuando eran niñas, se taparon con la manta tartán del hotel y se quedaron dormidas.

Pasadas unas horas un sonido seco y repetitivo hizo que Lucy dejara los brazos de Morfeo para volver a la realidad. Su móvil sonaba. Era un número oculto.

—Lucy Heartfilia al habla. Dígame.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Layla enfadada. Llevaba horas esperando a que sus hijas la llamaran—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habéis llamado?

—Ostras, mamá —asintió moviendo a su hermana, quien abriendo un ojo la miró—. Mamá. Se nos presentaron varios problemas al llegar aquí, y se nos había pasado.

—Podíais pensar un poquito en mí ¿no creéis?

—Venga, mamá —continuó Lucy sentándose en la cama y pulsando el manos libres para que su hermana participara—. No te pongas así.

—Hola mami, —saludó Erza.

—¡Me vais a matar a disgustos! Hola hija.

—Mamá, por favor. No seas exagerada.

—¿Cómo está mi gordito? —preguntó Erza para cambiar de tema—. ¿Se porta bien?

—Mejor que vosotras, desde luego —miró hacía Óscar, que corría tras una pelota por el parque de Aluche y dijo—. No te preocupes. Tu gordo está como un rey con Freed y conmigo.

—Por cierto, mamá —preguntó Lucy al darse cuenta de un detalle—. En tu llamada aparece número oculto. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, hija. No tengo ni idea —respondió atragantándose mientras se despedía—. Bueno, tesoros míos. Qué las conferencias son muy caras. Un beso para las dos y no olvidéis que aún existo. Adiós —y colgó.

Óscar llegó hasta Layla con la pelota en la boca. Estaba cansado, había corrido mucho. Con cariño le acarició el cuello, mientras una mano tomaba la de ella.

—¿Está todo bien, cielo?

—Sí, tesoro —asintió devolviéndole el móvil—. Todo está bien.

En Edimburgo a cientos de kilómetros de Madrid, Erza y Lucy se miraron tras cortarse tan repentinamente la comunicación.

—¿He sido yo sola o también la has notado rara? —dijo Erza cogiendo el móvil—. Por cierto, ¡qué chulada de móvil!

—Es un diseño de Armani —contestó Lucy estirándose—. Lo compré porque me atrajo su función Vibetonz, además de ser un terminal compacto y ligero. Estribanda, tiene Bluettoth, USB, cámara de tres megapíxeles y ranura para tarjetas de memoria microSD.

—Me lo has vendido divinamente, pero no me he enterado de nada.

—Referente al tema mamá —prosiguió Lucy quitándole el móvil de las manos, y dirigiéndose al baño—. Me parece que debería salir con sus amigas. No creo que sea bueno que esté tanto tiempo sola.

—Tienes razón. Pero ya sabes cómo es —dijo entrando tras ella.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Lucy sentada en el WC—. Podrías esperar a que yo salga para entrar.

—No me jodas, Lu —dijo cogiendo el cepillo de dientes—. No me vengas con vergüenzas ahora, que no te voy a ver nada que no conozca.

—Es una cuestión de intimidad —se defendió Lucy.

—Serás pedorra —respondió comenzando a cepillarse los dientes, y para hacer rabiar a su hermana exclamó con la boca llena de dentífrico—. Pero Lu, ¿desde cuándo te haces la depilación brasileña? —y agachándose para horror de su hermana preguntó—. Qué te has dejado ¿triangulito o rayita?

—¡Erza! —protestó tapándose con pudor.

—Pero bueno —rió al ver a Lucy salir del baño precipitadamente—. Ven aquí tonta, que quiero verlo.

* * *

 **Pensaba actualizar ayer pero me quede dormida, espero les gustara este capitulo.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	11. Chapter 10

**Segundo capitulo de la noche, espero que les agrade, esto se esta poniendo bueno!**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

El tiempo lluvioso escocés invitaba a permanecer bajo cobijo. La tarde no había mejorado respecto a la mañana y la lluvia incansable continuaba golpeando los cristales sin parar. Tras vestirse ambas con vaqueros, eso sí, los de Lucy de Dolce y Gabanna, decidieron picotear algo en el hotel.

—Podríamos tomar una copita en algún pub cercano —sugirió Erza—. Así conoceríamos el ambiente nocturno escocés.

—Ni lo sueñes. No conocemos el lugar.

—Podemos preguntar en recepción. Seguro que ellos conocen algún sitio.

—Hoy es viernes, Erza —indicó tensándose al reconocer la figura del hombre que sentado en el bar hablaba con otros dos. El bufón y su payaso. Por suerte no las habían visto y señalándoles con desprecio dijo—. Piensa que vayamos donde vayamos habrá horteras como esos dos.

—Lu, no seas mala —replicó mirando justo en el momento en el que Jellal volvía la mirada—. ¿Horteras dices? Por favor, si están para chuparles hasta la talla de la camisa.

—¡Qué ordinariez, Erza!

«¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana?», «¿Por qué todo el mundo era inferior para ella?», pensó Erza.

Con disimulo volvió a mirar a aquellos hombres de espaldas anchas. Se habían cambiado de ropa, y también afeitado. Estaban fantásticos. Definitivamente Lucy, además de ciega, tenía menos gusto que un yogur de agua.

En el bar del hotel, Natsu, Jellal y un tercero tomaban un whisky mientras charlaban.

Al rato sin prestarles atención, los tres hombres se marcharon. Lucy, al ver desaparecer al gigante, respiró aliviada. No le apetecía respirar el mismo aire que aquél.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Erza no se dejó convencer y arrastró a su hermana hasta la recepción. La asustadiza Cindy no estaba. En su lugar había un chico que se presentó como Mark, quien les recomendó un pub cercano llamado « Maclean» .

Sumergidas en la oscuridad de la noche, Edimburgo ofrecía un ambiente tenebroso y oscuro, pero pronto llegaron al « Maclean» . Cuando abrieron la puerta verde del pub, unas atronadoras voces las engulleron. Erza, sonriente, sorteó a la multitud hasta encontrar un hueco en la barra mientras Lucy, horrorizada, arrugaba la nariz intentando no rozarse con nadie.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Una Coca Zero —respondió Lucy.

—Tú te pinchas —bromeó, y mirando al camarero pidió—. Dos pintas de Belhaven.

—¿Por qué me pides cerveza?

—Lu, por Dios. Tú has visto… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Sí —asintió mirando su alrededor—. En un horrible lugar.

—Anda, princesita —bromeó, dándole una enorme jarra—. Toma, calla y sígueme.

Horrorizada cogió la jarra. ¿Cuántas calorías tendría? Pero sin decir nada siguió a su sonriente hermana, quien parecía encontrarse como pez en el agua.

« Maclean» era un local más bien pequeño que olía a rancio y a cebada. Tenía dos televisores colocados en dos de sus esquinas desde los que se veía un partido de fútbol. «¡Qué horror! Vaya pandilla de bestias», pensó Lucy mirando cómo vociferaban y se empujaban a cada pase de balón, mientras Erza parecía disfrutar de los gritos.

—Habéis pasado de parecer dos pollos empapados a dos preciosas señoritas—dijo un hombre acercándose a Erza, que le reconoció a pesar de lo poca iluminación del local.

—Gracias a ti y a tu amigo —respondió sin importarle el gesto de su hermana.

—Me llamo Jellal —se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Jellal —y acercándose a él para no tener que gritar dijo—. Soy Erza. Y la que nos mira con cara de mosqueo es mi hermana Lucy. Pero tranquilo, no muerde.

—Encantado, Lucy —sonrió divertido por el comentario. Tendiéndole la mano que ella no aceptó—. Me llamo Jellal y soy el…

—Eres el amigo del bufón —interrumpió sin moverse.

—Prefiere que le llamen Natsu —aclaró retirando la mano.

En ese momento el local prorrumpió en aclamaciones. Uno de los equipos había metido un gol. De pronto se vieron arrastradas por una marea de empujones y abrazos. Erza sonriendo, brindó junto a los hinchas, mientras Lucy, horrorizada por cómo aquellos tipos sudorosos la abrazaban, comenzó a repartir manotazos a diestro y siniestro, consiguiendo que la dejaran en paz. Pero justo cuando creía haberse librado de aquellos plastas alguien la empujó, y derramó toda la pinta de cerveza sobre ella.

—¡Por Dios, qué asco! —gritó al sentir cómo la cerveza le calaba hasta el sujetador.

—Vaya. Pero si es ¡la señorita española! —dijo una voz a su espalda con un marcado acento escocés.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó, volviéndose para confirmar sus sospechas. Era el bufón—. ¿Eres ciego o qué? Mira cómo me has puesto la camiseta de Custo.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Natsu mostrando su pinta entera en la jarra—. Creo que te equivocas, guapa. Valoro mucho mi cerveza como para tirarla.

—Toma estas servilletas —se apresuró Erza—. Sécate con ellas.

—¿Pero tú has visto cómo me han puesto estos energúmenos? —gritó asqueada por la peste a cebada que llevaba encima—. Me voy al hotel.

—En este momento está diluviando —informó Natsu—. Te ahogarías antes de llegar.

—¿Acaso te estoy hablando a ti? —gritó Lucy.

—Por mí como si hablas a las farolas —respondió Natsu molesto.

—¡Cállate bocazas! —gritó ella, ganándose una mirada de varios hinchas.

—Oye, tengo una curiosidad —preguntó Natsu, sabiendo su posible respuesta—. ¿Todas las españolas tenéis el mismo genio, o es que yo te caigo mal?

—Directamente, no me caes —espetó Lucy, quitándose el pelo de la cara—. Por lo tanto, ¡no me hables! ¡Ni me roces!

Lucy, al ver la cara de guasa del escocés y cómo la recorría con la mirada, gritó. —Eh, tú. ¡Mi trasero no está en el menú!

—Gracias al cielo. Sería indigesto —respondió Natsu divertido.

—¡Cállate palurdo! No te quiero escuchar.

—Das más órdenes que mi abuelo el militar —sonrió Natsu. Aunque ardía de ganas por sentarla en sus rodillas y darle tres azotes. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

—Lu —regañó su hermana—. Está intentado ser amable contigo.

—Pues yo con él no, ¿acaso no lo ves?

En ese momento el pub prorrumpió de nuevo en un gol. La avalancha humana volvió a engullirlas, pero esta vez con el escudo protector del cuerpo de Natsu nadie la tocó. Aunque no pudo evitar que la pinta de otro hincha cayera sobre ella.

—¡Maldita sea otra vez! —rugió Lucy, quien cerrando los ojos para no ver la sonrisa del bufón notó cómo el líquido volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, está vez erizándole hasta los pezones.

—Toma —ofreció Natsu quitándose una sobrecamisa militar que dejaron al descubierto sus brazos fibrosos—. Ve al baño. Quítate tú camiseta y ponte ésta.

—Antes muerta, que ponerme eso —respondió mirándolo como la que mira un trapo sucio.

—Esta mujer es bastante desagradable —siseo en gaélico Natsu a su amigo.

—Lu —señaló Erza en español, acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué miras? ¿La marca de la camisa? Este tío; por muy mal que te caiga, no tiene la culpa de que las cervezas cayeran sobre ti. Lo único que está intentando es ayudarte. Haz el favor de coger la maldita camisa y dejar de comportarte como una idiota malcriada.

Lucy, impregnada en cerveza, no pudo decir que no. Sabía que aquello que hacía estaba mal. Pero la sonrisa profidén de aquel tipo la ponía enferma, por lo que, cogiendo la camisa de malos modos y sin mirarle, se alejó hacía los aseos. Allí, tras medio discutir con su hermana, se puso la prenda y salió.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas —bromeó Natsu al verla reaparecer.

—Te crees muy gracioso ¿verdad? —dijo Lucy, y antes de que pudiera responder indicó—: Cuando llegue al hotel la mandaré lavar. Mañana tendrás tu camisa intacta.

—No hace falta. No te lo he pedido.

—Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo dudo señorita —y clavándole sus impresionantes ojos verdes Natsu dijo—. No sé ni me importa, si en tu extraño mundo elitista eres feliz. Pero aquí, en Escocia, las personas intentamos agradecer los detalles.

En ese momento apareció Jellal con cuatro pintas en la mano que dejó sobre una pequeña mesita circular que había ante ellos.

—Gracias Jellal —agradeció Erza.

—No hay de qué —se volvió hacia su amigo—. Natsu, te presentaré a estás señoritas.

—No hace falta —gruñó Lucy aún molesta por lo último que había escuchado.

—Mi nombre es Erza —no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a su hermana, a la que sólo faltaba echar espumarajos por la boca—. La que te mira como un dóberman es Lucy.

—¡Erza! —protestó al escucharla.

—Pero tranquilo —prosiguió Jellal en gaélico—. Creo que no muerde.

—Encantado de no conocerte Lady Dóberman —saludó Natsu con una ridícula sonrisa.

Ver su cara y en especial su boca abierta, hizo a Natsu prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada. No lo podía evitar. Esa señorita española era tan ridícula que en el fondo le hacía gracia. Pero aquella risa acabó tan rápido como empezó. Lucy, humillada y enfadada, cogió una enorme pinta de cerveza de la mesa y antes de que Erza pudiera pararla se la tiró a la cara, quedando tan rociado de cerveza como lo estuvo ella momentos antes.

—¡Lu, por Dios! —gritó su hermana al ver a Jellal interponerse entre aquellos dos titanes.

El duelo estaba servido.

—Por qué no te ríes ahora, tío listo —increpó Lucy—. Llámame otra vez por ese ridículo nombre y te juro que te arruino la vida.

—Natsu, relájate —advirtió Jellal viendo cómo éste miraba a aquella bruja.

—Quítate de en medio —murmuró empapado de cerveza.

—¡Sí! —vociferó Lucy sin ser conscientes de que todo el pub les miraban. Aquello había pasado a ser más divertido que el fútbol—. Quítate de en medio. No necesito que mentecatos como tú me protejan. Sé hacerlo sola.

—Lu —protestó Erza de nuevo en español. Eran el centro de atención—. Haz el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto, que aquí tenemos las de perder — pero al ver que su hermana ni la miraba susurró—: Mamá se disgustará mucho cuando salgamos en el telediario. Porque me temo que de aquí no salimos vivas.

Sin entender lo que aquélla había dicho, Jellal se retiró hacia un lado. Conocía a Natsu y sabía que nunca haría nada a esa bruja. El problema era que no conocía a la española y su nivel de maldad.

—Oye —susurró Jellal—. ¿Tú hermana está loca?

—No te pases ni un pelo, amigo —advirtió Erza señalándole con el dedo.

—Tranquilo, Jellal. Bichos ridículos como éste no me causan ningún miedo.

Lucy, con gesto furioso, le retaba. Nunca se había dejado apabullar por nadie y aquel idiota no iba a ser el primero.

—Si vuelves a llamarme por cualquier otro nombre que no sea el mío — advirtió Lucy agarrando una nueva pinta de la mesa—, te juro que…

—¿Sabes, princesita? —interrumpió Natsu, aceptando el reto—. Eres la menos indicada para decir eso. Me has llamado bufón, estúpido, y un sinfín de cosas más que no me apetece recordar, y …

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Lucy, con rabia, derramó una nueva pinta sobre él haciendo prorrumpir en carcajadas a todo el pub.

—Se acabaron las contemplaciones —bufó Natsu y echándosela al hombro a pesar de los gritos de Lucy que comenzó a golpearle sin piedad, salió del pub entre aplausos y vítores, seguidos por Erza y Jellal.

Una vez en la calle bajo la lluvia torrencial, Natsu la dejó en el suelo. Momento que ella aprovechó para propinarle un puntapié en la espinilla que le hizo maldecir de dolor.

—Te mereces eso y más —gritó Lucy al ver su gesto dolorido—. No vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mí, o te juro que…

—¿O me juras qué? —vociferó Natsu ante los ojos incrédulos de su amigo. Nunca le había visto comportarse así con una mujer. En circunstancias normales, ante la primera provocación la habría ignorado. Si algo le sobraba a Natsu, eran mujeres.

—Que si puedo ¡te mato! —escupió rabiosa al verle sonreír.

Al escuchar aquello, sin saber por qué, Natsu de dos zancadas llegó hasta ella. Y ante los ojos incrédulos de Jellal y Erza, posó su mano en la nuca de Lucy y atrayéndola hacia él, devoró aquellos insolentes labios con más pasión de la que en un principio quería demostrar.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —murmuró Erza al ver aquello.

—Perdona, Erza. Pero Natsu… es mucho Natsu —aclaró Jellal.

Ajena a los comentarios, Lucy luchó por librarse de aquel bruto, pero poco a poco se fue paralizando. Nunca la habían besado de aquella manera. Y lo peor de todo, le gustaba.

De pronto Natsu la soltó con la misma fuerza con que la había tomado, clavando sus insolentes ojos en ella, pero Lucy, que nunca se rendía, subiendo con fuerza la rodilla, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

—¡Te lo dije! Maldito escocés —gritó triunfadora. Y tras mirar a su hermana, quien por una vez no dijo nada, se marcharon hacia el hotel.

Jellal, todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido, ayudó al dolorido Natsu a incorporarse. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Muy, muy bajo.

—Maldita mujer. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes —masculló Natsu con serios problemas para incorporarse, y mirando cómo aquella bruja española se alejaba bajo la lluvia susurró—: Vuelvo a repetir «El que ríe el último, ríe mejor» .

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara este capitulo, realmente me encanto que Natsu le besara a si a Lucy!**

 **Pero esa patada hasta a mi me dolió jejejeje**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	12. Chapter 11

**Buenas noches les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Mirai Fuyu: Si, soy la misma chica, solo que mi otra cuenta me la suspendieron por inactividad, y no pude recuperarla, dime cual de mis adaptaciones te gustaría leer y la vuelvo a subir.**

* * *

El sábado cuando despertaron, se sorprendieron al ver un estupendo y precioso día azul. Parecía mentira que hubiera diluviado el día anterior como si el cielo se derritiera. Decidieron tomar en la habitación un exquisito desayuno continental. Después Erza se fue a duchar mientras Lucy abría su ordenador y echaba un vistazo a los periódicos digitales.

Dos horas más tarde, sobre las diez de la mañana, ambas salían del hotel, dispuestas a visitar la ciudad. Cogieron un taxi que las llevó a Princess Street, la zona turística más visitada de la ciudad. Allí, cientos de tiendas y centros comerciales abrían sus puertas de lunes a sábado, desde las nueve de la mañana a las cinco y media de la tarde.

Erza disfrutó como una loca entrando y revolviendo en pequeñas tiendas, donde encontró verdaderos chollos, algo que horrorizó a Lucy, quién se negó a probarse todo lo que su hermana sugería. Aquéllos eran baratijas. Ya compraría ella.

Lo hizo cuando entraron en Jenners, el almacén más antiguo de Escocia, inaugurado en 1838. Nada más entrar su cara cambió. Aquel curioso lugar, conocido como los Harrods de Escocia, desprendían distinción y glamour, algo que hizo sonreír a Erza. ¡Su hermana no tenía remedio!

Agotadas y con los pies doloridos, decidieron sentarse en una pequeña cafetería. Al entrar, el camarero, les sonrió con amabilidad, algo que Erza agradeció pero Lucy criticó.

—Menuda cara de bobo que tiene el pobre. No sé ni cómo está trabajando aquí.

—Lo que se ha perdido El tomate al no contratarte. Joder, Lu. Tienes palabras desagradables para todo el mundo.

—Y tú eres una mal hablada. De cuatro palabras tres son tacos.

—Siempre hubo clases bonita —sonrió Erza mirándola.

—Y yo digo lo que creo que es verdad.

—Tú lo has dicho. Crees. Pero eso no te da la verdad —y mirándola a los ojos añadió—. Igual que lo de anoche. Creo que te pasaste tres pueblos y alguno más con Natsu.

—¿El bufón? —dijo levantando una ceja.

—Prefiere que lo llamen Natsu —recriminó su hermana—. Te lo dijo Jellal. Y sí, creo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Muy mal.

—Se lo merecía —asintió colocándose sus caras gafas Prada—. Ese tío es el ser más desagradable con el que me he cruzado en mi vida.

—Pues chica, cuando te besó, por tu manera de responder, no lo parecía.

—No digas tonterías —se inquietó Lucy. Sabía que era verdad. Pero ni muerta lo reconocería—. Me pilló desprevenida. Sólo es eso —y mirando a su hermana para finalizar la conversación dijo—. Si no te importa, prefiero finiquitar este tema aquí. No quiero ver ni volver a oír hablar de ese tipo en mi vida. Es repugnante.

Erza, tras escucharla, decidió no añadir nada más. Su hermana tenía una visión diferente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sabía que por mucho que se empeñara en hablar con ella no la iba a cambiar.

Una vez finalizaron su bebida, tomaron de nuevo un taxi. Lucy se negaba a utilizar el transporte público. Se apearon en George Street, zona donde estaban ubicadas las grandes firmas de moda y lugar snob y cool por excelencia. Erza, alucinada, miraba incrédula los precios de las prendas. ¿Cómo podía la gente pagar aquel dineral por una simple falda? Pero tras intentar comentarlo con Lucy, y comprobar una vez más que aquello era imposible, se limitó a seguirla y a flipar cada vez que su hermana entregaba la tarjeta Visa Oro a las dependientas.

Sobre las siete de la tarde regresaron al hotel. Se dieron una ducha y se disponían a pedir algo de comer en la habitación cuando sonó la puerta. Era uno de los botones. Traía una tarjeta firmada por el payaso y el bufón, invitándolas a cenar.

—¿Vas a quedar con esos horteras? —criticó Lucy al ver a su hermana tan contenta.

—Por supuesto. Y tú deberías venir —dijo calzándose unos vaqueros—. Es un detalle que tras lo ocurrido anoche nos inviten a cenar.

—A veneno le invitaba yo a ése —señaló despectivamente.

—¡Lu por Dios! —se carcaj eó al escucharla.

—Vale… vale pero yo no voy. —Lucy no se fiaba un pelo de esos dos—. Y sigo pensando que tampoco deberías ir tú. Además, se está preparando una buena tormenta.

—No me voy de excursión, y déjame decirte que pienso que deberías de ser un poco más humilde y aceptar las disculpas que te están lanzando.

—¡Antes muerta! Cuanto más lejos esté de ese arrogante bufón, mejor.

—Quizá vuestro comienzo no fue bueno —sonrió Erza dándole un beso—. Pero intuyo que ese hombre no es mala gente. Venga tonta, ¡anímate! Lo pasaremos bien. Además, si no vienes, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Diles que yo no ceno con los amigos del pato Donald.

—Eres una bruja con muy mala leche —sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

—. Intentaré disculparte. Si quieres algo llámame. Llevo el móvil.

Cuando Erza cerró la puerta tras de sí, Lucy, de mala gana, agarró el teléfono y tras encargar una ensalada y un agua sin gas encendió el portátil. Tenía cosas que hacer. Además, por nada del mundo quería estar con el hombre que le estaba amargando su viaje desde el momento que llegó.

En la recepción del hotel Jellal esperaba a Erza, a quien le temblaron las piernas al verlo tan guapo. Era curioso, pero llevaba dos días sin pensar en Simón y eso le gustó.

—Me alegra mucho que aceptaras la invitación —sonrió Jellal al verla.

—Y a mí recibirla —y mirando su alrededor preguntó—. ¿Estamos solos?

—Sí —asintió, señalando hacia el bar del hotel—. Creo que tu hermana y Natsu no se soportan.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir —sonrió al pensar en el comentario del pato Donald.

Antes de salir por la puerta del hotel, Jellal y Erza saludaron con la mano a Natsu, quién con un golpe de cabeza les despidió mientras se alejaban.

Esta vez, Natsu se había resistido a ceder. No estaba dispuesto a cenar con la bruja española, aunque Jellal se empeñara. Pero al ver que ella tampoco había bajado a la cita, algo en su interior se removió. Nunca una mujer le había rechazado de tal manera, y eso en el fondo le tenía enfermo.

Apenas había podido pegar ojo. Los ojos cafés de la española y aquel beso le habían tenido en vilo gran parte de la noche. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era masoquista? Estaba confundido en sus pensamientos cuando Marck el recepcionista, tras saludarlo, le entregó al camarero una nota. En la suite de la española pedían una ensalada César y un agua sin gas. Al escuchar aquello sonrió y tomando la nota indicó al desconcertado camarero que él se encargaría de aquello.

Media hora después, cuando Lucy estaba enfrascada mirando el correo en su modernísimo portátil llamaron a la puerta. Rápidamente metió el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando en un vaso con agua, no se podía fumar. Vestida con un pijama Armani de raso negro, abrió la puerta sin mirar la cara de quién lo traía. Dos segundos después la puerta se cerró, quedando sola de nuevo.

Tras responder varios e-mails, sus tripas le sonaron. Tenía hambre, así que dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña mesita redonda levantó la tapa y se encontró con un enorme filete empanado con patatas fritas. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Ella había pedido una ensalada.

Molesta por el descuido de la cocina, tomó el teléfono y tras protestar sin ganas colgó esperando que acudieran rápidos a subsanar el error. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que estaba comenzando a diluviar y a tronar. No pasaron tres segundos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Vaya! —asintió satisfecha—. Han sido rápidos.

Pero la alegría le duró poco. Al abrir, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la última persona que quería ver. El bufón.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Lucy enfadada.

—He venido a subsanar el error, señorita —y antes de que pudiera decir nada le enseñó la ensalada que traía en la mano. Aunque omitió que llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en el pasillo.

Sin responderle, se volvió, sintiendo cómo aquél la observaba con descaro. Pero no podía dejar de demostrarle que dominaba la situación, así que le señaló el filete con patatas.

—Puedes llevarte esto. No es lo que he pedido.

—Tiene buena pinta —asintió Natsu, que dejó la ensalada en la misma mesa que el filete—. ¿De verdad no te apetece probarlo? El cocinero mezcla la carne con especias y le da un sabor especial.

—No quiero probarlo, por lo tanto, te agradecería que lo cogieras y abandonases cuanto antes mi habitación.

—Tengo una idea —indicó Natsu dejándola con la boca abierta. Aquel hombre la sorprendía—. Qué tal sí, ya que estoy aquí, me invitas a quedarme y compartimos cena.

«Definitivamente a este hombre le faltaba un hervor», pensó incrédula. Aunque sus pensamientos, en especial sus ojos, fueron conscientes de lo atractivo que estaba aquella noche, con aquel pantalón vaquero y la camisa azul.

—Pues va a ser que no —respondió indignada por aquel atrevimiento.

—Vaya. Veo que aún sigues enfadada por lo de ayer —y acercándose hasta ella murmuró—. Si te soy sincero, cada vez que pienso en ti me duele la entrepierna.

—Si no quieres que te vuelva a doler —se revolvió al sentir cómo aquel hombre la miraba— haz el favor de salir ahora mismo de mi habitación. Eres la última persona con la que me apetece estar en este instante.

—¿Estás segura? —sonrió, conocedor del magnetismo que provocaba en las mujeres. Aunque en aquélla estaba comprobado que no, y recordando un comentario de Erza añadió sonriendo—: Venga. Vale. Tu vena del cuello me indica que dices la verdad.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy se tapó la parte derecha de su cuello con la mano. ¡Odiosa vena! Y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la abrió y en un tono nada amigable indicó.

—O sales ahora mismo de mi habitación o te juro que vas a acordarte de mí el resto de tu vida. ¡Insolente! Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres para colarte aquí?

La jugada le había salido mal. Había creído que podría compartir una velada amistosa con aquella mujer, e incluso llegar a un entendimiento. Pero era imposible, por lo que cogió el plato del filete, se encaminó hacia la puerta masticando una patata mientras la observaba. Estaba preciosa. Nada de maquillaje. Nada de tacones. Nada de artificialidad.

—Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo. Creí que una buena charla entre los dos aclararía ciertas cosas. Ah… por cierto. No creas que vine para seducirte. Eres la clase de mujer que me hace correr en dirección contraria.

—¿Serás creído? —gritó Lucy y antes de poder decir algo más, Natsu, con una sonrisa le metió una patata en la boca y se marchó.

De un portazo que sonó como un trueno Lucy soltó la adrenalina contenida en sus venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel idiota a decirle esas cosas?, así que abriendo de nuevo la puerta, salió al pasillo donde le vio meterse en el ascensor, momento que ella aprovechó para correr e introducirse en el habitáculo, para sorpresa de Natsu.

—Pero ¿dónde vas así vestida? —preguntó él sin poder dejar de mirarla.

—Voy a dar una queja —indicó con la barbilla alta. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba en pijama y con unos calcetines a modo de zapatillas.

¡Qué bochorno!

—Podrías haberla dado por teléfono —sonrió Natsu, quien, maravillado por aquel pelo rubio, la observaba desde atrás.

—¡Ni me hables!

—Ya estamos con las órdenes.

En ese momento las luces del ascensor se apagaron y el artefacto se paró en seco, encendiéndose las luces de emergencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lucy. Le daban miedo aquellas situaciones.

—La tormenta —contestó Natsu pasando junto a ella para tocar a varios botones—. En ocasiones las tormentas nos hacen tener problemas con el fluido eléctrico.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Lucy, consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella—. ¿Crees que tardaran mucho en darse cuenta que estamos aquí?

—No lo creo —respondió apoyándose en la pared del ascensor.

Pasados cinco minutos Lucy estaba que echaba chispas. Y cuando llevaban más de media hora, Natsu comenzó a pensar en asesinarla sin piedad.

—Escúcheme —vociferó, harto de lamentos y de gritos pidiendo auxilio—. No creo que tarden en sacarnos de aquí. Por lo tanto, tranquilícese de una vez.

—¿Ahora me llamas de usted? —murmuró dándole un manotazo que hizo que Natsu le cogiera la muñeca.

—¿Sabes princesita? —ladró de tal manera que Lucy por primera vez se calló—. O te callas, o te j uro que no sales viva del ascensor, porque el que te va a matar soy yo.

Sentados los dos en el suelo, Lucy comenzó a tiritar. Tenía frío. Su pijama de seda no abrigaba nada, pero prefería morir de frío a pedirle nada a aquel cromañón, que sentado frente a ella la miraba en ocasiones con el gesto ceñudo.

El rugir de sus tripas la estaba matando. Avergonzada por aquellos ruidos y por el castañeteo de sus dientes, intentó concentrarse. Nunca le habían gustado los sitios cerrados, en especial los ascensores, pero tenía que controlar aquella situación. Por lo que flexionando las rodillas y agarrándoselas con las manos, apoyó allí su cabeza y justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse, notó cómo aquel hombre la cogía entre sus brazos para ponerla encima de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intento darte calor —suspiró, intuyendo de nuevo sus quejas—. Pero si crees que estoy intentando seducirte, vuelvo a ponerte en el suelo.

Por unos segundos dudó. ¿Qué hacer? Por un lado, le gustaba la sensación de calor que aquél irradiaba y por otro tenerlo tan cerca le incomodaba. Pero pasados los primeros minutos en que ambos estuvieron callados, Lucy comenzó a relajarse.

—La fiera que llevas dentro te ruge —se mofó Natsu, así que le acercó el plato con el filete y las patatas—. Come algo antes de que salga y me coma a mí.

Aquel comentario le hizo sonreír sorprendiendo a Natsu, que esperaba un arranque de mala leche en vez de una sonrisa.

—Esta comida —señaló Lucy— es una bomba de calorías. ¡Paso!

—Tú verás —asintió Natsu dando un bocado al filete—. Sólo tenemos esto, y no sé cuánto tardará en volver la luz.

—¿Te vas a comer el filete a bocados? —pero al comprobar cómo la miraba, asintió y cogiendo un trozo de filete del plato, lo mordió y comenzó a masticar. Momentos después, ante la mirada divertida de Natsu, volvió a morder otro trozo y coger patatas.

—Está bueno ¿verdad? —preguntó Natsu.

—M —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras acabar entre los dos el filete y las patatas, Natsu cambió de posición. Se le estaban durmiendo las piernas. Pero no quería quitarla de encima de él. Le gustaba el olor que desprendía aquella mujer, y más ahora que estaba tranquila y medio sonreía.

—Parece que la fiera de tu estómago se ha dormido —bromeó Natsu, momento en que ella se retiró con coquetería el pelo de la cara para mirarle.

—Eso parece —asintió. Comenzaba a sentir calor—. La verdad es que cuando tengo hambre me pongo bastante nerviosa. A mi padre le pasaba igual.

—Es curiosa —dijo mirándole el cuello, extasiado— esta vena tuya. Me fijé en ella al escuchar a tu hermana decírtelo en varias ocasiones. ¡La vena Lu, la vena!

—La dichosa vena —sonrió abiertamente—. Es herencia de mi abuela Ana.

—Entonces —bromeó posando su mano en la cabeza y con cuidado comenzó a darle un masaje—, has heredado el hambre voraz de tu padre y la mala leche de tu abuela Ana. ¿Tienes más hermanos?

—No. Sólo somos Erza y yo, aunque Freed es como un hermano — susurró al sentir cómo las manos de aquel hombre le masajeaban el cráneo.

¡Qué gusto!

—Tu padre debe de estar contento —sonrió viéndola cerrar los ojos. Deseaba besarla—. Vivir rodeado de mujeres es algo maravilloso.

—Mi padre murió hace años —contestó moviendo la cabeza para que se apartara.

—Lo siento —susurró sin poder resistir al magnetismo que sentía por ella, dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios—. Lo siento de verdad. Yo perdí también hace años a mis padres, y sé que la pérdida de un ser querido es irreparable.

Lucy, conmovida por aquellas palabras, le devolvió el beso. Sting, en todos los años que habían estado juntos, nunca le había dicho nada con esa ternura, ni mostrado un sentimiento como aquél.

De pronto, sorprendiéndole cómo nunca le había sorprendido ninguna mujer, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le tomó la cara y, agarrándole las manos para que no se pudiera mover, lo volvió a besar. Él se dejó, sintiendo que aquél era el momento más morboso de su vida, mientras Lucy sentía cómo la pasión se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba tan acostumbrada a controlar sus acciones con el frío de Sting, que aquella libertad para decidir besar y el estar allí encerrada en el ascensor con aquel tipo que le atraía, comenzaba a ser peligroso.

—No puedo seguir. Yo, no hago estas cosas —dijo separándose de él, pero Natsu no lo permitió—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Haces lo que te apetece —murmuró, manteniéndola a horcajadas sobre él. Todavía incrédulo por tener a aquélla fiera española allí sentada, se resistió a finalizar aquel mágico y sensual momento.

—Yo no soy persona de ir besando así a los tipos que… —susurró consciente por primera vez de cómo estaba sentada, y qué era lo que latía duro y caliente bajo ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —susurró Natsu tan excitado que iba a explotar.

—Dime.

—La primera vez que te vi, a pesar de tu comportamiento de bruja insolente, no pude resistirme y te besé con la m irada.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando estabas empapada como un pollito y te ayude a registrarte en el hotel, te besé con la mirada. Estabas preciosa.

—Estaba horrible —murmuró, aceptando con una sonrisa aquellos sabrosos labios que de nuevo se acercaban a ella. No podía resistirse. No podía decir que no. Estar allí con él era diferente, era como si…

De pronto las luces se encendieron y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —dijo Jellal mirando a su amigo en el suelo con aquella mujer encima.

—Perdona Jellal —sonrió Erza tan sorprendida como él—. Pero Lucy es mucha Lucy. A ver qué te habías creído tú.

Al hacerse la luz, Lucy y Natsu se miraron a los ojos. La magia se había roto y levantándose con rapidez Lucy se alejó de Natsu quien con el ceño fruncido le devolvió la m irada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Erza con curiosidad.

—Bajábamos en el ascensor cuando se fue la luz —indicó Natsu.

—¿En pijama? —sonrió Erza.

—Iba a dar una queja —respondió mirando a su hermana.

—¿Una queja? —sonrió Jellal.

—Sí. Una queja —asintió Lucy y volviéndose hacia Natsu, volvió a marcar las diferencias entre ellos—. Este don nadie ha osado meterse en mi habitación y …

Al decir aquello un latigazo de confusión la calló. Natsu la observaba con seriedad. No lo comprendía, pero tampoco se comprendía ella.

—Si quiere la acompaño a dar la queja —indicó Natsu con voz dura—. Estoy seguro de que esta noche dormirá más tranquila, sabiendo que un don nadie como yo está despedido.

—No. No hace falta —dijo metiéndose de nuevo en el ascensor—. Volveré a mi habitación. Pero por su bien, olvídese de mí. ¿Entendido?

Al decir aquello, las chispas de sus miradas casi ocasionaron un cortocircuito en el hotel. Pero Natsu, construyendo una sonrisa profidén en su boca, respondió.

—No lo dude princesita.

Erza, tras despedirse de Jellal, aprovechó para volver junto a su hermana.

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! Déjame dormir-señaló Lucy.

Y atormentada, aquella noche ya no fue sólo Natsu quien no durmió.

* * *

 **Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes.**

 **Espero disfrutaran de este capitulo.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	13. Chapter 12

**Buenas noches les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Aliciacevbra: Gracias por seguir la historia. Comencé a subir la historia, pero cuando iba por el capitul me di cuenta que alguien mas la estaba subiendo, quitando algunas escenas y declarando que la historia era de su autoría, no recuerdo que nombre le puso exactamente, pero no fue el nombre del libro, yo le comente sobre los derechos de autores y creo que la quito, por que realmente no la encontré.**

 **Paradise: Gracias por seguir la historia, intento actualizar los días vierne capítulos, dependiendo de como me sienta después de llegar del trabajo, ya que lo tengo que leer al mismo tiempo que modifico los nombres, revisando faltas de ortografía o si la palabra se entiende, el horaria es entren las 9:00 y las 12:00 de la noche. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

* * *

El domingo pasó sin pena ni gloria. Lucy estuvo todo el día enfadada y Erza sólo pudo aguantar el tirón. Esta vez Jellal no la llamó.

Lucy sólo salió dos veces de su habitación. Le horrorizaba encontrarse con Natsu. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido bochornoso. Se había comportado como una cualquiera y temía conocer su reacción, algo de lo que se culpaba. No sabía aún por qué había reaccionado así tras pasar aquellos momentos juntos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El lunes a las siete de la mañana esperaban en recepción la llegada de su coche de alquiler. Lucy vio pasar a Natsu, acompañado de una de las camareras. Parecían estar enfrascados en una interesante conversación, pero cuando pasó junto a ellas se limitó a darles los buenos días y nada más. Ni un saludo especial. Ni una mirada diferente. Nada. Algo que en cierto modo le molestó, pero agradeció. En aquel momento no estaba dispuesta a liarse con nadie y menos con un tipo así.

—Señoritas —indicó Cindy, la recepcionista, con una amable sonrisa al ver a Stephan aparecer—. Su coche acaba de llegar.

Erza, al mirar hacia la entrada del hotel, se quedó sin palabras. Ante ellas había un increíble deportivo color champán.

—No jodas, Lu —dijo señalando al coche—. ¿Has alquilado ese pedazo de buga descapotable para andar por las Highlands?

—La imagen de la empresa es importante —contestó, saliendo con prisa del hotel. No quería volver a coincidir con Natsu.

Tras echar el portátil, los bolsos y los abrigos sobre los incómodos asientos traseros, ambas se miraron. Y aunque a Erza le dio por reír, Lucy no pudo dejar de maldecir. ¿Cómo no habían pensado que allí se conducía por la izquierda?

—Tú dirás, sonrisitas, ahora ¿qué hacemos? —gruñó Lucy, quien no soportaba aquella faceta risueña de su hermana.

—Pero Lu, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Pues conducirlo. Tampoco será tan difícil.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló Lucy, dándole una patada a la rueda. Algo de lo que rápidamente se arrepintió, pues el suave botín de Gucci se estrelló contra la dura llanta, destrozándole los dedos.

—Mira que eres pánfila Lu —se quejó Erza al ver que Lucy se quejaba y saltaba peligrosamente sobre el tacón del pie bueno.

—¿Algún contratiempo, señoritas? —preguntó Natsu acercándose a ellas.

Ella rápidamente recuperó la compostura, la que pudo, ante aquel maldito escocés.

—¡Sois de lo que no hay! —vociferó malhumorada—. ¿Por qué tenéis que conducir por la izquierda, cuando todo el mundo conduce por la derecha?

—No sabría qué responder a eso —indicó Natsu—. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que yo no lo he ordenado.

—Mira cómo me río ¡ja y ja! —se mofó Lucy haciéndole sonreír. Qué malas pulgas tenía aquella mujer.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? —cambió de conversación, dejando claras las diferencias que Lucy tanto se empeñaba en marcar.

—Al castillo de Eilean Donan —respondió Erza— y, por favor, Natsu tutéame.

—Maravilloso lugar —sonrió al escucharla—. Hoy mismo salgo yo hacia aquella zona. Mi familia vive por allí.

—¡Qué emoción! —ladró Lucy sin mirarle.

—Tienen casi 400 kilómetros por delante y seguramente hoy lloverá —indicó Natsu sin acercarse al coche—. Deben coger…

—No necesitamos que nos indique nada —siseó Lucy enseñándole su moderno GPS—. Llevamos la ayuda necesaria para llegar.

—Lu ¡por Dios! —suspiró Erza, después de tantos años, seguía sin soportar la actitud de su hermana—. Natsu sólo está tratando de ser amable.

—No te preocupes, Erza —le guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarla—. De todas formas, si tienen algún problema…

—No vamos a tener ningún problema —se adelantó Lucy, que montándose en el coche y arrastrando a su hermana señaló—: No hace falta. Nos apañaremos solas.

Natsu insistió.

—Les aconsejo que echen gasolina cuanto antes. Los coches de alquiler no suelen traer el depósito lleno.

—¿Acaso crees que somos tan ignorantes como para no saber eso? —aquél hombre lograba con cada palabra sacarla de sus casillas, cosa que, por otro lado, no solía ser algo difícil.

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió molesto.

—Entonces, guárdate tus consejos para quien te los pida —respondió a la vez que cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Natsu le vio meter la llave en el Audi TT Cabrio. El coche arrancó suavemente, casi sin notarse, y Lucy, sin ni siquiera mirarle, metió primera y doblando la esquina, desapareció de su vista.

Mientras tanto él con una semi sonrisa en la boca, abrió su móvil.

—Adán, soy Natsu —dijo entrando al hotel—. Conecta el localizador del Audi TT. No sé por qué, pero creo que lo vamos a necesitar.

* * *

 **Sin mas les dejo los siguientes capítulos, aquí es donde realmente la historia empieza a tomar rumbo y los problemas en que se meten los dos.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	14. Chapter 13

**Buenas noches les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Salir de Edimburgo no iba a ser tarea fácil. Conducir por la izquierda era todo un numerito.

Tras doblar la esquina del hotel a toda velocidad, chirriando rueda, un coche les arrancó el espejo retrovisor del conductor. Lucy blasfemó, pero a pesar de todo, con paciencia y siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS, consiguieron entrar en la autopista de peaje M-90 hasta Perth, donde repostaron gasolina.

Al salir de allí Erza se empeñó en coger el coche, y aunque al principio Lucy, histérica, gritó que se estaba jugando la vida, al final Erza consiguió que se callara y relajara, mientras conducía por la autopista.

Una vez pasado Pitlochry el cielo se encapotó de horrorosas nubes grisáceas, y la carretera sin motivo alguno se estrechó, algo que a Lucy le horrorizó, pero que a Erza, en contra, le encantó. Enormes montañas comenzaron a rodearlas de tal forma que había momentos en los que parecían haberse perdido en la película Braveheart. Todo lo que las rodeaba estaba lleno de tonos verdes y violetas. Los árboles y las flores de cientos de colores parecían vivir en perfecta armonía con las vacas peludas que con tranquilidad pastaban por los prados. Tras un largo trecho por aquellos paisajes idílicos se desviaron por la carretera A-889. Fue entonces cuando Erza leyó un cartel y gritó.

—Ostras Lu. ¿Has visto lo que ponía ahí?

—Pues no —respondió levantándose sus carísimas gafas de Prada por primera vez en todo el día.

—Vamos directas al Lago Laggan. ¡Madre mía! ¡Tenemos que parar! ¡Tenemos que parar para que me hagas alguna foto!

Su hermana la miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo. Miró el reloj. Eran las 11:00 de la mañana—. La reunión es dentro de dos horas y no quiero llegar tarde. Además, Erza, ¿es que no ves que está diluviando?

El mohín de disgusto que apareció en sus labios indicó que le daba exactamente igual el agua que caía del cielo. Aun así continuó el camino, aunque sin dejar de farfullar. Pero cuando se desviaron por la A-82 y vieron el siguiente cartel, el del Lago Lochy, entonces sí que no entró en razón.

—Mira Lu —si no estuviera conduciendo se habría puesto en jarras—. Me importa un pimiento del padrón lo que digas. No he parado en el Lago Laggan por no escucharte. Pero, aunque digas misa en arameo, voy a parar en el Lago Lochy. Sólo será un minuto para hacerme una foto. Una foto que será un recuerdo único para toda mi jodida vida.

Pero parecía que su hermana no la miraba. Llevaba unos segundos intentando identificar algo que se movía por el interior del coche. Algo que zumbaba y se desplazaba lentamente cerca de sus cabezas. Algo…

—Ah… ¡No!… ¡No! —gritó de pronto Lucy dando manotazos al aire—.¡Una avispa! ¡Una avispa!

Las avispas, arañas, mosquitos, perros, gatos, camellos o dromedarios, y todo el reino animal en sí, asustaban a Lucy. Tenía un miedo terrible a todo aquello que se considerase un insecto o un animal. Solo las plantas, aunque no las carnívoras, le daban cierta tranquilidad.

—Tranquila… tranquila —dijo Erza sin estarlo demasiado—. Bajaré la capota para que salga.

Dando al botoncito dorado, la capota de lona color crema del Audi comenzó a bajar. Pero al igual que la avispa desapareció, la lluvia comenzó a entrar al instante.

—Cierra. ¡Cierra la capota! —gritó Lucy histérica al notar cómo el agua la empapaba—. Me estoy calando. Mi traje ¡Oh Dios, mi traje de Versace!

—Joder Lu. Joder. Dame tiempo —vociferó Erza dando al botón de la capota que con mucha más lentitud de la que se había abierto comenzó a cerrarse.

Cuando llegaron al Lago Lochy estaba diluviando, pero Erza no transigió. A pesar de las protestas de Lucy, se desvió de la carretera y se adentró por un camino tortuoso en dirección al lago.

—Préstame atención —dijo Erza echando el freno de mano a una hermana demasiado preocupada por el estado de su Versace como para escucharla—. Makarov a mi cámara y hazme una foto. Sólo es necesario que pongas tu dedito de diseño en mi indocumentada cámara, y hagas ¡clic! ¿Crees que podrás?

—Pero ¡tú estás loca! —protestó Lucy—. Te vas a empapar.

—Sí —asintió sonriendo—. Me voy a empapar. Me voy a mojar. Me voy a calar. Pero no me importa, porque este recuerdo será para mí algo muy especial.

Erza, abrió la puerta del coche muerta de risa, corrió hacia el lago y, dejando a su hermana petrificada, comenzó a posar bajo el aguacero.

«Está como una regadera», pensó Lucy mientras le tiraba varias fotos.

—Venga, Cindy Crawford —le ordenó—. Entra en el coche de una vez. Tengo prisa.

Sonriente, Erza volvió hacia el vehículo, pero cuando fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor fue Lucy quién habló.

—Ahora conduciré y o.

Sin decir nada, Erza corrió hacia la otra puerta y, una vez cerró, Lucy metió primera y aceleró de tal manera que el coche se salió del camino, hundiéndose en el barro.

—¡Cojonudo! —masculló Erza.

Lucy intentó manipular con todos los botones a su alcance, Pero las ruedas solo chirriaban en el lodo.

—Esto no se mueve —protestó Lucy.

—¿Quizá será porque la has cagado? —preguntó su hermana secándose la cara.

Al meter el coche en el barro se había quedado clavado, como una sandía en un frutero.

Erza, quién a diferencia de su hermana recibía la vida de otra manera, intentó buscar soluciones, pero ninguna resultó. Angustiada, Lucy veía cómo pasaban los minutos. Apenas faltaba media hora para la reunión con el conde Dragneel y allí estaba ella, sin poder hacer nada, rodeada de montañas, de agua y de un grupo de vacas que cada vez estaban más cerca. Más cerca.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Lucy—. ¿Por qué todo me tiene que ocurrir a mí?

—Lo siento de verdad —aseguró Erza.

—¡Encima no tengo cobertura! —chilló como una posesa. Su hermana la miró de soslayo.

—Lu. Piensa en tu vena y relájate. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

—¿Algo se nos ocurrirá? ¿Algo? —vociferó angustiada—. ¿Qué es ese algo?

—Mira, chata —se mofó Erza—. Si fueras gamba, con esa cabeza que tienes, serías todo desperdicio. ¡Por Dios! Qué mujer más negativa.

—Cállate y deja de decir tonterías.

Erza, hastiada de escuchar a su hermana, salió del coche. A pesar de que la lluvia la empapaba y el barro le salpicaba, buscó algún trozo de madera para poner bajo las ruedas e intentar sacar el coche del barrizal. Pero fue inútil. Lo único que consiguió fue hundirle más y pringarse de barro.

—Creo que de aquí sólo nos saca la grúa —se resignó Erza entrando de nuevo en el coche.

—Claro. La grúa —ladró, viendo las vacas peludas acercarse cada vez más

—. ¿Y cómo demonios llamamos a la grúa? Estamos incomunicadas.

—No las mires, Lu —le indicó Erza sintiéndose un poco ridícula al ver cómo las vacas comenzaban a rodearlas—. Ellas no te harán nada. ¡Son sólo vacas! Inofensivas y cariñosas vacas.

—¡Dios! ¡Dios! No puede estar ocurriéndome esto —murmuró Lucy golpeándose la cabeza con el volante—. Necesito ese contrato. Necesito ese contrato.

Una de las vacas escocesas acercó su enorme cara peluda a la ventanilla de Lucy, y al levantar ésta la cabeza y ver aquella enorme cara tras el cristal, dio un grito de pavor echándose sobre Erza, que no pudo dejar de carcajearse.

—Lu por Dios. ¡Basta ya! —se mofó, al ver a su hermana enloquecida—. Vas a conseguir asustarme a mí.

Pero la situación empeoró cuando aquella peluda y marroncita vaca, comenzó a chupar la capota de lona del coche y, enganchándola primero con un cuerno y luego con la boca, comenzó a tirar.

—¡La está rompiendo! —chilló Lucy—. ¡Ay Dios! Se está comiendo la capota. ¡La está rompiendo! ¡Van a atacarnos!

Su hermana empezó a preocuparse, pero no por las vacas, sino por si habían hecho o no seguro al coche.

—Joder Lu. Te dije que no era buena idea alquilar un jodido descapotable. ¡Pero no! Tus ansias de impresionar al cliente te llevaron a alquilar ¡lo mejor para andar por Escocia! ¿Verdad? —protestó Erza.

Al no obtener respuesta de la aterrorizada Lucy, abrió la puerta del coche y salió dando palmadas para intentar alejar a las vacas quienes, como es lógico, se asustaron y se fueron a pastar a otra parte.

Cuando volvió a entrar su hermana estaba más recuperada, Tanto que de nuevo comenzó a mandar.

—Toma y calla —vociferó Lucy entregándole el móvil—. Aléjate unos metros a ver si coges cobertura y podemos avisar a la policía.

Erza, con infinita paciencia, se alejó del coche, pero era inútil. Ni su móvil, ni el de su hermana tenían cobertura allí, y para rematar la situación la pesada vaca volvió de nuevo al coche y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de la capota.

De pronto sonó ¡craggggg!

La capota entera se rajó, momento en que Lucy comenzó a aullar como una posesa. Erza al ver aquello y tras poner los ojos en blanco corrió hacia el coche.

—¡Toca el claxon! —gritó—. ¡Toca el puñetero pito!

Lucy obedeció la orden de su hermana y empezó a tocarlo enloquecida.

Aquello dio resultado, aunque de forma discreta.

Cuando parecía que las vacas se habían alejado un poco, Erza, empapada, se sentó en el coche tiritando.

—Qué podemos hacer ¡oh Dios! —increpó Lucy, allí sentada en el Audi, sin capota y lloviendo a mares—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió su hermana, quitándose con la mano el agua que, como un río, corría por su cara.

—¡Oh! El conde debe estar mosqueado —se quejó Lucy lloriqueando—. Ya es la una y media. Lleva esperando media hora. Dios mío. ¡Mi traje está empapado! Y yo estoy hecha un adefesio.

—No me extraña. Con la que nos está cayendo encima es para eso y para más.

—Y todo es culpa tuya. ¡Todo!

—Sí hombre, y lo de la capa de ozono también —se mofó Erza—. ¡Tía lista! Te recuerdo por si lo has olvidado que has sido tú, tú, la que has clavado el coche en el barrizal.

—Te dije que no te desviaras. Te lo dije.

—¡Que no! —respondió Erza harta de escucharla—. Que no me vas a culpar a mí de esto, porque no me da la gana. Tú has sido la culpable. Sólo tú. ¡Asúmelo!

—¡No! Maldita vaca. ¡No! —gritó con desesperación Lucy sin referirse a su hermana que tenía una talla menos que ella—. ¡Eso no! ¡Eso no!

Erza, incrédula por la situación, vio a su hermana salir del coche tan deprisa, que las punteras de sus glamorosos botines Gucci, se clavaron en el barro haciéndola caer de bruces. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una risotada que Lucy no debió de oír. La vaca llevaba el maletín con el portátil en su boca, y Lucy, hecha un auténtico adefesio de barro, corría como podía tras ella.

—¡Ay, que me da! —se dobló Erza de risa—. Por tu portátil supermegaguay eres capaz de hacerle frente a esa pobre vaca.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —gritó Lucy.

—Y tú gilipollas. No te digo —susurró apoyándose en el coche.

—Vaca. Ven aquí, ¡devuélveme mi portátil! —gritó Lucy rebozada en barro.

La vaca, asustada por los aullidos de Lucy, comenzó a correr. Pero cansada de llevar a una loca aullándole en el culo soltó el maletín. Con la mala suerte de que cayó en el centro de un enorme charco.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡El portátil no! —gritó desesperada Lucy.

Erza intentaba sin éxito parecer impasible y Lucy, en su afán de recuperar el maletín, metió un pie en el charco, y al sacarlo sólo salió el pie. Sin botín.

—¡Maldita sea, Erza! Es mi botín de Gucci. Quieres hacer el favor de venir aquí y ayudarme.

—¡Ainsss, Lu, que me va a dar algo! —se guaseó acercándose dolorida de tanto reír—. No te enfades. Pero este momento es para inmortalizarlo —dijo sacándole una foto con su cámara indocumentada.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lucy, olvidándose del botín Gucci, del portátil, de las vacas, y de todo, se lanzó contra su hermana y las dos cayeron al charco.

—¡Maldito sea el momento en que te dije que me acompañaras! —berreó Lucy con rabia.

—Lu ¡basta ya! Que no quiero currarte. Pero como sigas así no me va a quedar otro remedio —gritó Erza inmovilizando a su hermana, mientras la lluvia hacía resbalar el barro por sus cuerpos.

Lucy, cansada y agotada, se dio por vencida. Nada podía hacer. Estaban allí. En medio de la nada. Cubiertas de barro de pies a cabeza. Sin cobertura. Sin móviles. Con el portátil encharcado y el GPS inundado.

A las cinco de la tarde dejó de llover. Pero el problema era que comenzaba a anochecer y tiritaban de frío. En todo el tiempo que llevaban allí nadie había pasado por aquel camino. ¿Qué podían hacer?

—Deberíamos intentar llegar a algún pueblo —sugirió Erza.

—¡No me hables!

—Lu ¡Por Dios! Yo estoy tan calada como tú. Deja de hacer el idiota.

—¡Que no me hables! —volvió a gritar tocándose el pie congelado.

No había sido capaz de recuperar su botín de Gucci, y toda aquella cara tecnología mojada no servía para nada.

—Eres de lo que no hay —se quejó Erza—. Eres la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido en m i vida. Tú nunca te confundes ¿verdad? Culpas a todo el mundo, sin pensar en que alguna pequeña parte de culpa la puedes tener tú.

—Te dije que no pararas. Te dije que continuaras hasta nuestro destino. ¡Pero no! La señorita tenía que parar, y hacerse una ridícula foto en este horrible lago.

En ese momento un ruido captó su atención. Parecía un motor por lo que moviéndose con rapidez casi gritaron al ver las luces de un vehículo a lo lejos.

Histéricas, comenzaron a saltar moviendo los brazos. Era un vehículo azul. Su única oportunidad de salir de allí. No podía pasar de largo.

—Déjame hablar a mí —dijo Erza mirando a su hermana—. Con lo borde que puedes llegar a ser nos jugamos que quien sea se marche y nos deje aquí.

—Ni hablar. Hablaré y o.

Una destartalada y vieja furgoneta azul paró ante ellas con las luces encendidas. Su salvación. Era su salvación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el gesto de Lucy cambió. ¡Qué diablos hacía él allí!

—Natsu —gritó Erza al reconocerlo—. Gracias a Dios que nos has encontrado.

Al verlas, Natsu se relajó. Llevaba buscándolas horas. Algo que no reveló.

—Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¡Madre mía! —se mofó Natsu al verlas en aquel estado—. A vosotras qué os pasa ¿os gusta estar todo el santo día mojadas?

—¡Bastante te importará a ti, paleto! —respondió Lucy con altivez.

—Pero vamos a ver, niñata caprichosa —gritó Erza en español—. Que te calles. ¡Que cierres el pico!

—¡Por todos los santos! —murmuró Natsu, que contuvo la risa al ver el coche—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho al coche?

La imagen del coche era deplorable. Nada tenía que ver con el lujoso Audi con el que salieron del hotel por la mañana. Estaba sucio, medio hundido en un barrizal, sin capota e inundado de agua. ¡Increíble! Lo habían hecho en sólo unas horas.

—Mira, Natsu —sonrió Erza, entendiéndole—. Si te lo cuento, no te lo crees.

—Será interesante escucharlo —sonrió él abriendo la portezuela trasera, de donde salió un Border Collie que rápidamente Erza saludó con afecto.

—¡No! —gritó Lucy al ver cómo éste se le acercaba—. ¡Que no se acerque a mí! ¡No! ¡No!

—Happy —llamó Natsu—. Ven aquí.

El perro le obedeció sentándose junto a él, momento en el que Natsu se percató del miedo con que Lucy miraba a Happy.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó Erza.

—Ha sido casualidad —explicó sin profundizar demasiado—. Voy a visitar a mis abuelos y siempre suelo parar en el lago Lochy.

—Ah… —recordó Erza—. Es cierto. Esta mañana lo comentaste.

Natsu, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Lucy, observó cómo sus ojos asustados miraban a Happy, que era el perro más tranquilo que había conocido en su vida.

—No le tengas miedo —señaló preocupado por Lucy—. Happy es un buen perro.

—Si no te importa —aclaró Lucy—. Preferiría que guardáramos las formas.

—¡Que me aspen! —masticó él al escucharla—. Perdona, señorita, pero no soy yo quien necesita ayuda. Te recuerdo que en este momento no trabajo para nadie. Por lo tanto, ten cuidado, guapa, no te vayas a quedar aquí.

—Lu ¡cierra el pico! —regañó Erza—. O te juro que me piro con Natsu y te dejamos aquí por borde y antipática.

Tras un silencio incomodo por parte de todos, fue Lucy la que habló.

—¡Tengo frío! ¿Podrías llevarnos a algún lugar donde podamos llamar a una grúa y volver al hotel?

—Pues… va a ser que no —sonrió Natsu—. Lo siento, pero no.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Lucy andando hacia él.

En ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta de que cojeaba.

—Te falta una bota —preguntó a punto de carcajearse. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

—¿Qué pretendes? —gritó Lucy encarándose con él—. ¿Dejarnos tiradas aquí y marcharte con tu asquerosa furgoneta?

—Mi asquerosa furgoneta es lo único que tienes para salir de aquí. Por lo tanto, será mejor que te calles antes de que me suba en ella, y te deje aquí tirada a merced de las inclemencias del tiempo. ¡Dame tu bota!

—Ni lo sueñes —gritó mirándole con altivez—. Sólo tengo una y no te la voy a dar.

Aburrido de aquella mujer, se agachó e izándola en su hombro dijo a Erza.

—¿Serías tan amable de quitarle la botita a la princesita?

Erza, tras abrir la cremallera del botín, se lo entregó, momento en que Natsu la posó en el suelo. Pero la rabia de Lucy la hizo acabar con su culo en el barro.

—¡Bruto! —ladró ella—. Te juro que me las vas a pagar. ¡Estúpido!

Sin hacerle caso Natsu llamó a Happy, que, tras oler el botín, comenzó a ladrar.

—Busca Happy. ¡Busca! —animó él.

El animal comenzó a olisquear y en menos de dos minutos, tras meterse en un charco, apareció con el botín. Cogido en su boca lo llevó hasta Natsu, quién con palmadas en el lomo y un beso en la cabeza se lo agradeció.

—Aquí tienes tus botines, princesita —dijo, tirándoselos de malos modos.

Con la rabia anidada en el cuerpo, Lucy los cogió, se puso el seco y el otro empapado y lleno de barro lo dejó en su m ano.

—Lu —susurró Erza—. Mamá te enseñó educación ¿no crees?

—No te preocupes Erza —gritó Natsu sacando de la trasera del vehículo dos mantas y tras darle una a Erza dijo—. A partir de este momento, si la princesa quiere algo se lo va a tener que ganar. Me tiene harto con sus tonterías, con sus malos modos y sus terribles modales. ¡Eres insoportable, mujer!

—Lo llevas claro, paleto escocés —retó Lucy, mientras observaba la cara de Natsu—. Por mí, te puedes ir al diablo.

Tras decir aquello Lucy se sintió fatal. Sabía que su comportamiento estaba siendo ridículo. Pero a veces su carácter la dominaba a ella, y esta vez, era una de ellas.

—Muy bien —asintió Natsu dejando la otra manta atrás—. Vamos Happy. Nos vamos a casa. Pronto comenzará de nuevo a llover.

El perro, sin dudarlo, de un salto montó en la furgoneta. Erza permaneció al principio dudosa pero ante una señal de Natsu se montó en el asiento del copiloto. En aquel momento solo estaba a la intemperie Lucy, quien con el reto en los ojos les miró.

—¿Vais a dejarme aquí?

—Eso depende de ti —indicó Natsu sentado al volante de vehículo—. Si quieres subir a mi asquerosa furgoneta, utiliza las palabras mágicas.

—¡Antes muerta! —gritó, haciendo que Erza maldijera en voz baja y Natsu apretara con sus manos el volante.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue Natsu quien ladró.

—¡Estoy esperando! Y no voy a esperar mucho más.

Callada, Lucy les observaba. Su cara reflejaba la rabia que sentía.

—Natsu —susurró Erza bajito al oír cómo éste arrancaba al fin el coche—. No puedo irme y dejarla aquí sola. Mi madre me mataría y yo no podría vivir a causa de los remordimientos.

—Tranquila. Si es lista —respondió mirándola—, y creo que lo es, sabrá reaccionar a tiempo.

Lucy sonrió. Nunca se atreverían a dejarla sola y desamparada. Pero al ver que comenzaban a moverse su seguridad se resquebrajó. ¿Se atrevían a abandonarla allí, en un lugar repleto de vacas?

—Natsu. ¡Para, que me bajo! —rogó Erza—. Mi hermana es muy cabezona. ¡No la conoces!

—Psss, calla—indicó él mientras observaba el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Lucy tirando el botín Gucci contra la furgoneta—.¡Por favor! Para. ¡POR FAVOR!

En ese momento Natsu frenó en seco, y Erza respiró.

—Menos mal, aún le queda cordura —dijo en voz baja.

Apeándose del vehículo, Natsu le pidió a Erza que se mantuviera ahí.

Aquella española no podría con él.

—No viajaré junto a ese bicho —gruñó Lucy volviendo al ataque.

Al escuchar aquello Natsu no supo si reír o arrancar y marcharse. Aquella mujer era peor que un dolor de muelas. Nunca se rendía.

—Happy no bajara —sentenció Natsu clavándole la m irada—. Si quieres venir con nosotros tienes dos cosas que hacer. La primera es volver a usar las palabras mágicas. Y la segunda viajar junto a Happy.

La lluvia había comenzado de nuevo a caer y les calaba. Tenía frío. Pero la mirada ceñuda de aquel hombre la hacía estremecer. Aquellos ojos verdes, y esa boca carnosa y sinuosa, que la había besado, la confundían. Por lo que apartando la mirada murmuró.

—Por favor. ¿Puedes llevarme?

Aquel tono de voz, tan diferente al que continuamente usaba, hizo que Natsu se ablandara. Aquella mujer era la misma que le había besado y le había casi abierto su corazón, mientras estuvieron encerrados en el ascensor. Aquella mujer era quien le estaba quitando el sueño desde el día que la conoció. Aquella mujer le gustaba demasiado, y eso le molestaba.

—Por supuesto que te llevaré —asintió Natsu, deseando abrazarla—. Cuando quieras puedes entrar. Happy estará encantado de tener compañero de viaje.

—Escucha, Natsu. Yo me cambiaré de sitio —gritó Erza—. A Lu le dan pánico los animales —señaló, intentando excusar a su hermana, quién continuaba bajo la lluvia.

—De acuerdo, Erza —asintió Natsu, y volvió su mirada a Lucy—. Hazme un favor, princesita. Entra y mantén tu boca cerrada, si no quieres que de una patada te saque de mi asquerosa furgoneta.

Cogiendo el botín del suelo, Natsu se lo tiró a Lucy que lo cazó en el aire y, contuvo sus enormes ganas de tirárselo a la cabeza. ¿Quién se había creído ese tipo que era?

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y cojeando por la falta del botín, rodeó la furgoneta. Abrió la portezuela, se sentó y cerró de un portazo. Momento en que Natsu le tiró encima una manta, que ella tomo para abrigarse, murmurando apenas un audible ¡gracias!

* * *

 **Se empieza a poner bueno! aunque sinceramente en algunos momentos tengo las ganas de matar a Lucy!**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Buenas noches les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

 **Oh si señores y señoritas! hoy publique 3 capítulos de este hermoso libro!**

 **Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Tras un corto y tortuoso viaje, en el que la furgoneta saltó más que un canguro, en silencio llegaron hasta una enorme pero vieja casona de tejas oscuras. Sus ventanas de madera envejecida por el viento parecían desafiar el temporal que se desataba encima de ellos. A un lado había un granero viejo, y al otro, un frondoso bosque de pinos guardaba celosamente la intimidad de dos o tres pequeñas casitas. Lucy, que al fin había entrado en calor, observaba el lugar mientras, horrorizada, pensaba qué hacía ella allí.

Pasados unos segundos se abrió la puerta. Una pequeña mujer de ojos claros les saludó desde el umbral.

—Esperad aquí un momento —indicó Natsu con voz profunda.

Bajándose del coche, con una encantadora sonrisa, fue hasta la mujer que sin dudarlo le abrazó con cariño.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, mi amor —saludó la anciana de rostro ajado por los años, años que habían respetado una tierna mirada.

—Hola, abuela —saludó Natsu tan efusivamente como lo había recibido.

—¿Por qué no avisaste de que venías? —le regañó, señalándole con el dedo—. Tu abuelo dirá que podríamos haber calentado la casa antes de tu llegada, y llenar la nevera.

—No sabía que iba a venir hasta hace poco. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

—Delicado, pero bien —asintió sonriente—. Ya sabes, luchando como un oso.

—Lo que me imaginaba —sonrió, y Makarovándola de las manos dijo—. Necesito hablar con vosotros. Aparte de Wendy, ¿hay alguien más en la granja?

—¡Por todos los demonios, Natsu! —susurró la mujer, asustada—. No iras a darme un disgusto. Mira que no tengo ganas de sermones.

—No, Ona, tranquila —sonrió al ver su cara.

—En este momento sólo está Wendy —y fijándose en la furgoneta preguntó—. Pero mi amor ¿quiénes son esas muchachas que esperan en la furgoneta? ¿Traes novia?

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte —sonrió al verla emocionada—. Pero Ona, no te emociones que nada tiene que ver con lo que estás pensando.

Natsu, tras mirar hacia la furgoneta, entró en la casa con la mujer. Necesitaba su ayuda.

Desde el coche, Lucy, arropada con la m anta, continuaba callada.

—Vale. De acuerdo. Cargo con todas las culpas que quieras —dijo Erza—. Si quieres mañana llamo al conde y le cuento lo ocurrido.

—No, Erza —respondió su hermana—. Ya has hecho bastante. Por lo tanto, ¡cállate! Antes de que…

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió. Apareció Natsu, la anciana de antes y una muchacha j oven.

—Erza —susurró Lucy—. Dime que no nos vamos a quedar aquí.

Pero Natsu, acercándose hasta ellas con una extraña sonrisa, abrió la puerta de Lucy y les dio la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidas a mi hogar, señoritas.

La cara de Lucy era un auténtico poema. ¿Cómo se iba a quedar allí?

En ese momento Happy saltó desde la parte trasera de la furgoneta y, pasando por encima de ella que gritó asustada, saltó al suelo.

—Qué lugar más alucinante —exclamó Erza, mientras un rayo cruzaba el cielo. Con cuidado bajó de la furgoneta y saludó a las dos mujeres, quienes con amabilidad la acompañaron al interior.

—¿Piensas dormir en el coche? —preguntó Natsu dirigiéndose a Lucy.

—Quiero volver al hotel —dijo hundiéndose en el asiento de la furgoneta.

—Creo que eso de momento va a ser imposible —le respondió él.

—Pero yo no puedo dormir ahí —no pudo evitar señalar la casa en tono despectivo—. No conozco a esas personas, no me gusta la casa. Es vieja, y parece sucia.

—Disculpa, princesita —respondió Natsu, molesto—. La casa de mis abuelos es vieja, pero por tu bien, omite decir delante de mi abuela que crees que su casa está sucia, porque te aseguro que como digas eso te arrepentirás.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—De acuerdo —asintió Natsu, y alejándose añadió—. Que pases buena noche. Ah… y abrígate, con lo empapada que estás no dudo que tendrás frío.

Lucy lo vio alejarse cargado con un pequeño trolley color azul. Le llamó la atención la marca Victorinox. Una marca suiza bastante cara. Aquella maleta era muy parecida a una que le regaló a Sting. Pero no le cabía la menor duda que sería una mala imitación de mercadillo. Segundos después salió Erza, que dando unos golpecitos a la ventanilla le indicó que la bajara.

—Lu. ¿A qué coño estás esperando para entrar?

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¡Dios, qué cruz! —gritó Erza—. Vamos a ver Lu; estás empapada y con barro hasta en las orejas. Tienes frío. Hambre. Y aun así ¿vas a quedarte aquí?

—Qué parte de la palabra no, no entiendes. ¿Acaso crees que voy a entrar a esa horrorosa casa, y voy a confraternizar con esas dos mujeres rurales?

—Eres… eres… —suspiró Erza regresando a la casa—. ¡Que te den morcilla so pija! Congélate mientras yo estoy calentita, limpia y cenadita.

Verla desaparecer le molestó. Pero según pasaban los minutos, la noche caía y el motor de la furgoneta se enfriaba, comenzó a dudar. ¿Debería de entrar?

En el interior de la casa Erza se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Ona, la abuela de Natsu, se había desvivido por hacerle agradable su estancia allí y Wendy, la muchachita de aspecto masculino, la observaba muy callada. En dos ocasiones Ona intentó salir en busca de Lucy, pero Natsu no la dejó. Si quería entrar sería ella la que tendría que llamar a la puerta.

Sobre las doce de la noche, el viento era frío y la lluvia torrencial. Natsu comenzó a incomodarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan testaruda aquella mujer? Por lo que, maldiciendo, salió al exterior y tras abrir la puerta de la furgoneta, agarró a Lucy, que estaba dormida, y despertándola de malos modos la hizo andar delante de él hasta el interior de la casa.

Tan sorprendida estaba por aquella intromisión en su sueño que cuando quiso reaccionar el calor de la chimenea la envolvía y la cara sonriente de Ona le ofrecía un caldito caliente que ésta aceptó sin dudar. Estaba congelada.

Erza, al ver a su hermana allí, se relajó, y Ona, viendo el cansancio de aquella pobre muchacha le indicó que la siguiera para mostrarle dónde podía dormir. Detrás de ella, como una sonámbula, se fue Erza, que estaba deseando meterse entre sábanas calientes.

En el salón, el fuego de la chimenea comenzó a calentar el cuerpo de Lucy, que con disimulo observaba cómo Wendy no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y cómo Natsu no paraba de echar leña en la chimenea.

—Esta miel casera te hará bien.

Dijo Ona, acercándose con un bote en una mano y una cuchara llena de miel en la otra.

—No, gracias —rechazó—. No me apetece.

Lucy, con gesto altivo miró hacia Natsu, que con ojos graves había visto cómo Ona dejaba la cuchara y el tarro de miel sobre la mesa.

—Deberías quitarte el barro del cuerpo —señaló Ona volviéndose hacia ella—. Puedes ducharte si quieres.

—¿Tienen ducha? —preguntó incrédula.

—Claro, hija mía —asintió Ona sonriendo mientras agarraba a su nieto para que no soltara alguna insensatez.

Esa muchacha parecía bonita a pesar de la costra de barro seco que cubría su cuerpo.

—Me llamo Lucy —dijo en un perfecto inglés mirando a la mujer.

—Soy muy mala para los nombres, hija mía —señaló Ona—. La cabeza, ya sabes…

A sus 80 años, y a pesar de la vitalidad que en ella había, olvidaba los nombres, en especial, los que no le interesaban. Algo que no le importaba mucho, pero preocupaba a los que la querían.

—No te preocupes, Ona —señaló Natsu dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. Yo tengo cuarenta y también los olvido —y volviéndose hacia Lucy dij o— .¿Acaso crees que todavía nos bañamos una vez al año y en el río? —increpó, ganándose una recriminadora mirada de su abuela.

—Ah… ¿Pero tú conoces el jabón? —señaló Lucy para jorobarlo.

—Y tú —siseo Natsu—. ¿Conoces la amabilidad?

—¡Eres un garrulo!

—Y tú una pija insufrible.

—Ven conmigo, muchacha —sonrió Ona—. Te daré ropa limpia y podrás ducharte.

Sin mirar ni contestar a Natsu, Lucy se levantó y siguió a la anciana. Tras subir por unas estrechas escaleras de madera, le indicó la habitación donde dormiría. Posteriormente fueron hasta un baño limpio, arreglado, pero sin grandes lujos.

—Este jabón es muy bueno —dijo la anciana—. Lo trae mi Natsu de Edimburgo. Aquí tienes un albornoz limpito, unos calcetines y un par de toallas. Como le he dejado un pijama a tu hermana, he cogido uno de Natsu para ti.

—No se preocupe —asintió horrorizada mirando lo que había encima del pijama.

—Ah… siento tener que dejarte ropa interior de la mía. No es bonita, pero sí práctica. Wendy utiliza calzoncillos, dice que está más cómoda. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, gracias.

Al cerrar la puerta en la que no había pestillo y quedarse sola en el baño, miró a su alrededor. Todo era viejo y sin marca. Demasiado usado para su gusto. Cogió la braga con las puntas de los dedos, y horrorizada la examinó. ¿Acaso creía esa anciana que se iba a poner aquellas bragas de cuello alto?

Mirando los botecitos de jabón, sonrió con maldad. Aquel jabón era del hotel, al igual que el albornoz.

«Te voy a aplastar por ratero» , pensó Lucy.

Tras quitarse el sucio traje, y casi llorar al ver cómo estaba, se metió con cuidado en la ducha. No quería rozarse con nada, aunque poco después tuvo que contener un suspiró de placer al notar el agua caliente recorrer su piel. Poder quitarse el barro seco del pelo y del cuerpo en aquel momento era un auténtico placer.

De pronto sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y que alguien entraba en el baño acompañado por una ráfaga de aire frió.

—¡Estoy yo! —gritó Lucy molesta.

—Lo siento —dijo una débil voz masculina—. Será un segundo.

Acto seguido escuchó vomitar a alguien. Algo que le repugnó.

¿Qué más podía ocurrir?

Pero al escuchar los jadeos de angustia de ese alguien, los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como una montaña de arena. Odiaba recordarlo, por lo que quitándose lo más deprisa que pudo el jabón del cuerpo se puso el albornoz, y al abrir la cortina, se quedó paralizada con lo que encontró.

Sentado en el suelo, junto al WC, un enorme anciano con un pijama a rayas respiraba con dificultad.

—No se preocupe —jadeó el hombre—. Le prometo, muchacha por San Fergus, que no la miraré.

Lucy observó cómo el hombre tapaba sus ojos con la mano. Aquello, a pesar de lo extraño y grave de la situación, le hizo sonreír tímidamente. Pasados unos segundos el gigante de barbas blancas intentó levantarse, pero estaba pálido y sus grandes manos le temblaban tanto que le era inútil. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Lucy, agachándose junto a él.

—Eso creía —murmuró el anciano desviando la mirada—. Lo siento muchacha. Creí que no había nadie.

Lucy observó algo conocido para ella en los ojos de aquel hombre. Aquellos ojos reflejaban tristeza, humillación y, si cabe, dolor. Sin pensárselo, se agachó junto a él y con el esfuerzo de los dos consiguieron que éste se sentara en la taza de WC. Después, Makarovando una toalla y mojándola con agua, Lucy, se la pasó al hombre con cuidado por la cara, momento en que por primera vez el hombre la miró y sonrió.

—Lo siento, muchacha —volvió a repetir—. De verdad que lo siento.

—No se preocupe, por favor —aquel hombre le gustaba. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba—. ¿Está usted mejor? ¿Quiere que avise a alguien?

—Eres una de las españolas ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió—. Veo que Natsu le ha informado de que tiene invitadas. Aunque le agradecería que no me contara lo que le ha dicho de mí, así me evitaré decirle lo que pienso yo de él.

—Es un buen muchacho —sonrió el anciano, orgulloso—. Algo testarudo, pero un hombre de provecho.

—Es su nieto ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió con rotundidad, y extendiendo la mano dijo—. Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar.

—Encantada señor Dreyar, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.

—¿Lucy? Qué nombre más positivo —sonrió el anciano—. Pero no me llames de usted que me hace mayor. Soy el marido de Porlyusica, y sólo te diré una cosa respecto a mi nieto. No saques conclusiones aceleradas. Te equivocarás.

—Encantada de conocerle —sonrió y cogió aquella temblorosa mano—. En cuanto a su nieto. Tranquilo. Espero perderle de vista pronto para no equivocarme.

—Me encantaría continuar está charla contigo —indicó el anciano—. Pero tengo que volver a la habitación. Como Ona se entere de que he venido al baño sin avisarla se enfadará.

—Será nuestro secreto. Le ayudaré a volver sin que su mujer se entere — sonrió Lucy.

Abriendo con sigilo la puerta del baño, Lucy sacó su empapada cabeza y tras comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo agarró de la cintura al gigante y con pasos cortos pero seguros llegaron hasta la habitación que había al fondo del pasillo. Al entrar en aquella cálida estancia Lucy se sorprendió y, tras ayudarle a entrar en la cama, observó la habitación con curiosidad. Aquella cama tallada con dosel era una maravilla. ¡Era preciosa! El gran hogar encendido estaba bordeado por madera tallada de roble. A un lado un gran ventanal, ahora cerrado, tenía una deslumbrante cortina veneciana en color Burdeos. Al otro lado del hogar, una bonita librería, junto a un sillón orejero también burdeos y una mesita de lectura daban un toque de distinción a la habitación, que podía haber estado en cualquier lado menos en esa casa perdida en el campo.

—Makarov —dijo sorprendida—. Tienes una habitación preciosa.

—Gracias —asintió mirando su alrededor—. Todo lo que ves lo ha hecho mi Natsu para nosotros.

—¿En serio? —murmuró más que preguntó Lucy, incrédula, admirando el fino tallaje del dosel.

—Mi nieto es un artista —añadió Makarov con orgullo.

—De la cuerda floja —señaló Lucy haciéndole sonreír. El anciano la miró con ojos llenos de ternura.

—¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en tierras escocesas?

—Vine por trabajo —dijo ella sin dejar de observar la habitación.

—Si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos y fueras mi mujer —indicó haciéndola sonreír—, no te permitiría viajar sola. Y menos a Escocia.

—No estoy casada, Makarov. Soy una mujer trabajadora, libre de compromiso y eso me da derecho a elegir dónde quiero ir.

—¿Y cómo es posible que sigas soltera? No entiendo a los hombres de hoy en día.

—Los tiempos cambian, Makarov —señaló sin profundizar en el tema.

—¿En España no valoran lo que es una mujer?

—No sabría qué responderte a eso —dijo acercándose—. En España, como en el resto del mundo, una mujer libre, lista e independiente, asusta.

En ese momento se escucharon risas, y a alguien subiendo por las escaleras.

—Makarov , me marcho —susurró ella, yendo hacia la puerta—. Si no al final te descubrirán.

—Lucy ¿volverás para charlar conmigo?

—Mañana me marcharé. Pero prometo venir antes a despedirme de ti.

Cuando se quedó sólo en la habitación, Makarov sonrió. Natsu no tenía un pelo de tonto. Su nieto era más listo de lo que él pensaba.

De nuevo en el baño, se miró en el espejo. Estaba horrorosa y lo peor de todo, no tenía su crema antiarrugas Christian Dior con ácido ascórbico.

¡Dios qué orejas tengo! Murmuró ahuecándose el pelo.

Debía llamar al Hospital Montepríncipe en cuanto regresara a España. El doctor Zurriniaga de Vascongrelos, el cirujano que le hizo la liposucción, tenía que hacerle una otoplastia ¡urgente! Odiaba sus orejas.

Hastiada y aburrida de su imagen al natural, cogió la parte de arriba del pijama y estuvo a punto de chillar al ver el dibujo.

—¡Tomates! —murmuró incrédula—. ¡Me voy a poner un pijama con Tomates!

Acostumbrada a utilizar maravillosos pijamas de Moschino, DKNY o Armani, normalmente de seda, aquel pijama de franela indocumentado, plagado de Tomates rojos, era peor que ponerse una copia barata de mercadillo.

—Pensaré que son Tomatitos Cherry —murmuró con un gemido—. Eso me hará sentir mejor.

Convencida de que aquello era su única opción, se puso la parte de arriba. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Solo eso le valía de camisón. Eso sí. De Tomates Cherry.

—Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío. Ni mi madre lleva esto —susurró escandalizada, mientras cogía con cuidado la enorme braga blanca de algodón. —¿Cómo voy a ponerme esto?

Pero al final, a pesar de que le chirriaban los dientes, se la puso. No podía andar por el mundo sin bragas. El problema era que igual que se las ponía, se le caían. Le quedaban enormes, al igual que el pantalón, por lo que, acordándose de los apaños que siempre hacía su madre, se quitó la goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y le hizo un gurruño —palabra oriunda del pueblo de su madre— se sujetó las bragas.

Con valor, y tras contar hasta cuarenta consiguió mirarse al espejo. ¿Aquélla era ella? Estaba patética. Cualquier que la viera en ese instante, pensaría que era una pueblerina profunda en vez de la jefa de publicidad de la prestigiosa empresa R. C. H.

¿Cómo había podido llegar a aquella situación?

La imagen de su hermana se cruzó en su mente. ¡Ella era la culpable de todo! Necesitaba con urgencia volver a Edimburgo para conseguir ropa en condiciones y localizar al conde. ¿Qué habría pensado por el desplante? Si en su empresa se enteraban de lo ocurrido, sería el fin de su carrera.

—Princesita —dijo la voz de Natsu golpeando la puerta—. ¿Te falta mucho?

—No —respondió avergonzada ¿Cómo iba a salir así?

Estaba horrible con aquel enorme y horroroso pijama de Tomates, por muy Cherry que fueran. Eso sin comentar las tremendas bragas de cuello alto.

—Me gustaría darme una ducha antes de que amanezca. ¿Sería posible?

Aquel odioso hombre sólo quería provocarla. Y no. Aquella noche no iba a conseguirlo.

—Si me metes prisa —respondió apoyándose en la pared—. Puede que consigas ducharte para las navidades del 2020.

—Ah, sí. ¡Esas tenemos! —siseó Natsu, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta a lo bestia—. Entonces permíteme que mire el espectáculo hasta el 2020. Por lo menos me divertirá el payaso contratado para el evento.

—¡Cromañón! —espetó intentando no gritar. Makarov estaba cerca—. ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente! Tu abuela puede venir y pensar lo que no es.

—No te preocupes —respondió y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Mi abuela me conoce, y sabe que tú no eres mi tipo de mujer.

—Déjame salir —pidió Lucy cogiendo la ropa sucia del suelo.

—¿Ahora tienes prisa? O quizás tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo como el otro día en el ascensor.

Ella hizo como que no le había oído.

—¿Dónde puedo guardar mi ropa? Todo es de marca y necesitará pasar por el tinte cuando volvamos a Edimburgo.

Ahora el sordo era él.

—Vaya. Qué curioso… ese pijama de tomates me suena.

Estaba preciosa. Sin pizca de maquillaje, y con el pelo mojado retirado de la cara, era un espectáculo muy sexy.

Vista así no parecía la agresiva mujer que había conocido.

—Me lo dejó tu abuela —se defendió—. Y no son simples tomates. Son tomates Cherry.

Aquello le hizo sonreír. ¡Tomates Cherry ! Era tan pija que necesitaba catalogar la clase de tomate que llevaba el pijama para justificar su valía.

—¿Sabes? —dijo dando un paso hacia ella—. Ese pijama me lo regaló Ona, hace años para Navidad. Mi deber moral me hace decirte que no es de marca, a pesar de que los tomates sean Cherry.

—Déjame salir —dijo, sintiéndolo demasiado cerca.

—Te dejaré salir cuando pagues el alquiler del pijama.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy estuvo a punto de gritar. Aquel tipo era un prepotente engreído. Por lo que dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó todo lo que pudo de él, mientras Natsu, divertido, observaba cómo ella cambiaba de color. Le gustaba rabiosa.

—Mira, hombre de las cavernas —resopló, deseando matarlo allí mismo—. Daría lo que fuera por no estar aquí. Daría lo que fuera por no llevar tu horroroso pijama. Daría lo que fuera incluso por un cepillo de dientes, pero…

—Yo daría lo que fuera porque te callaras y me besaras —dijo interrumpiéndola. Sin moverse, Lucy vio cómo Natsu le quitaba la ropa sucia de las manos y la atraía hacia él. Consciente de cómo el tacto y el sabor de los besos de aquel idiota comenzaban a hacerle perder fuerza, intentó resistirse, pero no lo consiguió. Le gustaban sus besos. No sabía por qué. Pero le gustaban, y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Lucy, Natsu devoraba con pasión aquellos sabrosos labios. A pesar de la resistencia que ella opuso al principio, era consciente de cómo poco a poco comenzó a mover su lengua junto a la de él. Notó cómo le mordía el labio inferior y soltando un gruñido de satisfacción él se lo mordió a ella. Natsu llevaba deseando besarla desde que la vio partir por la mañana del hotel, y tenerla allí, tan preciosa e indefensa, lo había hecho irresistible.

Inclinándose sobre ella, puso sus manos bajo sus hombros, y alzándola la colocó contra la puerta, momento en el que Lucy le miró tan extasiada que le hizo arder de deseo. Natsu la sujetó contra la puerta, y con cuidado metió sus fuertes manos bajo la camiseta del pijama, y pronto sus manos toparon con la tela sobrante de las bragas haciéndole sonreír, mientras Lucy respondía a sus besos con verdadero ardor.

Con una sonrisa de lobo hambriento en su boca, la separó de él. Le apetecía seguir seduciéndola, pero aquello sólo le traería más quebraderos de cabeza. Su propósito no era aquél. Por lo que recuperando su autocontrol a pesar de tenerla ante él cómo una gatita mansa, se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

—Con esto me doy por satisfecho, princesita.

Al escucharlo, Lucy abrió los ojos. ¡¿Cómo?! Estuvo a punto de gritar.

Pero al ver su sonrisa profidén, lo entendió. Sólo pretendía humillarla. Así que cogiendo con rabia la ropa del suelo, le señaló con el dedo.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho.

—¿Por qué? Parecía que te gustaba —susurró divertido—. Mi habitación es la segunda de la derecha. Si te apetece un rato de buen sexo, estaré encantado de hacerte un hueco en mi cama.

Lucy, rabiosa como una leona que ha perdido a sus cachorros, iba a responderle cuando notó cómo algo le resbalaba por las piernas hasta caerle a los pies.

« Oh Dios mío, que bochorno» , pensó al ver la mirada divertida de Natsu y las horrorosas bragas hechas un gurruño a sus pies.

—¡Uau… princesita! —rió a carcajadas—. Nunca a nadie se le habían caído las bragas al suelo tan rápido ante una invitación a mi cama.

Ella notó cómo la cólera y el bochorno le tintaban la cara de rojo.

—Antes se congela el infierno que acostarme yo contigo —bufó avergonzada y agachándose, sacó los pies y las cogió.

Se sentía como una caldera a punto de estallar, y así se dirigió hacia la habitación que le había indicado Ona. Por todo el camino le persiguieron las carcajadas de aquel idiota, que no dejó de oír hasta que una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Allí vio a Erza dormida en una enorme cama. Sin querer pensar ni mirar a su alrededor se puso de nuevo las bragas, se hizo el gurruño, se metió en la cama, y tapándose hasta las orejas, se durmió.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara, déjenme un review para aber su opinión! si ven algún error háganmelo saber por favor!**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Esta historia esta empezando a calentarse... y espero que a ustedes les guste y les emocione como ami me emociono.**

 **Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus** **respectivos** **autores**

 **aliciacevbra: Lo se, se que actualizar una vez a la semana es una mierda, pero intentare actualizar mas seguido, unas dos o tres veces, no prometo nada, pero lo intentare, sobre todo por mi trabajo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verse sola en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba Erza?

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer los párpados mientras se despejaba. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo pastoso y húmedo chocaba con su mano. Al abrir los ojos vio la pegada a ella, la cabeza, la felicidad, el maldito perro de Natsu, el grito desesperado de Lucy, saltó al suelo algo incómodo.

—¡Fuera de aquí, bestia salvaje! —Volvió a gritar, mientras que el animal, sentado a los pies de la cama, la observaba.

—Buenos días, hermanita —la saludó Erza, entrando por la puerta, mientras feliz decidía que estaba aburrido y salía de la habitación—. ¿Por qué ha gritado?

—Es una bestia. Estaba en un punto de atacar —su tono de voz no conseguía ser normal.

-¿Feliz? —Se sorprendió Erza—. Pero si ése es del pelaje tranquilo de Óscar. Por Dios, Lu, y les miraras a los ojos.

Pero la cara de susto y de su hermana dice que no pasaba por su cabeza dedicamos a ver qué había sido en las pupilas de aquellos monstruos peludos y babosos.

—Toma —desistió y le tendió la ropa—. Aquí tienes ropa limpia y seca. Vístete y baja a desayunar. Una vez hace unas tostadas con mantequilla que te van a dejar muerta.

A su vez Erza se puso un peto vaquero enorme, una camisa verde y un jersey rojo, además de unas botas de plástico azul.

—¿De qué vas vestida? —Preguntó Lucy, horrorizada por el aspecto de su hermana.

—De granjera —sonrió Erza—. Me encanta. Estoy calentita y me encuentro bien. Por cierto. Muy chulo tu pijama de tomates. ¡Es divertido!

—Son tomates cherry —aclaró.

—Si tú lo dices —se carcajeó al escucharla. Era irremediable.

Con horror, Lucy miró lo que su hermana le había puesto encima de la cama. Después de haber sido una falda azul de pana, un jersey verde de ochenta y unas botas como un pocero adecuado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ropa limpia —respondió Erza.

—¿De qué temporada?

—Sin duda del Medievo —le ponía los sarcasmos a huevo—. ¡Joder Lu! Vístete y punto.

—¿Pero de quién es esa ropa?

—No sé —contestó erza—. Oí algo de una difunta.

—¿Difunta? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Gritó Lucy apretando los puños.

Si tu hermana y los demás pensaban que se iba a poner en una horterada de mala calidad y más años que Tutankamon, lo llevaban claro.

—Lu —suspiró erza—. No te quejes. Nuestra ropa está en la lavadora y no ha dejado.

—¿En la lavadora? —Gritó Lucy al pensar en su traje—. Mi traje Versace y la camisa de Carolina Herrera ... ¿Están en la lavadora?

—Cómo se diría la Fiti de los Serranos.

Levantándose como un resorte, sin importar la pinta que llevaba, salió disparada escaleras abajo. No podía ser. No puedo creer que la única ropa que tenía estaban dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de un bombo de metal.

Sin embargo, nadie puede ver en su cocina, ni en la lavadora, ni en el modo de vestir, ni en su versión blanca.

—Esto es una pesadilla —gimió a punto de llorar, sin percatarse de cómo la miraban todos—. Primero el coche. Luego el móvil. Más tarde el portátil. Ahora el traje. ¿Qué más puedo perder? ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

—Princesita —tosió Natsu conteniendo la risa—. Creo que acabas de perder otra vez las bragas.

—¿Otra vez? —Erza tenía curiosidad por saber qué se había referido.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Gritó Lucy horrorizada y, agachándose sin decir nada más, la cogió e hizo un gurruño dentro de su mano, para que no se vieran.

Natsu, que almorzaba junto con su abuelo y un par de mozos, dejó de reír a carcajadas.

«Algo no me funciona bien», pensó Natsu concentrándose en su desayuno.

—Buenos días, Lucy —saludó Makarov tras dar a su nieto un empujón, pero la muchacha estaba tan furiosa que no le oyó.

—Buenos días, hija mía —saludó con cariño Ona—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi traje en la lavadora? —Gritó a la anciana—. Ese traje se lava en seco.

—¡Ay, Dios! No lo sabía —se disculpó la anciana.

—¿Cuánto cuesta ese traje? —Volvió a gritar a Lucy.

—Lu —intervino erza—. Basta ya.

—Pero… pero… ¿Aquí todo el mundo está chalado? —Gritó Lucy sin hacerle caso—. Ese traje cuesta mil quinientos euros.

—¡Por todos los santos! —Susurró asustada Ona, mientras apagaba la lavadora—. Hija mía, no lo sabía.

—Fui yo quién le dijo a Ona que lo lavara —aclaró la voz de Natsu a su espalda.

Volviéndose hacia él, mientras echamos humo por las orejas, en un momento de diversión en sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

—Muchacha —intervino Makarov—. Estoy seguro de que Natsu lo hizo sin maldad.

—Lu —susurró Erza en español—. Controla la vena del cuello y tu lengua de víbora, que estoy temiendo lo peor. Recuerda que esta gente nos ha dado cobijo gratis sin pedir nada a cambio.

Por desgracia esas palabras llegaron tarde.

—Eres un maldito… un maldito cabronazo —ladró Lucy mirando a Natsu, quién con una tranquilidad pasmosa volvía a sentarse en la silla—. Eres retorcido y prepotente. Te juro que antes de que te veas en España vas a pagar por todo lo que estás haciendo.

—Princesita. No jures lo que nunca cumplirás —indicó Natsu.

Una mirada a su marido, quien con un gesto divertido, no perdía, sino que sucedió entre su nieto y la española.

—Te voy a aplastar como a un gusano —siseó Lucy señalándole.

—¡Por todos los santos! Qué genio tiene la española —susurró Makarov a su nieto.

—Lady Dóberman —se mofó Natsu y señalándola dijo—. Ten cuidado con tus movimientos si no quieres mostrarte también tu precioso trasero.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se bajó la camiseta y la barbilla como una princesa, salió de la cocina, donde continuaban las carcajadas. ¡Había sido bochornoso!

Unas horas después el hambre comenzó a hacerle las manos. Lucy llevaba metida en aquella habitación casi tres horas. Se negaba a bajar, y por supuesto se negaba a utilizar la ropa que la esperaba sobre la cama. Desde la ventana de la habitación se puede ver el acompañamiento de dos hombres y su hermana, cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Makarov.

—Sí. Por supuesto —asintió Lucy.

—Te he traído un vaso de leche con galletas. ¿No tienes hambre muchacha?

—No mucha —mintió agarrando la bandeja—. Pero te lo agradezco Makarov .

—Anda, anda, come algo o enfermarás —animó el anciano sonriendo.

—La leche ¿es desnatada?

—No muchacha. Es leche de vaca, concretamente de mi Geraldine.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dijo Lucy soltando la taza—. Esta leche ¿ha pasado las normas de sanidad e higiene?

Al decir aquello y ver la cara del anciano, se arrepintió y cogiendo de nuevo la taza dio un trago que le supo a gloria.

—Esta exquisita, Makarov. Gracias.

—Oye muchacha. Ona y yo sentimos lo del traje, y queremos que no te preocupes, nosotros te lo pagaremos.

—¡Por favor… Por favor! —se alarmó al escucharle—. Eso no lo voy a consentir. Me he comportado cómo una estúpida e iba a pediros disculpas por cómo me he puesto.

—Y luego está este nieto mío.

—¡Oh, no me lo menciones! —gruñó Lucy al recordarlo. Sin darse cuenta dio otro trago de leche que le estaba resultando exquisita.

«Estáis hechos el uno para el otro» , pensó Makarov sonriendo, pero levantándose dijo:

—Muchacha, mis tripas dicen que tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Makarov —sonrió al verle desaparecer.

Sobre las dos de la tarde un olor a estofado de carne comenzó a llegar hasta ella. Eso hizo que sus tripas gritaran amenazando con torturarla si no las alimentaba. Tras coger de malos modos aquella ropa, decidió ponérsela. Pero cuando vio unos calzoncillos dentro del montón su humillación creció y los tiró contra la pared. ¡No pensaba ponérselos!

Pero el hambre aumentó, por lo que cogiendo los calzoncillos se quitó las enormes bragas de Ona, y se los colocó bajo el resto de la ropa. Con cautela fue hacia el baño, donde se lavó los dientes con el dedo y se cogió con la goma una coleta alta. Mirándose en el espejo puso un puchero. La cara le tiraba. Necesitaba su crema Dior reafirmante de día, el contorno de ojos y su maquillaje de Eliza Minerva Arden. Pero convencida de que en aquella casona no conocerían nada de eso, suspiró y bajó.

—Hola, hija mía —saludó Ona al verla entrar—. No creo que tarden mucho en llegar los hombres para comer.

Sin decir nada, Lucy se sentó. El hambre la mataba, pero no estaba dispuesta a confesarlo.

—Veo que la ropa que encontramos para ti te sienta bien —y mirándola preguntó—. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?

—Sí señora —respondió molesta y avergonzada.

—En referencia al traje —confesó la anciana—. No fue Natsu fui yo. Lo vi tan sucio que…

—No se preocupe, señora. No pasa nada.

—Oh sí… sí pasa —insistió Ona—. Ganar mil libras cuesta mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, hija. No te preocupes. Le diré a Natsu que el próximo día que vaya al pueblo, saque esa cantidad de mi cuenta. Yo te lo pagaré.

Al volver a escuchar aquello Lucy se sintió mal. Aquella mujer, sin conocerla, le había abierto las puertas de su casa y no se merecía que ella se lo hubiera pagado así.

—Señora…

—Llámame Ona —susurró, dándole unas palmaditas en las manos.

—Ona, antes hablé con Makarov y le dije que no voy a aceptar vuestro dinero, pero sí necesito que aceptes mis disculpas por cómo te he hablado está mañana. No tengo excusa, lo sé. Pero no sé qué pasa, todo me sale mal.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hija? —señaló la mujer sentándose a su lado.

—Porque sí. Los días que estuve en Edimburgo han sido un completo desastre—omitió contar los episodios con Natsu—. Ayer tenía una reunión con el conde Etherias Dragneel. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí hija —asintió, sintiéndose una traidora—. Por estas tierras todos lo conocemos.

—A esa reunión no llegué por culpa de mi hermana —prosiguió angustiada—. Luego el maldito coche se hundió en el barro. Las vacas nos atacaron, y todas mis herramientas de trabajo, el móvil, el portátil, el GPS… Todo se perdió.

—¿Las vacas os atacaron? —preguntó Ona sorprendida.

—Sí —asintió con un puchero—. Se comieron el techo del coche y …

—No creas nada de lo que te dice, Ona —dijo Natsu entrando en la cocina, seguido por Wendy y Makarov —. Conociéndola seguro que fue ella quién atacó primero a las pobres vacas.

Al escucharle se tensó.

Los sentimientos que estaban aflorando junto a Ona la habían dejado demasiada tocada, y sin poder remediarlo, posó su cabeza encima de la mesa comenzando a golpearse y a gimotear.

Ona, con un gesto serio, regañó a su nieto, mientras Natsu perdió su sonrisa, incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo. ¡La mujer de hierro estaba llorando! Entonces… ¿Tenía corazón?

En ese momento entró Erza junto a Doug y Romeo, quienes se quedaron clavados en la puerta al ver la estampa.

—Lu —corrió Erza junto a su hermana—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te preocupes, hija mía —señaló Ona tranquilizándola—. La tensión de lo ocurrido ayer y de no llegar a una reunión con un tal conde Dragneel la ha desbordado.

Al escuchar aquel nombre con disimulo todos se miraron.

—Ese conde es un buen jefe y tiene un particular sentido del humor —se mofó Doug, quién junto a Romeo estaban al tanto del engaño.

—Y un cabezota —asintió Makarov sonriendo.

—Mi hermana tenía ayer una reunión de negocios con ese tipo —aclaró Erza—. Pero por mi culpa no llegó.

—Hola a todo el mundo —saludó Jellal, entrando para sorpresa de Erza y de todos en la cocina.

—Hola Jellal, corazón mío —saludó Ona, feliz de verle.

—¡Por San Fergus! Mi otro hombretón —sonrió Makarov dándole un abrazo.

Después, miró a las muchachas y añadió—. Éste es Jellal, mi otro nieto.

—¿Sois hermanos? —preguntó Erza.

—Oh…, no —sonrió Makarov — pero como si lo fueran. Natsu es hijo de nuestra hija Isolda y de Igneel … —tras carraspear ante la mirada de advertencia de Natsu, terminó— y Jellal lo es de nuestra hija Isabella y de Mystogan.

—¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? —sonrió Jellal para cortar el tema—. ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

—Chico —señaló Erza encantada con aquella aparición— eres como el kétchup, estás en todas las salsas.

—¿Os conocéis? —disimuló Makarov ante los gestos de Ona.

—Sí abuelo —sonrió Jellal.

Encantado, Makarov guiñó un ojo a Ona quien con una sonrisa le ordenó callar mientras Lucy continuaba dándose pequeños golpes contra la mesa.

—Pues a mí el conde me parece una buena persona —prosiguió Romeo.

—Sí —asintió Doug—. Además de un rompecorazones.

—¿En serio? —se mofó Natsu al escucharle—. Esa faceta del jefe no la conocía.

—Le encantan los Brownies —asintió con timidez Wendy.

—¿De quién habláis? —preguntó Jellal.

—Del conde Dragneel —informó Ona, y al ver su cara intuyó que estaba tan metido en el ajo como Natsu.

—Ufff…, no me digas más —silbó Jellal mirando a Natsu—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos de pesca con él?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo —asintió Natsu advirtiéndole con la mirada. Cuantas más cosas oía del conde más se desesperaba Lucy.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo Lucy, secándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo de Ona—. Necesito volver al hotel. Seguro que el conde ha dejado algún aviso para mí. Tengo que conseguir hablar con él antes de que se enteren en mi empresa —miró a Natsu y preguntó—. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta el pueblo más cercano?

Al escuchar aquello, el escocés la miró. Deseaba perderla de vista, pero un extraño sentimiento le hacía retenerla.

—No. Imposible —respondió con rotundidad, ganándose una sonrisa de su abuelo.

—Pero yo necesito regresar a Edimburgo —protestó Lucy.

—Pues ya sabes, princesita —señaló Natsu—. Búscate la vida.

Las chispas que saltaron entre aquellos dos iban a producir un cortocircuito. Todos los miraron, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Ona, incomoda, rompió el silencio.

—Jellal, pensé que no regresarías hasta el viernes.

—Y yo Ona. Y yo —asintió con una sonrisa—. Pero traigo una nota del conde.

—¿Para m í? —preguntó Lucy al escuchar aquel nombre.

—No —respondió Jellal—. Para Natsu.

—¿Para Natsu? —exclamó Erza.

—Me tiemblan las piernas, muchacho —se mofó Makarov mirando a Jellal—. Déjame que me siente.

Lucy cada vez entendía menos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Natsu con el conde?

Sin quitarle el ojo de encima vio cómo éste abría la carta, y tras leer unas breves líneas, maldijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa, tesoro? —preguntó Ona, deseando tirarle el cucharón a la cabeza.

—Otra vez se ha marchado de viaje —respondió cogiendo un vaso de agua—. Quiere que me ocupe de todo hasta su vuelta.

—Este conde —asintió Makarov , con una sonrisa—, vive como un príncipe.

Sin saber de lo que hablaban, Lucy se acercó a Natsu y arrancándole la carta de las manos, la leyó.

 _Estimado Natsu,_

 _Las fábricas de plata de México han reclamado mi presencia. Estaré fuera un tiempo. No sé si será una semana, un mes o tres días. En todo caso, y como siempre, quedas al mando de todo._

 _Un saludo_

 _Conde E. N. Dragneel_

Tras mirar a su hermana y verla tan sorprendida como ella, suspiró. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Aquel idiota con cara de merluzo que llevaba días amargándole la existencia era la única persona que podía convencer al conde para que firmara el contrato.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurro Lucy—. ¿Tú conoces al conde?

—Son íntimos —se mofó Makarov, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de su mujer.

—Trabajo para él —respondió Natsu alejándose, pero ella le siguió— y si mal no recuerdo, es tu amigo también ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro —asintió Lucy avergonzada. No pensaba decir la verdad.

—¿Conoces al conde Dragneel, Lucy? —preguntó incrédulo Makarov .

—Sí —añadió ella rascándose la cabeza—. Digamos que somos viejos amigos.

—Estos jóvenes, cada día están más locos —protestó Ona alejándose.

—Pues Natsu —aclaró Jellal—, es la mano derecha del conde. Cuando él no está, mi primo es el j efe.

«Tierra trágame» , pensó Lucy.

La sonrisa de Natsu, y sus ojos divertidos, lo confirmaron todo. Se sentía con poder.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara este capitulo, como comente arriba intentare actializar un poco mas rápido, pero no prometo nada, todo depende de como llegue del trabajo.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, y recuerden dejar algún Reviews para saber que tal les esta pareciendo la historia.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Esta historia esta empezando a calentarse... y espero que a ustedes les guste y les emocione como a mi me emociono.**

 **Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus** **respectivos** **autores**

 **Se que tarde en actualizar, pero, en mi defensa estuve terminando en revisar los capítulos y que todos estuvieran bien.**

* * *

Mientras comían el delicioso estofado que Ona había preparado para todos, Lucy intentó ser comedida en sus comentarios. No dijo nada sobre las calorías del estofado ni las grasas. Tampoco sobre las servilletas de papel, ni sobre la ausencia de vasos de cristal en la m esa.

Cada vez que alguno de aquellos trogloditas apoyaba la chapa de la cerveza contra la m esa, y daba un golpe seco para abrirla, les hubiera gritado y hasta asesinado. Lo hacían adrede. Lo sabía. Todas las cervezas se abrían en su lado de la m esa.

«Esto me costará una úlcera», pensó Lucy.

Natsu, ajeno a sus pensamientos, parecía contento. Se reía a carcajadas ante los comentarios de su abuela, mientras Jellal disfrutaba charlando con Erza. Ni una sola vez la miró ni se dirigió a ella. Ahora tenía él la sartén por el mango y lo iba a utilizar.

A pesar de los instintos asesinos que sentía hacia él cada vez que hablaba en gaélico para que ella no se enterara, intentó no m atarlo. Si lo asesinaba el contrato nunca se firmaría y eso, una mujer como ella, no lo iba a consentir.

Era una experta en conseguir los mejores tratos. Sabía cuándo tenía que reírles las gracias a los clientes para conseguir lo que ella quería. Debía tener tacto, por lo que al acabar la comida y ver que Natsu se disponía a marcharse junto a Set y Doug, sin pensárselo, le detuvo.

—¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?

—No tengo tiempo, guapa —respondió pasando por su lado.

—Natsu —dijo cogiéndole del brazo. Eso sí le paró—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Natsu? —repitió sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y cómo sonaba en su boca, le gustó. Pero su reacción le sorprendió a sí mismo.

—Me has ascendido de categoría. Ya no soy «el bufón» «el payaso» o «el cromañón» —reprendió viendo cómo ella se contenía—. Puedo continuar, pero prefiero no hacerlo, porque me dan ganas de meterte en la furgoneta y dejarte tirada donde te encontré.

Escuchar aquello, y sobre todo escucharlo mientras todos miraban, era bastante humillante. Mirándole a los ojos vio cómo se desfogaba. Aquella sensación no le gustó. Por primera vez en su vida Lucy fue consciente de su forma de hablarle a los demás y en especial de la impotencia que les hacía sentir.

—Natsu. Necesitaría hablar de negocios contigo.

—Lo siento, princesita —dijo alejándose malhumorado—. De negocios no hablo. Tendrás que esperar al conde.

—De acuerdo —gritó perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Cuándo volverá tu jefe?

—No lo sé —se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Quizá una semana. Tres como mucho. El conde es un hombre responsable. No creo que esté mucho tiempo alejado de sus deberes.

—Lo esperaré —gritó dándose la vuelta—. Lo esperaré y hablaré con él.

—¿Habéis terminado de copular verbalmente? —susurró Jellal, pasando por su lado.

Natsu lo miró extrañado, pero al volver su mirada hacia ella y verla marchar con aquel genio, le hizo sonreír.

¿Era masoquista? No. No lo creía.

Pero la fuerza que aquella mujer irradiaba le tenía tan fascinado y malhumorado que estaba comenzando a no saber en realidad qué quería.

El claxon de la furgoneta llamó su atención. En aquel momento Jellal se despedía de Erza y subía a la furgoneta con los muchachos. Él también se encaminó hacia allí. Tenían cosas que hacer.

Wendy, que estaba j unto a la puerta, vio a Lucy acercarse.

—¿Y tú qué m iras? —gritó Lucy de malos modos.

—Nada —susurró la muchacha, desapareciendo de su vista.

Con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar, Lucy subió las escaleras de dos en dos cuando se encontró con Ona.

—¿Qué te pasa hija mía? —preguntó la mujer al verla alterada.

—Ona. No te enfades por lo que te voy a decir. Pero a veces cogería a tu nieto y lo ahogaría.

—Te entiendo —asintió la mujer—. A veces yo misma me he arrepentido de no haberlo hecho cuando era un bebé.

Aquello les hizo sonreír.

—¡Ona! —llamó Wendy desde la cocina.

—Dime, hija —gritó desde la escalera.

—¿Ha venido ya el cartero?

—No. Aún no. Pero no creo que tarde en llegar.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy sonrió. ¡El cartero! Debía estar alerta. Con un poco de suerte quizás aquel hombre podría sacarlas de allí.

Una hora después, mientras charlaba con Ona y con Erza, sentadas en la cocina, el cartero apareció. Lucy estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría al verlo aparecer con un coche. Aquello la podría alejar de aquel mundo rural.

—Ona. ¿Crees que el cartero nos puede llevar hasta el pueblo más cercano? —preguntó Lucy.

—Me imagino que sí —asintió la mujer—. Pero… ¿para qué quieres ir al pueblo?

—Necesito volver a Edimburgo. Esperaré al conde allí.

—¿No podríamos quedarnos unos días más aquí? —protestó Erza.

—No —bufó Lucy.

—Oh, qué pena —se decepcionó Ona—. ¿Por qué te quieres marchar tan pronto?

—Es una aburrida aguafiestas —protestó Erza.

Lucy, con una dura m irada, ordenó callar a su hermana quién sacando la mano derecha le hizo un gesto con el dedo que no le gustó.

—Creo que deberíais esperar a que Natsu regresara —señaló la anciana.

—Ona. No lo tomes a mal. Pero yo no tengo que esperar a nadie —respondió Lucy con su habitual gesto de superioridad.

—Venga, Lu. Un par de días, mujer —gimió Erza.

—Mira, Erza, quédate tú. Yo necesito volver al hotel.

Acostumbrada a los suspiros de su hermana, Lucy miró a la anciana.

—Ona. ¿Podrías preguntarle al cartero si nos puede llevar?

La anciana, tras mirarla, asintió. Sabía que aquello a Natsu no le gustaría, pero no podían retener allí a las muchachas contra su voluntad. Por lo que levantándose se alejó.

—¡La madre que te parió! —protestó en español Erza—. Con lo bien que estamos aquí. No entiendo por qué narices tenemos que volver al hotel.

—¡Mírame! —gruñó Lucy—. ¿Has visto la pinta que tengo? Sí ¿verdad? Pues perdona hermanita, pero no estoy dispuesta a que el conde regrese y me encuentre así. Además. Necesito un baño caliente, y alejarme de ese cromañón antes de que termine con mi paciencia y cometa un asesinato.

—¿Sabes, Lu? —indicó su hermana canturreando—. Creo que te gusta Natsu.

—Oh… sí —asintió incrédula—. Y a la boda asistirán Goofy y Pluto.

—¡Quién sabe, hermanita!, puede que hayas encontrado a tu hombre ideal.

—No voy a hablar de algo que no merece la pena hablar —respondió Lucy cortando el tema. Ona se acercaba.

Apenas habían sido dos días, pero cuando se despidió de Ona y de Makarov, a Lucy se le encogió el corazón. No estaba acostumbrada a mostrarlo, pero aquellas personas se lo habían arrebatado.

—Creo que a Natsu no le gustará que no estés cuando vuelva —señaló Makarov.

—Mira, Makarov —indicó Lucy tras besarlo—, lo que le guste o no a tu nieto, es lo que menos me importa.

—Que tengáis buen viaje, tesoros —sonrió Ona.

—Adiós —se despidieron las muchachas alejándose hacia el coche.

Ona y Makarov se miraron, y cuando creyeron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos fue el anciano quién habló.

—Esa española, con esa fuerza y ese carácter, es la mujer de Natsu.

—No comiences, viejo cascarrabias, con tus planes casamenteros —sonrió Ona, pero mirándole con una sonrisa dijo—. ¿Y qué te parece la otra para Jellal?

—¡Son magníficas! —asintió emocionado—. Dios me ha dado vida para conocerlas.

—Dios te ha dado vida para eso y para mucho más —sonrió Ona dando un cariñoso beso a su marido.

Sacando la mano por la ventanilla del coche del cartero ambas se despidieron y éste las llevó hasta el pueblo de Dornie, donde tras hablar el cartero con la mujer de la tienda, avisó a un taxista vecino que sin dudarlo las llevó hasta Edimburgo.

Al anochecer Natsu y Jellal regresaban cansados. Tras una dura tarde de trabajo Jellal había conseguido convencerlo. Debía escuchar a la española, y dejar que el conde tomara una decisión.

Cuanto antes solucionara el problema, antes se marcharía. Pero al llegar y saber que se habían ido, su convencimiento se nubló.

—Lo siento, chicos —protestó Ona al escucharlos—. Esas muchachas querían marcharse, y yo no soy nadie para retenerlas aquí. Además —dijo señalando a Natsu—. Tú dijiste con muy malos modos que se buscara la vida.

—Podrías habernos avisado —indicó Jellal decepcionado. Saber que Erza estaba allí le había alegrado el día. Aunque le había fastidiado la noche.

—Natsu —dijo Makarov, tomando la mano de su mujer—, si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos y mi amada Porlyusica no existiera, esa española no se me escapaba.

—Esa mujer es una bruja —respondió Natsu malhumorado—. Una tirana sin educación.

—Pues quién lo diría, hijo —sonrió Ona a su marido—. Para ser una tirana que no tiene educación te estás preocupando demasiado por su ausencia. De todas formas, Natsu, ella se marchó a Edimburgo hasta que el conde regrese. Contigo, cariño mío, no tiene más que hablar.

—¿Sabes, Ona? —respondió Natsu cogiendo las llaves de la furgoneta—. El problema para ella es que yo aún no he dicho mi última palabra.

—¡Ése es mi chico! —sonrió Makarov viéndolo salir. Había acertado. La española le gustaba.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina este capitulo...**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Esta historia esta empezando a calentarse... y espero que a ustedes les guste y les emocione como a mi me emociono.**

 **Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus** **respectivos** **autores**

* * *

Cuando el taxista paró en la puerta del hotel, Lucy y Erza sonrieron de alegría. ¡Por fin habían llegado!

Tras pagar al taxista, se dieron una ducha y durmieron encantadas, disfrutando del lujo y el confort que el hotel les ofrecía.

Al día siguiente, tras despertarse pasadas las cuatro de la tarde Lucy comenzó a hacer balance de todo lo perdido, mientras tomaban unas cervezas.

—Necesito con urgencia un portátil y un móvil.

—Son casi las cinco de la tarde Lu. Creo que lo tienes difícil.

—Para eso tengo una secretaria —dijo marcando el número de Kinana, que con rapidez tomó nota de todo lo que su jefa pedía y se encargaría personalmente de que llegara a Escocia al día siguiente.

—¡Qué nivel, Maribel! —se mofó Erza.

—Necesito reemplazar lo perdido —insistió tras colgar, cogiendo el vaso de cerveza—. Menos mal que suelo tener copia de seguridad de todos mis documentos. Y sobre todo ¡menos mal, que la copia se quedó aquí!

—¡Ostras, Lu!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esta noche juega el Atlético de Madrid contra el Liverpool.

—¡Qué emoción! —se mofó al escucharla.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo divertida—. Tú eras la mayor colchonera de la peña.

—Eso fue hace tiempo —respondió con desgana.

—No me jodas, Lu —y llevándose las manos a la cabeza gritó—. No te habrás hecho del Madrid ¿verdad?

—Eso nunca —sonrió al ver el gesto de su hermana—. Mi vida ha podido cambiar en muchas cosas. Pero papá me enseñó a adorar al Atlético de Madrid y eso es inamovible.

—Ufff… menos mal. Por unos segundos temí lo peor. El relamido era del Madrid ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero nunca supo que yo era del Atlético.

—Entonces, qué —se mofó Erza— ¿sufriendo en silencio, como las hemorroides?

—Más o menos —se carcajeó Lucy al escucharla—. Oye, por cierto, fue una pena que Torres se marchara al Liverpool.

—Calla… Calla… Que menudo disgusto tuvimos en la peña. ¿Cómo lo pudieron consentir?

—Poderoso caballero… ¡Don dinero!

—Pues yo estoy convencida de que Torres volverá. Creo que lleva los colores del Atlético de Madrid grabados en el corazón —asintió Erza, golpeándose el pecho—. Sería genial verlo jugando con Agüero, Pernia, Forlán, Perea, Camacho… ufff… ¡Sería la leche!

—¿Sabes, Erza? Nunca le haría eso a papá —dijo dando un trago de cerveza. Su padre había sido el mayor colchonero del mundo. El mayor indio y el mayor hincha del Atlético de Madrid.

—Hoy juegan en el Vicente Calderón. Seguro que estaría allí —asintió Erza mirando a su hermana—. Oye ¿podríamos ir a verlo?

—Seguro que lo ponen por la tele —indicó Lucy con su elegante pijama de Moschino, mientras cogía el mando.

—Por qué no vamos al pub de la otra noche —sugirió Erza—. Seguro que allí es más divertido. Habrá más ambiente.

—¿Tú quieres que nos linchen? El Liverpool es un equipo inglés, bonita.

—Sí. Pero estamos en Escocia, princesita —respondió Erza.

—¿Sabes? Llevo tiempo sin disfrutar de un partido como Dios manda — murmuró Lucy. Durante los años que había sido novia de Sting, nunca se le ocurrió decir que era del Atlético. Era su secreto, y más cuando bajaron a segunda.

—Pues ya es hora ¿no crees? —animó Erza—. Vamos a pasarlo bien. Y, por favor, sé una hincha rojiblanca como papá te enseñó. Olvídate de clases, marcas y categorías por unas horas y disfruta del espectáculo.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy sonrió. ¡A la porra convencionalismos! Era del Atlético de Madrid y aquel partido lo iba a disfrutar, por lo que calzándose sus vaqueros de Dolce y Gabanna, una camiseta blanca de Moschino y la sobre camisa que días antes Natsu le dejó, entre risas, las dos se dirigieron hacia el pub.

El ambiente aquella noche en el Mclean era animado. Lucy, al entrar, volvió a arrugar la nariz, olía a cebada. Ver un partido rodeada de gigantes escoceses al principio las intimidó. Pero cuando el Liverpool marcó gol en el minuto 14 y comprobaron que la gran mayoría de los asistentes iban con el equipo español, Erza y Lucy camparon a sus anchas.

Con el corazón en un puño, suspiraron aliviadas al ver cómo el Liverpool fallaba un posible gol, y aceptaron la invitación de dos pintas de Guinnes por parte de dos hombres.

—No me gusta nada el ritmo del partido. —Se quejó Erza.

—Pero vamos a ver —gritó Lucy, quién tras tres pintas comenzaba a estar chisposa—. ¿Por qué no sacan a Agüero? ¿Qué hace ahí sentado?

—Pobre Simao —suspiró Erza—. Por Dios ¡no dejan de agobiarlo!

A punto del infarto estaban cuando Forlán casi mete un gol. Eso hizo sonreír a los hombres que las habían invitado y que las observaban desde la barra.

—¡La madre que parió al árbitro! —gritó Erza—. ¿Cómo nos puede sacar tarjeta amarilla?

—Se la merecía tu jugador —respondió uno de aquellos tipos acercándose hasta ella—. Se la merecía por tirarse en el área.

—Yo que tu cerraría el pico, amigo —señaló Lucy molesta por aquello—. Si no quieres tener problemas con nosotras.

—De acuerdo, española —rió al escucharla, levantando las manos—. De acuerdo.

Segundos después aquellos hombres se presentaron. Sus nombres eran Quentin Spike y Joseph Lindelt. Dos ejecutivos de la General Motors que estaban de viaje de negocios en Escocia, pero vivían en Londres.

El primer tiempo terminó, sacando el Liverpool la ventaja de un gol. Lucy, que se había desinhibido gracias a las cervezas, fue al baño, la vejiga le iba a explotar. Y tras mirarse en el espejo y ver que parecía una salvaje apenas sin pintar, en vaqueros y con aquella enorme sobre camisa militar sonrió.

«¡Si la vieran en el trabajo alucinarían!» .

Sin saber por qué, pensó en Natsu. Le hubiera gustado ver su cara.

«Maldito prepotente» , pensó, aunque sintió una pequeña punzada al cavilar que no lo volvería a ver.

A su vuelta, Quentin se acercó hasta ella. Le atraía esa española y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La segunda parte del partido comenzó.

—Hombre. ¡Gracias a Dios! —aplaudió Erza al ver a Agüero en el terreno de juego—. Menos mal que Aguirre ha despertado.

—No tenéis nada que hacer. El Liverpool como equipo es superior —le susurró Joseph a Erza.

Pero antes de poder contestarle el Liverpool metió otro gol.

—¿Lo ves? No tenéis nada que hacer —asintió aquel tipo ganándose una oscura mirada de las dos hermanas.

Aunque segundos después, para satisfacción del Atlético de Madrid, el gol se anuló. Algo que hizo saltar a todo el pub de alegría, y en especial a ellas.

—¡Toma! Eso por listo —gesticuló Erza con el dedo mirando a Joseph.

Tras decir aquello los cuatro comenzaron a reír. Daba igual que no defendieran al mismo equipo. Aquella velada estaba siendo divertida, y Lucy estaba disfrutando del partido como llevaba tiempo sin hacer.

—¿Os apetece otra pinta de Guinness? —preguntó Quentin.

—Sí —asintió Lucy—. La verdad es que estoy muerta de sed.

—Iré contigo. —Joseph le guiñó un ojo a Erza—. Así traeremos cuatro.

Sin apenas moverse, les vieron alejarse hacia la barra.

—Qué morbazo tienen estos ingleses —se guaseó Erza—. Y yo que pensaba que eran sosos y desnataos.

—Son agradables y correctos —asintió Lucy, sin dejar de mirar el partido—. Una estupenda compañía masculina.

Aquellos hombres, al igual que ellas, estaban de negocios en Escocia. Se les veía cultos y educados. Quentin era alto, moreno y con unos impresionantes ojos color avellana. Mientras Joseph era más bajo y con unas pestañas que quitaban el sentido. Ninguno era una belleza. Eran tipos normales. Pero tenían ese algo caballeroso que a las mujeres gustaba.

—¿Has visto qué sonrisa tiene Quentin? —preguntó Lucy a su hermana.

—Es igualita a la de alguien que tú y yo conocemos.

—¡Ni de coña! —respondió Lucy con la lengua más suelta de lo normal—. No le llega ni a la suela del zapato. Quentin es un caballero.

—Lu … Lu … ¡Que no me engañas! —sonrió al ver cómo aquélla intentaba disimular—. No he dicho a quién se parece su sonrisa. Pero tú me has entendido. ¿En quién piensas?

—¡Gollllllll! —gritó Lucy sin poder contestar, comenzando las dos a saltar y el pub a vibrar.

Momentos después, el gol se anuló.

—¡A ése le han untado, pero bien! —ladró Lucy incrédula por aquello.

—¡Joder, joder! —gritó Erza enfadada. Quentin y Joseph regresaron con las pintas.

—Chicas, ¡lo siento! —susurró Quentin al ver sus caras de decepción.

—¡Tú! —señaló Erza a Joseph, que rió—. No se te ocurra decir nada o te juro que te tragas la pinta.

Estaban tan entretenidas con aquellos dos hombres, y en especial con el partido, que no se percataron de que desde hacía más de veinte minutos dos pares de ojos ceñudos las observaban. Natsu y Jellal frente a ellas en la oscuridad, apenas si podían mover un músculo sin pensar qué hacían con aquellos tipos.

—¡Qué curioso! —susurró Lucy con la voz un poco gangosa—. ¿Eso es un trébol?

—En Escocia es costumbre —aclaró Quentin cerca de su oído—. Dibujar en la espuma de las pintas de Guinnes un trébol. Y en mi familia se dice que quien sorprende con un trébol a una mujer, será bendecido con una estupenda noche de placer.

Lucy al escuchar y sentir el aliento de Quentin tan cerca, se encogió. Llevaba meses de abstinencia, sin tener sexo con nadie. A excepción de los besos de Natsu. ¡Cómo besaba ese hombre!

Quentin creyendo que aquel gesto confirmaba su noche de placer, agarró a Lucy por la cintura y plantó un seco beso en su cuello, que la hizo estremecer, aunque no precisamente de pasión.

Erza, incrédula, miró la cara de su hermana. Estaba borracha, y tenía claro que si pasaba la noche con aquel tipo al día siguiente se arrepentiría. No lo permitiría. Así que, con disimulo, grito y miró la televisión.

—¿Qué coño les pasa hoy a éstos? No hacen más que perder balones y destrozar jugadas.

—Hoy no es vuestro día, española, dad gracias a que Torres está lesionado. Os hubiéramos metido cinco goles —señaló Joseph a Erza, quién consciente de cómo la miraba, supo que buscaría en ella algo más.

—Danos tiempo ¡desnatao! —respondió haciéndole reír—. Verás de lo que somos capaces los del Atlético. Además, te voy a decir una cosa. Si mi Torres está en el banquillo, es porque tiene lesionado el corazón. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No. Dime —susurró acercándose a Erza, que no se retiró. Ante ella tenía el típico polvo de una noche, algo divertido y sin complicaciones.

—En Madrid hay un dicho que dice: «De Madrid al cielo, siendo del Atlético de Madrid, primero». ¡No lo olvides!

—No lo olvidaré —murmuró Joseph leyendo los pensamientos de aquélla.

De pronto, sin necesidad de hablar, y conscientes de las necesidades y el deseo de cada uno, se creó algo extraño. Algo que a los dos pares de ojos que observaba entre las sombras no gustó.

—Vamos Forlán ¡vamos! —gritó Lucy descontrolada al verle disputar un balón por lo alto. Y el momento más esperado y ansiado por fin llegó.

—¡GOLLLLLLLL! —gritaron Lucy y Erza, junto con el resto del pub, al ver a Simao batir a Reina en un tiro cruzado.

Pletóricas de alegría comenzaron a saltar. El Atlético de Madrid había empatado. Aquel acontecimiento se convirtió en una marea humana. La gente se abrazaba y felicitaba, momento en el que Quentin abrazó a Lucy y la besó. Pero apenas había plantado los labios en ella, cuando un nuevo tirón los separó.

«Qué asco de beso», pensó mareada, cayendo en brazos de otro hincha.

Pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando sintió que aquellos brazos que la sujetaban, no la dejaban respirar.

Tras pestañear y percatarse de quién la sujetaba, no supo que decir. Allí estaba el payaso, de nuevo mirándola con su gesto insolente.

Natsu, que llevaba parte de la noche observando la chispeante alegría de Lucy con aquel tipo, no dijo nada. Los celos le consumían y cuando vio cómo el tipo plantaba sus labios en ella, lo hubiera matado. Así que agarró a Lucy de la mano y la alejó de allí para atraerla hacia él. Y ahora que la tenía desconcertada entre sus brazos, atrapó su boca y la devoró sin piedad hasta que ella, a punto de asfixiarse, lo empujó.

—Suéltame, bruto, que me ahogas. ¿Qué haces aquí? —peleó Lucy.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —bufó Natsu molesto, ansiando algo más que ese beso—. Y tú, ¿qué haces dejándote manosear por ese imbécil?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones —contestó muy digna.

—¡Eres insoportable! —susurró Natsu y sin poder detener su impulso, la volvió a besar, hasta que Lucy de nuevo lo retiró. Esa española le estaba volviendo loco.

—No vuelvas a besarme —dijo sin mucha convicción sintiendo que deseaba más. ¿Dónde estaba Erza?

Pero pronto la respuesta llegó hasta sus ojos. Dos pasos más atrás, su hermanita estaba besándose como una desesperada con Jellal que, entregado a la pasión, la cogió en brazos y caminaba hacia la salida del pub…

—¿Quiénes son esos tipos? —preguntó Natsu con gesto serio.

Quentin y Joseph les miraban con curiosidad. Pero no se acercaron. Algo que Natsu agradeció. Bastante tenía con pelear con ella.

—Unos amigos —respondió Lucy pensando que su hermana y Jellal se iban a asfixiar.

—Despídete de tus amigos. ¡Nos vamos!

—Pero vamos a ver ¿tú eres tonto? —gritó, intentando zafarse de la garra que le sujetaba—. ¡Suéltame! Yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo.

—Escúchame —dijo atrayéndola hacia él—. Vas a salir conmigo de aquí.

—Ni lo sueñes. Y menos contigo.

Natsu la miró desafiante. Estaba bebida, no borracha. Pero en sus ojos, sus mejillas, y sus palabras, se notaban algunas copas de más.

—Estoy viendo el partido con mi hermana y mis amigos —señaló Lucy retándole con las palabras—. Por lo tanto, suéltame ¡payaso!

—El partido ha terminado y yo no voy a marcharme de aquí sin ti.

Al escucharle decir aquello, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. No sabía qué le provocaba aquel hombre, pero su voz y su presencia conseguían que no dominara su propia voluntad. Su tacto y su mirada la excitaban, le calentaba todos sus instintos a unos límites tan insospechados, que se estaba comenzando a asustar. Era tal la lujuria que provocaba en ella, que, si no hubiera sido porque él de nuevo habló, allí mismo le habría besado.

—O sales de aquí por tu propio pie —ordenó con voz ronca—, o te saco de aquí como tú y a sabes.

Aquello la despertó. Adiós lujuria. ¡Hola enfado!

Provocaciones como aquélla la hacían reaccionar. No consentía que nadie le hablara así y menos aquel tipo que ya la había humillado varias veces. ¡Ni hablar!

—De acuerdo, princesita —asintió Natsu con una sonrisa triunfal.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada se la echó al hombro provocando de nuevo aplausos en el pub. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un ritual. Horrorizada, Lucy cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que el aire fresco de la noche golpeó su cara. Aunque está vez Natsu, antes de soltarla, se aseguró de no recibir ninguna patada.

—¡Estúpido engreído! —gritó dando un traspiés.

En ese momento Lucy se percató de lo borracha que estaba. Todo giraba a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Natsu agarrándola, pero ella de un manotazo se soltó.

—Estaré bien el día que te pierda de vista.

Con un incomodo silencio, Natsu clavó la mirada en Lucy, mientras ella, con la boca abierta, miraba cómo su hermana y Jerall aún continuaban besándose en la esquina de la calle.

—He pensado lo que ayer comentaste —intervino Natsu.

—¿Has pensado? ¿De verdad? ¿Tú piensas? —se mofó, pero rindiéndose preguntó—. Vale ¿qué has pensado?

—Sobre el negocio que le quieres proponer al conde.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy rápidamente le miró. ¡Una pequeña luz! Sí. Sí.

Eso era lo que ella necesitaba oír y con rapidez su m ente comenzó a trazar estrategias. Pero la pesadez de las pintas Guinnes le dificultaban pensar con claridad.

—Mañana hablaré con él —prosiguió Natsu sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Quizá pueda saber el tiempo que estará fuera. Explícame lo que quieres y yo se lo comentaré.

—¿Harías algo así por m í? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No lo hago por ti —aclaró Natsu sus motivos—. Simplemente cuido los intereses de mi jefe, los intereses del conde.

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo.**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	19. Chapter 18

Al día siguiente, tras pasar Lucy una noche horrible en la que todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que vomitar al final, sobre las cinco de la tarde, bajó a la cafetería del hotel donde habían quedado.

—¿Dices que no volverá en tres o cuatro semanas? —gritó Lucy al escuchar las noticias de Natsu.

—Si comienzas a chillarme —respondió Natsu—, me levanto y me voy.

—Vale, vale. —Lucy intentó calmarse.

Schirtufedo, el presidente de TAG Veluer, le había dado casi dos meses. Todavía había tiempo.

—Éste es el contrato ¿verdad? —Natsu había cogido los documentos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

Lucy asintió.

—Necesito conseguir ese contrato para comenzar a rodar un anuncio publicitario.

—Pues creo que no lo vas a tener nada fácil —indicó Natsu revisando las cláusulas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Erza, que hasta el momento había estado taciturna sentada junto a Jellal.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo —señaló Natsu dejando el contrato sobre la mesa —. La última vez que rodaron en el castillo, ocurrieron cosas.

—¿Cosas? —interrumpió Lucy—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Hubo varios desperfectos en el edificio y la productora no quiso hacerse cargo de ellos —señaló Jellal.

—Pero nosotros podemos incluir una cláusula que recoja la subsanación y reparación de desperfectos durante el rodaje —insistió, apuntándose aquello en un papel.

—Lo intentaré —aunque la expresión de Natsu no era de buen agüero—. Pero repito, no lo vas a tener fácil. El conde cree que la gente que se dedica a la publicidad, al cine, no valora las genuinas cosas de la vida. Piensa que vosotros utilizáis como si fuera de usar y tirar aquello que la gente respeta y cuida toda su vida, sin daros cuenta del trabajo, el esfuerzo y el tesón que hay detrás. Su obsesión es que el castillo de Eilean Donan perdure en el tiempo. Mi jefe está convencido que sois personas superficiales y sin escrúpulos, que con tal de conseguir lo que necesitáis sois capaces de vender vuestra alma al diablo.

—Prefiero no opinar —respondió Lucy, consciente de la verdad que encerraban aquellas palabras.

—Entiendo que no quieras opinar —prosiguió Natsu—. Tu trabajo es comerle el cerebro a la gente a través de anuncios consumistas y sexistas, que luego son tan falsos como las propias vidas que lleváis.

—Te estás pasando —canturreó Erza al darse cuenta de la cara de su hermana.

—Seamos sinceros, princesita —indicó Natsu clavándole la mirada—. Tú quieres conseguir algo que el conde tiene. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Lucy se sintió de pronto acalorada con aquella mirada.

—Entonces debes ser lista y demostrarle que sabes valorar lo que él tiene y adora. Así él, podrá valorar tu empeño y tu trabajo.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy se tensó. ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo exactamente?

Porque ni loca. Ella no pensaba arrastrarse para conseguir el contrato. ¿O sí?

—¿Sabes la diferencia que existe entre vosotras y nosotros? —preguntó Jellal entrando al trapo.

—No. Dímela tú —retó Lucy.

—¡Un momento! —intervino Erza—. Cuando dices diferencias. ¿Te refieres a que nosotras vivimos en una ciudad y vosotros en el campo?

—Más o menos —añadió Natsu mientras, divertido, observaba la manera como Lucy se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Estaba preciosa y deseaba besar de nuevo aquellos labios tentadores con la misma pasión que los besó la noche anterior.

—La diferencia radica en las formas —respondió Jellal.

—Y en la humildad y adaptación a cualquier medio —finalizó Natsu. Erza y Lucy al escuchar aquello se miraron.

—¿Qué coño están diciendo estos cromañones? —ahora fue Erza quien habló en español, con ganas de tirarles el vaso a la cabeza.

—Nada bueno —respondió Lucy, a quien le estaban entrando ganas de salir corriendo, pero necesitaba el contrato. Ella lo había prometido a sus clientes y a sus j efes.

—Nada de trampas, chicas —regañó Natsu al oírlas hablar en español.

—¿Acaso crees que yo no podría hacer lo que tú haces? —preguntó Erza mirando a un esquivo Jellal, quien, al verla aparecer aquella mañana en lugar de saludarla con uno de los tórridos besos de la noche anterior, se había limitado a saludarla con la mano.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Jellal, dejando volar su imaginación.

—¿Me estáis queriendo decir que vosotros dos —se mofó Lucy—, sois capaces de hacer lo que yo hago, pero que yo no soy capaz de hacer lo que vosotros hacéis? ¡Qué estupidez!

—Te lo estoy demostrando ahora mismo —señaló Natsu—. No creo que mi comportamiento sea diferente del de cualquier otra persona que ahora mismo esté sentada en el hotel.

—¿Vosotras podríais comportaros igual en nuestro medio? ¿En el campo?

—Sois patéticos —gruñó Lucy.

—Lo corroboro —asintió Erza gesticulando.

—¿Sabes, princesita? —prosiguió Natsu—. Años de trabajo me ha costado obtener el puesto que tengo junto al conde. Como podrás imaginar seguramente estoy acostumbrado a tratar con más gente y quizás de más alto nivel que tú.

—No me hagas reír —se mofó Lucy.

—A pesar de tu trabajo como alta ejecutiva y temerario tiburón en el mundo publicitario… ¿Serías capaz de ordeñar vacas, cuidar del ganado, sacar adelante con tus propias manos una granja o valorar una sonrisa? Tú, princesita ¿serías capaz de eso? —preguntó Natsu sin dejar de mirarla.

«No. Creo que no», pensó Lucy horrorizada.

—Por supuesto que sí —señaló Erza dando un codazo a su hermana.

—Tampoco tiene que ser tan difícil —corroboró Lucy consciente de que mentía como una bellaca—. A ver si te crees que es fácil encontrar un eslogan para que una campaña sea líder de ventas. O ganar un premio Adwords de publicidad.

—Permíteme que me ría —sonrió Jellal.

—En referencia a lo que dices —intervino Erza— imagino que hacer cualquiera de esas cosas es como todo, se aprende y punto.

—Acabas de dar con la solución para que el conde valore tu trabajo —indicó Jellal con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lucy algo confusa.

—Demuéstrale al conde que además de ser una eficaz publicitaria, eres capaz de hacer lo que él tanto valora —señaló Natsu—. Demuéstrale que debe confiar en ti y firmar ese contrato.

Lucy, al escuchar a Natsu, no supo si reír o llorar. Tras años trabajando en la publicidad había tenido que ingeniárselas de muchas maneras para conseguir la firma de contratos. Como la vez que necesito contratar el Circuito del Jarama para un anuncio y el promotor se empeñó en que ella tenía que darse una vuelta con él en aquella pista y en su potente Ferrari. Lo hizo. Aunque provocó que durante una semana no subiera en ningún coche. Si había conseguido sobrevivir a aquello, podría sobrevivir a esto también. Con la diferencia que esta vez serían varias semanas. Pero mejor valía eso que volver a España y tener que enfrentarse a los asociados con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué decides, princesita? —preguntó Natsu al verla tan pensativa.

—Dos cosas que espero escuches bien —respondió Lucy cuadrándose en la silla—. La primera; no vuelvas a besarme ni a llamarme princesita. ¡Lo odio! Y la segunda, acepto el reto.

—¡Que Dios nos pille confesados! —susurró Erza, haciendo reír a Jellal.

—En respuesta a lo primero que has planteado —señaló Natsu disfrutando de aquel reto de miradas—. Lo siento, princesita, pero no estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no eres la mujer de mis sueños sino más bien de m is pesadillas, tranquila. Tengo verdaderas preciosidades deseosas de besarme sin yo pedirlo. Y en referencia a lo segundo. Eres valiente y eso me agrada.

—No intento agradarte a ti, tío listo —respondió, consciente de lo que había aceptado y furiosa por lo que había escuchado—. Intento agradar al conde.

Aquella noche, Erza recibió en la suite una invitación de Jellal para cenar, algo que la hizo saltar ilusionada de alegría, mientras Lucy disimulaba su pequeña, aunque gran decepción.

En cierto modo Natsu le gustaba, algo que también le molestaba, y más teniendo en cuenta que con seguridad trataría de incordiarla una vez llegara a la granja.

Cuando se marchó Erza y se quedó sola, puso música en el equipo plateado que había en la suite y llamó al servicio de habitaciones pidiendo una ensalada y un agua sin gas. Pero segundos después volvió a llamar. Cambió el agua sin gas por una cerveza. La necesitaba.

Pasados quince minutos llamaron a la puerta. Era la cena. Como no tenía mucha hambre cogió la cerveza y un cigarrillo y decidió darse un baño. Eso la relajaría. Pero no fue así. Sólo podía pensar en Natsu, en sus ojos y en su impertinente sonrisa.

Una vez salió del baño con el albornoz del hotel puesto, abrió la tapa de la ensalada y para su sorpresa, aquello no era una ensalada, sino un bistec con patatas.

¿Volvería a estar Natsu tras aquella confusión?

Por lo que cogió el teléfono con una patata frita en la otra mano, llamó a recepción e informó del error.

Cuando colgó se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo aceptable y su imagen con el albornoz era sexy. Dos minutos después unos toques en la puerta le hicieron sonreír. Allí estaba él, por lo que abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa seductora se quedó petrificada cuando el camarero le pedía disculpas y le cambiaba el plato.

Cuando cerró la puerta no sabía qué le había molestado más. Si, que él no hubiera provocado el error, o su absurdo deseo por verle.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del hotel.

—Dígame.

—Hola, peluche.

Al escuchar aquello, la patata que tenía en la mano y que aún no había llegado hasta su boca cayó a la moqueta. Era Sting, ese alguien aparcado en su memoria a quien todavía dolía recordar, pero reponiéndose con rapidez contestó.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no vuelvas a llamarme así. Que te olvides de mí.

—Lo sé —asintió con voz tranquila—. Pero te echo de menos.

—Yo a ti no —respondió mientras cogía un cigarrillo. Hablar con Sting le tensaba.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—No lo sé. Pero, aunque lo supiera no te lo diría —se sentó y encendió el cigarrillo—. Aunque daría igual. Tu zorra particular te mantendrá informado ¿verdad?

—Lucy, cariño —susurró Sting —. No he vuelto a ver a Minerva. Tienes que creerme. Aquello que ocurrió en el hotel, fue algo que…

—¡Basta! —gritó malhumorada—. ¡Basta ya! No quiero volver a escuchar tu patética explicación. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que lo nuestro se acabó? Que no quiero saber nada de ti.

—Te quiero, peluche —susurró haciéndole daño. En todos los años que estuvieron juntos, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había escuchado aquella romántica palabra—. No puedo remediarlo. Te echo de menos. Te necesito y …

—No quiero escucharte. Adiós.

Una vez colgó el teléfono, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía?

De nuevo sonó el teléfono. Aquello la enfureció.

—¿Sabes, Sting? —gritó al coger el aparato—. No quiero escucharte. No quiero oírte. Sólo quiero que te olvides de mí. Eres un mal nacido. ¡Déjame en paz! Olvídate que existo y que.…

—Ehhhhh, Lu. ¡Para el carro! —gritó una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono—. Soy Freed. ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—Hola, Freed —aquella voz la hizo suspirar. Una voz amiga. Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas.

—Por lo que veo, el cretino de tu ex sigue dando la plasta.

No pudo responder. Un puchero contrajo su cara, y de su garganta salió un gemido seguido por el llanto. ¿Por qué lloraba? Aquello ya estaba superado. Ya no pensaba en él. Pero cuando creía estar fuerte, Sting atacaba y su parte sensiblera la destrozaba.

—Venga, Lu. Odio encontrarte así y no poder hacer nada —se quejó Freed sintiéndose inútil en la distancia—. Venga, cariño. Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Conmigo puedes llorar, gritar y maldecir, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró Lucy secándose las lágrimas.

—Ahora sé buena y dile a Freed qué ha hecho que estés llorando como un sobao pasiego, cuando tú eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en m i vida.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Lucy Heartfilia Lobster —insistió Freed—. Sabes que no nado en la abundancia, pero no voy a colgar el teléfono hasta saber qué te pasa. Hace un momento hablé con Layla y me contó una rocambolesca historia sobre vacas, pérdida de móviles, etc.

—Es verdad —susurró. Sentía nuevas ganas de llorar—. Todo lo que mamá te contó nos ha ocurrido. Pero mañana a primera hora me llegan dos móviles, y un portátil. Por cierto, tendremos los mismos números, díselo a mamá.

—Estoy esperando —canturreó Freed.

A partir de ese momento Lucy relató punto por punto lo ocurrido desde su llegada a Escocia. Le habló de Natsu y de Jellal, y de su particular relación con ellos. Tentada estuvo de colgarle el teléfono al escuchar las carcajadas de aquél, mientras le contaba el episodio de las vacas comiéndose la capota, o del pijama de tomates cherry y las bragas de cuello vuelto.

—¡Por Dios, Lu! —se secaba las lágrimas Freed—. Lo que me estás diciendo es lo más divertido que me has contado nunca. Y dices que mañana os iréis a la granja hasta que llegue el conde.

—No tengo otro remedio. Natsu dice que si quiero que el conde se fíe de mí eso es lo único que puedo hacer.

—¿Erza está cenando ahora con Jellal?

—Sí. Se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa que has llamado y no ha hablado contigo. Quería contarte un montón de cosas.

—Ya imagino. Ya —sonrió al escucharla—. Oye. Por curiosidad. ¿Cómo es el cromañón ese de Natsu? ¿Es guapo?

—Pssssss —susurró Lucy—. Nada del otro mundo.

—¡Por dios, Lu! —se mofó Freed al escucharla tan dudosa—. Desde aquí veo cómo tu nariz comienza a crecer.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy sonrió tocándose la nariz. Freed, al igual que Erza, la conocía bien. Por lo que decidió sincerarse.

—Lo que te voy a contar es top secret, y si alguien dice que ha salido de mi boca, lo negaré hasta la saciedad. ¿Entendido?

—¡Palabrita de Niño Jesús!

—Pues bien, Natsu es el típico hombre en el que yo no me hubiera fijado en m i vida. Es alto, fuerte y algo rudo en ocasiones. Tendrá unos cuarenta años y es la mano derecha del conde. Creo que le gusta trabajar en el campo y es muy familiar. Tiene buen físico, pero no tiene pinta de ir al gimnasio. Su pelo es corto y rosado, con alguna canita que le proporciona personalidad.

—Por Dios, Lu … ¡que interesantote lo pintas!

—Tiene unos ojos verdes de un color tan intenso que a veces parece que te traspasan. Sus labios son carnosos y suaves y tiene una bonita sonrisa seductora —sonrió al recordarle—. A todo ese cóctel de desbordante testosterona masculina añádele que es arrogante, prepotente, mandón, exigente, seguro de sí mismo, y un machote que presume de tener una enorme lista de mujeres deseosas de sus besos y de sus atenciones.

—¡Uau, qué morbazo! —exclamó Freed.

Cuando terminó de describir a Natsu, se dio cuenta de que era todo lo opuesto a Sting; un niño de bien, cuidado entre algodones por su mamá que le habían dado todo masticado. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie excepto por el mismo. Era un hombre que prefería gastarse dos mil euros comprándose una camisa de marca, pero a la hora de cooperar con cualquier causa buscaba dos mil razones para no ayudar. Le gustaban los buenos vinos, los restaurantes caros, el diseño, el lujo, presumir de coches de alta gama y vacaciones en islas paradisíacas. Definitivamente Natsu y Sting nada tenían que ver.

—Ahora entiendo tus lágrimas —se mofó Freed—. Te has dado cuenta de que el que creías que era el hombre perfecto durante todos estos últimos años, no le llega a ese cromañón ni a las suelas de los zapatos ¿verdad? Por eso llorabas.

—Anda ya. ¿Estás loco? —se quejó Lucy al escucharle.

—Joder, Lu. ¡Qué pena que no sea gay! Yo estaría encantado de explorar esos labios carnosos y ese cuerpo musculado por el trabajo en una granja. Por cierto, ¿el cromañón de Erza es igual?

—Más o menos —sonrió al responder.

—Me has convencido. Mañana mismo cojo el primer vuelo que salga para Escocia. Seguro que yo encuentro algo igual, pero en gay.

—Cómo está mamá —rió Lucy y cambió de tema—. Esta mañana, cuando hablé con ella, parecía tener prisa.

—Bueno —titubeó Freed—. Nuestra Diane Lane particular está bien. Yo diría que maravillosamente bien.

—Oh… Oh… —se alertó Lucy al escucharle—. Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo. O la que se coge el primer avión de vuelta a Madrid soy yo. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Mira que eres exagerada, Lu —susurró, sintiendo que la voz le había traicionado—. Está bien. Sólo que creo que está conociendo a alguien. Pero nada serio. No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mamá sale con alguien?

—Creo que sí —asintió—. Pero déjame unos días para confirmarlo. Óscar y yo le estamos haciendo un seguimiento de cerca.

—Quiero estar al tanto de todo, Freed —señaló con seriedad—, por favor, vigílamela que la veo muy sola y no quiero que se junte con ninguna pinta del barrio.

Al escuchar aquello Freed tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no carcajearse. Layla tenía un gusto excelente y eso no se lo negarían sus hijas cuando supieran quién era su pretendiente.

—Tranquila, Lu. Óscar y yo la cuidamos muy bien. Por cierto, dile a Erza que Oscar la echa de menos. Y yo os echo de menos a las dos.

—Oye, tonto, nosotras te echamos mucho de menos a ti. Un beso y hasta pronto.

Tras colgar se quitó el albornoz del hotel, se puso su pijama de seda de Armani y se sentó ante la ensalada. Pero no tenía hambre. Por lo que, cansada, se acostó en la enorme cama Queen Size, pensando en las torturas que le traería el nuevo día.


	20. Chapter 19

Durante el viaje a la granja de Ona, Lucy estuvo todo el camino callada. Aún recordaba la cara de guasa de su hermana cuando le contó lo que Freed había insinuado sobre su madre, aunque omitió la llamada de Sting. No le apetecía hablar de aquello.

Por mensajería urgente le había llegado el móvil y el portátil desde España.

Algo que le alegró, volvía a estar informatizada y eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Cuando Jellal y Natsu aparcaron frente al hotel para recogerlas, por unos instantes Lucy estuvo a punto de salir huyendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en una granja? Pero al final, tras suspirar y pensar en el contrato, con paso seguro y custodiando su trolley de Versace, llegó hasta la furgoneta.

—Buenos días —saludó Natsu con gesto taciturno.

—Buenos días —respondió Lucy.

Erza estaba ocupada meneando la lengua dentro de la boca de Jellal.

Una vez en la carretera, Jellal y Erza se encargaron de llenar con sus risas y sus conversaciones el espacio para relajar la tensión.

—¿Sabes, Lu? Anoche coincidimos con Natsu y una de sus amigas en un pub.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy se tensó, aunque segundos después se relajó. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo aquello le afectaba. Debía de recordar por qué estaba allí, y punto.

—Me alegro —respondió al ver cómo Natsu la miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Por qué os fuisteis tan pronto? Tu amiga parecía pasarlo bien —volvió a preguntar Erza.

—Teníamos cosas que hacer —respondió Natsu molesto.

—No lo dudo —asintió Erza—. Lavinia estaba como loca por meterse en la cama contigo. Lu, hubieras alucinado. No veas qué pulpo de mujer.

—Hoy parece que hará un día estupendo —señaló Jellal para cambiar de tema.

—Era una azafata italiana ¿verdad? —insistió Erza.

—Sí. —Natsu estaba viendo la mala leche de aquella mujer. Igualita a la de su hermana.

—Sería alguna de esas preciosidades que guardan su turno para besarte ¿verdad? —señaló Lucy molesta.

—No lo dudes —respondió él con un gesto hosco.

La noche anterior, Natsu había quedado con Lavinia, una amiga. Estaba harto de pensar en Lucy, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Tras la cena, se encontraron con Jellal y Erza en un pub, y fue consciente de cómo Erza lo miró. No le preguntó. Pero supo lo que pensaba sólo con mirarle los ojos. Lavinia, una azafata italiana que cuando volaba a Escocia lo llamaba, aquella noche estuvo especialmente cariñosa, y eso le molestó. No le dejaba respirar. Por lo que, aburrido, se despidió de Jellal y de Erza y se marcharon hacia el hotel de Lavinia. Una vez allí, tras inventarse un problema de última hora, Natsu salió escopetado para el hotel. Allí comprobó que la llave de Lucy no estaba en su casillero, y se marchó a dormir. Necesitaba descansar.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin ningún comentario mordaz. Y cuando llegaron a la granja, los ladridos de Happy y los aplausos de Ona, Wendy y alguno de los jornaleros llenaron el ambiente.

«Dios santo. Mi pesadilla ha comenzado», pensó Lucy.

Todos las recibieron con alegría aunque el más feliz era Makarov, quién al verlas las abrazó con cariño. Natsu subió los equipajes hasta la habitación. Ocuparían la misma que días antes. Al marcharse coincidió con Lucy en la puerta, y tras cerrarla se apoyó en ella para mirarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Lucy, dejando el portátil encima de la cama.

—Quería tener unos momentos a solas contigo.

—¡Qué emoción!

—Sólo quería decirte que me parece muy valiente lo que vas a hacer, y que no olvides que cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy aquí.

—¿Algo más?

«Insolente», pensó Natsu al mirarla.

—Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa. No creo que con esos tacones puedas moverte por la granja —dijo mirando los zapatos rojos tan sexy que llevaba.

—Ese será mi problema, no el tuyo. ¿No crees?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Natsu, que dio un paso hacia ella.

—No me pasa nada.

—Mentirosa —continuó acercándose—. No te he dicho nada hoy para que tengas que tener esa cara de enojo conmigo. En ningún momento me he dirigido a ti con ningún nombre que no fuera el tuyo. Incluso cuando has sido una borde en referencia a mis amistades, he intentado no discutir. ¿Debo pensar que estás celosa?

—¿De ti? —se mofó Lucy—. Antes lo estaría de una vaca.

Natsu, al escucharla tuvo que sonreír. Era tan diferente del tipo de mujer que frecuentaba, que eso era lo que llamaba su atención.

—Mira, cromañón —indicó al ver su sonrisa profidén—. Me importa un bledo con quién te acuestes, y con quién salgas. ¿Por qué voy a estar celosa de ti? — gritó levantando las m anos. Aunque antes de bajarlas, ya tenía a Natsu poseyendo su boca como sólo él sabía y a ella le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta bajó sus manos y las posó con suavidad sobre aquel pelo sedoso y rebelde que tantas veces deseaba acariciar.

—Oye, princesita —susurró, echándole para atrás la cara—. Me alegro que no estés celosa. Porque entre tú y yo nunca habrá más que esto.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me beses —indicó sin demasiada convicción —. Por qué te empeñas en continuar haciéndolo.

—Mm m m … Eres irresistible cuando te enfadas —murmuró Natsu rozándole con la punta de su caliente lengua el cuello—. Me encanta ver está venita tuya latir con furia.

—Suéltame ahora mismo —susurró cerrando los ojos. Ese hombre la mataba.

—Un beso más, preciosa. Uno más —rogó Natsu.

Posando sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella, disfrutaron de un beso lento y seductor, cargado de deseo y altas dosis de pasión.

—Ej em … ej em —tosió una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que ambos se separaran.

Ante ellos estaban Ona, Jellal, Erza, Wendy y Makarov, quienes con unas sonrisas divertidas entraron en la habitación sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Momento en el que Natsu, tras mirarla durante unos segundos, se marchó.

Aquella noche Ona preparó unos exquisitos filetes de pollo acompañados por verduras. A pesar de que Lucy en un principio con gesto agrio se negó a comer más de un filete, estaba tan rico que al final su voluntad se rindió y comió dos. Hecho que hizo sonreír a Natsu, a quien verla allí sentada y comiendo con apetito le gustó.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el maravilloso buen rollo de la noche anterior se convirtió en una tortura cuando Ona fue a despertarlas.

—Un ratito más, Ona —se quejó Erza volviéndose a tapar.

A Ona las muchachas le daban pena. No llegaba a entender todavía por qué Jellal y Natsu las habían traído allí de nuevo.

—Pero si todavía es de noche —protestó Lucy bostezando.

—Venga, venga, perezosas —regañó cariñosamente la mujer—. El trabajo en una granja comienza muy temprano.

A duras penas Lucy se levantó. Y como un autómata se dirigió hacia el baño donde permaneció media hora y salió con la crema puesta en la cara, los dientes lavados y el pelo peinado. Erza seguía en la cama.

Después abrió el pequeño armario donde la noche anterior guardó su equipaje y miró su ropa. Allí tenía dos vaqueros, uno de Dolce y Gabanna y otro de Moschino; un traje de chaqueta color negro Chanel; dos camisetas de manga corta, una de Custo y otra de Armani; dos de manga larga de Guru en rosa y azul y la chaqueta que se había comprado en Edimburgo de Carolina Herrera en forma de ochos en color beige, más el abrigo de cuero negro de Yves Saint Laurent.

Lucy optó por los vaqueros de Moschino, la camiseta de manga corta celeste de Armani y la chaqueta de Carolina Herrera.

Miró los zapatos. Los botines oscuros de Gucci. Los zapatos rojos de Manolo Blahnik y las botas de piel vuelta de Versace. Finalmente opto por estás últimas.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, y cogió las gafas de Prada. Cuando estuvo lista volvió a despertar a Erza, quién al verla vestida saltó de la cama, disculpándose por su pereza.

Erza, cuando se lavó la cara y volvió al cuarto, la miró extrañada.

—¿Dónde vas tan elegante?

—Esto es lo único que tengo de sport —señaló, pintándose los labios.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Era Wendy. Aquella desastrosa y masculina chica de cejas pobladas y pelos tiesos como escarpias.

—Que guapa. ¿Te marchas?

—Te lo dije —se burló Erza al pasar junto a su hermana.

—Esto va a ser un desastre —gimió Lucy sentándose en la cama—. ¡Oh Dios! Pero qué hago yo aquí. ¿A quién quiero engañar?

—Yo te veo muy guapa —la consoló Wendy, acercándose a ella—. Pero si no quieres estropear tu ropa yo puedo dejarte algo mío, aunque no es tan bonito como lo que llevas.

«Antes muerta que con tu pinta», pensó Lucy, pero se guardó mucho de decirlo.

Nunca había conocido a una muchacha tan dejada como aquélla. Parecía tener unos ojos claros, pero aquellas tupidas cejas a lo cepillo de los zapatos eran todo un desastre. Su pelo estaba seco, quebradizo y mal cortado. Las uñas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, parecían las de un camionero. Todo eso sin contar su desastrosa forma de vestir.

—¡No! No quiero dejarte sin ajuar —casi gritó Lucy—. Con mi propia ropa me vale.

Quince minutos después bajaron. Allí estaba Ona, trajinando en una cocina de leña, algo que Lucy no había visto excepto en películas antiguas.

Junto a ella estaban desayunando Makarov, Natsu, Jellal, Set y Doug.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Jellal al verlas aparecer—. Se supone que habéis venido para ayudar en las labores de la granja, no para estar dos horas poniéndoos potingues en la cara.

Al escucharle Erza lo miró. Estaba cansada y muerta de sueño. Apenas se había arreglado y aquel idiota la recibía así.

—Mira, chato —señaló con el dedo—. Sólo te lo diré una vez. Ten cuidado por las mañanas conmigo, si no quieres tener problemas.

—¡Por San Fergus! —sonrió Makarov.

Al escuchar aquello, Set y Doug prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Las mujeres de aquellos lugares no hablaban así, por lo que Jellal, enfadado y sin decir nada, se levantó y se marchó.

—Eso, como los burros. Sin decir adiós —se quejó Erza al verle salir.

—¿Dónde vas tan elegante? —preguntó Natsu, mirando a Lucy.

«Tierra trágame» pensó Lucy al escucharlo.

Aquel paleto provocador no iba a hacerle fáciles los días. Así que tenía dos opciones: a) mandarlo a paseo, con lo cual comenzaría mal el día, o b) hacerse la tonta, con lo que se provocaría una úlcera, pero seguramente la dejaría en paz. Eligió la b.

—Voy vestida de sport. No tengo otra cosa que ponerme —y Makarov ando una taza de leche que Ona le daba preguntó—. ¿Es desnatada o semi?

Al escuchar aquello la anciana extrañada la miró.

—Es de vaca —señaló la mujer.

—¡Lu por dios! —murmuró Erza en español—. Pilla la maldita taza y cierra el pico.

Lucy, fabricando una de sus sonrisas, cogió la taza y oyó que Ona murmuraba mientras volvía a la lumbre.

—Esa ropa no volverá a ser lo que era tras un día en la granja.

Natsu también la escuchó.

—Wendy seguro que estará encantada de dejarte algo de su ropa —propuso, intentando no sonreír.

—No hace falta, tendré cuidado —señaló Lucy, mirando con recelo la leche.

—El que avisa no es traidor, princesita —murmuró Natsu.

—Tómate el vaso de leche, muchacha —animó Makarov — te dará las energías necesarias para enfrentarte a una manada de lobos.

Lucy, cerrando los ojos, recordó técnicas de Tai-chi. Necesitaba relajarse, o su carácter de víbora iba a prorrumpir en la cocina de un momento a otro. Al abrir los ojos miró el reloj de cocina. Las cinco y media de la mañana ¿Qué hacía ella despierta a esas horas? Pero echándole valor, se repitió; «tres semanas, máximo cuatro y contrato conseguido».

—Muy bien —señaló Natsu levantándose y mirando a Erza y a Lucy—. Mañana procurad ser más puntuales, ya deberíamos estar haciendo cosas, y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Ona, al ver el gesto divertido de su marido movió la cabeza. No estaba conforme con aquello, pero poco podía hacer. Los muchachos así lo habían decidido y ella sólo tenía que callar y observar.

—¡Vámonos! —indicó Natsu poniéndose una cazadora marrón.

—¿Dónde vamos con el frío que hace? —se quejó Lucy.

—Al campo. Debemos arreglar la valla de los caballos y luego echar de comer a las vacas —indicó Wendy calándose un gorro de lana hasta las orejas.

«Oh Dios mío, caballos y vacas ¡voy a morir!», pensó Lucy a punto de desmayarse. Pero sin decir nada salió temblando.

—¿Has visto que pinta lleva esa muchacha para trabajar en el campo? —sonrió Makarov.

—¡Calla! No quiero hablar de ello —protestó Ona.

—Esa muchacha se congelará —se carcajeó Makarov al ver cómo huía de Happy.

—Si le pasa algo será gracias a vosotros. —Ona estaba enfadada con todo aquello, así que salió de la cocina y lo dejó a solas.

El día era desapacible. Hacía frío y la llovizna amenazaba con descargar una gran tormenta. Natsu, que conducía la furgoneta de una manera un tanto brusca, miraba por el espejo retrovisor a las muchachas. En especial a Lucy, quien callada, tenía la misma pinta de quien va al patíbulo a morir.

Cuando paró el coche, Lucy estaba pálida. A punto del desmayo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Pero todos callaron.

—Bajad del coche —apremió Jellal, quién por sus modos parecía no estar de muy buen humor—. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Hoy no es tu día ¿verdad simpático? —preguntó Erza molesta, pero Jellal no le contestó. Se limitó a mirarla y a callar.

Al poner el pie en el suelo. Lucy sintió cómo los tacones se hundían en el barro, pero sin decir nada, siguió a Wendy, que se movía con tranquilidad por aquel lugar.

—¡Ah, un bicho! ¡Un bicho! —gritó Lucy al ver un escarabajo a sus pies.

—Sólo es un escarabajo. —Wendy lo cogió para enseñárselo.

—¡No! ¡No! Aléjalo de mí —volvió a gritar como una loca.

—¡Basta ya! Para de gritar. —Natsu apenas podía contener la risa. Erza intervino.

—Lu, relájate. Estamos en el campo y muchos insectos viven aquí.

—Princesita, por tu bien familiarízate con ellos, el campo está lleno. tomad. —Natsu les dio unos guantes—. La valla está medio rota. Tenéis que repararla. Ahí encontraréis alambre y las herramientas necesarias para tensar y asegurar. Poneos los guantes, y comenzad a traer aquellos palos —indicó hacia el árbol—. Iré a dejar a los muchachos en sus puestos, y dentro de un rato volveré para ver qué tal vais.

—¿Vas a dejarnos solas… aquí? —preguntó Lucy, tiritando de frío. Su ropa era escasa, pero ya no había remedio.

—Wendy y Happy se quedarán con vosotras —indicó conteniendo la risa. Era patética al tiempo que encantadora.

Una vez dijo eso, se montó en el coche y arrancó, dejándola sin palabras.

—Apuesto cien libras a que antes de dos horas están llorando —se carcajeó Doug.

—Te doblo la apuesta —contestó Set dándole la mano.

—La triplico —se carcajeó Jellal, observándolas por el espejo retrovisor.

—Muchachos —se mofó Natsu—. Doblo todas a que esta noche quieren volver a su casa.

Una vez la furgoneta azul se marchó, Wendy fue la primera en hablar.

—Creo que deberíamos repartir el trabajo —indicó rascándose el cuello—. Una que vaya a por el alambre, otra que traiga las estacas y la tercera que clave con el mazo —y se tocó la barriga—. Tengo que ir al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿El baño? —susurró Lucy mirándola—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

A su alrededor había campo, bichos, árboles y bosque. Nada más, por lo que Wendy, ocultándose tras un árbol no muy lejano, se abrió el mono y ante la m irada incrédula de Lucy su cuerpo comenzó a soltar unos ruidos sospechosos mientras la oía apretar.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Lucy arrugando la nariz—. Esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto en m i vida.

—Lu —sonrió Erza ante la naturalidad de Wendy—. Cuando la cosa aprieta, ya sabes. O vacías la cañería o revientas.

—¡Erza! —regañó horrorizada—. No seas vulgar. Y tú, perro —gritó mirando a Happy—. Aléjate de mí si no quieres tener problemas.

Una vez finalizó Wendy, volvió hacia donde estaban ellas, y poco tiempo después, tras varias crisis de nervios de Lucy por los escarabajos, comenzaron la tarea con la ayuda de aquella extraña mujercita.

Pasadas dos horas, habían conseguido clavar seis estacas y poner varios trozos de alambre, el cielo se despejó, y un sol espléndido las calentó.

Los vaqueros y la chaqueta de Lucy estaban hechos una pena. Pero lo peor eran las botas de piel vuelta. Ona tenía razón. Aquella ropa no volvería a ser lo que era.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana, como nadie había vuelto a dar señales de vida, estaban sedientas y hambrientas, Wendy se ofreció voluntaria para ir en busca del almuerzo, ella conocía las tierras, por lo que dejando solas a Lucy y Erza con Happy, se alejó.

—No sé qué hago aquí —se quejó Lucy quitándose los guantes—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Mira qué ampollas tengo. Mis manos necesitan crema con urgencia.

—Joder, Lu —respondió Erza mirándose las suyas—. Yo no las tengo mejor que tú, pero no soy tan alarmista.

—¡Perro!, aléjate de mí —gritó Lucy a Happy.

De pronto un coche comenzó a acercarse hacia ellas y Happy comenzó a ladrar.

—Hola, señoritas —saludó un hombre de gesto agradable bajando del coche —. ¿Se han perdido?

—Ojalá eso fuera verdad —susurró Lucy.

—No —sonrió Erza—. Estamos esperando a Wendy. Trabajamos con ella.

—Vaya —se acercó el hombre hasta ellas—. Ustedes deben ser la visita de Makarov y Ona. Encantado. Mi nombre es Loke. Soy el médico de Dornie, Keppoch e Inverinate.

—Encantada. Mi nombre es Erza —saludó levantando la mano.

Lucy estaba demasiado ensimismada en el drama de sus manos como para prestarle atención.

—¿Qué le pasa a usted? —preguntó el médico al ver cómo Lucy se miraba las manos.

—Tengo unas horribles ampollas que me están matando —suspiró, tan deprimida que aquel hombre sonrió.

—Eso lo soluciono yo en un periquete —dijo sacando del coche una caja de pomada—. Déjame ver dónde tiene esas ampollas. ¡Vaya! —La verdad es que no eran nada pequeñas—. Te estás destrozando las manos.

Primero echó suero en la mano para limpiarla y con una gasa aplicó con cuidado la pomada, repitiendo la misma operación en las de Erza. Una vez finalizó la cura las miró con una sonrisa.

—Guardaos está pomada. Esta noche os la volvéis a aplicar y veréis cómo en un par de días habrán desaparecido.

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia —sonrió. —Gracias por tu ayuda.

Al decir aquella palabra, Lucy se sorprendió. ¡Estaba dando las gracias!

—Encantado de conocerte —asintió mirándola a los ojos—. Pero vosotras no sois inglesas —indicó interesado en ellas. Sobre todo en la rubia—. ¿De dónde sois?

—Españolas —señaló Lucy.

—¡Vaya! Me encanta España. Sobre todo la tortilla española y la paella. Es exquisita.

—Típico de guiris —sonrió Erza al escucharle.

—Hu . —Lucy estaba hambrienta—. No hables de comida en estos momentos que estamos muertas de hambre.

—Vosotras no sois mujeres de campo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es una historia muy larga —Lucy sabía que no había forma de explicarla—. Y algo complicada para explicar con el hambre que tengo.

—Vaya. Lo siento —sonrió al escucharla y acercándose a ella dijo—. Déjame ver cómo está tu mano.

Le tomó la mano para colocarle un apósito, y viendo lo delicada que era, se preguntó qué hacía una mujer como aquella arreglando una valla.

El sonido de un motor llenó el ambiente. Era Natsu con Wendy, y al ver a Loke tomándole la mano a Lucy aceleró.

—Vaya —susurró Loke al ver la furgoneta acercarse—. Creo que os traen provisiones, se acabó vuestra hambre.

—Menos mal. —Erza ya no sabía qué hacer con su estómago—. Estaba ya por morder un trozo de la valla.

Bajándose del coche con la gorra puesta, Natsu se dirigió hacia ellos con una falsa sonrisa en la boca.

—Hola Loke —saludó poniéndose al lado de Lucy—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Voy camino de Keppoch —respondió sin apartarse un milímetro de donde estaba— y como verás he tenido que hacer un par de curas de urgencia en el camino.

—Has sido muy amable —señaló Natsu nada cortés—. Pero ya puedes continuar tu camino.

—Loke ha sido tremendamente cortés con nosotras —protestó Lucy, sin entender por qué aquellos dos se miraban de aquella manera.

—Se me hace tarde —dijo al fin el médico caminando hacia su coche—. Encantado de haberte conocido Erza.

—Lo mismo digo Loke. Gracias por tu amabilidad.

—Lucy, ha sido un placer. Quizás nos volvamos a ver —la sonrisa que le lanzó el joven molestó a Natsu.

—Seguro —asintió Lucy con maldad— por estos lugares conozco a pocas personas tan educadas como tú.

—Este fin de semana un amigo organiza una fiesta en honor de su nuevo hijo. Sería maravilloso que vinierais.

—¿No le importará que nos presentemos? —preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

—O'Brien es como de la familia —contestó Natsu entregándole la chaqueta—. Póntela o cogerás frió.

—¡Qué divertido! —sonrió Erza.

—No quiero ponérmela. Tengo calor —no le estaba prestando el más mínimo interés a Natsu. Era más divertida la fiesta—. Quizás vayamos.

—De acuerdo —al fin Loke se montó en el coche—. Entonces allí nos veremos. Hasta pronto.

Cuando se alejó, Erza estaba sonriendo, mientras Lucy cogía una botella de agua para beber. Estaba sedienta.

—No iréis a esa fiesta —señaló Natsu consiguiendo al fin que le miraran.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lucy dejando de beber.

Había sido consciente de cómo aquellos dos se retaban con la mirada y con las palabras. Entre ellos había algo que Lucy desconocía, pero de lo que no se pensaba preocupar.

—Porque lo digo yo, y basta —respondió Natsu, mientras Wendy se sentaba encima del barro a comer.

—Buenoooo —suspiró Erza intuyendo lo que ocurriría.

—Ah, no… —sonrió Lucy—. Eso no te lo crees tú ni con diez Cosmopolitan de más. ¿Qué es eso de «porque lo digo yo»? ¿Pero tú en que mundo vives, cromañón?

—Vivo en el mundo real, princesita. Estás en mis tierras, bajo mi mando y mi techo. No pienso dejar que el idiota de Loke se inmiscuya en mis asuntos.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? —bufó Lucy—. Ese hombre sólo nos ha invitado a una fiesta. Le he dicho que estaremos aquí varios días y ha intentado ser amable con nosotras. Y ahora me vienes tú en plan macho-man y nos montas esta escenita.

Natsu levantando una ceja, la miró.

—He dicho que no, y no quiero discutir —finalizó dándoles la espalda.

—Oye, idiota —espetó Lucy, dándole un empujón que fue perfecto para atraer su atención—. Estoy aquí para intentar agradar al conde. No estoy aquí para intentar agradarte a ti. ¡No te confundas!

—¿Sabes? —dijo tirando con rabia al suelo una botella mientras se montaba en la furgoneta—. Intenta no enfadarme mucho o te juro que el conde sólo escuchará lo que yo quiera. No lo olvides.

Tras aquello, derrapando, se marchó, dejando a Lucy malhumorada por algo que no entendía.

—Mi madre, ante un caso así, diría —murmuró Erza sentada junto a Wendy —. «Amores reñidos, son siempre los más queridos».

—¡Vete al infierno, Erza! —gritó Lucy alejándose.

—Ona, ante un caso así, diría —murmuró Wendy—. «Los amantes que se pelean, se desean».

Cuatro horas después la furgoneta volvió, únicamente ocupada por Doug y por Set. Regresaron a casa de Ona para comer, aunque Erza y Lucy no se pudieron ni mover una vez se tumbaron en la cama.


	21. Chapter 20

El sábado después de comer, cuando Natsu y Jellal se marcharon, Lucy le comentó a Ona la supuesta fiesta en casa del tal O'Brien. La anciana, sorprendida por el interés que las muchachas demostraban por ir, habló con Doug quién amablemente se ofreció a acercarlas al lugar.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, ataviadas con los mejores vaqueros que tenían, Lucy y Erza se subían al coche de Doug, mientras la muchacha rezagada las miraba.

—Wendy —llamó Erza—. ¿Quieres venir?

—No me han invitado.

—No me extraña —se mofó Lucy—. Con la pinta que tiene quién la iba a invitar.

—¡Cállate, bruja! —regañó Erza, mientras Lucy se miraba en el espejo del coche y se repasaba los labios con el perfilador.

La realidad de Wendy en cuanto a su aspecto físico era nefasta. Nada en ella la hacía resaltar. Su forma de vestir era desastrosa, sus modales vulgares y su apariencia siniestra. La sensación que la gente tenía de ella era de un animalillo retraído y asustado.

—Venga, mujer, anímate —sonrió Erza abriéndole la puerta del coche—. Vente. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Ve, tontuela —animó Ona con una sonrisa—. Más tarde iré yo, seguro que lo pasas estupendamente.

Ona sabía que Wendy era retraída y poco comunicativa. Pero se había fijado que desde que aquellas muchachas habían llegado, algo en Wendy estaba cambiando.

La había pillado un par de veces mirándose en el espejo, algo raro en ella y aunque nadie se percatara del cambio, Ona se había fijado en que su descontrolado pelo, ahora estaba incluso un poco más peinado.

—¡Por Dios, Erza! —se quejó Lucy en español—. No me digas que al final viene con nosotras la niña del exorcista.

—Lu, ¿por qué no te bajas del coche y te vas volando en tu escoba?

Al final arrancaron y el coche se perdió entre caminos agrestes llenos de barro. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los O'Brien, Loke, el médico, se sorprendió. Estaba convencido de que no aparecerían, en especial por la actitud de Natsu.

Loke, encantado con su presencia, les presentó a Mary y Jonas O'Brien, los dichosos padres de Curt, un gordito bebé de cinco meses.

—¡Qué monada! —sonrió Erza mirándole—. Es precioso, cuchicuchi.

—Y comilón —señaló Mary tomando al bebé en brazos—. No para de comer.

—Se le ve gordo —puntualizó Lucy sin mucha emoción.

—¿Quieres cogerlo? —le preguntó Mary.

—Oh, no… no… —se disculpó algo incómoda—. No me gusta coger bebes tan pequeños.

—Yo sí quiero cogerlo —a Erza le encantaban—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí. —Mary se lo pasó con cuidado—. Es muy bueno, ya lo verás.

—Voy por algo de beber —indicó Loke—. ¿Qué os traigo?

—Cerveza —pidió Erza embobada con el bebé—. Cucú tras, cucú tras…

—Voy contigo. —Lucy prefirió alejarse de aquel lugar. No soportaba a los bebes y menos cuando los adultos comenzaban a gorgotear tonterías como su hermana.

La casa de los O'Brien estaba a las afueras de Inverinate. Era una casa heredada de padres a hijos y contaba con el privilegio de estar junto al lago Duich.

—Qué lugar más bonito, ¿verdad? —indicó Loke señalando las aguas tranquilas del lago.

—Buff… —asintió Lucy—. No está mal.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué hacéis tu hermana y tú trabajando en la granja de Makarov?

—Uff… —sonrió al escucharlo—. Para acortar todo el rollo que te podría contar, digamos que lo hacemos por negocios. Pero Loke ¿tan raro es ver gente extraña por estos alrededores? —preguntó Lucy, que se había sentido el centro de atención desde que llegó.

—Si te soy sincero, no es normal ver a mujeres como vosotras arreglando cercados —sonrió cuando empezaron a sonar las primeras gaitas.

—En eso te doy la razón —asintió Lucy—. Eso… no es normal.

Dos horas después, Erza y Lucy bailaban con Loke y un amigo a los sones de las canciones de aquella tierra, cuando de pronto Erza, tocó el brazo de su hermana, y habló.

—Oh… oh… —dijo señalando mientras se reía—. Creo que llega la caballería.

Al seguir la mirada de su hermana vio a Natsu, a Ona y a Jellal bajar de la furgoneta azul, y a Wendy corriendo hacia ellos. Jonás O'Brien, al verlos entrar, les estrechó la mano con cariño y beso a Ona. Pocos segundos después la mirada divertida de Lucy, se encontró con la de Natsu, que la miró ceñudo.

—¿Natsu es tu novio? —preguntó Loke al ver aquel cruce de intenciones.

«Qué guapo está» había pensado Lucy al verlo llegar vestido con un vaquero oscuro, una camisa blanca, y un tres cuartos de piel en color camel. Le gustara reconocerlo o no, aquel tipo tenía estilo; palabras que nunca iban a salir de su boca.

—¡Ja! —le contestó a Loke apartando la mirada del cromañón—. Ya quisiera ese paleto.

—¿Paleto? —repitió Loke divertido.

Si algo tenía claro Loke era que Natsu no tenía nada de paleto. Su enemistad se había ocasionado años atrás a causa de una mujer. La mujer de Jellal. Desde entonces la rivalidad entre ambos era patente. No se soportaban, aunque intentaban respetarse, y aun siendo familia procuraban no cruzarse en sus caminos. Pero el día que Loke había visitado a Makarov y supo que había dos muchachas extranjeras allí alojadas, la curiosidad le pudo, y a pesar de la rivalidad existente, Ona le hizo partícipe del secreto de Natsu, algo que no compartía, pero que por honor a la familia, debía guardar.

—Oh… —murmuró Lucy con despecho—, es el tipo más irritante que he conocido en m i vida. Entre tú y yo. No veo el momento de perderlo de vista. Es arrogante, estúpido, y un prepotente al que hace falta que le bajen los humos.

—Cada vez entiendo menos —sonrió Loke consciente de que pensaba como él.

—No intentes entenderlo —sonrió Lucy—. ¡Es imposible!

La pieza de música acabó, y detrás comenzó otra más rápida. Lucy y Erza intentaron descansar, pero aquellos bulliciosos escoceses no se lo permitieron.

—Buenas noches, Natsu —saludó Loke acercándose hasta él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó apretando los puños.

—Tranquilizarte…, aunque ella me ha dicho que está libre.

Natsu, al escucharlo, se volvió hacia él, momento que aprovechó Jellal para interponerse entre ellos.

—¿Podemos tener la fiesta en paz? —y señalando a Loke con gesto duro indicó—. Haz el favor de no tocar las narices, si no quieres que te las toquen a ti. ¿Vale? —después se volvió hacia Natsu—. Y tú cambia ese gesto hosco porque aquí nadie pertenece a nadie ¿vale?

—Voy a por otra cerveza —contestó Natsu alejándose.

Natsu en ningún momento se acercó a Lucy, aunque se sorprendió al ver que todos conocían el secreto que debían guardar. Se dedicó a bromear con algunas de las muchachas que revoloteaban delante de él, mientras con disimulo observaba a Lucy que parecía divertirse con Loke y sus cultivados amigos ingleses. Sabía que aquella quejicosa pero interesante malcriada no era mujer para él. Había demasiadas cosas de ella que lo desquiciaban, pero sentía una atracción hacia ella que no llegaba a comprender.

Lucy disfrutaba hablando con Loke, pero un extraño nerviosismo le hacía buscar con la mirada a Natsu más veces de las que ella quisiera. Tenía que reconocer que era un hombre atractivo, e intuía que las mujeres pensaban lo mismo, y más cuando vio cómo una de aquellas jóvenes se tiraba parcialmente encima de él, algo que la molestó.

A media noche, las más ancianas entre las que estaba Ona, iniciaron un rito exclusivamente familiar, emparejar a los jóvenes solteros para bailar una antigua pieza celta. Aquel rito se repetía cada vez que se celebraba la llegada de una nueva vida. Las ancianas observaban a las parejas bailar y una vez concluida la pieza elegían a la que, según ellas, tendría un feliz futuro juntos. Con picardía las ancianas comandadas por Ona emparejaron a Natsu con Lucy, y a Jellal con Erza.

—Ona, no quiero bailar con él —protestó Lucy.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, hija mía —le contestó la anciana, divertida.

—Sabes que yo no creo en estas cosas. —Natsu intentaba mantenerse al margen de aquello.

—No me importa, tesoro —dijo sin más Ona—. Pero recuerda que tu abuelo y yo, sí.

Después la música comenzó.

Natsu tuvo que ponerle las manos en la cintura a Lucy, que resopló contrariada al apoyar sus manos en aquellos hombros anchos. Sin dirigirse la palabra ni mirarse, comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Poco a poco y gracias a la dulzura de la pieza que sonaba, la rigidez se fue alejando, y sus cuerpos, atraídos cómo por un imán, se acercaron. Sin entender por qué, Lucy subió lentamente sus manos hasta rodearle el cuello, momento en que Natsu la pegó más a él, estrechándola por la cintura.

Los nervios que comenzaron a florecer en el estómago de Lucy al sentir el cálido aliento de Natsu contra su cuello, le hicieron cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente sobre los hombros de aquel grandullón. Natsu, por su parte, al sentir cómo la suave respiración de Lucy le cosquilleaba a través de la camisa, notó cómo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, y olvidando donde se encontraban comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad la espalda.

Lucy, que disfrutaba de aquel mágico momento, involuntariamente soltó un gemido que hizo sonreír a Natsu.

—Tranquila, princesa —le susurró al oído—. Nadie te ha escuchado.

—Ehh —tosió, confundida por aquella sensual voz—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—No importa —endureció la voz separándose de ella—. Gracias a Dios acabó este maldito baile.

Pero no fue así. Aquello fue el principio de una dulce tortura. Las ancianas, por unanimidad, decidieron que la mejor pareja eran ellos, por lo que tuvieron que continuar con el ritual.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —gritó Lucy al escuchar a la anciana.

—Abuela —protestó Natsu—. No pienso continuar con esta tontería.

Erza y Jellal, no pudieron remediar reír a carcajadas cuando Ona, con una picara sonrisa, les guiñó el ojo y entregó a Natsu una pequeña cajita azul.

—Escuchadme un momento muchachos —en aquella sociedad, los designios de la abuela eran casi sagrados—. Ahora tú —dijo señalando a Natsu— tienes que regalarle algo en señal de tu buena voluntad, y por supuesto tú —miró a Lucy —, lo tienes que aceptar.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —masculló Lucy intentando alejarse—. Nunca me han gustado estás chorradas.

—Venga, Lu —se mofó Erza—. Deja de gruñir y disfruta el momento.

—Así es la tradición —animó la anciana—. Ahora id a refrescar un poco vuestras gargantas. Cuando llegue el momento os avisaré.

—¡Vaya con Ona! —se mofó Jellal al ver a su primo tan abrumado—. Nunca la había visto tan bruja —y acercándose a Natsu le susurró—. Debe ser que todo se pega.

Tomando una cerveza del cubo con hielo, Natsu la abrió con un golpe seco. Le gustara o no, tenía que reconocer que la fiereza que ella mostraba se convertía en dulzura y sensualidad cuando estaba entre sus brazos, y que prefería ser él quien la abrazara y no el idiota de Loke o algunos de sus amigos.

Media hora más tarde las ancianas reunieron a todos ante la fogata. El segundo paso del ritual, como marcaba la costumbre, se debía de cumplir. Por lo que Lucy y Natsu, más contrariados que otra cosa, se plantaron ante todos sin saber qué decir. La situación era tan ridícula que al final fue Natsu quien habló.

—Princesita, sígueme el juego.

—Eh… —susurró Lucy confundida.

—Bueno amigos, gracias a mi adorada abuela y sus compinches —señaló Natsu, haciendo reír a las ancianas— voy a tener que hacer esto me guste o no — y volviéndose hacia Lucy, que horrorizada no sabía a dónde mirar, dijo tomándole la mano—. Cumpliendo una tradición familiar, te entrego este regalo en señal de mi maravillosa voluntad. Ábrelo y dame lo que en su interior hay.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Lucy avergonzada.

—Si quieres que esto acabe —siseó Natsu—. Cuanto antes lo abras, mejor.

Tras mirar a Erza, que disfrutaba emocionada de aquella absurdez, Lucy abrió la pequeña cajita azul y desconcertada sacó dos argollas procedentes de las latas de Coca-Cola. Con cuidado, como si fuera algo muy frágil, se las entregó.

—Lucy —dijo tomándole la mano—. Prometes ante todos que nunca — recalcó aquella palabra— te casarás conmigo.

«Antes muerta, creído» pensó Lucy enarcando las cejas, mientras las ancianas, y en especial Ona, les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí. Lo prometo —respondió con gesto de contrariedad.

Ahora le tocaba a Lucy coger la argolla que Natsu con amabilidad le ofrecía.

—Cromañón —sonrió cogiéndole la mano—. Promete ante todos que nunca te casarás conmigo.

—Por supuesto —se carcajeó al responder—. Sí que lo prometo.

Ona, incrédula por la jugada de aquellos dos, protestó. —¡Eso no vale!

—Ona —sonrió Natsu—. Tú dijiste que yo debería regalarle algo a Lucy en prueba de mi buena voluntad y ella debía aceptarlo. ¿Qué parte no hemos cumplido?

—El beso —retó la anciana con la m irada—. Aún falta el beso. Pero no un beso cualquiera. Queremos un beso en condiciones.

—¡De tornillo! —gritó Jellal aplaudiendo.

—Si… sí… de película —le siguió Erza.

Con resignación, Lucy, para sorpresa de todos, cogió a Natsu por el cuello y deseando terminar con aquello, le besó en los labios con rapidez.

—¡Ea! —gritó tras aquello—. Ya está el rito cumplido.

Pero Natsu con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo aplaudir a Ona, miró a Lucy. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa peligrosa, que se acentuó al darse cuenta de que Loke no sonreía. Después la sujetó para que no se marchara, y poniéndole la carne de gallina le susurró al oído.

—Lady Dóberman, tú me has besado como se besa en España. Ahora, si me lo permites, te besaré yo como se besa en Escocia, y como manda la tradición —y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó dulcemente en la boca sin que Lucy pudiera poner resistencia, mientras todos a su alrededor chillaban y aplaudían.

—Más sabe el zorro por viejo que por zorro —se carcajeó Jellal al ver cómo su abuela, encantada, aplaudía.

—¿Estás seguro de que Ona no es española? —comentó Erza divertida.

Tras el beso, que duró más de lo que debía, los dos se separaron. No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra el resto de la noche, pero ambos fueron conscientes de que aquella pieza de música celta y lo que sintieron con el beso sería difícil de olvidar.

El lunes llovía a mares y el trabajo volvió a ser criminal. Trabajar en el campo, junto a infinidad de animales y en especial de bichos, era algo para lo que Lucy no había nacido.

El miércoles tenía tan mala cara que Ona le indicó que debía quedarse en la cama. Tenía fiebre, pero no quería darle el gusto a Natsu, por lo que se vistió y bajó a la cocina.

—¡Por todos los santos, muchacha! —dijo la anciana—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lu! —Erza se mostró tajante—. Te hemos dicho que te quedes en la cama.

—Estoy mejor —dijo con voz tomada—, no os preocupéis.

—Pero por Dios, pero si respiras igual que Darth Vader —se mofó Jellal.

—Sí, claro, y tú eres Chewaka —a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Lucy tenía el cargador lleno.

—Pero Lu. Si estás más caliente que la parrilla del McDonald un domingo —gritó Erza al ponerle la mano en la frente.

—Qué graciosos estáis hoy —puntualizó la enferma.

—Tómate esta leche calentita —Ona le entregó un vaso humeante—, y sube a la cama a dormir.

—Muchacha —sonrió Makarov por aquellos comentarios—, creo que lo más acertado es que te metas en la cama y sudes. Si no te cuidas puedes empeorar.

—Basta ya —apenas tenía fuerzas para imponerse—. He dicho que estoy mejor y punto.

Natsu, que hasta el momento había intentado no hacer ningún comentario, pensó lo mismo que todos. Lucy no tenía buena cara. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y por las ojeras que mostraba, se veía que no había pasado una buena noche.

—Lucy —la llamó.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —grito volviéndose hacia él—. No iras tú a darme el sermón también.

—No. Yo directamente te voy a llevar a la cama —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se la echó al hombro.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó, enfadada—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—Muy bien, Sky walker —rió Jellal—. Lleva a la princesita a su trono.

Al salir de la cocina Lucy sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué todos la trataban como si fuera una idiota? Pero sin fuerzas para luchar contra ello y humillada se dejó llevar.

Al entrar en la habitación, Natsu, con cuidado de no recibir un golpe, la soltó.

—Eres un energúmeno —gritó Lucy molesta—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Porque estás enferma. Hoy llueve, y en tu estado no serías de mucha utilidad.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, pero el arranque de furia le hizo toser.

—Deja de hacerte la valiente y métete en la cama de una vez —le indicó Natsu.

—No me da la gana —estaba caprichosa, y se plantó cruzando los brazos.

—Esa cabezonería tuya es odiosa —dijo Natsu acercándose a ella—. Tienes cinco minutos para quitarte esa ropa, ponerte el pijama y meterte en la cama.

—¿O qué? —retó ella echando fuego por los ojos.

—Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a desnudarte yo mismo.

Al escucharlo y ver su mirada, y en especial su sonrisa, se quedó sin aliento.

—No lo harías ¿verdad? —susurró en un hilo de voz.

Natsu, deseoso de tomarla en sus brazos, se acercó más a ella, y tras rozar con su calloso dedo la vena del cuello, dijo erizándole la piel.

—Sí, princesita. Me temo que sí lo haría —su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Con un rápido movimiento Lucy se separó de él. Debía hacerlo mientras le quedara algo de cordura. Volver a besarlo era lo que más le apetecía, pero era lo que menos le convenía.

—De verdad —dijo sacando el pijama de debajo de la almohada— a veces me da la sensación de estar en el salvaje oeste.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tus modales.

—Creo que no eres la más apropiada para hablar de modales —dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, momento en que ésta le notó a su espalda y cerró los ojos.

—No sé qué pretendes, Natsu —suspiró dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente— pero no estoy dispuesta a que sigas comportándote conmigo como lo haces. Soy una mujer del siglo veintiuno, que toma sus propias decisiones, no una virgen del siglo pasado a la que tienen que cuidar como si fuera de porcelana.

—Para mí eres todo lo que tú quieras, menos una virgen, te lo aseguro.

Al escucharle apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, e intentó contener su gran apetencia de plantarle un derechazo en toda la cara.

Natsu, divertido por cómo ella pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris, dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, acercándose más, tanto que lo dejó literalmente encima.

—Lucy.

—Sí.

—Abre los ojos y mírame.

Haciéndole caso, Lucy abrió los ojos. Al verlo tan cerca y sentir cómo una de sus manos se deslizaba con suavidad por la espalda, soltó un suspiro.

Estaba aterrorizada por la reacción física que su cuerpo sentía.

—¿Te asusta estar a solas conmigo?

—No —mintió mientras observaba aquellos carnosos labios, tan deseables.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que sí —nada iba a dejar que perdiera su porte altivo—. Ahora, si eres tan amable, sal de la habitación, para que pueda desnudarme y meterme en la cama.

—M —se separó apenas un paso de ella—, sería una pena no ver ese delicioso momento. ¿Te importa si me quedo? Quiero ver si realmente eres Darth Vader.

—Pero ¡habrase visto semejante bestia! —gritó acercándose a él—. Sal ahora mismo de la habitación. ¡Pervertido!

—Un poquito de sentido del humor como el de tu hermana te vendría muy bien, princesa —al final abrió la puerta para marcharse a trabajar—. Métete en la cama, y suda ese constipado o si no te perderás el viernes tu fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta?

—La noche de brujas —respondió riéndose—. Una buena bruja como tú no se la puede perder. ¿No crees?

Incrédula por lo que le había oído, tiró un cojín contra la puerta, pero Natsu sonriendo, cerró antes de que le diera. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa, Lucy se desnudó. Todo era tan absurdo a veces, que tenía que sonreír, pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormida.


	22. Chapter 21

Los dos días siguientes consiguieron que Lucy se restableciera. Dejar de madrugar y sobre todo de empaparse bajo la lluvia hizo que su salud volviera a ser la que era. Durante aquellos días se divirtió hablando con Makarov y con Ona, quienes resultaron ser unos excelentes conversadores, y en sus ratos de soledad cogió su portátil para intentar preparar nuevos proyectos y todas aquellas cosas que siempre quedaban pendientes por hacer o por terminar.

El viernes treinta y uno de octubre todos se preparaban para la tradicional noche de brujas. Lucy al principio estaba reacia a participar de aquella estúpida fiesta pero al ver cómo poco a poco la casa se llenó de gente extraña, la mayoría disfrazada, no le quedó más remedio.

Erza, con la ayuda de Ona y de Wendy, se había disfrazado de bruja, formando un terceto perfecto con las otras dos. Sobre las diez de la noche varios de los jóvenes que habían llegado encendieron un par de hogueras, mientras Ona y sus amigas sacaban la comida de la alacena y la gente comenzaba a beber y a bailar.

Lucy, sentaba junto a Makarov, le escuchó contar que el día treinta y uno de octubre era el último día del viejo calendario celta, llamado «Sam hain» y como la tradición mandaba todos debía disfrazarse. Incrédula se quedó al escuchar que los antiguos celtas tenían miedo a la oscuridad y al invierno, y que se disfrazaban la noche del treinta y uno de octubre, para que los fantasmas llegados del pasado los confundieran con otros fantasmas.

Tuvo que sonreír cuando oyó que, para alejar a los fantasmas de sus casas, los celtas colocaban comida fuera de ellas.

—Por eso Ona está poniendo toda esa comida ahí —señaló Lucy.

—Muchacha —asintió el anciano—, lo manda la tradición.

Momentos después, mientras Makarov hablaba con un par de amigos, mucha gente comenzó a bailar y Lucy, con un ridículo gorro de bruja calado en la cabeza, observó a su hermana bailar con un tipo disfrazado de gato negro. Era Jellal. Aquellos pelos azules no pasaban desapercibidos.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Al volverse se encontró con Natsu, vestido de vampiro, que le tendía la mano.

—Yo no sé bailar esta música —dijo mirándolo.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó Natsu, y la tomó de la mano—. Por lo tanto, hagamos como todos, demos vueltas alrededor de la hoguera.

Sin saber por qué, Lucy accedió y durante las tres horas siguientes no paró de reír, de bailar y de bromear con Natsu, quien se había manifestado como un excelente bailarín y una buena compañía.

—¿Te diviertes en el «Sam hain» ? —preguntó Natsu bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Sí. Es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta de disfraces.

—¿En tu glamorosa vida nunca has ido a ninguna?

—Nunca —respondió mirándolo—. No me gustan.

—Pues tu disfraz de bruja es de lo más real —su comentario era malvado—. Tus ojos oscuros, y ese pelo rubio, son de lo más demoníaco.

—No pienso enfadarme por nada de lo que me digas hoy ¡drácula!

—M … esa venita tuya del cuello —dijo haciéndola reír— cuando late me encanta.

En ese momento un chico se puso ante ellos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó mirando a Lucy.

—No, muchacho —respondió Natsu—. No quiere.

—Pues claro que quiero bailar —intervino Lucy y antes de que Natsu pudiera decir nada, salió junto a las fogatas y comenzó a girar y a reír con aquel joven.

Apoyado en el tronco del árbol Natsu la observó. Verla reír era algo a lo que estaba poco acostumbrado y cuando la pieza de música acabó y vio que otro chico la tomaba del brazo y comenzaba de nuevo a bailar con ella, no le gustó. Pero manteniendo a raya su disciplina, esperó a que la pieza acabara para llegar hasta ella y recuperarla.

—UHF —suspiró Lucy—. ¡Estoy agotada!

—¿Quieres que vaya a por una cerveza? —se ofreció Natsu.

—No, déjalo —dijo tomando la de él—. Si me das de la tuya me vale.

Dio un trago mientras el sudor corría por su frente, sin saber lo sexy que estaba en ese momento. Natsu no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—Por cierto —dijo Lucy—. Te recuerdo que puedo bailar con quien yo quiera. No soy tu novia ni la de nadie.

—¿Quién es nadie? —y deseando probar algo le entregó su botella—. Sujétame la cerveza, princesita, ahora vuelvo.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Lucy la cogió, pero cuando vio que una muchacha de unos veintipocos años caminaba hacia él, lo besaba en la mejilla, y ambos se ponían a bailar, deseó estamparle la cerveza en la cabeza.

«Pero bueno. Tendrá morro», pensó molesta bebiéndose el resto de cerveza que quedaba.

—¿Estás escaneando a Natsu con la mirada? —preguntó Erza acercándose a ella.

—Pues no va el cretino, y me dice que le sujete la cerveza y se va a bailar con esa muchacha —bufó molesta.

—Hace unos segundos estabas tú bailando con otro tipo.

Cansada de verlo sonreír mientras bailaba con aquella joven, se levantó.

—Ven. Vayamos a bailar —animó Lucy arrimándose a un par de chavales. Estos rápidamente las invitaron a entrar en el corro.

Lucy respiraba con dificultad por la ajetreada música, pero intentó sonreír a su acompañante hasta que por fin terminó la pieza de música.

—¡Qué fuerte, hermanita! —sonrió Erza acercándosele.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Lucy agotada.

—La mirada laxante que te ha echado tu highlander.

—¿Laxante? —repitió Lucy divertida.

—Sí, chica. Laxante, porque cuando te mira te cagas. ¡Dios! Porque no lo has visto, si no te habrías dado cuenta de lo furioso que estaba.

—¿Bailas conmigo, preciosa bruja? —preguntó Jellal cogiendo a Erza de la mano.

—Anda, ve a bailar con Chewaka —animó Lucy haciéndole sonreír.

Sola, se encaminó hacia el cubo de las bebidas, y tras meter la mano entre los hielos, sacó una cerveza fresquita. Paseando la mirada por la mesa buscó un abridor, cuando de pronto sintió que le quitaban la cerveza. Era Natsu, que la abrió dando un golpe seco contra la mesa.

—Gracias, Drácula.

—De nada, bruja —respondió él, y tomándola por el brazo empezó a caminar con ella hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—A ningún lugar.

Pero cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas de todos, la apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol, cogió con sus manos su cara y la besó.

Al principio se sintió tan sorprendida por aquel acto, que no supo reaccionar. Pero la cercanía de Natsu y su olor a hombre, tardaron poco en volverla loca.

Soltando la cerveza, que se derramó en el suelo, levantó las manos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua, y sintió cómo todo su ser se estremecía de placer.

Lucy lo besó de tal manera que Natsu notó que le robaba el aliento, la voluntad y la cordura. Así que antes de hacer una locura, tras darle un suave y último beso en los labios, se apartó de ella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Lucy, que respiraba con dificultad.

—Necesitaba besarte —no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Me creas una tensión enorme, Natsu. ¿Por qué no te limitas a alejarte de mí y no volver a acercar tu boca ni tus manos a mi persona? ¡Dios, qué tensión!

—¿Sabes, princesita? —dijo con rabia, alejándose de ella—. Para acabar con la tensión lo mejor es un buen revolcón. Aunque me temo que una bruja como tú necesita demasiados.

Al escucharlo, Lucy se quedó sin habla, pero aún podía atacar.

—¿Sabes, Natsu? Follar es como jugar al mus. Si no tienes una buena pareja, por lo menos que Dios te dé una buena mano.

Natsu la miró sorprendido por su rapidez en buscar algo hiriente, y tras mirarla unos segundos más, dándose la vuelta, se alejó. La fiesta para él había terminado.

El dos de noviembre Lucy y Erza celebraron en Escocia el día de todos los muertos. Una tradición que se celebraba igual en Escocia que en España.

Después de comer Lucy miraba con tristeza por la ventana y recordó a su padre. Qué diferente hubiera sido todo si él no hubiera enfermado y muerto. Pero tras secarse las lágrimas, decidió dejar de pensar en el pasado y volver a la realidad.

Y en ese momento la realidad de su vida era que se encontraba en Escocia, en medio del campo, rodeada de bichos, viviendo como una humilde granjera, esperando a que llegara un conde, y sintiendo algo que no debía por un hombre que podía haber protagonizado el anuncio de la Coca-Cola Light.

Tras el encontronazo que Lucy y Natsu tuvieron la noche de Brujas, no habían vuelto a acercarse el uno al otro. Pero por extraño que pareciera, siempre coincidían con sus miradas. Ona, sin decir nada, era testigo de todo, algo que la alegraba. Ella pensaba que su nieto había encontrado su media naranja. Estaba segura.

El día cuatro de noviembre, cuando regresaban en la furgoneta azul para comer, mientras Natsu conducía, Jellal, Doug y Romeo no paraban de hablar.

—¿Vendréis hoy a Inverate a ver el partido? —preguntó Doug.

—Yo paso —a Jellal no le gustaba el fútbol.

—¿A qué hora empieza el partido? —dijo Romeo.

—A las ocho menos cuarto —indicó Doug mirando a las mujeres—. Hoy juega un equipo español en Andfield.

—¡Ostras! —exclamó Erza llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Pues claro, hoy juega de nuevo el Atlético de Madrid.

—Sí —Lucy no quería mostrar sus emociones delante de Natsu—. El partido de vuelta.

—Nosotros iremos a verlo con unos amigos a un pub de Inverate.

—¿Podemos acompañaros? —preguntó Erza.

—Eh… ¿dónde vas tú sin mi? —dijo Jellal al escucharla.

—Vamos a ver —Erza no iba a dejar pasar un comentario machista—. El que yo vaya a ver un partido con mi hermana y unos amigos no tiene que…

—Os llevaremos nosotros —finalizó la conversación Natsu.

A las siete y cuarto de la tarde entraban en « Chester» , un pub de la localidad. Allí Doug y Romeo, se encargaron de presentarlas al numeroso grupo de amigos.

Todos hombres, mientras Natsu y Jellal pedían las bebidas en la barra y observaban a las muchachas relacionarse con los otros.

—Natsu, ¿qué hacemos tú y yo aquí si no nos gusta el fútbol? —sonrió Jellal.

—Contéstamelo tú. Porque aún yo me lo estoy preguntando —respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lucy.

Cuando comenzó el partido el pub estaba a reventar. El 80% deseaba que ganara el Atlético de Madrid y el 20% el Liverpool. Al poner la pelota en juego el Atlético de Madrid los aplausos retumbaron en el pub.

En los diez primeros minutos el Liverpool monopolizó casi por completo el balón.

—¡Corner! —gritó Erza al ver la jugada, mientras Lucy bebía de su cerveza, y comenzaba a gritar como todo el pub y la aflicción rojiblanca del televisor ¡Kun, Kun, Kun!

—¡Ay Dios, que no lo quiero ver! —gritó Lucy al ver correr al jugador del Liverpool Robbie Keane.

—¡Fuera! —abucheó Romeo al ver cómo tras meter Leo Franco la mano la despejaba de la banda.

—¿Pero el arbitro está ciego? —viéndola así nadie pensaría que era una alta ejecutiva de una empresa de publicidad.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! —Erza estaba nerviosa—. Qué peligro tiene el Liverpool.

Pero tras un par de minutos, el pub gritó.

—¡GOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Y la marea humana vivida días antes en el pub de Edimburgo volvió allí, aunque esta vez Lucy se lo tomó de otra manera, sonriendo de tal manera que Natsu, desde la barra, tuvo que sonreír.

—¡Gol! El Atlético de Madrid ha metido un ¡GOL! —gritó Erza mientras Jellal le hacía la señal de victoria desde la barra.

—A tu azulito no le va mucho esto del fútbol, ¿verdad? —señaló Lucy al ver cómo aquellos dos hablaban de sus cosas sin mirar el televisor.

—A tu highlander tampoco.

Y tapándose la boca ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a brindar con sus cervezas junto al resto de los forofos.

—No lo puedo entender. —Jellal y Natsu las miraban con una mezcla de asombro y diversión. Nunca había conocido a dos mujeres que se lo pasaran tan bien viendo a su equipo jugar.

—Son españolas, primo —rió Natsu—. ¿Qué esperabas?

Tras acabar el primer tiempo, Lucy y Erza se acercaron hasta ellos dando saltos como dos crías.

—Oe, oe, oe, oe —cantaban al unísono.

—¿Has visto, Jellal? —señaló Erza, abrazándolo—. ¿Has visto qué equipo más bueno tengo?

—Anda, ven aquí —Jellal la tomó por la cintura— y bésame.

—¿No te gusta el fútbol, Natsu? —le preguntó Lucy.

—Prefiero otras cosas —sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Como qué?

—Como acabar con la tensión.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy no supo si debía reír o no. Aún recordaba la ordinariez que le había dicho del mus, la noche de Brujas. Iba a contestarle pero Erza, cogiéndola de la mano, se la llevó. Comenzaba el segundo tiempo del partido.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! —gritó Erza—. Esos ingleses atacan como cosacos.

Lucy apenas se enteró de la segunda parte del partido. Las palabras de Natsu le rondaban por la cabeza y su mirada al otro lado del pub le estaba alterando el cuerpo a un ritmo muy, muy acelerado.

Incapaz de continuar mirando el partido Lucy se acerco hasta Natsu, y para su sorpresa lo agarró de la mano, lo alejó un poco de Jellal, y sin decirle nada, se tiró encima de él comenzando a devorarle la boca con auténtica pasión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Natsu separándola un poco.

—Lo que me apetece —susurró Lucy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me fío de ti.

—Pero yo de ti no, princesita —murmuró Natsu, que ardía de deseos por sentirla entre sus piernas.

—Bien. Bien —ronroneó, pasándole la lengua por la comisura de los labios—. Así me gusta. Que no te fíes de mí.

Sin entender nada, Natsu, tras sonreír, le preguntó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin disfrutar del sexo?

—Demasiado —suspiró mordiéndole en labio inferior.

—Entonces habrá que buscar un remedio ¿no crees?

—Sí. Lo creo.

Besando con pasión aquellos labios tentadores, Natsu se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento. Semi ocultos por la poca luz del pub, Lucy se atrevió a bajar la mano hasta tocar la entrepierna de Natsu, que al sentir su tacto se endureció aún más.

—No me hagas esto —sonrió apretándola contra él—. Si no quieres pagar aquí y ahora el calentón que llevo desde hace días.

De pronto se oyó ¡GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Y dos segundos después Erza llegó hasta ella muy enfadada.

—¡Mierda, Lu! El partido ha acabado y esos ingleses han empatado. ¡Qué vergüenza de partido, por Dios!

Al ver con qué cara la miraban los dos, Erza se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y con una tonta sonrisa dijo antes de marcharse.

—Bueno, yo como siempre interrumpiendo en el mejor momento. Adiós.

—Natsu —gritó Doug—. ¡Natsu!

—¡Joder! Podrán olvidarse de nosotros un rato —susurró Lucy, harta de tanta interrupción.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

Tener a Lucy a su m erced de pronto, sin esperárselo, había sido la mejor de las sorpresas, por lo que sin hacer caso a Doug, continuó besándola. La noche pintaba muy, muy bien.

—¡Natsu, tío! —dijo Doug acercándose hasta ellos—. Ha llegado Claire.

—¿Claire? —preguntó, apartándose un segundo de Lucy—. ¿Quién es Claire?

—¡Natsu! —gritó Romeo mientras llegaba hasta él—. Acaba de llegar la stripper de la despedida de soltero de William . Ha preguntado por ti. ¡Dios, qué buena está!

—¡Vaya, qué emoción! —murmuró Lucy molesta, intentando separarse de él, algo que no le permitió.

—Eh… Eso ocurrió antes de conocerte —dijo muy serio, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Natsu! Joder… joder… —se carcajeó Jellal acercándose a él—. Cuando te diga quién ha llegado…

—Bueno. ¡Basta ya! —gritó Lucy.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —preguntó Natsu mirándola, mientras sus tres amigos se alejaban.

—¡Joder! —gritó apartándose—. No estoy dispuesta a que media Escocia se entere de que tú y yo… bueno, intimamos. Ahora entiendes por qué me enfado.

—¿Pero qué dices? —le contestó, incrédulo.

—Mira, lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar lo que aquí ha estado a punto de ocurrir y punto —lo empujó para liberarse de su abrazo—. Quédate aquí con esa tal Claire que ya me ocuparé yo de que alguien me lleve hasta la granja.

Natsu echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Señorita española —bufó—. Eres mi problema. Yo te traje aquí y yo te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

—Cómo quieras, pero no deseo ser el motivo de que pierdas una estupenda noche con Claire, la stripper —asintió muy digna, alejándose de él.

Con la mirada fija en ella, Natsu vio cómo tras despedirse de los amigos que le habían presentado aquella noche salía del pub sin mirar atrás. Caliente como un horno, Natsu la siguió, consciente de la mala noche que iba a pasar.

Una semana después, Lucy fantaseaba con regresar a Madrid para poder dormir un mes entero sin que nadie la molestara le dolía todo, hasta las raíces del pelo. Sus manos estaban destrozadas, a veces incluso le dolían tanto que no podía teclear en el ordenador cuando llegaba.

Pero lo que realmente la mataba era el dolor de espalda, tan agudo que le impedía dormir. Algo que no confesó a nadie y que sufrió en silencio, como las hemorroides. Aquel trabajo para conseguir el dichoso contrato la estaba matando, pero no pensaba darse por vencida, y menos ante el machoman de Natsu, que desde la noche del partido se había vuelto más mandón y huraño con ella.

Muchas de aquellas madrugadas, cuando Lucy, dolorida, bajaba a la cocina para tomarse un comprimido de ibuprofeno, se encontraba con Makarov quien apenas dormía. Durante aquellas largas horas de charla entre ellos se creó una especial amistad.

Makarov le contó lo aburrido que estaba desde que le dio un infarto y le diagnosticaron una insuficiencia cardiaca. Su corazón no bombeaba bien y aquello le provocaba cansancio y falta de aire. Por lo que tuvo que cambiar su ritmo de vida en todos los sentidos. Ona y sus nietos no le dejaban trabajar en la granja, por lo que había pasado de ser una persona activa, a un viejo inútil.

Lucy, en un arranque de sinceridad, le contó lo estresante que era su trabajo y lo ocurrido con Sting, algo que dejó sin palabras a Makarov. Le habló de su trabajo como publicista, de cómo se preparaban las campañas, cómo se elegían los eslóganes y por qué necesitaba conseguir el contrato de Eilean Donan. Pero omitió hablar de su familia. Todavía le dolía pensar cómo los había rechazado y tratado durante años. Aquello era algo con lo que tendría que cargar toda su vida y aún no estaba preparada para contarlo.

En ese tiempo, Makarov se interesó por el portátil de Lucy que, encantada, le enseñó a manejarlo. En poco tiempo aprendió a guardar documentos de Word y también a jugar. Aquello era algo que Makarov podía hacer sin cansarse y aunque en la granja no había ADSL ni ningún tipo de conexión a Internet, Makarov disfrutaba jugando con el buscaminas y el solitario.

Lucy tenía que morderse la lengua todos los días para no discutir con el quisquilloso de Natsu. Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera lo repasaba con ojo concienzudo, en busca de fallos. Día a día escuchaba sus desagradables comentarios respecto a su trabajo. Por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo bien, llegaba él y con su aplomo de Superman la criticaba.

Aunque lo peor era que siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno y bochornoso para ella. El día que cayó rodando como una albóndiga por una pequeña ladera por huir de una vaca, lo que realmente la sacó de sus casillas fue ver a Natsu destrozado de risa.

Otro desventurado día para Lucy fue cuando Happy, en un ataque de cariño, le saltó encima asustándola, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y al caer clavó su trasero en una enorme mierda de vaca. Casi llorando por aquello, tuvo que ser ayudada por Wendy y Erza para levantarse, mientras Natsu la miraba y se reía junto a sus secuaces.

Todos los días ocurría algo absurdo e inesperado y por azar del destino, siempre, le ocurría a ella.

Una madrugada, el dolor de riñones la despertó. Miró su reloj. Las 3:40 de la mañana. A punto de gritar lo volvió a mirar. ¡Dios, necesitaba dormir! A ese paso regresaría a España con más arrugas que un Sharp-pei. Dándose la vuelta intentó dormir pero en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió muy despacio. Entró Wendy.

Haciéndose la dormida, Lucy vio cómo Wendy, tras comprobar que dormían, se dirigió hacia el pequeño armario. Sin hacer ruido tocó con cuidado los jerséis y pantalones que allí colgaban, luego se agachó para coger los zapatos rojos de Lucy, y finalmente, sentándose en una vieja butaca, se los probó.

Wendy, ajena a los ojos que la miraban, se levantó haciendo equilibrios. Quería saber cómo era andar con unos zapatos como aquéllos. Pero su inexperiencia hizo que el tobillo se le torciera y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido atroz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Lucy con cara de enfado, saltando de la cama.

—Oh… Yo… lo siento… pero… —tartamudeo la muchacha con gesto de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Erza restregándose los ojos.

—Que nos lo explique ella —protestó Lucy—. Se ha metido aquí como una ladrona. ¿Qué querías, robar?

—No… no de verdad, y o… —intentó balbucear Wendy, quién de la vergüenza no podía hilar más de dos palabras seguidas.

—¡Mira, niñata! —señaló Lucy al verla aún en el suelo—. Esos zapatos que llevas son de Manolo Blahnik, y valen más dinero que el que seguramente tú podrás ganar en toda tu vida. Como les haya pasado algo, te juro que yo…

—Lu —interrumpió Erza, al ver el susto en los ojos de Wendy—. No te pases. Pobrecilla.

—¿Pobrecilla? —repitió incrédula Lucy—. Pobrecillos mis manolos.

Con manos temblorosas Wendy se quitó los zapatos. Lo último que quería hacer era romperlos. Lucy, arrancándoselos de las manos, los miró detenidamente para comprobar que no les había pasado nada.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Erza y Wendy asintió.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tocar mis cosas —los zapatos estaban intactos, aún así debía asegurarse—. ¿Me has comprendido? No quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mi ropa.

—Sí… Sí…-murmuró levantándose, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, y calzándose las botas del hule, a pesar del dolor de tobillo, salió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Lu. ¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿no te da pena?

—Esa idiota casi se carga mis manolos —respondió devolviendo los zapatos al armario—. Cómo me va a dar pena ¡por Dios!

Sin decir nada más Erza se vistió. Su hermana a veces era peor que Cruella de Vil. En ningún momento había reparado en el miedo de Wendy, sólo en sus malditos manolos.

Media hora después, sobre las cuatro y media, Lucy también se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaba Ona, junto a Wendy.

—Hola muchachas —saludó Ona—. Debéis tener un hambre atroz.

—Has acertado —asintió Lucy, cruzando una mirada con Wendy, quien al verla agachó los ojos.

—¿Qué tal noche pasó Makarov? —preguntó Erza.

—Muy buena —le respondió Ona—. Hoy está durmiendo del tirón.

—Eso es magnifico. —Lucy sabía de sus dificultades con el sueño.

—Venga, venga —animó la anciana—. Sentaos y comer. Tenéis que rellenar esos cuerpos tan huesudos.

—¿Huesudos? —exclamó Lucy mirando a Wendy que las observaba—. Creo que mi cuerpo puede ser cualquier cosa, menos huesudo.

Siempre había pensado que estaba gorda. Siempre. Cuando era una niña, gracias a su cara redonda y sus mofletes, en el colegio la llamaban «rolliza» , algo que odiaba recordar.

—Sólo con oler esto —aspiró Lucy el olor del pan recién hecho—. Seguro que subo una talla.

—¡Qué exagerada eres! —contestó Erza y mirando a Wendy preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Se ha torcido un tobillo al bajar un escalón —respondió Ona por ella—. Tiene el pie muy inflamado. Le estoy diciendo que hoy no vaya a trabajar, pero ella se empeña en ir. ¡Es muy cabezona!

—¿En qué escalón te lo has hecho? —preguntó con maldad Lucy.

—Qué más dará eso —señaló Erza.

—Venga… venga, desayunad.

Wendy, incomoda, no sabía a donde mirar. Desde el primer día que las vio, envidió sus maneras de vestir. Verlas era como ver a las modelos de las revistas. Sus ropas eran bonitas, y tan diferentes de las que ella llevaba, que sólo con mirarlas le alegraban el día.

—Cuándo regrese a España, tendré que hacer una dieta estricta para bajar todas las calorías que estoy comiendo aquí —murmuró Lucy cogiendo un trozo de pan.

—Vamos a ver, muchachas —sonrió Ona, señalando las botas de Lucy y las zapatillas de deporte de Erza—. Os van a salir unos sabañones terribles en los pies, si vais con eso. Wendy, ¿podrías subir a la buhardilla con ellas? Quizás en las cajas que se guardan allí encuentren ropa decente.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy dejó de masticar. ¿Qué era para Ona ropa decente? ¿Los andrajos que llevaba Wendy? ¿O las horteradas que le había dejado como el pijama de tomates?

—Te lo agradezco Ona —rechazó intentado no parecer horrorizada—. Pero con la ropa que tengo creo que me puedo apañar.

—¡Claro que no! —insistió la anciana—. Subid antes de que lleguen los hombres. Seguro que por lo menos unas botas de hule podréis encontrar. Dentro de un par de días tenemos que ir a Dornie, allí podréis comprar algo.

Sin poder negarse, Wendy se levantó e intentando no cojear subió a la buhardilla seguida por las muchachas. Una vez allí, Erza miró maravillada la cantidad de trastos viejos amontonados. Todo estaba sucio, lleno de polvo.

Aquel lugar trajo recuerdos para las hermanas. De pequeñas y hasta que su padre murió, los fines de semana viajaban a tomelloso, el pueblo de su madre. Allí su abuela Lucia poseía un enorme caserón, donde la buhardilla, al igual que aquella llena de polvo, era su sitio predilecto para jugar.

—¿De quién es esta ropa? —preguntó Erza revolviendo en una caja.

—De la difunta —señaló Wendy, haciendo que Lucy la soltara horrorizada.

—¿Quién es la difunta? —susurró Erza.

—La mujer de Jellal.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy y Erza se miraron. ¿Jellal había estado casado?

—¿De qué murió? —masculló Lucy al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana.

—No me gusta hablar de los difuntos —señaló Wendy con voz ronca—. Coged lo que necesitéis. No creo que a la difunta le vaya a molestar.

—Oye, Wendy —preguntó Erza, consciente de la falta de ropa de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué no utilizas todos estos trajes?

—No quiero nada de la difunta —respondió con seriedad—. Aquí están las botas de hule.

—De acuerdo, tomaremos prestadas las botas hasta que vayamos a Dornie —indicó Lucy arrugando la nariz. ¡Qué horror! A saber cómo sería la difunta.

De vuelta de la buhardilla volvieron a la cocina donde, tras ponerse unos calcetines gordos que Ona les proporcionó, se calzaron las botas. Por fin sus pies entraron en calor.

—¡Qué horror de botas! —protestó Lucy justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta y entraban Natsu, Jellal, Romeo y Doug.

Al verlas allí sentadas se sorprendieron. Pero sin decir nada, saludaron a Ona y comenzaron a desayunar. Media hora después, sin mediar palabra, las llevaron hasta un enorme granero. Lucy, al ver las vacas campar a sus anchas, estuvo a punto de gritar. Pero tras ver cómo Natsu la observaba en espera de algún comentario, calló. No estaba dispuesta a cruzar ninguna palabra con él. No tenía fuerzas. Sólo frío.

Erza, por su parte, aún no había reaccionado ante la noticia de que Jellal había estado casado. Se acercó a él cuando bajó del coche.

—Hoy no m e has dirigido la palabra.

—Quizás no tengo nada que decir —respondió ceñudo.

Aquellos cambios de humor y la prisa que la mayoría de las tardes tenía Jellal por marcharse de la granja era algo que la desconcertaba. Erza, en un par de ocasiones, intentó hablar con él pero fue inútil. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Jellal no le había contado nada acerca de su vida.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo Erza, necesitaba saber quién era la difunta.

—Si tengo tiempo te lo haré saber —puntualizó él.

Al escuchar su cortante voz, Erza lo miró, y dos segundos después reaccionó.

—Déjalo, guapo. Creo que ya no me apetece.

—Erza —espetó colocándose una gorra verde—. Limítate a ayudar a tu hermana. Tengo demasiados problemas como para que tú me crees más.

Erza estaba sorprendida, no sabía a qué venía aquello. Apenas habían cruzado tres palabras con él en las últimas 48 horas.

—¿Sabes, simpático? —dijo con una sonrisa que le descuadró mientras se alejaba—. A partir de este momento tú para mi no existes.

Romeo y Doug, que esperaban junto con Jellal en la furgoneta, se comenzaron a desternillar de risa, pero Jellal con un gesto los calló. En ese momento Natsu subió al coche, cruzó una m irada con Lucy y sin decir nada arrancó.

Cuando la furgoneta se alejó, ellas volvieron al trabajo.

—No le hagas caso, Erza —señaló Wendy entre susurros—. Se muere por tus huesos. Pero es tan cabezón que es incapaz de reconocerlo.

—Eres un cielo, Wendy —Erza cogió un enorme cepillo—. Pero hombres como ese idiota me han dado muchos problemas. Toca cambio de «chip» y no volver a pensar en él.

—Harás bien —Lucy no paraba de tiritar—. Bastante complicada es nuestra vida como para que nos marchemos dentro de unas semanas con más complicaciones.

Al escuchar aquello, Wendy, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido aquella mañana, y quería disculparse. Nunca quiso robar.

—¡Venga, por Dios! —protestó Lucy—. Encima de que estamos aquí, en este horrible y apestoso lugar. Sólo nos falta oírte a ti berrear.

—Lu ¡cierra el pico! —regañó Erza enfadada.

—Siento lo de esta mañana —se desahogó mirando al suelo—. De verdad, yo nunca querría robar, sólo es que…

—Mejor cállate, no vayas a estropearlo —puntualizó Lucy.

Tras un incomodo silencio, fue la muchacha quién habló.

—No me vais a creer —confesó con la cara llena de lágrimas—. Pero es que nunca he tenido amigas.

—No me extraña —suspiró Lucy sin piedad—. Con esas pintas es comprensible.

—¡Lu! —gritó Erza para hacerla callar—. ¡Basta ya!

—¿Por qué? —respondió con maldad—. ¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo? ¡Mírala! Si es un híbrido entre la bruja Lola y Mogly.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice esta idiota —Erza le pasó la m ano por la cabeza—. Wendy cariño, eso no es posible. Eres una chica encantadora. No puedo creer lo que dices.

—Ella tiene razón. Vosotras no conocéis mi vida —gimoteó Wendy abriendo la boca como un San Bernardo.

—Ni la sé, ni me interesa —interrumpió Lucy ganándose una nueva mirada de su hermana.

Wendy, sorprendiéndolas, igual que había comenzado a llorar, paró. Se secó las lágrimas y, separándose de Erza, cogió una enorme pala, entró en el granero y comenzó a trabajar.

—Lu —dijo Erza—. Me dejas sin palabras. ¿Cómo puedes ver llorar a alguien con esa pena, y no sentirlo?

—Tengo mis propios problemas y yo no voy llorándole a nadie.

—Pobrecilla —respondió sin escucharla—. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?

—Mira, Erza —contestó Lucy viendo un grupo de vacas alejarse—. Tengo tantos problemas y en este momento tanto frío, que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo… yo… yo… y yo.

—Eres una egocéntrica que se cree el ombligo del mundo —regañó Erza —. Si yo fuera como tú estarías aquí sólita quitando la mierda de las vacas.

—Ahhh… que viene —gritó Lucy corriendo hacia un árbol—. ¡Una vaca! ¡Una vaca!

Con una increíble destreza Lucy se subió al enorme árbol.

—Yo diría que son dos —murmuro Erza mientras acariciaba a las tranquilas vacas que pasaban por su lado.

Con paciencia, Erza esperó hasta que Wendy echara a todas las vacas del cobertizo. Se la veía triste y quería hablar con ella. Pero dejar allí fuera, sola, a su histérica hermana, no era lo más acertado, aunque a veces, como en aquel momento, se lo mereciera.

—Lu —gritó Erza a una Lucy más pálida que la cera—. Las vacas asesinas están todas pastando en el exterior. Voy a entrar al granero.

—¡Espérame! —Lucy dio un salto para bajar del árbol.

—Bufff —arrugó la nariz Erza al entrar en el cobertizo—. Qué peste.

—Oh Dios… —suspiró Lucy echándose hacia atrás—. Yo… yo no puedo entrar dentro. ¡Me muero de asco!

—A ver si te crees qu encanta ¡no te jode! —regañó Erza y entregándole una de las palas dijo—. Lo siento, princesita. Pero si yo quito mierda, tú lo harás también.

—No puedo —gritó a punto de gimotear—. No puedo. Yo no puedo.

—Oh sí… sí que puedes —empujó Erza sin darse por vencida—. ¡Arrea! Que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Nada más entrar se escuchó un ¡Chofff!

—Dime que no he sido y o —gimoteó Lucy, que sí, había sido ella quien había pisado una enorme caca de vaca, quedando media bota sumergida.

—Ainsss. ¡Que me da! —se destrozó de risa Erza—. Piensa en positivo. Ese pie lo tendrás más calentito.

—¡Vete a la porra! —protestó, pero al mirar su pie y verlo rodeado por aquella pasta marrón…—. Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mí. ¡Me quiero despertar! ¡Me quiero despertar!

El olor a animal, pis y caca, era tremebundo, algo que Wendy no notaba. Estaba acostumbrada a esos olores fuertes.

—Tenemos que airear el granero, cambiar el lecho sucio y húmedo por aquél de allí y … —señaló Wendy.

—¡Qué más da! —gritó Lucy tapándose la boca con la mano. El olor era horroroso—. ¡Son vacas! A ellas les dará igual que se lo cambiemos o no.

—Lo siento pero no —Wendy abrió la enorme portezuela del fondo—. Si no cambiamos el lecho todos los días las vacas pueden sufrir putrefacción en las pezuñas, y coger cientos de enfermedades.

—Pobrecillas —susurró Erza.

—¡Creo que voy a vomitar! —dijo Lucy sintiendo arcadas.

—Ni se te ocurra —ordenó Erza—. Bastante tengo con quitar la mierda de las vacas, como para quitar tus vómitos también.

—¡Eres inhumana! —gritó Lucy.

—Y tu una pija insensible. —Erza no podía dejar de reír ante el horror de su hermana.

Media hora más tarde Lucy, con más asco que arte, metía kilos de lecho húmedo en enormes bolsas de basura grises. De nada había servido intentar escaquearse. Erza no se lo había permitido. A media mañana, tras dar un manguerazo al suelo, llegó Romeo con el almuerzo. Wendy, al verlo cambió su gesto, algo que no pasó desapercibido a Erza y a Lucy, pero no por Romeo, quien apenas la había mirado. Pocos minutos después, sin mediar palabra, el muchacho se marchó. Volvía con los hombres.

En un mutismo total Wendy abrió la bolsa que Romeo había dejado para ellas. Cogió un pedazo de pan con un poco de queso, y comenzó a comer.

—Necesito lavarme las manos —dijo Lucy, mirando a Wendy que comía tranquilamente, sentada encima de una caja—. ¿Dónde te las has lavado?

—¡Pero si eso es la manguera de las vacas! —chillo histérica—. No pienso lavarme las manos con la misma manguera con la que has limpiado el granero. ¡Qué asco!

—No hay otra manguera —indicó la muchacha—. El agua que sale de ella es limpia.

—Lu —suspiró Erza cogiéndola del brazo y acercándola a la manguera—. Yo la cogeré mientras te lavas las m anos.

—Pero… ¡Está congelada! —protestó retirando las manos al sentir el frío.

—Me estás tocando los ovarios hoy de una manera que no te imaginas — siseó Erza con rabia—. Lávate las jodidas manos de una vez para que yo también pueda hacerlo.

Lucy, cansada y dolorida, se lavó las manos y antes de decir nada, Wendy le tendió una servilleta de papel para que se las secara.

El almuerzo fue tenso. No hablaron. Sólo comieron pensando en sus propios problemas.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Lucy rompiendo el silencio—. He olvidado el tabaco.

—Mala suerte —murmuró Erza sin mirarla.

—Pero yo quiero un cigarro —se quejó Lucy—. Necesito un cigarro.

—¡Lu! —chillo Erza asustando a Wendy. No podía más—. ¡No hay tabaco! Da igual que te quejes media hora, una hora o siete horas. Wendy y yo no tenemos tabaco. Y las vacas dudo que fumen. Por tanto. O te callas o coges hierba del suelo, te la lías en una servilleta y te la fumas.

Tras aquel arranque de furia, Erza se levantó malhumorada y se marchó. Necesitaba dar una vuelta y despejarse. Las frías palabras de Jellal la estaban martirizando y las continuas quejas de su hermana la estaban matando.

—Romeo tiene tabaco —susurró Wendy al quedar solas—. Si quieres puedo ir hasta donde están ellos y pedirle alguno.

—¿Están cerca de aquí? —preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

—Más o menos —señaló la muchacha—. A unos tres kilómetros.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy se quedó perpleja.

—Wendy. ¿Me estás diciendo que andarías tres kilóm etros de ida y otros tres de vuelta, con el tobillo dolorido, sólo por traerme un cigarrillo a mí?

—Sí —asintió limpiándose la boca con la manga tras beber de la botella—. Si para ti es importante, lo haría. ¿Quieres que vaya?

Al escuchar aquello a Lucy le entraron ganas de llorar. Aquella muchacha, a la que había tratado mal, estaba dispuesta a hacer aquello por ella.

—No, Wendy —negó con una sonrisa—. No hace falta.

—Siento que Erza y tú estéis enfadadas.

—Ah… no te preocupes —contestó mirando cómo su hermana comenzaba a echar lecho seco en el granero—. Nuestros enfados son continuos. No pasa nada.

—Es bonito tener hermanos —sonrió Wendy, haciendo que Lucy sonriera.

—Oye, Wendy —dijo Lucy sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué haces tú en la granja viviendo con Ona y Makarov?

—Vivir en paz.

Lucy estaba preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa, pero no aquello.

—No quiero aburrirte con m i vida —indicó la muchacha sin mirarla.

Aquellas sim ples palabras, junto al detalle anterior, llegaron sin saber por qué hasta el duro corazón de Lucy. Se sintió mala, y desagradable. No se estaba portando bien con aquella muchacha, y tenía que reconocerlo.

—Wendy —dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro—. Quiero disculparme por mi manera de comportarme contigo. Sé que a veces soy una auténtica bruja.

—Yo no te veo así —murmuró la muchacha.

—Me parece que eres demasiado inocente y también demasiado frágil, Wendy.

—No creas todo lo que ves —señaló la joven.

—¿Me perdonas entonces?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Oye, Wendy. Me encantaría saber de tu vida.

—¿En serio? —dijo mirándola.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Lucy haciéndola sonreír.

—Bu… bueno… —tartamudeó—. Vivía en Glaswood hasta que mi madre murió. En aquel entonces yo tenía diez años y mi hermano Johny ocho. Recuerdo cómo mamá nos llevaba al cuarto y nos impedía salir de allí cuando mi padre regresaba. Ahora soy consciente de que nos encerraba para que no nos pegara. Pero cuando ella murió todo cambió. Tuve que crecer de pronto. Abandonar el colegio y con diez años hacerme cargo de la casa, de mi hermano y de mi padre. Una noche mi padre llegó borracho. Johny y él se pelearon y papá, furioso, lo tiró contra la pared. Ese golpe lo mató.

Lucy sintió cómo una parte de su corazón se partía ante las palabras simples y terribles de la muchacha.

—Wendy, lo siento —susurró conmovida—. Debió ser horrible.

—Mucho —continuó con un hilo de voz—. Yo cogí la escopeta de caza de mi padre y lo mate. Se lo merecía. Te juro Lucy que se lo merecía —sollozó tapándose los ojos—. A partir de ese momento todo el mundo se alejó de mí. Me llevaron a una casa de acogida y estuve allí dos años. Nadie se quería hacerse cargo de mí. Pero un día, en una excursión que hicimos al castillo de Eilean Donan, Makarov y Ona me vieron y se interesaron por mí. Con la ayuda de Natsu me adoptaron. Y yo comencé a ser feliz. Pero los rumores de lo que había hecho en mi casa llegaron hasta aquí y a partir de ese momento ninguna de las chicas de los alrededores quiso ser mi amiga. Sus madres decían que estaba loca, y a pesar de lo mucho que Ona ha luchado por mí, nunca la creyeron —dijo secándose la nariz con la manga—. Mis únicos amigos siempre han sido Jellal y Natsu. Ellos me han demostrado su cariño de muchas maneras. Todos los años se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños y en Navidad, junto al de Ona y Makarov, están sus regalos.

Escuchar aquello dejó a Lucy sin habla. Qué terrible experiencia tuvo que vivir Wendy con solo diez años.

—Te prometo, Lucy, que yo nunca te robaría —dijo mirándola a los ojos —. Si esta mañana estaba en vuestra habitación era por…

—No hace falta que sigas —sonrió Lucy tapándole la boca—. Y antes de que digas nada, déjame volver a pedirte disculpas por las cosas que te he dicho está mañana, y ayer y todos los días que llevo aquí. Para mí no está siendo fácil todo esto —respondió, sincerándose—. Soy una mujer de ciudad, acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida y de personas. Por favor. Perdóname.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Wendy asintió y esbozando una sonrisa murmuró.

—¿Sabes? Yo también me peleaba con Johny. Era muy guapo —recordó Wendy con una sonrisa—. Se parecía mucho a mamá. Tenía unos ojos azules grandes y llenos de vida y una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú también eres guapa —dijo Lucy pasándole la mano por aquel tosco pelo.

—Eso es mentira —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Soy fea. Lo sé. Aunque Makarov dice todo lo contrario porque me quiere, no hace falta que tú mientas para alegrarme. Sólo con mirarme en el espejo cada mañana me doy cuenta de cómo soy.

—Vamos a ver, Wendy —Lucy la agarró por la barbilla—. No creo que seas fea. Lo que pasa es que no sabes sacarle partido a tu belleza. Tienes unos ojos azules maravillosos que pocas veces enseñas.

—Mis ojos son como los de mamá y Johny —asintió sonriendo.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —sonrió Lucy al sentir la calidez de Wendy—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco, tres meses y dos días.

—Una edad ideal —continuó escrutando su cara—. Tu pelo necesita un buen saneado. ¿Desde cuándo no te lo cortas?

—Me lo corto y o.

—¿Sabes lo que es la mascarilla? ¿Un exfoliante de cuerpo? ¿Crema depilatoria?

—Algo leo en las revistas. Pero en mí no merece la pena gastar dinero. ¿Para qué? Nadie va a fijarse en mí.

—Te gusta Romeo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó extrañada. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

—El amor es como el dinero Wendy. ¡Se nota! —exclamó Lucy—. No hace falta contarlo para percibirlo.

—Me gusta —asintió ruborizándose—. Aunque él ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Escuchar aquello le hizo sonreír, y tomó una decisión.

—Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Si me dejas ayudarte y te fías de un par de consejitos que te voy a dar, te prometo que Romeo no volverá a dormir.

—¿Por eso no duerme Natsu? —preguntó Wendy, demostrándole a Lucy la preciosa sonrisa que escondía.

—No sé de qué hablas —exclamó aturdida—. Pero déjame decirte que si Natsu no duerme será porque no quiere o porque va de cama en cama como un buen picaflor.

Al decir aquello Lucy se dio cuenta de su tono de voz. ¿Por qué había entonado la frase así? Maldiciendo por lo bajo tuvo que reconocerse que aquel bruto le importaba, aunque fuera sólo un poquito.

—Creo que te gusta Natsu, tanto como tú le gustas a él —asintió la muchacha, sorprendiéndola.

—Entonces te aseguro que no hay nada que hacer.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo —asintió Lucy—. Me gustan los hombres con clase y Natsu está carente de ella.

Al escuchar aquello Wendy sonrió, mientras pensaba en lo que momentos antes Lucy le había dicho referente al amor y al dinero.

Con cautela, Erza se acercó y su enfado se disipó cuando vio a Wendy y Lucy hablando, incluso bromeando.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Erza.

—No, hermanita —señaló Lucy, con una sonrisa que la desarmó—. Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Romeo y el resto del mundo tienen que ver lo preciosa que es Wendy.


	23. Chapter 22

Aquella noche, tras cenar todos juntos, Jellal desapareció como muchas otras noches. El día no había sido fácil y había dormido fatal. Eso había provocado que le hablara mal a Erza, que para su desesperación no le había mirado ni dirigido la palabra una sola vez.

El cansancio de un duro día de trabajo hizo que todos se retiraran pronto a dormir, momento que aprovechó Lucy para salir al porche y fumar el último cigarrillo del día.

Tras encenderlo se sentó en los escalones de la puerta de entrada. Miró a su alrededor, aún no entendía realmente cómo demonios había acabado allí. Todo aquello era un desastre. Nada tenía que ver con su glamoroso piso de Madrid.

Dando una calada a su cigarrillo, recostó la cabeza en la barandilla de madera y miró la luna. Aquella noche era llena e iluminaba con claridad. Comenzó a tener frío, pero estaba tan cansada que cerró los ojos, y antes de darse cuenta su respiración se volvió regular.

Oculto entre las sombras, Natsu la observaba. Se la veía tan tranquila mirando las estrellas, que prefirió disfrutar de la visión a comenzar a discutir con ella. Sabía que en el momento que cruzaran dos palabras, como siempre sucedía, acabarían tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa vio cómo Happy se acercaba a olisquear entre sus piernas sin ella ser consciente. El animal al ver que no se movía, subió dos escalones y enroscándose al lado de los riñones se dispuso a dormir.

Divertido por la estampa que le ofrecían Lucy y Happy, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. La noche era demasiado fría, y si Lucy permanecía mucho tiempo allí dormida podía coger frío. Debía despertarla.

Cuando llegó a su altura, con cuidado, le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó.

Verdaderamente se había quedado dormida. Natsu se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y Happy lo saludó. Él le devolvió el saludo tocándole con cariño el lomo y la cabeza. Sin apartar sus ojos de Lucy, miró embelesado esa boca que deseaba besar. Tenerla cerca le producía una desazón que le devoraba las entrañas.

Aquella mujer no era para él, pero en su fuero interno la deseaba como a ninguna otra. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres sumisas, pero tampoco se había encontrado con una gruñona como aquélla.

Viéndola allí, tan guapa, tan etérea, deseó tocarla. Se moría por pasar sus dedos por aquella piel sedosa y enredar sus manos en aquel salvaje y claro pelo rubio. De pronto Lucy se movió, soltando un pequeño ronquido que le hizo sonreír. Al ladear la cabeza, Natsu observó divertido cómo por la comisura de sus labios una pequeña gota brillante comenzaba a resbalar hacia la barbilla.

—Princesa —susurró atontado por el momento—. Si te digo que babeas estoy seguro de que me matas.

Al escuchar aquella ronca voz Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe. A pocos centímetros de su cara, Natsu la observaba con una de sus tontas sonrisas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy tiritando—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Estaba observando algo curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Miraba cómo lentamente la baba te caía por aquí —dijo limpiando con su mano la comisura ahora seca de su boca.

Al notar el calor de aquellos dedos sobre su piel, Lucy no pudo ni protestar. Se limitó a mirarlo extasiada por aquella caricia que ahora le perfilaba los labios, con una delicadeza tan exquisita que la hizo temblar.

—Tienes frío ¿verdad? —preguntó Natsu y ella asintió.

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada más Natsu se quitó la cazadora de piel vuelta y sin pensar en el frío que hacía se la echó a ella por encima.

—No debes hacer eso —susurró al verlo agacharse de nuevo—. Hace demasiado frío para este tipo de galanterías. No seas tonto y póntela de nuevo.

—Tranquila —sonrió al escuchar aquel tono de voz—. Yo estoy acostumbrado a estas temperaturas, tú no.

Sin poder dejar de mirarse, pero sin decir una sola palabra, ambos sabían lo que allí pasaba. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro cada vez era más patente. De pronto Lucy notó que algo se movía junto a sus riñones y al mirar y ver que era Happy, de un salto quiso levantarse pero, tropezándose, cayó hacia delante, con la buena suerte para Natsu de que cayó encima de él.

—Vaya, princesita —sonrió al tenerla entre sus brazos—. Sabía que me deseabas, pero no que estabas deseosa de tirarte sobre m í.

—¡Tú eres tonto o qué! —señaló intentando levantarse, pero Natsu no se lo permitió—. Suéltame ahora mismo, si no quieres que chille.

—¿Estás segura de que chillarías?

—Por supuesto —asintió más tiesa que una vara al sentir aquel cuerpo duro y fuerte bajo ella.

—Me encantaría hacerte chillar —susurro Natsu mirándola a los ojos—. Pero de placer. Desearía tenerte en mi cama desnuda sólo para mí. Besaría todas las partes de tu cuerpo y te haría el amor de tal manera que me volvería loco al oírte suplicar más.

Lucy no esperaba aquellas ardientes palabras. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la tuvo que cerrar. No sabía qué decir. Y menos, cuando su imaginación y su cuerpo la comenzaron a traicionar.

Le gustaba la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Natsu. Aquella sensación tan placentera la había sentido pocas veces con Sting. La mirada de Natsu y aquellos carnosos labios era lo más tentador que había visto en su vida, por no hablar de lo que le acababa de decir. Ni en sus mejores momentos Sting fue tan sensual hablando, mirando o besando.

Sintiéndose atraída como un imán, Lucy bajó su boca hasta la de Natsu, y sacando la punta de la lengua, se la pasó lentamente por los labios. Ahora era Natsu el sorprendido. Pero tras un segundo de sorpresa, soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y enredó sus manos en aquel pelo, y la besó con todo el deseo acumulado.

El frío dejó de existir.

El mundo se paralizó. El deseo que sentían era capaz de deshelar el Polo Norte. Lucy, dejándose llevar por la pasión, se incorporó para respirar, momento en que Natsu la agarró por las caderas y la hizo sentir el centro de su deseo. Aquella dureza que Lucy notó la excitó. Llevaba meses sin sexo y aquel hombre le gustaba.

—Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero creo que no es el lugar idóneo para ello —murmuró Natsu, consciente de cómo Lucy tiritaba.

—Tienes razón —contestó nerviosa—. Si me sueltas, me levanto.

—No me lo puedo creer —exclamó Natsu—. ¿Acabas de decir tienes razón?

—Sí —asintió sonriendo—. Pero también he dicho que si me sueltas me levanto.

—Regálame otro beso y te soltaré —murmuró Natsu con voz ronca.

Consciente de lo atraída que se sentía por él, no lo pensó, y bajando sus labios le regaló un beso dulce, suave y ligero.

Natsu, con su entrepierna a punto de explotar, cumplió su palabra. Tras disfrutar los últimos segundos de aquel maravilloso contacto, quitó las manos de las caderas de Lucy, que al sentirse liberada se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Natsu para que él lo hiciese a su vez. Ese gesto le gustó.

—Toma —dijo Lucy entregándole la cazadora—. Hazme caso, póntela. Hace frío.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Pero sólo si a cambio me dejas que yo te dé calor.

—Natsu —suspiró mirándolo a los ojos—. Creo que no es buena idea que continuemos con este juego.

—Vayamos dentro. Nos vendrá bien un café.

Tomó la mano de Lucy y entraron en la cocina seguidos por Happy. Una vez dentro, mientras Lucy se sentaba a la mesa y lo observaba, Natsu cogió una antigua cafetera de Ona y comenzó a echarle café, momento que Happy aprovechó para enroscarse cómodamente bajo la mesa junto a los pies de Lucy.

Natsu sonrió al verlo y puso el café al fuego. Después abrió un mueble y sacó una caja de galletas. Sólo entonces se sentó junto a Lucy.

Durante unos segundos ambos estuvieron callados. Lo ocurrido momentos antes los tenía desconcertados. Finalmente fue Natsu quien habló.

—Creo que somos adultos para saber qué debemos hacer con nuestras vidas —y mirándola añadió—. A no ser que existan terceras personas a las que podamos dañar.

—En ese tema estoy tranquila. No daño a nadie —respondió rechazando una galleta—. Pero el motivo principal de mi viaje es otro.

—¿Crees que merece la pena el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por conseguir un contrato para tu empresa? —preguntó de pronto Natsu

—Si soy sincera contigo, creo que no —respondió, apoyando la cabeza encima de sus manos para mirarle—. Pero necesito conseguir ese contrato. Tengo que solucionar los problemas que me han ocasionado dos inútiles.

—¿Inútiles? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace unos meses, por motivos personales —suspiró pensando en Sting — tuve que enviar a dos de mis publicistas a conseguir el contrato. Yo había firmado con el presidente de Tagg Veluer un precontrato en el que mi empresa se comprometía a alquilar el castillo de Eilean Ultearn para la grabación de su anuncio publicitario. Pero regresaron a Madrid sin él. Por lo visto no consiguieron contactar con tu jefe, el conde.

—Vaya. ¡Qué fatalidad! —señaló Natsu mientras se zampaba las galletas—. Lo siento.

—Más lo siento yo —dijo quitándole una galleta—. Mi nombre como publicista está en juego y el dueño de Tagg Veluer amenaza con llevarse la cuenta.

—¿Qué motivos personales te impidieron venir a Escocia?

—Ufff… —suspiró dejando la galleta mordisqueada en la mesa—. Son complicados y aburridos.

—Tú nunca me aburrirías —él le metió de nuevo un trozo de galleta en la boca. Eso les hizo sonreír—. Creo que más bien, me sorprenderías.

—Anulé mi boda a falta de veinticuatro horas para el enlace.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu dejó de masticar. Lo había sorprendido.

Como un autómata se levantó, cogió la cafetera y dos tazas, y volvió junto a ella.

—¿Quieres leche? —preguntó Natsu.

—No. Me gusta solo.

En silencio Natsu llenó las dos tazas. Ofreciéndole una a Lucy, ésta sin echarle azúcar, dio un pequeño sorbo que le arrugó la cara.

—¡Por Dios, qué cosa más mala! —se quejó—. ¿Por qué hacéis el café tan claro? Parece americano. Es agua pura.

—Será la costumbre —sonrió al ver aquel gesto aniñado, y dando un sorbo dijo—. A mi me gusta así.

—Entonces déjame decirte —dijo señalándole con el dedo—, que no te gustaría cómo lo hago y o.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Muy cargado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estás todo el día como una moto —rió ganándose un puñetazo de Lucy, quién sonrió por aquello.

Parecía mentira que pudieran estar en aquel momento tan cómodos el uno con el otro y en otros sólo les faltara la pistola para matarse.

—¿Te apetece contarme qué pasó para que anularas tu boda? —preguntó Natsu clavando sus ojos verdes como los prados de Escocia en ella.

—¡Oh Dios! —se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No quiero hablar de ello. No me apetece. No me preguntes.

—Vale… vale —murmuró sorprendido y deseoso de saber más—. Le gustas a Happy. ¿Lo sabías? —dijo señalando al perro que plácidamente dormía a sus pies.

—Él a mí no —respondió tras mirarlo y encoger los pies.

—Happy es muy cabezón —sonrió Natsu llenando de nuevo su taza.

—Yo también.

—De eso doy fe.

—¡Mira quién va a hablar!

—¿Cómo era el nombre? Ese con el que me llamas cuando te dan esos ataques de locura. ¿Cropinom?

—Cromañón —respondió hechizada por su sonrisa—. Lo sé. Es horrible. Pero princesita también tiene tela.

—El cromañón y la princesita —se mofó—. Buen título para una novela.

—Se lo diré a Erza —sonrió regalándole otra sonrisa—. Ella es la escritora.

—Te voy a volver a besar —susurró de pronto Natsu.

Aquello la hizo estremecerse. El tono ronco de su voz y cómo la miraba le hacían sentir cientos de emociones al mismo tiempo. Pero convenciéndose a sí misma, se negó a desearlo.

—No. No quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó acercándose—. Tus ojos m e dicen lo contrario.

Sentirlo tan cerca le aceleraba el corazón. Aquel hombre, con aquella virilidad y con aquella mirada, la estaba descuadrando. Cerró los ojos, y después de pensar en lo que realmente le convenía los abrió.

—Mira Natsu, voy a ser sincera contigo —dijo, deseosa por besar aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales—. Mi principal prioridad es que tu jefe me firme el contrato para volver a mi casa y a mi vida.

—¿Tu vida de lujo? —dijo despectivamente.

—Exacto —sentía una punzada en el corazón, algo ocurría allí—. Quiero volver a la vida que me gusta. Cada uno en este mundo tiene su lugar, y mi lugar no es éste.

—¿Tanto valoras el lujo y el dinero?

—Valoro vivir bien —señaló con fuerza—. He trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que tengo y no quiero perder nada de lo conseguido.

—Me estás diciendo —espetó enfadado por lo que oía— que nunca abanUltearrías tu maravillosa vida de ejecutiva, y lujos caros, por…

—No, Natsu. Nunca la abanUltearría —lo interrumpió. No quería escucharle.

El silencio tras aquella contestación se tornó, incomodo. No eran amantes. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Pero había algo entre ellos, y eso desconcertaba a Natsu, que no llegaba a entender por qué se dormía pensando en ella y se levantaba con ella en la mente otra vez. ¡Aquello era ridículo!

—Tienes razón —Natsu se metió una nueva galleta en la boca—. Cada uno tiene que estar en su lugar. Ya que has sido sincera conmigo. Creo que yo también tengo que serlo contigo.

Levantándose, abrió de nuevo el mueble y guardó las galletas. Necesitaba recuperar su autocontrol. Escucharla le había dañado y eso le molestaba. Aquélla sólo era una mujer más. Nunca se había dejado dañar por una, y aquella española no iba a ser la primera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lucy.

—Verás —dijo desde el otro lado de la cocina—. Tengo que reconocer que como mujer no estás mal, pero siendo sinceros, lo que realmente busco en ti es tenerte debajo en la cama —al decir aquello vio la sorpresa en ella—. No busco relaciones estables. No creo en el amor. Pero sí creo en el morbo y en el sexo. Y tú, querida princesita, eres la clase de mujer que cualquier hombre busca para eso. Diversión y sexo.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le estaba llamando aquel cromañón?, o ¿qué estaba queriendo decir?

—No eres una belleza de mujer —prosiguió Natsu sentándose junto a ella—. Pero tienes un cuerpo aceptable. Y yo, como hombre, entenderás que no desaproveche ninguna oportunidad.

Tras decir aquello la besó. Aquel beso fue salvaje, tórrido. Nada parecido a los dulces besos compartidos minutos antes. Lucy, incrédula por lo que había oído, lo empujó, deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

—¡Pero tú que te has creído, cromañón! —gritó levantándose. Eso hizo que Happy se despertara—. ¿Qué es eso de cuerpo aceptable? Por no decir otras cosas. ¿Pero tú quién te crees? ¿Mister Mundo?

—No —respondió aguantando la risa—. Por qué te pones así. Las mujeres como tú, que lo tienen todo, suelen aprovechar estas oportunidades para pasarlo bien.

—¡No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí! —dijo cogiendo un cuchillo—. O te juro que te las corto.

—Mm m —suspiró Natsu llenándola de rabia—. Esta faceta tuya, es la que yo quiero poseer en mi cama. Tienes que ser una gata salvaje.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, gilipollas, o te juro que te vas a enterar — bufó caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió—. Ah… una cosa más. ¡A mí no se me cae la baba! Y si tan deseoso estás de retozar con una mujer en la cama, estoy segura de que cualquiera de tus amiguitas estará encantada de hacerte pasar un buen rato.

Una vez dicho esto e indignada salió de la cocina, dejando a Natsu malhumorado y solo con Happy, bebiendo café.

—¿Sabes, Happy? —señaló Natsu haciendo que el border collie le mirara—. Creo que nos vamos a ir tú y yo unos días lejos de aquí. Esa insufrible española me está afectando y eso, amigo mío, no me lo puedo permitir.

El saber que Natsu se había marchado le alegró. Pero esa alegría según pasaban las horas se volvió en su contra. Lo echaba de menos. Increíble, pero cierto.

Por la noche, tras la cena, mientras Erza y Jellal hablaban en la cocina con Ona, Lucy malhumorada se disculpó y se marchó a la habitación. No le apetecía ver el tonteo que su hermanita y Jellal se traían.

Al pasar frente al baño, la puerta se abrió. Makarov salió.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara tan triste? —preguntó el anciano.

—Estoy agotada.

—¿Te apetece un rato de charla?

—Me vendría bien.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien de cosas que no fueran recetas de cocina, alambres espinados, llagas en las manos y sobre todo necesitaba dejar de pensar en Natsu.

—Preciosa bata —indicó Lucy al ver que era de Pierre Cardin.

—Me la regalo Natsu para mi cumpleaños —asintió Makarov —. Siempre le dije que era demasiado lujosa para un viejo como y o.

—Eso es una tontería —sonrió colocándole las almohadas—. Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, admitiré que tu nieto tuvo un gusto excepcional.

—Mi nieto tiene un gusto excepcional para todo. Incluidas las mujeres.

—Oh sí… —respondió cambiando el gesto—. Él y su corte de mujeres.

—Natsu —susurró a modo de confesión— es un muchacho muy codiciado por las féminas de estas tierras desde que era un querubín. Esa planta que tiene y ese poder en su mirada, hacen estragos en las fiestas.

—Amor de abuelo —suspiró Lucy haciéndolo sonreír—. Déjame decirte, Makarov, y espero que no te ofenda, que tu nieto es el ser más prepotente, mandón y exigente que me he echado a la cara. Él y yo no tenemos buen feeling.

—Vaya —se mofó rascándose la oreja—. ¿Dónde habré escuchado antes eso?

—No me extrañaría que de su enorme bocaza —dijo acercando el butacón granate—. Él y yo no congeniamos en exceso. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta.

Al escucharla Makarov sonrió. Aquella muchacha le hacía gracia. Aunque sabía que más gracia le hacía a Natsu, que, a pesar de guardar sus sentimientos, era incapaz de disimular la fascinación que sentía por ella cada vez que la miraba. Makarov lo había observado, y Ona se lo había confirmado. Aún recordaba la cara de Natsu cuando entró a despedirse. No le contó el motivo de su marcha, pero Makarov supo el porqué.

Cada mañana, desde la ventana o bien cuando bajaba a la cocina, Makarov observaba. Pero sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver su fingida indiferencia por la marcha de Natsu en la cara de Lucy. Entre ellos había algo más. No lo podían negar.

Desde un principio, Makarov se percató del tremendo carácter y fuerte personalidad de la muchacha. Cada mañana Ona y él reían cuando la veían marchar en la camioneta vestida de forma inadecuada para los campos. Eso, unido al terror que sentía por los animales, les sorprendía tanto como que aguantara el ritmo que los muchachos le imponían.

—¿Qué tal el día de hoy?

—¡Horroroso! —suspiró sentándose frente a él—. Sinceramente, Makarov, no sé cómo has podido resistir este ritmo tantos años.

—¿Dónde te han colocado hoy los muchachos? —preguntó divertido.

—Arreglando la alambrada de la zona sur —indicó enseñándole las manos—. ¿Has visto qué manos tengo? ¡Son un horror! Necesitaré kilos y kilos de hidratación. ¡Qué digo hidratación! Tendré que exfoliar, revitalizar y estimular antes de hidratar.

—Muchacha. ¡Qué graciosa eres!

Al escuchar aquello sonrió. Aquello era nuevo.

—¿Crees que soy graciosa?

—Me pareces tan diferente a todo lo que me rodea que tus comentarios me hacen sonreír —admitió con sinceridad—. Nunca cambies. Esa frescura encanta, y si no te empeñaras en ser tan gruñona gustarías más.

—Uf, no… no —negó retirándose el flequillo de la cara—. No pretendo gustar. No. No.

—Natsu me dijo que te dan miedo las vacas.

—Será chivato —murmuró contrariada—. Vale. Lo confieso. ¡Odio las vacas! Esos bichos mal olientes sólo saben ensuciar y ¡puagggg!, ensuciar.

—Creo que subestimas la inteligencia de los animales, muchacha. Las vacas son unos seres amables y en cierto modo dulces. ¿Conoces a Geraldina?

—No. ¿Quién es? ¿Alguna vecina?

Muerto de risa por lo que ella preguntaba, Makarov respondió.

—Geraldina es mi vaca favorita.

—¡Por Dios, Makarov ! ¿Tienes una vaca favorita?

—Sí —admitió limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Mi Geraldina tiene veinte años.

—¿Las vacas viven tanto? —exclamó incrédula.

—Pueden llegar hasta los treinta, aunque lo normal es que cuando tienen siete, tras unas cinco ó seis pariciones, se las sacrifique. Pero escucha. Mi Geraldina es diferente.

—No me lo puedo creer —¿cómo podía ser diferentes una vaca? Para ella eran todas iguales—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes de mascota a una vaca, como el que tiene un gato en casa?

—Ona no me deja traerla a casa. ¡Me mataría!

—Normal. Yo te asesinaría —asintió horrorizada por lo que oía—. Una vaca es una vaca, por mucho que te empeñes en que sea algo especial.

—Eso lo dices porque aún no has conocido a Geraldina, que por cierto, está de nuevo preñada y me tiene preocupado. Falta poco para el parto.

—Estás preocupado… ¿por una vaca?

—Por mi vaca —aclaró Makarov dándole un suave capón en la cabeza—. Geraldina está empeñada en ser madre, a pesar de haber estado más de diez veces preñada, y el parto podría no tener buen fin.

Al ver que Lucy le miraba como si estuviera loco, se mofó.

—Mi Geraldina es terca como una mula. ¡Igual que tú!

—En mi vida me habían comparado con una vaca —rió—. Me han podido decir cosas como que soy la reencarnación del demonio o que soy …

—¿Cómo han podido decirte esa barbaridad?

—La gente Makarov … la gente —señaló sin profundizar.

—Que nadie te llame nada de eso delante de mí —vociferó levantando un dedo—. O se las verá conmigo.

—Tranquilo —sonrió—, sé defenderme sola.

—Me parece muy bien, muchacha. Pero ahora me tienes a mí.

Al escuchar aquello, el vello del cuerpo se le erizó de emoción. Makarov, sin apenas conocerla, quería ejercer de caballero andante por ella. Eso le hizo sentirse bien.

—Eres un buenazo —suspiró cogiendo su mano—. Cuando regrese a mi país te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—¡España! —asintió el anciano sorprendiéndola—. En tu honor y recuerdo, si el ternero sobrevive, lo llamaré España.

—No se te ocurrirá ¿verdad? —exclamó divertida—. Eso es una maldad.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Makarov —. Le pondría Lucy, pero conociéndote estoy seguro de que me rebanarías el pescuezo.

—¡Ja! Cómo lo sabes —respondió, momento en que se abrió la puerta—. Ona. Te puedes creer que Makarov quiere ponerle de nombre España al ternero de Geraldina.

—¡Magnifico nombre! —asintió Ona acercándose hasta ellos—. Me encanta. Siempre nos recordará a ti.

—España eres tú. Fuerza y bravura —afirmó Makarov con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabéis? —señaló Lucy, incapaz de enfadarse con aquellos dos viejos—. Ahora entiendo de quién ha heredado vuestro nietecito ese carácter tan puñetero.

Tras aquello los tres prorrumpieron en una carcajada. Llamar a un ternero España para recordarla era lo más rocambolesco que Lucy nunca hubiera imaginado.


	24. Chapter 23

Cuatro días de duro trabajo sin saber de Natsu amenazaban con volverla loca.

Makarov y Ona intentaban alegrarla, pero una extraña añoranza sobre su corazón la hizo llorar. ¿Qué ocurría? Por qué se descubría pensando en Natsu como una quinceañera, cuando sólo le había dicho cosas vulgares, como que ella no era más que diversión y sexo.

Aquel día Jellal decidió quedarse con ellas para ayudar en el arreglo de la valla del prado. Una excusa; lo único que quería era estar junto a Erza.

Lucy, a quien las chispas de incomodidad le saltaban por los ojos, en varias ocasiones se descubrió observándolos con cierta envidia. Algo desconocido llamado celos había llamado a su puerta de una manera atroz. Celosa por aquellas sonrisas, intentó odiar a Natsu. No podía. Le gustara o no la dureza de sus palabras hicieron que comenzara a reflexionar.

¿Por qué ella no podía sonreír como Erza? ¿Por qué su hermana era capaz de amoldarse a todo y ella a nada?

Aquellas preguntas martilleaban la cabeza de Lucy una y otra vez. Cada sonrisa que recibía por parte de Ona, de Makarov, de Wendy o de cualquiera de los que allí vivían, de pronto, sin saber a qué se debía, le llegaban al alma. ¿Sería cierto eso de que Escocia te cambiaba?

Pero la desesperación aquella mañana estaba pudiendo con ella. Ver a Erza sonreír como una tonta y a Jellal responder con soñadoras sonrisas le hizo explotar con la persona que más confianza tenía. Erza.

—Te has acostado con él ¿verdad?

—Pues no. Pero no por falta de ganas —respondió Erza mirándola—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —gritó Lucy.

—Oye, Lu. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me pasa —contestó furiosa— que quiero regresar a casa. ¡Eso me pasa! Tengo el pelo deshidratado y las puntas abiertas. Los poros de mi cara son tan grandes como la boca del metro. Tengo las uñas rotas, mi cuerpo necesita una sesión de Spa, y como siga comiendo como lo hago aquí regresaré a Madrid peor que una foca. ¿Quieres que siga?

—¡Qué exagerada eres. Lu, por Dios!

—No soy exagerada —gimoteó consciente de la mentira—. Soy realista.

—¿Seguro que es eso lo que te pasa? —murmuró levantando las cejas.

Erza sabía por qué su hermana estaba en tensión. Era por Natsu. Pero no estaba dispuesta a decir nada hasta que aquella cabezona acudiera a ella para hablar.

—Me va a venir la regla —se disculpó—. Nada más.

—Bueno. Pues tranquilízate —murmuró Erza—. No hace falta que te lo tomes todo tan a pecho. Relájate y disfruta de un precioso día como el de hoy.

Cuando Erza dijo aquello, estuvo a punto de gritar. ¿Cómo se disfrutaba un precioso día? Pero harta de las sonrisitas que en aquellos momentos Jellal y Erza se dedicaban gritó.

—Parece que te gusta sufrir. Primero Simón y ahora ese estúpido. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que te está utilizando para divertirse? Cómo eres tan tonta.

Erza la miró llena de furia.

—Eres una víbora mala, mala. ¿Cómo me mencionas a Simón en este momento?

Jellal, al escucharlas gritar, y en especial mover las manos con desaire, se acercó hasta ellas y cogiendo una botella de agua bebió a morro.

—Mira a Chewaka —criticó con malicia Lucy—. Se cree que está protagonizando el anuncio de la Coca-Cola Light.

—Siento decirte, querida hermanita, que cada vez que veo a ese gran hortera para ti, llamado Jellal, para mí son las once y media.

—¿Y ahora quién tiene el gusto de un calamar adobao?

—Ya está bien ¿no crees? —apuntó Erza mosqueada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Lo sabía, pensó Lucy. Sabía que su hermana había percibido su estado de nervios, pero ¿por qué no había dicho nada?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —prosiguió Erza en español, para que nadie las entendiera—. Estás jodida porque tu cromañón no está ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Lucy incapaz de ser sincera—. ¡Tú estás tonta!

—Mira. No pienso hablar de ello. Si quieres algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Paso —respondió Lucy cogiendo más cable.

—Me parece muy bien que pases, pero hazme un favor; deja de poner esa cara de dóberman cada vez que ves que Jellal se acerca a mí. A partir de ahora, abstente de comentarios nefastos e hirientes si no quieres que yo me comporte como tú. Por lo tanto, déjame disfrutar de mi vida mientras tú jorobas la tuya.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lu. ¡No te soporto cuándo te pones así! —chilló Erza desesperada—. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de que llevas días pasándolo mal? ¿Por qué coño llevas esa ropa? —dijo dándole un tirón a la sobrecamisa—. Hasta hace poco, según tú, era un trapo de limpiar. ¡Venga, hombre, por Dios!

—Erza, yo sólo lo digo porque cuando volvamos a…

—Cuando volvamos a casa —sentenció Erza—, será mi problema, no el tuyo.

—De acuerdo —Lucy no quería dar su brazo a torcer—. Espero no tener que consolarte y decir: te lo dije.

—Tranquila —ladró Erza consciente de que Jellal se acercaba a ellas—. Necesitaré cualquier consuelo menos el tuyo. La misma confianza que tienes tú conmigo, será la que yo tendré contigo.

—¿Qué os ocurre? —preguntó Jellal.

—Que tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien —indicó Lucy.

—Eso es fácil —sonrió Jellal, y subiendo su puño, dijo—. Aprietas tu mano así, miras al punto que quieras dar, y lanzas un derechazo con todas tus ganas.

—Gracias por la lección, Bruce Lee —se mofó Lucy ante la seriedad de su hermana.

—Ven aquí —dijo Erza, cogiendo a Jellal de la mano—. Vámonos, necesito un poco de aire fresco antes de que practique lo que has explicado.

Lucy aún más enfadada que momentos antes, les siguió con la vista mientras desaparecían por la loma.

La tensión entre las dos hermanas se palpaba en el ambiente. No volvieron a mirarse ni a dirigirse la palabra el resto de la mañana. Cuando la furgoneta pasó a recogerlas para regresar a la casa principal, el humor de Lucy era pésimo. El de Erza no era mucho mejor.

La jornada aquel día acabó a media mañana. El domingo era el cumpleaños de Makarov y las mujeres tenían pensado ir a Dornie de compras, algo que en cierto modo las alegró, aunque no tanto como a Wendy, que estaba histérica porque Lucy le había prometido comprar varias cosas que la ayudarían en su plan para conquistar a Romeo.

—¿Podrías subirle este caldo a Makarov? —preguntó Ona a Lucy—. Me marcharía más tranquila de compras sabiendo que tiene algo en el estómago.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto —asintió, tomando el cuenco y la cuchara.

Una vez salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras iluminadas por la luz de la tarde hasta la habitación de Makarov . Los dos últimos días estaba más cansado de lo normal, por lo que no había bajado a la cocina para charlar con todos. Prefería estar solo en la habitación, para «pensar», como decía él.

Tras llamar con los nudillos a la puerta, Lucy entró, siendo recibida por una de sus cariñosas sonrisas, que ella le devolvió.

—Vengo a que te tomes un caldito —señaló Lucy—. Y te lo vas a tomar entero porque si no Ona me regañara a mí.

—Entonces no se hable más —sonrió mesándose el cabello blanco con sus envejecidas manos.

Como el pulso de Makarov no era muy firme, Lucy le fue dando poco a poco la sopa. Nunca le había gustado cuidar a los enfermos, pero Makarov era diferente.

—Muchacha, esto no acaba nunca —protestó, sintiendo cómo le ardía la garganta.

—Tres cucharadas más —indicó Lucy de pie— y prometo que se acaba.

Makarov, sin decir nada, continuó comiendo, y cuando terminó las cucharadas la sonrisa de satisfacción de Lucy le recompensó.

—Muy bien. Ahora Ona y yo estaremos felices por ti.

—Serías una estupenda enfermera.

—Ufff… Makarov . Estás equivocado. No me gusta cuidar a los enfermos. No tengo paciencia.

—A m í no me da esa sensación.

—Sólo he cuidado a un enfermo en mi vida —indicó mirándolo—. A mi padre.

Makarov pudo ver cómo la mirada de la muchacha se tornaba triste al mencionar a aquel ser querido. Por sus ojos pudo vislumbrar la tristeza que inundaba aquella preciosa cara, aunque ella intentó disimular.

—Intuyo que tu padre murió —dijo palmeando el lateral de la cama para que se sentara. Ella obedeció, momento en que la puerta se abrió y alguien, haciendo una seña a Makarov, indicó que callara. El anciano asintió.

—Murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

—¿De qué murió tu padre?

—Eh… —musitó Lucy e hizo visible la incomodidad de la respuesta.

—Lo entiendo —tosió Makarov, intuyendo la respuesta—. Escucha, Lucy — dijo cogiéndole la barbilla para mirarla—. No es fácil aceptar la enfermedad para el enfermo. Pero cuando por desgracia te toca vivir con ello, no puedes hacer otra cosa que intentar disfrutar de los tuyos cada segundo de vida. Y aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco, estoy seguro de que tu padre fue feliz hasta el final.

—Sí —asintió Lucy sin poder decir nada más. Adoraba a su padre.

—No conozco a tu madre, pero solo con ver las dos hijas tan maravillosas que tiene me puedo hacer una idea de cómo es.

—Te sorprendería —sonrió al pensar en ella—. Es alegre y vivaz como Erza, nada que ver conmigo.

—Tú eres alegre.

—No mientas —sonrió con tristeza—. Yo soy sosa y aburrida.

—No, muchacha, no lo eres —susurró—, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de vosotras ¿verdad?

—De Erza sí, pero de mí, creo que no. No me lo merezco tampoco yo…

—¡Por San Fergus! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los padres siempre estamos orgullosos de nuestros hijos y aunque a veces los hijos nos decepcionen nunca dejan de ser nuestros hijos.

Tras un momento de silencio Makarov prosiguió.

—Ona y yo adorábamos a nuestras hijas, a las que por desgracia el destino nos robó demasiado pronto.

—¿Las madres de Natsu y de Jellal? —preguntó Lucy intrigada.

—Sí, muchacha, Isolda e Isabella —sonrió el anciano al recordarlas.

—Isolda —susurró Lucy—. Qué nombre más romántico.

—Así se llamaba mi madre también —sonrió Makarov .

—Me parece un nombre precioso.

—Isolda era romántica, como su nombre —sonrió el anciano— y se enamoró demasiado pronto de un muchacho que yo creí que no le convenía, y eso hizo que estuviéramos un tiempo enfadados. Pero cuando nació Natsu, e Isolda junto a su marido vinieron a casa para enseñárnoslo, tras mirarnos a los ojos y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queríamos y nos habíamos echado de menos, todo se solucionó. Gracias a ello comprobé que estaba equivocado respecto al padre de Natsu, era un muchacho excelente. Un año después se casó Isabella, y la felicidad cuando nació Jellal fue completa. Pero una noche de lluvia, cuando regresaban de una fiesta en Edimburgo, el coche se estrelló muriendo los cuatro en el acto.

—¡Qué horror, Makarov!

—Sí, muchacha. Fue algo terrible, y más cuando casi perdemos la custodia de Natsu.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lucy.

Al decir aquello el anciano cerró los ojos. Se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y había estado a punto de meter la pata, por lo que decidió centrarse en sus palabras.

—Cosas de familia que con los años se arreglaron —añadió quitándole importancia—. Pero gracias a Dios mis hijas desde el cielo nos ayudaron y tanto Jellal como Natsu crecieron a nuestro lado, felices. Ellos, al igual que sus madres, han sido y son nuestra mayor alegría, y estoy seguro de que tu madre pensará lo mismo de ti.

—Makarov. Yo no soy la mujer que crees.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamó el anciano—. ¿Eres un espectro?

—No —rió Lucy— pero la facilidad que tengo para comunicarme contigo no la tengo con el resto del mundo. Ni siquiera con mi madre.

—No me lo creo —y clavando sus ojos en ella preguntó—. ¿Tus padres te enseñaron los valores de la vida?

—Sí —asintió pesarosa— por supuesto que sí.

—¿Entonces?

Aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Cómo explicar su acritud ante su familia y el resto del mundo, aquellos años…

—Cuando papá murió, mamá se hundió. Durante unos años, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, las deudas nos comían, mamá cayó en la bebida y yo no supe ayudarla.

—Lo siento, muchacha —murmuró apretando su mano.

—Estaba tan harta de la miseria, de los gritos y de las borracheras de mamá, que decidí alejarme de ellas. Dejé atrás a mi familia, y me convertí en otra persona.

—Eso es imposible —intervino Makarov — nadie deja de ser como es.

—Sí, Makarov. Yo lo hice —contestó mirándole—. En mi empeño por borrar mi pasado abandoné a mi madre y dejé a mi hermana al cargo de una madre borracha y de cientos de deudas. Me construí una vida donde el corazón y los sentimientos sobraban. Pasé de ser Lucy, una muchacha de barrio, a Lucy Heartfilia Lobster, jefa de publicidad en R. C. H. Publicidad. Una mujer fría y despiadada a la que todos respetan por miedo, pero a la que nadie quiere. Incluso creí encontrar una nueva familia que me llenó de lujos y de presuntos amigos, que a excepción de regalarme el oído nada me aportaban. Pero ¿sabes Makarov? Cuando creí tenerlo todo, el día antes de mi boda, descubrí que lo único verdadero que tenía, a pesar de haberla rechazado, era mi familia.

—Debes estar orgullosa de ellos, muchacha.

—Lo estoy, Makarov. Quisiera que mamá supiera cuánto la quiero.

—Algo me dice que ella lo sabe. No te preocupes.

—Pero yo lo necesito —suspiró Lucy aliviada de poder soltar aquella carga—. Necesito que sepa que la adoro y que estoy orgullosa de cómo es. Por nada del mundo me gustaría que ella fuera lo que durante mucho tiempo deseé.

—¿Qué deseaste?

—Deseé que mi madre no fuera… no fuera ella, y que otra mujer, adinerada y con estilo, me hubiera parido —susurró tapándose con las manos la cara—. ¡Dios, Makarov soy una mujer horrible! Admitir estas cosas me hace ver la clase de mujer en la que me he convertido. Erza tiene razón. Soy una víbora mala, que todo lo que toca lo destruye.

—No te martirices, muchacha —señaló abrazándola—. Erza te adora.

—Y yo a ella —asintió al recordar la discusión de aquella mañana—. Pero a veces me comporto de una manera tan cruel con ella, que al final me llegará a odiar. Me gustaría tener su espontaneidad. Ser capaz de decir lo que realmente deseo.

—Debes vencer esas barreras, Lucy, si no nunca serás feliz.

—Lo sé —asintió secándose las lágrimas—. Creo que las barreras que usé durante años para que nadie me dañara, ahora se han vuelto contra mí.

—¿Sabes, Lu? —dijo una voz tras ellos—. Soy especialista en saltos de barrera.

Era Erza, que oculta entre las sombras había escuchado la conversación con el corazón en un puño.

—Erza, yo… —intentó hablar Lucy, pero la emoción le pudo.

—Aunque tus barreras sean más altas que la Torre Picasso, las saltaré. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú eres parte de mí y a pesar de que a veces desee estrangularte por ser una petarda snob y gruñona… te quiero. Y sobre todo, porque yo no voy a poder ser feliz si tú no estás a mí lado y lo eres. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Emocionada por lo que oía y sin poder abrir la boca, Lucy asintió, fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo que expresaba todo lo que con la voz no podía explicar. Mientras, Makarov , con la esquinita de la sabana se secaba las lágrimas al ser testigo de aquel reencuentro.

—Makarov —murmuró Lucy al ser consciente de aquello—. ¡Ay por Dios! No llores. Eso es lo último que nosotras querríamos —dijo abrazándolo con ternura.

—Pero bueno —dijo Erza intentado hacerle sonreír—. ¿No se supone que los highlander no lloran? —y uniéndose al abrazo prosiguió—. Pues vaya chasco, Makarov . Un highlander como tú llorando por memeces de mujeres.

—No estoy llorando yo, muchacha —asintió feliz mientras las abrazaba—. Está llorando m i corazón.

Con energías renovadas, Lucy conducía la furgoneta azul, feliz junto a Erza. Lo ocurrido en la habitación de Makarov había derribado muchas barreras entre ellas. Cuando tomaron el camino a Dornie se quedaron impactadas al ver de pasada el castillo de Eilean Ultearn. La majestuosidad que desprendía aquella estructura de piedra y tiempo era impresionante. Prometieron volver más tranquilas a visitarlo, incluso Lucy comentó que le vendría bien conocerlo antes de que llegara el conde, momento en el que Ona y Wendy se miraron con complicidad.

Durante el trayecto, Ona les fue contando curiosidades de los alrededores. Poco tiempo después llegaron a Dornie; un pintoresco pueblo de las Highlands bañado por el lago Duich. Sus casitas eran bajas y la gran mayoría blancas con tejados de pizarra negra. Los lugareños, al reconocer a Ona, la saludaban con cordialidad, y ésta a su vez, en muchos casos, se dirigió a ellos en gaélico, un dialecto usado especialmente por los más mayores, y casi perdido en aquellas tierras.

—Qué lugar más bonito —susurró Erza mirando a su hermana—. ¡Madre mía, qué pasada!, ver el castillo de Eilean Ultearn desde aquí es mágico.

—Parece de cuento —asintió Lucy.

Maravillada por las sensaciones que aquel lugar le producía sintió de pronto que su nuevo móvil le sonaba en el pantalón.

—Hombre —casi gritó, sacándolo del bolsillo—. ¡Tengo cobertura!

Los continuos pitidos del aparato le indicaron en pocos segundos que tenía quince llamadas perdidas.

—Qué solicitada estás —señaló Erza—. Por cierto, aprovechemos para llamar a mamá.

—¿Te puedes creer que las quince llamadas perdidas son de Sting? — suspiró Lucy.

—Ese engominado es un plasta. ¿Cuándo te va a dejar en paz?

—No lo sé —suspiró Lucy mirando a Ona, que continuaba hablando con un vecino—. Me dijo que…

—¿Quién es Sting? —interrumpió Wendy con curiosidad.

—Mi ex —respondió Lucy.

—¿Te dijo? —exclamó Erza—. ¿Cómo que te dijo?

—¿Tienes un ex? —volvió a preguntar Wendy.

—¿Cuándo te dijo? —exigió Erza.

—Por Dios. ¡Basta ya! —gritó Lucy al sentirse acosada.

—Voy a saludar a Gemma —se escabulló Wendy con rapidez. Volviéndose hacia su hermana Lucy confesó.

—La noche que volvimos a Edimburgo, cuando te fuiste de cena con Jellal, me llamó al hotel.

—Y cómo sabe que…

—Erza —señaló Lucy—, para saber dónde estoy, Sting sólo tiene que llamar a la oficina.

—¡La madre que lo parió! —bufó Erza.

—Me dijo lo de siempre. Que me quería, que necesitaba una nueva oportunidad, lo de siempre —y cogiéndole las manos añadió—. Oye, tranquila. Volver con ese engominado —dijo haciéndola sonreír—, sería lo último que haría en mi vida. Por lo tanto no te preocupes. ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo —asintió complacida—. Pero prométemelo, Lu.

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale —sonrió al escucharla—. Ahora me quedó más tranquila.

—¿Qué te parece si llamamos a mamá? —Lucy dio el tema por zanjado.

—¡Genial! Quiero saber cómo está Óscar.

Ambas sonrieron mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de su madre. Se volvería loca al oír sus voces. Pero tras más de quince llamadas Lucy cortó la comunicación.

—Qué raro —Erza miró su reloj —. Si aquí son las cuatro y diez de la tarde, en España son las cinco y diez. Es la hora de su novela, y ella no se la pierde por nada del mundo.

—Llamaré a Freed-dijo Lucy.

—Conecta el manos libres —señaló Erza—. Así hablamos las dos.

Marcó el teléfono de su amigo, pasados tres timbrazos lo cogió.

—Dichosos los oídos. ¿Cómo estás, guapa?

—Estamos —corrigió Erza—. ¿Cómo está mi peluquero preferido?

—Hola, Freed —saludó Lucy—, estamos bien.

—Por Dios. Decidme que volvéis mañana mismo —gritó deseoso de verlas

—. Os echo de menos una barbaridad. Madrid sin vosotras no tiene gracia ni glamour.

—Por lógica —se mofó Erza— la gracia se la doy yo y el glamour Lucy ¿verdad?

—Azucarillo para mi niña —asintió Freed—. Ahora en serio. ¿Cuándo volvéis?

—Cuando el maldito conde aparezca —señaló Lucy—. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está mamá?

—Imagino… que en casa —Freed parecía algo incómodo—. Es la hora de su novela.

—Eso pensábamos nosotras —dijo Erza— pero no coge el teléfono.

—¡Qué raro! —su voz sonaba nerviosa—. Pues no sé… ni idea… ufff. No, no sé.

—¡Mientes, bellaco! —gritó Erza—. Conozco ese tono de voz, y es el tono de la traición. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis todos bien?

—Pues claro que estamos todos bien —y añadió—. Sólo voy a insinuar que mi Diane Lane está bien. Muy … muy bien.

Al escuchar aquello ambas se miraron, hasta que Lucy habló.

—¡Te lo dije! —asintió señalando a su hermana.

—Entonces ¿es cierto? —exclamó sorprendida Erza—. ¡Mamá tiene un lío!

—Yo no lo catalogaría así —respondió Freed—. Ah, por cierto. Óscar te manda saludos.

—Ainsss, mi cucuruchito —suavizó Erza la voz—. Dale besitos y dile que me acuerdo de él.

—Mamá está bien ¿verdad? —preguntó Lucy.

—Sí, tranquila —la voz de Freed no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Aquí está todo perfecto. ¿Y vosotras? Cómo vais con esos highlanders.

—¡Dios, Freed! —susurró Erza—. He conocido a un monumento andante de pelo azul que te encantaría. Es agradable, guapo, divertido, le gusto, me gusta…

—Wooooooo —exclamó Freed—. Al final vais a hacer que me vaya con vosotras a Escocia. Y tú, Lu ¿qué tal? ¿Algún highlander para ti?

—No. No tengo tiempo —señaló ganándose una mirada de su hermana.

—¡Mentira cochina! —espetó ella—. Di que sí. Que por aquí hay alguien que le gusta, lo que pasa es que ya sabes cómo es Lu. Rara… rara… rara.

—Bueno —se despidió Lucy, viendo que Ona las miraba—. Tenemos que dejarte. Si ves a mamá dile que hemos llamado y que estamos bien ¿vale?

—Dale besitos a mi cucuruchito —se despidió Erza— y besitos para ti.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Freed—. Pasadlo bien y no hagáis nada que yo no haría.

Una vez que Ona se despidió de sus amigos, maravilladas por el lugar, la siguieron hasta «La tienda de Dornie», típica tienda de pueblo donde se podía comprar desde una lata de judías hasta un secador de pelo.

—No encuentro nada de lo que busco —se quejó Lucy.

—Lu, me parece que no vas a encontrar la crema de Christian Dior con liposomas activos. En todo caso, compra ésta —dijo enseñándole un tarro—. Quizá te sorprenda.

—¡Ni loca! Eso es un tarro indocumentado —dijo cogiéndolo.

—Lu. Estamos en un pueblo de montaña, no en El Corte Ingles de la calle Serrano. ¿Tú crees que aquí —señaló a su alrededor— la gente compra marca?

Siguiendo el dedo de su hermana observó al grupo de personas que compraban a su alrededor. Eran gentes humildes, de campo. Seguramente nadie conocería ni a Christian Dior ni El Corte Inglés.

—¿Crees que esta crema será buena? —preguntó Lucy.

—Me imagino que sí. ¿Por qué no lo va a ser? —Erza la destapó—. Oler huele muy bien y pinta de crema tiene.

Al escucharla, Lucy no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Tienes razón. Dejaré mis remilgos para otro momento Pero que conste que compro la crema sin marca porque no hay otra cosa.

—Ésa es mi Lu —sonrió Erza al escucharla.

Media hora de arduo trabajo dio su fruto, y a la salida de la tienda iban cargadas con crema para la cara y las manos, suavizante para el pelo, globos, guirnaldas de colores, tijeras, tiras de cera depilatoria, desodorante, sombra de ojos, rimel, un par de libros, un par de cepillos redondos, gomas para el pelo, horquillas de colores, tres pares de medias de espuma oscura y cuatro pares de calcetines gordos.

—¡Madre mía! —sonrió Wendy nerviosa—. Habéis comprado media tienda.

—Pero si no llevamos nada —exclamó Lucy y miró a Ona—. ¿Hay alguna otra tienda en Dornie? Necesito comprar algo de ropa.

—Ufff… —suspiró la anciana, pero murmuró—. Espera. Creo recordar que la nieta de Bridget se dedica a algo de ropa. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

—Sí, por favor —sonrió Lucy, viendo el cielo abierto.

Diez minutos después estaban en casa de Rachel, la nieta de Bridget, que era mayorista de ropa y calzado. Con los ojos como platos, Ona y Wendy, observaban cómo Lucy y Erza, y en especial Lucy, separaba ropa con ojos expertos.

—Nos llevamos esto —dijo esta última con una sonrisa triunfal.

La vuelta a la granja fue tan alegre como la ida. El pueblecito de Dornie había maravillado a Lucy, en especial sus gentes, que la trataron con una amabilidad sana a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Dos horas después, lo que en un principio tenía tan sorprendida a Wendy, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pesadilla. Metida en el baño junto a las dos hermanas hizo un par de intentos de escapar de allí, harta de sentirse como un conejo de indias.

—Estate quieta —protestó Lucy mirándola con las pinzas de depilar en la mano.

—Me haces daño —se quejó Wendy.

—Wendy —Erza estaba harta de sus quejas— si dejaras de moverte habríamos acabado ya —y mirando a su hermana en español dijo— deberíamos haber comprado una podadora de césped. ¡Pero qué velluda es!

Al escuchar aquello, tuvo que sonreír. El vello de Wendy era tremendo, aunque más tremendo era intentar sujetarla para que no escapara.

—No me arranquéis más pelo —gritó e intentó soltarse—. ¡No quiero! Me duele.

—Mira, Wendy —el grito de Lucy la paralizó—. ¿Nunca has oído eso de «para estar guapa, hay que sufrir»?

—Sí —asintió a punto de llorar—. Pero es que me duelen mucho las cejas. Me haces daño. Esto es inhumano.

—Lo que es inhumano —señaló Lucy—, es que una señorita como tú, con veinticinco años, lleve las cejas como Groucho Marx.

—Wendy —prosiguió Erza—. Ya sabemos que esto molesta, pero sólo es la primera vez —señaló el suave arco que había sobre sus ojos—. ¿Ves mis cejas o las de Lu ? ¿A que te gustan? —la muchacha asintió—. Pues lo que estamos intentando es dejarte unas cejas tan finas y bonitas como éstas, y créeme, ya queda poco. Confía en m í ¿vale?

Sin poder hablar, Wendy asintió mientras Lucy volvía al ataque sin ningún perdón y Erza seguía hablando, para distraerla.

Una vez acabado aquel arduo trabajo, fue Erza la que comenzó. Años atrás había estudiado peluquería junto a Freed, por lo que tras hablar entre ellas de cómo arreglarle el pelo, cogió las tijeras nuevas y comenzó a cortar. El pelo de Wendy era duro y tosco, pero una vez terminó con ella, el resultado fue espectacular.

—¡Madre mía, Wendy! —susurró Lucy, incrédula del cambio—. Sólo con afinarte las cejas y cambiar tu corte de pelo pareces otra.

—¿Puedo mirarme y a? —preguntó la muchacha mosqueada.

—Qué hacemos ¿la dejamos o no? —sonrió Erza.

—Todavía queda depilarte las piernas —señaló Lucy, pero con una sonrisa en la boca dijo—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, Wendy Nosotras dejamos que te veas y dependiendo de si te gustas o no, dejas que terminemos nuestro trabajo. ¿Te parece?

—Claro que sí —gruñó deseosa por marcharse del baño. No lo soportaba más.

—Vale —asintió Erza consciente de la respuesta—. Venga, levántate y mírate en el espejo.

Con decisión Wendy se levantó de la taza del WC, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo su gesto gruñón y arisco se fue transformando poco a poco en admiración. Aquella chica que la miraba era ella, y estaba guapa. Sin saber qué decir levanto sus manos para tocarse el pelo. Era suave, nada de seco y encrespado. Y sus ojos. ¡Dios, qué ojos tenía! Ahora se veían grandes y expresivos, no huraños y apagados.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —preguntó Lucy disfrutando de aquella emoción—. ¿Ha merecido la pena el gran sufrimiento que has pasado?

—Oh sí —susurró Wendy apenas sin voz.

Estaba emocionadísima. Aquello era un sueño que nunca pensó que se cumpliría.

—Mañana, para la fiesta —indicó Erza tocándole el pelo— te quedará mejor.

—Pero… pero… si está perfecto —murmuró la muchacha.

—¿Entonces, Wendy? —preguntó Lucy dispuesta a continuar—. ¿Seguimos o no?

Sin dudarlo Wendy se sentó de nuevo en la taza del WC. Aquel brillo en los ojos era tan especial que las hermanas tuvieron que reír.

—Hacedme todo lo que tengáis que hacer, ¡por favor!

Media hora después, Wendy se arrepintió. Las tiras de cera para arrancarle el prominente y espeso pelo de las piernas la hicieron aullar de dolor. En un par de ocasiones Ona y Makarov, asustados por los gritos, intentaron entrar en el baño. Parecía que la estaban matando. Pero Lucy y Erza no los dejaron. Querían sorprenderlos.

Aquella noche, mientras Ona y Makarov hablaban sentados en sus grandes butacones del salón, Lucy y Erza entraron agotadas pero satisfechas.

—¡Hombre, por fin! —señaló Ona al verlas—. Nos teníais preocupados. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

—Ufff —suspiró Erza cansada— ha sido un trabajo agotador.

—Más que agotador —asintió Lucy.

—¿Dónde está Wendy? —preguntó Makarov angustiado—. ¿Qué le habéis hech niña?

—Makarov —sonrió Lucy sentándose—. Tu niña, creo que de pronto se ha vuelto mujer —y levantando la voz dijo— Wendy, ya puedes entrar.

Con timidez y mirando al suelo, Wendy entró en el salón. Su cambio físico era espectacular. Nada que ver con la muchacha salvaje y mal vestida que la noche anterior se había sentado con ellos. Su pelo, sus ojos e incluso su ropa la hacían diferente. Ante ellos una nueva Wendy se erguía orgullosa y nerviosa de su cambio físico.

—Qué… ¿Qué os parece?

La cara de incredulidad de Ona y de Makarov, al ver a Wendy hizo que Erza y Lucy se miraran. Era como su hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Por todos los santos —murmuró Ona llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¡Estás guapísima!

—¡Que me aspen! —exclamó Makarov levantándose—. ¿Eres tú, Wendy?

—Sí —asintió contimidez—. Soy yo.

—Mírame, muchacha —pidió Makarov.

Estaba estupefacto. Tanto que tuvo que pasarle su mano por la mejilla para cerciorarse de que aquélla era su niña.

—Estás preciosa, tesoro —asintió abrazándola, mientras Wendy lloraba—. ¡Madre mía! Pero si eres una auténtica belleza, y nosotros no lo sabíamos. Casi no te reconozco.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró entre sollozos.

—Ona —dijo Makarov al ver las lágrimas en su esposa—. Ahora tendrás más trabajo. Creo que te va a tocar apartar moscones de la niña —y volviendo a mirar a Wendy indicó—: Quiero que sepas que para mí siempre has sido preciosa. ¡La más bonita de todas! Aunque ahora, esa belleza será apreciada también por los demás.

—Mi niña… mi niña… —susurró Ona abrazándola—. Creo que a partir de ahora vas a partir más de un corazón.

—Todo se lo debo a ellas —señaló Wendy abrazada a aquellos dos ancianos que tanto amor y cariño le habían dado—. Ellas han sido las que lo han conseguido.

—Bueno… bueno —se aclaró la voz Lucy, no quería llorar—. Nosotras sólo hemos adornado tu belleza. Pero la materia prima para ser guapa la posees tú. Y sólo tú.

—Sois una bendición, muchachas —asintió de corazón Makarov poniéndoles la carne de gallina—. Sólo puedo daros las gracias por ser como sois y agradecer a mis nietos que os trajeran aquí, a vuestra casa.

—Makarov —murmuró Erza sonriente—. Por mucho que te empeñes, no pienso llorar.

—Qué pasa ¿las españolas no lloran? —sonrió el anciano.

—No —respondió Lucy—. Sólo los highlanders.

Aquella complicidad hacía que se sintieran como en casa.

Ona, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, disfrutaba de la alegría general y en especial de la vitalidad de su marido. Una alegría en la que tenían mucho que ver aquellas alocadas chicas.

—Lu, Erza —dijo Ona tomándolas de las manos—. Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que hacéis. Esta casa, desde que habéis llegado, ha cobrado vida y eso nunca lo olvidaré.

—¡Ona! Te has acordado de nuestros nombres —susurró Lucy emocionada.

—Sí, cariño, sí —asintió con una sonrisa—. Y ten por seguro que nunca se me olvidarán.

—Venga… venga —bromeó Erza tragándose las lágrimas—. Que veo que al final vamos a terminar todos llorando como magdalenas.

—Yo no —señaló Makarov divertido—. Los highlanders no lloran.


	25. Chapter 24

La mañana del sábado fue agitada y laboriosa. Makarov cumplía años y se iba a celebrar por la tarde una gran fiesta para familiares y amigos.

Wendy, que todavía se miraba sorprendida al espejo, ayudaba a Ona en la cocina, mientras Lucy y Erza se encargaban de retirar algunos muebles del salón para que hubiera más espacio.

Makarov tenía prohibido bajar al comedor y como Erza le había regalado su MP3 y Lucy su portátil se entretuvo en la cama escuchando música y jugando con el buscaminas.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde todas subieron hasta sus habitaciones a arreglarse. En una hora llegarían los invitados. Con mimo Lucy y Erza arreglaron a Wendy. Querían que estuviera tan guapa que todos al verla se quedaran sin palabras.

Erza se ocupó de alisarle el pelo y Lucy de maquillarla. Wendy tenía unos ojos increíbles, y maquillados ganaban mucho más. Al terminar de acicalarla pasaron a la habitación donde Wendy se empeñó en ponerse unos vaqueros nuevos, parecidos a los que ellas llevaban, una camiseta celeste y unas botas nuevas, sin mucho tacón. No querían que se matara. El resultado final fue espectacular.

Ataviadas con unos simples vaqueros y unas camisetas de colores, Lucy y Erza recibían a los vecinos y amigos de Makarov que comenzaban a llegar. Todos felicitaban con cariño al anciano y cuando reconocían a Wendy la alababan haciéndola sonreír. Estaba preciosa.

Los amigos de Makarov eran muy animados. La gran mayoría se conocían de toda la vida, habiendo entre ellos unos lazos tan fuertes como los de una gran familia. Media hora después muchos de los asistentes bailaban mientras otros tocaban en sus gaitas canciones típicas de la tierra que pusieron a Lucy la carne de gallina.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó de pronto Jellal, acercándose con su grata sonrisa—. ¿Quién es esta preciosidad y por qué no está casada conmigo?

—No seas tonto, Jellal —se ruborizó Wendy al sentirse halagada.

—Tesoro, estás… —murmuró abrazándola con cariño—. Estás preciosa.

Wendy se sentía en la gloria, nunca había sido tan piropeada ni tan feliz. Pero estaba nerviosa. No había visto a Romeo y quería que la viera. Pocos segundos después, dejando a Lucy, Erza y Jellal, se marchó del brazo de Makarov, tenían sed e iban a coger unas bebidas.

—Muchas gracias a las dos —les agradeció Jellal—. Habéis conseguido hacerla sonreír como nunca.

—Ha sido un placer —contestó Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Jellal —Erza necesitaba saberlo—: ¿Sabes si vendrá Romeo?

—Llegamos juntos. Está allí.

El muchacho fumaba un cigarrillo charlando con Doug junto a la ventana. Se le veía guapo, afeitado y arreglado. En un principio, al pasar Makarov junto a ellos, no la reconoció, aunque sí la miró. Pero al escuchar su sonrisa la miró extrañado, y apagando el cigarrillo, sin perder un minuto, se acercó a ella. En ese momento Wendy las miró y sonrió.

—Ha mordido el anzuelo —sonrió Lucy—. Como un pardillo.

—La presa ha picado —añadió Erza, al ver cómo Romeo miraba a Wendy con los ojos como platos.

—¿Ahora vais de casamenteras? —sonrió Jellal al escucharlas.

Con una sonrisa en la boca Lucy se alejó de aquellos dos tortolitos y comenzó a ayudar a Ona a llenar la mesa de exquisita comida, cuando el ruido de un motor y unos ladridos llamaron su atención.

Conduciendo una potente moto, Natsu llegó hasta la entrada donde Happy, encantado de regresar, saludaba a todo el mundo con sus pegajosos lametazos, pero al llegar a Lucy, que en ese momento se acercó a la puerta, se paró y se sentó.

—Hola, perro —saludó Lucy con una sonrisa.

En el tiempo que llevaba allí, los animales, en especial Happy, le estaban demostrando que se podía fiar de ellos. Algo que poco a poco conseguía a pesar de tenerle aún miedo.

—Vaya… vaya —susurró Erza acercándose a su hermana que miraba lívida a quienes acababan de llegar—. Veo que tu cromañón regresa con compañía femenina. Qué mona, y sobre todo… ¡Qué jovencita!

—Por mí como si regresa con un faisán —despreció Lucy con acidez, mientras Erza le hacía una foto.

Intentar mantener el control en aquel momento no era fácil para Lucy. Llevaba días añorando su compañía, deseando su regreso, pero ver a la albina de bote de no más de veinticinco años saludando con alegría a todo el mundo le bajó la moral a los pies.

Pocos segundos después, Natsu estaba frente a ellas, dándole un abrazo a Jellal, y con una socarrona sonrisa miró a Erza.

—Cuidado Erza, a tu lado tienes un bicho —y tras mirar de arriba abajo a Lucy con la misma sonrisa burlona se alejó.

—No digas nada —bufó Lucy a su hermana.

—No lo iba a hacer.

—¿Es para matarlo o no? —gruñó Lucy al sentirse aludida por lo de bicho.

—¡Es para matarlo! —confirmó Erza—. Ven, ahoguemos nuestros deseos en alcohol.

Dos horas después, la fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor. Natsu y Lucy no se habían saludado, sólo se miraban o más bien se retaban con la mirada. Todos los asistentes comían, reían y bailaban, incluso Makarov, en un par de ocasiones, sacó a bailar a Lucy que pareció encantada de bailar con él.

Natsu desde su posición disfrutaba viendo a Makarov y a Lucy juntos. Estaba feliz. Ver la felicidad en la cara del anciano era algo que le llenaba como pocas cosas en el mundo. Adoraba a Makarov y sabía que él le adoraba, por eso no le extrañó que durante la fiesta, en un par de ocasiones éste se acercara a Natsu y lo animara a acercarse a Lucy, algo que Natsu no hizo, su cabezonería se lo impedía. Por lo que se dedicó a bailar con todas las mujeres que hasta él se acercaban, incluida la albina.

Consumida por los celos, Lucy paseó su mirada lentamente por su cuerpo. Se había cortado el pelo, eso le favorecía. Sus anchas espaldas y su trasero prieto y duro lo hacían un hombre deseable. Era el típico macho Alfa cargado de testosterona que siempre había odiado.

Vestido con unos Levi's y con una cazadora de piel vuelta marrón, Natsu podía competir con cualquiera de los modelos a los que estaba acostumbrada a tratar en Madrid.

«Soy tonta, pero tonta de remate, por no poder dejar de pensar en ti, cromañón» pensó Lucy mirándolo desde la otra punta del salón, mientras él parecía pasarlo muy bien.

Harta de aquella situación, se volvió dispuesta a ser ella la que fuera a por él, pero al verlo brindar con la albina huyó a la cocina, necesitaba serenarse.

—Aquí va a arder Troya —canturreó Erza al ver a su hermana desaparecer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jellal levantando su cerveza ante un brindis general.

—¿Estás ciego? ¿Acaso crees que a mi hermana le gusta ver cómo tu primito vuelve después de varios días de ausencia, con esa… con esa… guarrilla?

—¿Qué guarrilla? —preguntó Jellal alejándose un poco.

—La albina esa —contestó Erza—. Ésa que ahora tontea con el de la camisa a cuadros —de pronto se sobresaltó—. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho la muy lagarta?

—¿Qué ha hecho? —murmuró Jellal atrayéndola hacia él.

Le encantaba Erza. Sus expresiones, su chispa, su ingenuidad. Toda ella era una caja de sorpresas continua que adoraba y de la que nunca se cansaba. Tenía que hablar con ella y contarle su secreto, pero nunca encontraba el momento y cuando lo encontraba era incapaz de confesarle lo que le carcomía por dentro.

—¡Acaba de besar al chico de la camisa a cuadros! —susurró Erza—. ¿Será guarrilla?

—Normal —asintió Jellal, besándola—. Es su marido. Creo que tiene derecho, ¿no crees? —al ver la cara de Erza comenzó a reír—. Esa supuesta lagarta es nuestra prima, y seguro que Natsu la encontró por el camino y la trajo hasta aquí.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró Erza mirando a su alrededor—. Tengo que hablar con Lucy urgentemente.

Con paso decidido Lucy llegó hasta la cocina, donde Ona y algunas mujeres charlaban mientras secaban platos y vasos Sin pararse a pensar lo que dirían, tomó un vaso y tras echarle un par de hielos, cogió la botella de whisky de Makarov de la despensa y dejando a todas con la boca abierta, la abrió, se sirvió y de un trago se lo bebió.

—¡Lucy, cariño! —se asustó Ona, quien nunca la había visto así—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Uau! —exclamó al sentir cómo aquel whisky le quemaba en la garganta —. No te preocupes. Lo necesito para serenarme, o soy capaz de matar a alguien.

De nuevo, sin pararse a pensar volvió a servirse otro trago, y se lo bebió.

—¡Wooooo, uau! —volvió a exclamar al tragar.

—¡Por todos los santos, Lucy! —regañó Ona—. Deja esa botella.

—Uno más —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Pero muchacha qué es lo…

—¡Wooooooo, uau, Diosssss! —gritó esta vez, y tras dejar el vaso y besar a Ona, les dedico una sonrisa a todas, y salió de la cocina.

—Quizás en su país beben así —señaló una de las vecinas.

—¡Por todos los santos! —señaló Gilda cogiendo la botella—. Si yo bebo medio vaso de este whisky me enterráis mañana.

Ona, extrañada por aquello, siguió con la mirada a Lucy, quién tras salir de la cocina, se dirigió hacia Makarov que la agarró al ver sus ojos vidriosos. Sólo cuando la anciana vio a Natsu reír junto a su sobrina, la guapa de la familia, entendió lo que pasaba, y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios volvió con sus amigas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Makarov al sentirla un poco alterada.

—Oh sí… ¡Perfecta! Venga ¡vamos a bailar!

—Lu —interrum pió Erza—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Muchacha ¿qué has tomado? —señaló Makarov.

—Un poquito de whisky del que guardas en la despensa. Bueno, la verdad es que han sido tres vasitos de nada —y mirando a su hermana preguntó—. Erza ¿qué quieres?

—¿Tres vasitos? —exclamó el anciano incrédulo de que aún se tuviese en pie —. ¡Por todos los santos, muchacha!

—Lu me he enterado de que… —pero la conversación se cortó cuando uno de los amigos de Makarov la tomó de la m ano y de un tirón se la llevó a bailar.

—Tranquilo, grandullón. —Sonrió Lucy a Makarov —. Estoy acostumbrada a beber whisky. Aunque éste es un poquito fuerte.

—Hola, Lucy —saludó una voz tocándole el hombro.

Al volverse, aún agarrada a Makarov , se encontró con la cara de alguien que le sonaba, pero no lograba recordar su nombre.

—Hola —saludó efusivamente plantándole un par de besos—. Tu cara me suena, pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

—Es Loke —señaló Makarov —, el médico.

—¡Ah… sí! —se carcajeó al reconocerle—. Madre mía… madre mía… si es el guapetón del médico. ¿Te apetece bailar?

—Creo que le vendría bien tomar el aire —señaló Makarov buscando a Natsu. Él debía ocuparse de ella.

—Yo la llevaré —Loke la agarró por la cintura—. Es tu cumpleaños y tus invitados te esperan.

Desde el otro lado del salón Natsu hablaba con Jellal poniéndolo al día de lo acontecido en los días que había estado fuera. Pero cuando vio a Loke acercarse a ella y cogerla por la cintura, su instinto le dijo que tenía que apartarlo de ella a golpes. Pero en vez de eso, enfadado por sus primitivos pensamientos, se volvió para tomar una nueva cerveza e intentó entretenerse observando a Wendy, con su espectacular cambio de imagen. La alegría de la muchacha rápidamente le contagió. Era increíble lo que Lucy y Erza habían hecho con ella. Había pasado de ser un patito a un cisne precioso.

—¡No quiero tomar el aire! —protestó Lucy— ¿por qué no bailamos?

Divertido por la situación Loke paró unos pasos más adelante. Había pensado en visitarla en un par de ocasiones, pero la mirada de Natsu el día de la fiesta de O'Brien, le había indicado que aquélla ya no estaba libre.

—Lu … —suspiró Erza acercándose a ella—. Pero bueno ¿qué has bebido?

—Nada. Sólo tres vasitos del whisky de Makarov.

—¿Del que tiene en la despensa? —preguntó Loke, recordando que aquel brebaje era más fuerte que el matarratas.

—¡Madre mía, Lu! Cómo vas —se desesperó Erza—. Si pudieras verte te odiarías —señaló con los brazos en cruz—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Porque he sentido unas ganas enormes de arrancarle los dientes a la albina de bote. ¡Joder, Erza! Me ha hecho sentirme vieja, fea y caduca.

—¡Lu, que tonta eres! —protestó Erza con dulzura—. Esa chica es…

—Creo que es mejor que la lleve fuera —interrumpió Loke conteniendo la risa—. ¿Podrías traer un poco de agua fría?

—Por supuesto —señaló Erza marchando hacia la cocina.

—Oye, Loke. ¿Sabes que eres muy mono? —rió Lucy poniéndole un dedo en la mejilla—. Pero guapo, guapo y sexy ¿No has pensado en ser modelo?

—No gracias, me gusta mi vida como médico rural —sonrió, sacándola del salón con disimulo.

—¿Estás casado?

—No —respondió una vez en el exterior—. Nunca me atrajo el matrimonio.

—Haces bien —se sentaron en los escalones—. Yo estuve a punto de casarme ¿pero sabes? Pillé al cabronazo de mi novio, haciendo un trío con la que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga y con un amigo de él. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Lo siento —murmuró Loke incrédulo por lo que contaba.

—Ufff… no… No lo sientas, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¡Te lo juro! —Sonrió al sentir el aire fresco en la cara.

—¿Qué tal están tus manos? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Gracias a ti muy bien —dijo enseñándoselas.

En el interior del salón, la felicidad de Wendy no podía consolar a Natsu, que decidió acabar el absurdo juego con Lucy y hablar con ella. Wendy no paraba de alabarla y de indicarle lo maravillosa que era y lo bien que se había portado durante su ausencia. Pero ¿dónde se había metido?

Su estómago le dio un vuelco, cuando tras recorrer el salón no la encontró, y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar que estaba con Loke.

Sentados en los escalones, Lucy fumaba un cigarrillo consciente de que había bebido de más. Sintió tener una risa tonta que en cierto modo le divertía, pero que apenas le dejaba controlar sus movimientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Loke, divertido por los comentarios que hacía ella.

—Ufff —suspiró soltándose el pelo—. Creo que llevaba siglos sin sentirme tan bien. Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto. Dime.

—¿Crees que soy deseable? ¿O por el contrario se me ve arrugada y vieja?

—Para mi eres una mujer muy atractiva, y sobre todo deseable.

—¿Y mis pechos? ¿Y mi trasero? —dijo levantándose con torpeza—. ¿Crees que necesito pasar por el quirófano?

—Lucy —respondió divertido—, no necesitas pasar por ningún quirófano. Tal y como eres estás bien. Eres perfecta.

—Gracias… gracias —asintió con una sonrisa tonta—. Escuchar eso me sube la moral a los cielos.

Sentándose de golpe en los escalones, se acercó a él, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Claro que me ha gustado —respondió Loke a pocos centímetros de su boca. Aquella mujer le estaba desconcertando. Primero le preguntaba si la veía deseable, luego si creía que sus pechos y su trasero estaban bien y ahora lo besaba.

—Oye, Lucy —susurró el joven médico—. Si sigues por ahí no sé hasta qué punto voy a poder controlar mis apetencias. Será mejor que pares antes de que los dos lamentemos esto.

En ese momento apareció Erza seguida por Natsu, quienes al ver la escena se quedaron sin habla.

—Te gustaría besarme otra vez —murmuró Lucy sin percatarse de que no estaban solos.

—¿Otra vez? —gritó Erza, haciendo que se separaran y la miraran.

Los ojos claros de Natsu observaron primero a Lucy y luego a Loke, quien al sentir su mirada enfadada comentó levantándose.

—No es lo que parece Natsu, ella necesitaba tomar el aire, y …

—¡Fuera de mi vista! —rugió.

—¡Hombre! —gritó con furia Lucy atrayendo la atención de Natsu—. Mira quién ha llegado. ¡El play boy de la familia! El vividor. El nieto mimado que se va de vacaciones y deja a sus abuelos a cargo de todo. Eres un ¡EGOÍSTA! Cuando regrese el conde se lo pienso contar todo.

—¡Lu! —regañó Erza.

—No veo el momento en que se lo cuentes todo al conde —se mofó Natsu, mirando a un Loke fuera de juego.

—¡Ay, Dios! —susurró Lucy agarrándose al médico—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Sin poder evitarlo, dicho y hecho, vomitó. Mientras la papilla de su estómago salía por su boca sintiendo que el poco glamour que le quedaba, se desvanecía con ella. Erza se acercó hasta ella con el agua.

—Enjuágate un poco la boca, Lu —susurró retirándole el pelo de la cara —. Y, por favor, cierra tú piquito de oro.

—Oh, Dios ¡qué asco! —murmuró Lucy humillada.

—Anda, toma este chicle de frutas —susurró Erza—. Te vendrá bien.

Avergonzada, Lucy miró de reojo a Natsu.

—¿Qué hace ese imbécil mirando? —gimió en español.

—No lo sé, Lu. ¿Pero qué hacías besando a Loke?

—No lo sé —suspiró masticando el chicle.

Natsu, sin moverse las observaba. No entendía qué hablaban, aunque sí había entendido que Lucy le había llamado imbécil. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo con ella, era la variedad de insultos que el idioma español podía ofrecer.

—Ahora te encuentras mejor ¿verdad? —preguntó el médico al ver cómo el color regresaba a sus mejillas.

—Sí, Loke —asintió Lucy humillada por aquello—. Gracias.

—Princesita —ironizó Natsu al verla en aquel estado—. Creo que necesitas algo más que tomar el aire —y con los ojos entornados dijo mirando a Loke—. Ya no necesitamos tu ayuda, puedes marcharte.

—¡No la necesitarás tú! —gritó Lucy incrédula—. ¿Qué haces aquí que no le estás metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a tu jovencísima albina?

—¿Lu ? Cierra el pico —susurró Erza avergonzada.

—Iré dentro a por una cerveza —se disculpó Loke y se marchó.

—Erza —pidió Natsu sin dejar de mirar a Lucy— ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme con este troglodita! —gritó Lucy con rabia—. Te juro que como se acerque a mí soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Creo que no es buena idea, Natsu —señaló Erza.

—Sí. Sí es buena idea —asintió éste sin darse por vencido.

—Dos minutos —indicó Erza—, ni un segundo más.

Una vez quedaron solos, el silencio se adueñó del momento. Ninguno de los dos habló. Aunque al final fue Natsu quien empezó.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo tú? —gritó Lucy dando un paso adelante—. Me besas, y luego me dices que soy la típica mujer para diversión y sexo y …

—Aquello fue un error —dijo acercándose a ella—. Esperaba el momento propicio para estar a solas contigo y pedirte disculpas por mis absurdas palabras.

—Oh… sí… claro —asintió retirándose el pelo de la cara—. Por eso regresas con esa jovencita. Qué es lo que pretendes ¿humillarme? ¿Quieres que vea cómo te lo montas con ella delante de mí? Oh… mira ¡no!, ya me han humillado una vez, pero te aseguro que dos no lo voy a permitir.

Aquellas palabras lo impresionaron. ¿Por qué iba a querer humillarla? Y sobre todo ¿quién la había humillado?

—¿Estás celosa? —sonrió Natsu sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Estás celosa de Lisanna?

—Dios —susurró Lucy avergonzada—. ¡Soy patética! ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

Dándose la vuelta sin querer mirarlo a la cara, comenzó a andar hacia los árboles, deseaba alejarse de él, aquel comportamiento no era propio en ella. Pero antes de llegar al bosque notó cómo Natsu la sujetaba por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee! —siseó rabiosa como una pantera.

—Uff… ¡Qué miedo! —se mofó al escucharla, al ver cómo se volvía a alejar.

—Deberías tenerlo —gritó.

—¿Adónde vas? —se encaminaba a la espesura del bosque—. Está oscuro y tu estado no es el mejor para andar en la oscuridad. Ven, volvamos a casa.

—¿Qué casa? ¡Tu casa! —gritó lanzándole una piedra que él esquivó—. Vuelve con tu… tu joven albina de bote y déjame en paz ¿vale?

Caminando con rapidez comenzó a correr a través de los árboles. Casi no veía lo que tenía a un palmo de distancia y las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara aún lo dificultaban más, pero necesitaba huir.

—Lucy. ¡Ven aquí!

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¿Quieres parar?

—No.

—Ven aquí, fierecilla —dijo asiéndola por los brazos, pero un movimiento rápido de ella golpeó con fuerza su estómago. Eso hizo que la soltara—. ¿Estás loca? —gritó enfadado—. Ven aquí.

—¡Ni loca!

tomándola de nuevo por los brazos consiguió que se detuviera, pero cuando ella se volvió hacia él, la oscuridad le impidió ver cómo le lanzaba una patada en toda la espinilla, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! Eres peor que una gata —gritó Natsu moviéndose con rapidez y sentándose a horcajadas encima de ella, la agarró de las muñecas para inmovilizarla—. Basta ya, estate quieta.

—¡Acabo de tragarme el chicle! —gritó—. ¡Suéltame!

Natsu, sorprendido por la fuerza que ella mostraba y por sus palabras, bajó su boca hasta la de ella, y la besó. Lucy al sentir aquellos dulces labios, abrió los suyos, ofreciéndole entrar e investigar como quisiera. Lo deseaba. Deseaba que le hiciera el amor. Necesitaba sentirse deseada.

—No me beses —suspiró avergonzada—. Acabo de… y debo de saber horrible.

—Adoro tu sabor —susurró Natsu mirándola—. Te he echado de menos.

—¡Ja! Permíteme que me ría —susurró con falsedad, anhelando continuar aquel caliente beso— y por eso me has llamado bicho en cuanto me has visto, y traes a esa albina.

—Esa mujer es mi prima Lisanna. Cabezona —rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella—. Esa albina la que según tú tenía que meter la lengua hasta la campanilla, es mi prima. Y si te he llamado bicho es porque quería ver latir esa venita tuya del cuello, que tanto he añorado.

«Tierra trágame, por bocazas» pensó Lucy horrorizada por el ridículo que había hecho.

—Princesita —sonrió Natsu—. ¿No tienes nada amable que decirme?

—No me llames princesita. Lo odio.

—Vale —asintió con paciencia, sin soltarla—. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—¡Suéltame las manos! Y te lo diré.

—Uff… —se carcajeó al escucharla—. Tus ojos me dicen que eso no es buena idea. ¿Debo fiarme de ti?

—Inténtalo.

Con cuidado Natsu aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre sus manos hasta que las soltó por completo, aunque continuó sentado encima de ella.

—Estoy esperando —susurró rozándole los labios—. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo, cariño.

Incapaz de contener sus apetencias, Lucy levantó las manos, agarró la cara de Natsu y la atrajo hacia ella; entonces lo besó. Sin dejar de mirarlo, pasó su lengua húmeda y cálida lentamente alrededor de sus labios, luego la introdujo en su boca, provocándolo, y finalmente mordió con delicadeza aquel tentador y apetecible labio inferior.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró para incredulidad de Natsu, que excitado por la sensualidad que le demostraba sintió la tentación de arrancarle los pantalones y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de este momento? —preguntó Natsu duro como una piedra.

—No ¿qué? —suspiró extasiada, sintiendo cómo ardía.

—Las expectativas, princesita —sonrió.

—Entonces déjame decirte —apuntó Lucy antes de besarlo— que las expectativas que yo veo son magníficas.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos y la voz de Erza y de Jellal llamándolos.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo olvides —susurró Natsu besándola con ardor antes de gritar—. ¡Erza! ¡Jellal! Estamos aquí.


	26. Chapter 25

Los dos días siguientes Lucy intentó esconderse de Natsu. Estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido y nerviosa por lo que intuía que podía ocurrir. Lo deseaba tanto, y más tras sus últimas palabras, que tenía miedo de verlo y tirarse a su yugular directamente.

Natsu, molesto, necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar de una maldita vez todo aquel juego que se estaba volviendo contra él, pero Ona se había atrincherado en la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y no le permitió entrar.

El segundo día por la tarde, mientras los hombres ayudaban a O'Brien a arreglar su granero, Erza, aburrida y cansada del teatro de su hermana, propuso a Ona ir a Dornie de compras. Seguro que los encargos que había hecho la última vez que fueron al pueblo ya estaban allí. Aquello emocionó a Wendy, que comenzó a aplaudir como una loca porque la mayoría iban destinados a ella. Una hora después las cuatro mujeres marchaban para Dornie en la furgoneta azul.

Al salir de la tienda de Dornie escucharon una voz que a Ona le puso la carne de gallina.

—¡Yayita! ¡Yayita Ona!

Y allí estaba Lexie, su pequeña biznieta de cinco años. Las últimas semanas había echado en falta su corretear por la granja.

—Pero cariño mío ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la anciana abrazándola.

—Voy al cumple de Sarah —contestó la niña. Después se dedicó a mirar a las dos desconocidas—. ¿Quién son esas mujeres, yayita?

—Unas amigas —respondió Wendy.

Lexie pareció que en aquel instante por fin la reconocía.

—¡Tita Wendy, qué guapa estás! —le gritó saltando a sus brazos.

La niña, indiscutiblemente, era de la familia. Tenía el mismo pelo azul que Jellal y los labios carnosos de Makarov .

—Hola —saludó Erza—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Lexie —dijo con cautela, para luego dirigirse a Ona— y ella es mi yayita.

—¿Es tu nieta? —preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

—Sí —Ona les guiñó el ojo—. Es hija de Mystogan.

Una mujer de mediana edad se unió al grupo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Hola, Joana —le sonrió Ona—, dice Lexie que vais de cumpleaños.

—Sí —y viendo la cara de desconcierto de la anciana, dijo—. Venga, Lexie, llegaremos tarde.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a la granja? —la niña no deseaba marcharse—. Quiero estar con el yayo y con los animales.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —susurró Ona, besándola—. Seguro que tu padre pronto te traerá de vuelta.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Yupi! —gritó la cría y tras darle un beso a todas, incluida Lucy que no se apartó, se marchó saltando hacia el cumpleaños de la mano de Joana.

—Qué rica es —sonrió Erza—. Es una monada de niña.

—¿Quién es Mystogan? —preguntó Lucy.

—Es un muchacho al que todos queremos mucho en casa —mintió Ona, haciendo sonreír a Wendy—. Oh… ahí está Amanda, voy a saludarla —dijo la anciana dando por zanjado el tema.

Cuando regresaron los hombres a la granja, extrañados por no encontrarse a Ona trasteando en la cocina, subieron a ver a Makarov . El anciano estaba emocionado escuchando música en el MP3 que Erza le regalo para su cumpleaños mientras jugaba en el portátil que Lucy también le regaló.

—¡Vaya, abuelo, qué moderno! —sonrió Jellal al entrar en la habitación.

—Abuelo —añadió Natsu divertido—, eres un auténtico hombre del siglo XXI.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que con su edad le atrajeran tanto las nuevas tecnologías. Pero desde que habían llegado Lucy y Erza con todo su arsenal informático, Makarov había rejuvenecido diez años. Al igual que antes se pasaba el día entero atontado, ahora estaba siempre jugando con el portátil o escuchando música.

—Oh… me encanta esta música española —sonrió el anciano quitándose los cascos.

—Abuelo —dijo Natsu pasándole con cariño la mano por el pelo—. Te estás volviendo todo un experto informático.

—La pena es que no tengamos línea ADSL —el comentario los dejó alucinados.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que es eso? —sonrió Jellal.

—Por lo que me ha explicado Lucy, es algo parecido al teléfono, con la diferencia de que tienes ante ti el mundo en imágenes —asintió el anciano—. Me ha comentado Lucy que con esa cosa se pueden ver películas, documentales, partidos, e incluso se puede jugar o hablar con otras personas aunque estén en Australia. ¡Qué maravilla!

—Tendré que hablar con Lucy —se mofó Natsu—. Está creando un monstruo.

—Por cierto, Natsu ¿Sería muy caro conseguir una de esas líneas ADSL? — preguntó el anciano.

—¡Por todos los santos, abuelo! —exclamó al escucharlo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —asintió—. Quisiera poder hablar con Lucy y con Erza cuando regresen a España. Ellas tienen ese tipo de línea en sus casas.

—Hablando de mujeres —preguntó Jellal—. ¿Dónde están?

—Han ido de compras a Dornie. Creo que iban al pueblo a recoger un aparato parecido al horno, pero para calentar la leche.

—¿Un microondas? —exclamó Natsu.

—Sí, sí, eso, y un par de cosas más.

—Me dejas de piedra —susurró Jellal mirando a su primo.

—Y yo no me lo puedo creer —protestó Natsu—. Llevo años intentando traer uno a la granja y Ona siempre me amenaza con que ese trasto no entra en su casa y ahora, en menos de un mes, estás españolas lo meten en su cocina.

—Cosas de mujeres, Natsu —respondió Makarov —. En eso, si no quieres salir escaldado, te aconsejo que no te metas.

En ese momento el ruido extraño de un motor y los ladridos de Happy, hicieron que Jellal y Natsu se asomaran a la ventana. Un coche en color rojo se acercaba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Makarov con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. —Natsu salió de la habitación junto a Jellal para recibir a la visita.

Una vez en el porche de la granja, Natsu observó cómo el vehículo estaba cada vez más cerca. No le sonaba de nada, y cuando paró el motor y de él sé bajo un tipo rubio, vestido con ropas caras y un abrigo azul hasta los pies, un extraño presentimiento lo alertó.

—Hola, buenos días —saludó el hombre en perfecto inglés.

—Buenos días —respondió Natsu sin moverse—. ¿Qué se le ofrece, amigo?

—Busco la granja de los Dreyar —dijo nervioso, mirando un papel mientras un perro le gruñía—. Concretamente la de Makarov Dreyar.

—Happy —llamó Natsu—. Ven aquí.

El animal, sin dejar de mirar al extraño, le obedeció.

—¿Para qué busca a Makarov Dreyar? —preguntó Jellal con curiosidad.

—Me han informado que tiene alojadas a dos señoritas. Españolas. Lucy y Erza Heartfilia —informó el hombre.

—El caso es que me suena haber escuchado algo —asintió Jellal mirando a Natsu.

—¿Por qué busca a esas mujeres? —preguntó Natsu.

—Es un tema personal —el hombre parecía incomodo—. Pero digamos que a quien busco es a mi novia Lucy. Tenemos pendientes unos asuntos que no se pueden demorar.

Al escuchar aquello Natsu se quedó sin habla. ¿Su novio? Creía recordar que ella le había dicho que estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Iba a contestar cuando la puerta de la granja se abrió y Makarov salió.

—Buenos días, caballero —saludó con su fuerte voz—. He oído que está buscando a mi buen amigo Makarov Dreyar. ¿Es así?

Jellal y Natsu se miraron para dirigir después sus ojos sobre su abuelo.

—Así es, señor.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

—Disculpe —y quitándose el impoluto guante de cuero dijo—. Mi nombre es Sting Euclef Móntefino de Jerez, aunque puede llamarme Sting.

—Sting —repitió Makarov percatándose de que aquél era el patán que había jugado con los sentimientos de Lucy, mientras Natsu y Jellal, callados, lo observaban.

—Sí señor. Sting.

—Abuelo, deberías volver a la cama —señaló Natsu confuso—. Hace frío. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Oh… no te preocupes —sonrió sin apartar su mirada del extraño, y dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda dijo—. Creo que has equivocado el camino, amigo Sting.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu y Jellal se miraron. ¿Qué hacía Makarov?

—¿En serio? —protestó cogiendo un mapa—. Me dijeron que la granja de Makarov Dreyar estaba por aquí.

—Pues quién te informó te informó mal. Yo soy Makarov Deryar. Creo que de ahí viene el error. Mi amigo Makarov Dreyar, se mudó hace menos de un mes, y ahora que lo pienso, dos muchachas muy bonitas se marcharon con él.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Sting contrariado—. ¿Sabría decirme cómo encontrar esa granja?

—Por supuesto —asintió Makarov y volvió el mapa—. La granja de mi amigo Makarov Dreyar está aquí —dijo señalando en el mapa.

—¿En Durham? —gritó Sting —. Pero si eso está…

—Cuánto lo siento muchacho —interrumpió Makarov, dándole nuevos golpecitos en la espalda—. Pero creo que quien te ha informado te ha Tomado el pelo.

La cara de desconcierto de Sting poco se diferenciaba de la de incredulidad que mostraban las de Natsu y Jellal, que sin despegar la boca observaban y escuchaban el desparpajo de Makarov mientras mentía como un bellaco.

—Por cierto, muchacho —añadió Makarov —. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Hoy hace frío. Tenemos whisky y café.

—No, gracias —respondió aquél—. Tengo prisa.

«Antes muerto que quedarme en esta pocilga», había pensado Sting.

—Creo que deberías parar en algún pueblo a dormir, y mañana continuar hacia Edimburgo —advirtió Makarov andando hacia sus nietos—. Esta noche parece que habrá ventisca.

El hombre asintió de mala gana, y tras montarse en el coche, con gesto huraño, se despidió y desapareció en pocos segundos por el mismo sitio por el que había venido.

Incrédulos por el montón de mentiras que había soltado su abuelo, los dos le siguieron hasta la cocina, donde Makarov sirvió tres cafés mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

—Abuelo —sonrió Jellal—. Eres mi ídolo. Yo de mayor quiero ser como tú.

—Abuelo —Natsu no estaba tan sereno—. Has mandado a ese idiota al otro lado de Escocia para que te busque… ¿Por qué?

—Para que un idiota como tú tenga tiempo para conseguir lo que un idiota como ése perdió —lo dijo con tanta serenidad y firmeza que no admitía réplica —. A ver si espabilamos, Natsu, y esto va también por ti, Jellal. ¿O acaso vais a permitir que dos preciosas mujeres como Lucy y Erza se os escapen?

Sin decir nada más, el anciano se marchó a su habitación, donde se volvió a colocar los cascos y pulsó el botón del play mientras empezaba a silbar.

Aquella noche, cuando Ona y las muchachas llegaron a la granja, Natsu y Jellal estaban sentados en los escalones de entrada.

Lucy, al ver a Natsu, maldijo en silencio. No quería hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos y sabía que con él delante era imposible. Por lo que pasando por su lado lo más rápido que pudo se escabulló hasta su habitación, donde se desvistió y se puso el calentito pijama de tomatitos cherry e inmediatamente se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Los dos hombres ayudaron a meter las cajas en el interior de la cocina de Ona, después Natsu, malhumorado, cogió su moto y se marchó. Por su parte, Jellal agarró a Erza por la mano y tras besarla con dulzura, la sorprendió invitándola a tomar algo en Keppoch y ella accedió.

A la mañana siguiente, a unos treinta kilómetros de la granja, en una pequeña casita del pueblo de Keppoch, Erza, desnuda en la cama, se estiraba satisfecha de la maravillosa noche de sexo que había compartido con Jellal.

Arrebujada entre las mantas sintió el cuerpo caliente de Jellal contra el de ella. « Mmmm me encantas» pensó Erza pasando su mano con lentitud por sus muslos mientras aún dormía. Tocó su pene con curiosidad y tuvo que sonreír al sentir que, incluso dormido, aquel maravilloso juguete le prestaba atención, así que lo besó en el cuello, y Jellal reaccionó abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó.

No sabía la hora que era, ni le importaba. Sólo sabía que estaba cansada y feliz, por lo que, dándose media vuelta, volvió a poner la cabeza encima de la almohada, cuando de pronto tuvo que abrir los ojos porque algo le llamó la atención.

Incrédula vio que delante de ella había una niña. Pero ¿de qué la conocía?

La cría, al ver que Erza la miraba, sonrió, dejando al descubierto su boca mellada, mientras continuaba sentada en la silla con los pies colgando.

—Hola —saludó la niña—. Soy Lexie.

Erza la miró contrariada.

—Hola, Lexie —respondió retirándose el pelo enmarañado de la cara.

«¿Lexie?, ¿la niña que la tarde anterior habían encontrado en Dornie?», pensó aclarando su vista.

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo con mi papi?

Su mente tardó unos minutos en asimilar aquello, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Papi? ¿Estoy durmiendo con su papi? —gritó Erza a punto del colapso, y volviéndose hacia Jellal, que continuaba inconsciente, comenzó a darle manotazos hasta que se despertó sorprendido.

—Erza —susurró aún entre sueños—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me estás machacando el muslo con tus golpes.

—Hola, papi —saludó la niña, dejándolo boquiabierto—. ¿Ella va a ser mi mami?

—Papi —susurró Erza enarcando una ceja—. Esta niña te está llamando papi.

—Sí —él se incorporó. Se acababa de despertar completamente—. Ella es Lexie, mi hija —después se volvió hacia la niña—. Tesoro, ¿sabe Joana que estás aquí?

—Sí, papi. Como vimos tu coche me dejó venir a despertarte.

Con la boca abierta Erza lo miró. No sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer.

Tampoco podía levantarse, estaba desnuda, y no quería escandalizar a la niña.

—Lexie, cariño —dijo Jellal al sentir la incomodidad de Erza—. ¿Podrías esperar en tu habitación hasta que nos levantemos? Prometo que tardaré cinco minutos.

—Pero papi —señaló la niña—. Es que yo sola m e aburro.

—¡Lexie Ann! —endureció la voz Jellal—. ¿Quieres salir de la habitación?

Tras suspirar con gracia la niña se levantó de la silla de un salto, pero antes de salir volvió a fijarse en Erza.

—Eres muy guapa.

—Gracias, Lexie. Tú eres preciosa —Erza le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Después la niña desapareció, momento en que Erza saltó de la cama y, cogiendo sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo, comenzó a vestirse.

—Erza, mírame —pidió Jellal saliendo también de la cama.

—No. No voy a mirarte —se ponía la ropa como podía, quería salir de allí cuanto antes—, porque como te mire te juro que te parto la cara.

—Escúchame, por favor —dijo cogiéndola por los brazos—. ¿Recuerdas que anoche quería decirte algo? Pero con nuestras prisas por llegar a la cama no me dejaste hablar.

—Oh… no me vengas con esas ahora —dijo malhumorada—. Te conozco desde hace días, y nunca —gritó Erza—, ni una sola vez te he oído mencionar el nombre de Lexie, ni a ti ni a nadie de tu jodida familia. Incluso ayer en Dornie nos encontramos con ella, y Ona y Wendy disimularon. ¿Por qué? Sois todos un atajo de mentirosos.

—Por favor, dame un segundo —se disculpó e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No. No te voy a dar ni un segundo —contestó colérica—. Creo que ya has tenido muchos segundos para contarme este pequeñísimo detalle ¡mentiroso!

—Tienes razón, te debo cientos de explicaciones, pero escúchame —dijo inmovilizándola contra la pared—. Si no te hablé antes de Lexie era porque nunca pensé enamorarme de ti como para contarte mi vida.

—¡No quiero escucharte ahora! —gritó Erza— ¡Suéltame!

—Ultear, la madre de Lexie, fue el mayor error de mi vida. Pero mi hija siempre ha sido una bendición —comenzó a contar Jellal—. Ultear era una chica inglesa que conocí hace seis años en el festival de Edimburgo. Era alocada, pero eso me divertía de ella. Pocos meses después se trasladó a Keppock a vivir conmigo y a pesar de los rumores de que tonteaba con otros hombres yo estaba tan cegado por ella que me casé cuando se quedó embarazada. Al nacer Lexie, pensé que Ultear cambiaría, pero todo fue a peor. No quería saber nada de la niña y su alocada vida comenzó a ser mi peor pesadilla. Tuvo un lío con mi primo Loke y la noche en que los descubrimos Natsu y yo… ella cogió el coche de Loke para intentar huir y se estrelló contra un árbol al salirse del camino. Murió en el accidente.

—No quiero escuchar nada —siseó Erza.

—A partir de ese momento no he vuelto a mencionar su nombre hasta hoy, y mi familia pasó a llamarla «la difunta» . Eso es todo.

Erza no quería escucharle, no. Ya había cedido cientos de veces con Simón y siempre era ella quien acababa sufriendo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas ahora esto? —le gritó.

—Porque te quiero —soltó. Eso la confundió aún más.

—Maldita sea, Jellal. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme que tenías una hija? ¿Qué más me ocultas?

—Nada más —se sentó en la cama derrotado.

—No te creo —nunca había soportado la mentira, y muchas veces se había tenido que enfrentar a ella—. Ya no te creo.

Jellal la entendía. Desde un principio tenía que haber sido sincero respecto a Lexie pero nunca pensó en implicarse tanto con aquella española. Ahora era tarde, se había enamorado de ella.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta la granja? —preguntó Erza que cogió con rabia su bandolera.

—Si esperas diez minutos yo mismo te acercaré.

—¡No! —gritó abriendo la puerta del dormitorio—. Prefiero ir sola.

Terriblemente enfadada salió de la habitación hecha una furia. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero estaba segura de que lograría llegar hasta la granja. Poniéndose el gorro azul de lana, cogió su cazadora bomber de la silla y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta de la calle. Pero cuando la abrió notó que alguien tiraba de su bandolera. Al volverse se quedó parada. Era Lexie.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó la niña.

—Tengo prisa.

—Te has enfadado con mi papá por mi culpa ¿verdad? —susurró la niña con un puchero que hizo que Erza se sintiera fatal.

—Oh, no cariño —dijo cerrando la puerta, y agachándose prosiguió—. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Es sólo que tu papá y yo somos adultos y los adultos muchas veces se enfadan.

—Entonces ¿por qué te vas? —murmuró la niña—. ¿No quieres ser mi mamá?

—Cariño, yo… —susurró Erza dolorida.

—Lexie —suspiró Jellal, que salió vestido de la habitación—. Erza se va porque papá no se ha portado bien con ella. Hice algo que no tenía que haber hecho, y de lo cual estoy seguro que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

—Pues pídele perdón —señaló la pequeña mirándolo—. Tú siempre me dices que cuando uno hace algo malo, lo primero que tiene que hacer es pedir perdón.

—Lexie, ven aquí cariño —susurró Jellal incapaz de mirar a Erza.

—Erza —dijo Lexie mirándola a los ojos mientras le quitaba el gorro—. ¿Por qué no perdonas a mi papi? Es el mejor papi del mundo, y es muy divertido. Además sabe jugar a las Ers y cuenta unos cuentos muy bonitos ¿y sabes lo mejor? Hace unos desayunos muy ricos.

—Lexie, cariño, ven aquí y calla —sonrió con dulzura Jellal. Conocía las carencias de su hija y una de ellas era encontrar una madre.

—Pero papi —protestó la niña—. Siempre has dicho que cuando trajeras a casa una chica, sería porque ella era especial.

La dulzura y el abatimiento en la cara de Jellal al llamar a su hija fue lo que hizo que a Erza le comenzara a latir el corazón con más fuerza. Aquel tipo algo desgarbado de pelo azul y más mentiroso que pinocho le había robado el corazón, y ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Allí delante tenía a dos personas que la necesitaban tanto como ella los necesitaba a ellos. Era inútil marcharse. No quería irse. Quería quedarse y sentir cómo la sonrisa de Jellal le calentaba el corazón cada vez que la miraba, y también dejarse querer por Lexie. Así que se levantó, y mientras agarraba la manita de la niña, dijo mirando a Jellal con una diminuta sonrisa.

—¿Es cierto que haces unos desayunos m uy ricos?, y además ¿sabes jugar a las Ers?

Al escuchar aquello Jellal, no supo si reír o llorar. Sólo pudo mirar a aquella mujer que desde que había aparecido en su vida le había alegrado el corazón.

—Lexie —dijo Jellal con el corazón a punto de estallar—. Ve a la mesa de la cocina y pon un cubierto más. Erza se queda a desayunar.

—¡Bien! —gritó la cría emocionada, que corrió hacia la cocina.

Jellal se acercó lentamente a ella, y la tomó de la mano. Al ver que sonreía, él también lo hizo.

—Tengo algo más que decirte —dijo pegando su frente a la de ella—. Te quiero con toda mi alma española, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nunca te quieras separar de mí.

Emocionada y a punto de llorar, lo besó con amor. Jellal era el hombre que siempre había buscado y ella sabía perdonar.

—Lo primero es lo primero —suspiró haciéndole sonreír—. Demuéstrame que sabes hacer el desayuno más rico del mundo, y cómo juegas con las Ers, y después hablaremos.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos! gracias por seguir la historia, espero que todo este correcto y si no por favor háganmelo saber.**

 **Los personajes ni la historia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la misma novela con su nombre.**

 **aliciacevbra: Gracias por seguir la historia, tengo bastantes adaptaciones, tu correo no aparece en tu reviews, pero si gustas hablamos por mp. Estoy pensando en resubir los que ya tengo, pero aun no lo se bien.**

 **Paradise777: Si! Jerall estaba casado, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia**

* * *

Aquella mañana, sin que nadie pusiera a Lucy al corriente de la visita de Sting, se levantó con la cabeza como un bombo. Parecía como si un trolebús le hubiera pasado por encima sin piedad. Con cuidado se incorporó y sonrió al ver su pijama de franela de tomatitos Cherry. ¡Qué calentito!

Miró hacia la cama donde dormía su hermana, la encontró vacía y por lo estirada que estaba, o bien Erza ya se había levantado, o había pasado la noche fuera. La última opción le pareció más creíble.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta la ventana, y tras abrir la persiana dejó entrar el sol de noviembre. Al mirar a su alrededor vio que la moto de Natsu no estaba allí.

¿Se habría marchado de nuevo?

Desconcertada cerró los ojos y llevándose la mano a los labios recordó los besos de Natsu días atrás. «Adoro tu sabor» escuchó su sensual voz haciéndola estremecer al recordar sus besos.

Más despejada, decidió ducharse. Apestaba a tabaco, y eso no le gustó, por lo que cogió unas toallas limpias y se metió en el baño.

Mientras disfrutaba de la ducha, escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría.

«Maldita sea, aquí no conocen la palabra intimidad» , pensó Lucy.

—¡Estoy yo! —gritó para avisar.

—Será un segundo, Lucy —señaló Wendy—. Si me aguanto un poco más me meo en los calzones.

—Wendy ¡por Dios! —regañó Lucy al escucharla—. Tienes que comenzar a ser un poco más refinada con tu vocabulario.

—Vale… vale —asintió la muchacha.

—Oye, cierra la puerta cuando salgas —recordó Lucy enjabonándose el pelo tras las cortinas.

—De acuerdo.

Dos minutos después, Wendy salió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando terminó, Lucy salió con cuidado de la ducha, muerta de frío. La calefacción de aquel sitio no daba la misma sensación de calor que en su casa de Madrid, así que se enrolló con rapidez el albornoz y a pesar de eso comenzó a tiritar, momento en que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—Uissss, perdón —susurró Makarov, cerrando la puerta.

—Makarov ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy a gritos.

—Necesito cambiar el agua al piquituerto, muchacha.

«Es imposible ducharse con tranquilidad en esta casa» , pensó Lucy suspirando. Cuando salió del baño muerta de frío, encontró a Makarov esperando, apoyado contra la pared.

—Anda, pasa —dijo dejándole el baño libre—. Iré a cambiarme a mi habitación.

—Gracias, muchacha —y pasó por su lado como una flecha.

Segundos después Lucy tuvo que sonreír al escuchar una exclamación de alivió por parte de Makarov procedente del baño.

Después de vestirse decidió bajar a la cocina. Tenía que enfrentarse a Natsu tarde o temprano. Pero se sorprendió y en cierto modo se molestó cuando comprobó que no estaba.

Allí Ona trajinaba como todos los días y al verla le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, pero estoy avergonzada, Ona. Debí haber hablado con Natsu ¿verdad?

—Oh, cariño —sonrió la anciana—. Cuando uno es joven, por amor se hacen muchas tonterías.

—¿Por amor? —se sorprendió al escucharla—. No creo que sea eso.

—Ven aquí, tesoro —le indicó la mujer, sentándose junto a ella en una vieja butaca—. Desde el primer momento que Natsu me explicó por qué traía a unas chicas a casa, supe que ahí había alguien especial. Entre tú y yo —dijo haciéndola sonreír—. Ese nieto mío es tan galante, cabezón y buen mozo como mi Makarov. Vuestras miradas y discusiones me recuerdan a mi juventud. ¡Por todos los santos, Lucy! Soy vieja pero no tonta.

—¿Quién osa decir que tú eres vieja? —preguntó Makarov entrando en la cocina con el portátil bajo el brazo—. Para mí siempre serás esa mocita que se subía a los árboles para tirarme piedras cuando me veía pasar.

—¿Le tirabas piedras? —se carcajeó Lucy al escucharle—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh… Ona siempre ha sido muy celosona —rió Makarov, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente a su mujer.

—Y tú siempre has sido un casanova —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Te puedes creer que este sinvergüenza le tiraba los tejos a todas las mozas menos a mí?

—Vamos a ver —intermedió Makarov en la conversación—. Yo por aquel entonces tenía veintitrés años y ella quince. Lo normal es que me gustaran las mujeres con más curvas ¿no crees, Lucy?

—En eso, Ona —respondió ella divertida— tengo que darle la razón. Creo que eras demasiado joven para él.

—Era tan bonita como lo es ahora —señaló el anciano.

—Eres un adulador —susurró Ona besándolo en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes, Lucy? La primera vez que vi a Ona, estaba enfadada y tras besarla con la mirada, supe que algún día sería mi mujer.

Lucy, al escuchar «la besé con la m irada» , pensó en Natsu. Aquella extraña frase la hizo sonreír.

—Cuando cumplí dieciocho —prosiguió Ona mientras abría la caja del microondas—. Recuerdo que mis padres hicieron una gran fiesta a la que invitaron a todo el mundo. Su hija pequeña ya era toda una mujer. ¡Todo un acontecimiento! Por la noche la prima de Makarov me llevó hasta los establos. Allí varios trabajadores de mi padre celebraban su particular fiesta. Nunca olvidaré cómo Makarov me miró. ¡Oh Dios! —rió al recordarlo—. Me ponía tan nerviosa ver cómo me seguía con su mirada que apenas sí podía andar. Pero lo más gracioso fue cuando las ancianas me emparejaron para bailar con Jimmy O'Hara —al recordarlo Lucy sonrió. Se refería al mismo ritual por el que habían hecho pasar a Natsu y a ella—. Pero mi Makarov no lo permitió. De un empujón quitó al pobre Jimmy, y mirándome a los ojos dijo que él bailaría conmigo esa preciosa pieza musical.

—M , vaya… vaya. ¿Te pusiste celoso? —rió Lucy.

—Sí —asintió Makarov con cara de pilluelo—. Ella era mi mujer ¿Por qué iba a permitir que Jimmy pusiera sus manazas en mi Propiedad?

—Por Dios, Makarov —se quejó Lucy al escucharle—. Parece que hablas de un caballo cuando dices eso de mi propiedad.

—Antes se hablaba así, cariño —aclaró Ona—. Y ¿sabes? —confirmó abrazándolo—. Este mozo enorme también es de mi propiedad.

—Qué historia más bonita —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Aquello que unos meses antes le habría parecido una tontería escuchar, en aquel momento, sentada en la cocina con los dos ancianos, le hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Un rato después, tras haber leído las instrucciones del microondas y dejar sin palabras a Ona por la rapidez y limpieza del aparato, la anciana la abrazó agradecida por aquel regalo.

—Ahora, cariño, os toca a Natsu y a ti. Tenéis que tejer una bonita historia para que el día de mañana se la contéis a vuestros nietos.

—Ufff… lo dudo —suspiró Lucy al escucharla—. No creo que entre Natsu y yo haya algo más que una amistad, además, siento deciros que no me gustan los niños.

—Te gustarán —asintió Makarov con una picara sonrisa, y encendiendo el portátil dijo—: Lucy, ¿podrías decirle una vez más a este viejo tonto cómo se juega al Backgammon?

—Una y todas las que quieras, guapetón —respondió recordando aquella palabra de su madre, mientras se sentaba encantada junto a él.

Lucy almorzó ese mediodía con Wendy, Ona y Makarov, y después salió al exterior de la casa a fumar un cigarrillo. Makarov, antes de marcharse a dormir la siesta, se había empeñado en que se pusiera un chaquetón suyo, le quedaba enorme, pero con una sonrisa Lucy lo aceptó.

Como hacía un precioso día decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Subió una pequeña colina y ante ella apareció un valle de ensueño salpicado de multitud de tonalidades. Las colinas lejanas se veían tapizadas por un castaño cobrizo impresionante, mientras las copas de los árboles se tornaban entre colores bronce y dorado. Aquello nada tenía que ver con el bullicio de Madrid; coches, gente, atascos. Allí todo era diferente.

Pensó en su madre. ¿Quién sería su misterioso pretendiente?

Miró hacia la casona y se imaginó a su madre allí. Sonrió al pensar en lo bien que se llevarían Ona y ella, y lo mucho que se reiría Makarov con las divertidas historias que contaba. Si alguna vez volvía de visita a Escocia regresaría con su madre. Estaba segura de que en un «pis pas» , como decía ella, prepararía una enorme paella para todos.

Abrigada con el chaquetón de Makarov, se agachó sin hacer ruido para mirar con curiosidad a un par de ardillas rojas. Se las veía atareadas acumulando alimento para pasar el frío invierno.

«Qué bonitas, son igualitas a Chip y Chop las ardillas rescatadoras», pensó.

—Hola —saludó Natsu que apareció de pronto—. Ona me dijo que estabas por aquí.

—Psssss —le indicó que callara—. Asustarás a Chip y Chop.

Natsu llegó hasta ella. Le gustaba sentirla cerca, por lo que se agachó sin hacer ruido y se dedicó a mirar también cómo trabajaban las ardillas.

—Nunca había visto ardillas de verdad, excepto cuando era pequeña en el Zoo de Madrid —explicó Lucy emocionada—. Lo más increíble de todo es que se mueven exactamente igual que Chip y Chop.

—Querrás decir que Chip y Chop se mueven como las ardillas de verdad. — Se moría por decirle que había conocido a Sting, y por confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

—Bueno, sí —asintió sonriendo—. Tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Mi hermana y yo teníamos un juego para la Nintendo, de Chip y Chop. Era divertidísimo. Lo compré una Navidad y nos pasábamos las horas muertas jugando Freed, mi hermana y yo.

—¿Quién es Freed? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Es el mejor hermano del mundo.

—¿Pero no dijisteis que sólo erais vosotras dos?

—Sí —se levantó con cuidado de no asustar a las ardillas—. Pero Erza, Freed y yo somos hermanos de corazón. En casa Freed es uno más, incluso ahora es quien cuida a mamá mientras nosotros estamos aquí. Estoy segura de que te caería bien si le conocieras.

—Me encantaría conocerle —habían comenzado a andar por un camino rodeado de altos robles— al igual que me encantaría conocer más cosas de ti. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Buff —suspiró Lucy—. Soy muy aburrida, te lo aseguro.

—Déjame decirte que lo dudo —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio durante un tramo. Lucy estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar, mientras Natsu la observaba con curiosidad, y sonreía al ver cómo ella se sorprendía a cada paso, como si fuera la primera vez que se adentraba en la naturaleza.

—Ven —dijo tomándole la mano—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pero él ya la había llevado hasta donde estaba aparcada la moto—. Yo en ese trasto no me subo. Me dan pánico.

—Vamos a ver, señorita española —sonrió ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Te fías de mí?

—Mm m m —susurró divertida—. ¿Crees que debo fiarme de ti?

—Creo que sí —y le puso el casco sin que ella protestara.

—Tú ¿no te pones casco?

—Sólo tengo uno —dijo abrochándose la cazadora—. Y no voy a discutir. El único que tengo es para ti.

—Discutir tú y yo ¿cuándo? —bromeó ella.

Aquellas palabras le llenaron de felicidad y subiéndose a la moto la hizo encaramarse tras él. Con cuidado arrancó la motocicleta sintiendo cómo Lucy se agarraba con fuerza a su cintura. Sentirla tan cerca era todo lo que quería y necesitaba, y debía conseguirlo.

Circularon por unas intransitadas carreteras hasta llegar a un sitio en el que Natsu se detuvo.

—Te voy a enseñar algo que sólo se ve en esta época del año.

—¿El qué?

—Ahora lo veras.

Subieron una pequeña colina agarrados de la mano, hasta que Lucy le dio un tirón.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver enormes ciervos con grandes cornamentas.

—Psssss —susurró poniéndole un dedo en su boca—. Dijiste que te fiabas de mí. Sígueme.

Temblando de miedo, lo siguió hasta una gran roca. Una vez allí Natsu la alzó para que subiera y él lo hizo detrás hasta quedar casi ocultos entre las plantas.

—¿Ves los ciervos? —Lucy asintió—. Se pelean enredando sus cornamentas por conseguir el amor de alguna fémina de su especie.

—Pero bueno —protestó—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es la época de apareamiento —respondió deseando besarla—. Escucha.

En silencio escucharon el sonido de los golpes secos y devastadores de las cornamentas al chocar, mientras extraños bramidos procedentes de otro ciervo llenaban el aire.

—Ohhhh…, pobrecillo —susurró Lucy apenada—. Es igualito que Bambi cuando se hace adulto. Míralo, está angustiado, seguro que se ha perdido.

—Jajaja ¿Bambi? ¿Chip y Chop? Mucho Disney has visto tú —se carcajeó Natsu al escucharla, haciéndola sonreír—. Discúlpame, Princesita pero no lo he podido evitar. El ruido que hace tu supuesto Bambi, se llama «berrea» . Es otoño, la época de celo de los ciervos, y aunque no lo creas es su manera de decir. ¡Eh nena yo soy el más guapo y fuerte!

—Woooooooo —exclamó arrugando la nariz al ver cómo aquéllos se peleaban—. Ay … ay … ay … ¡Que se rompen el cuerno!

—Tranquila. Es lo normal —asintió Natsu sin dejar de observar a los ciervos —. Sólo uno de los dos será el ganador.

—No quiero mirar —Lucy cerró los ojos—. Me están poniendo enferma. Ay … ay … ¡Ay … que se sacan un ojo!

—Anda, vamos —se mofó Natsu que de un salto bajó de la piedra—. Te enseñaré cosas que ni en Madrid ni en tu mundo Disney podrás ver.

Encantados pasearon cogidos de la mano, aunque a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad de Lucy, estaba nerviosa. Verse en medio del bosque cerca de cientos de bichos y animales desconocidos, y de la mano de Natsu, no era lo más tranquilizador, aunque le gustara.

Contándole curiosidades del lugar, Natsu la llevó hasta lo alto de una colina donde Lucy pudo observar pájaros de diversos colores, formas y tamaños. Como un entendido en la materia le fue señalando y hablando de los urogallos, piquituertos, incluso incrédula pudo admirar el vuelo de un par de águilas reales.

—¡Dios, qué bonitas! —susurró Lucy mirando sus siluetas en el cielo.

Las aves bailaban una danza elíptica que la tenía embelesada. Pero Natsu no las miraba. Sólo la miraba a ella.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti —susurró Natsu—. Antes de que digas nada, sé que esto no entraba en tus planes, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco entraba en los míos.

Aquella declaración la había pillado tan de sorpresa que se quedó como una tonta mirándolo con la boca abierta, hasta que Natsu, poniéndole la mano en la barbilla, se la cerró.

—Quería que lo supieras —continuó él— porque siento una inagotable necesidad de estar contigo a todas horas. Cada vez que te veo quiero besarte y lo peor de todo es que no puedo soportar que ningún hombre que no sea yo se acerque a ti.

Como vio que Lucy no hablaba, sólo lo miraba, continuó hablando.

—Me encantaría conocerte, saber de ti y de tu vida, y que olvidaras las tonterías que te dije la noche de mi marcha, porque para mí no eres diversión y sexo, para mí eres algo más —susurró navegando en su mirada—. Cada vez que pienso que dejaré de verte cuando regreses a España no lo puedo soportar, y por eso, cariño, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de enamorarte y de contarte quién soy, y pedirte perdón por…

Ya no pudo continuar, Lucy, incrédula de que algo tan de película de Holly wood le estuviera pasando a ella, dando un paso hacia él, lo besó.

El impacto que sintió Natsu al recibir aquel beso le dejó conmocionado durante unos segundos. Lucy, la mujer que más deseaba en el mundo, lo estaba besando. Con delicadeza, mientras la besaba, subió la mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició, para después enredar sus dedos en aquel claro pelo y rozar su sien.

En ese momento Lucy se sintió arrastrada por la pasión, y sintió que toda ella ardía de deseo y lujuria por él. Sin poder reprimir aquel acto, Lucy bajó sus manos con lentitud de la cintura de Natsu, a su trasero.

«¡Dios, es de acero!» pensó mientras sentía cómo él bajaba su mano de su cintura a sus propios glúteos.

Natsu, a punto de estallar, se apartó unos segundos para mirarla y dijo con voz ronca:

—Te deseo tanto que si continuamos así te voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora.

Lucy, suspirando, se lamió los labios dando a entender su conformidad, pero de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, sintió que algo se movía a su derecha y tras dar un chillido gritó.

—Ah… ¡Vacas peludas!

Sin darle tiempo a Natsu a reaccionar se lanzó como una loca cuesta abajo, y al perder el equilibrio comenzó a rodar como una albóndiga. Natsu, impotente sin poder hacer nada, veía cómo Lucy rodaba y rodaba a una velocidad imposible de controlar golpeándose contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegó abajo. Asustado por lo que le hubiera podido ocurrir se agachó junto a ella encontrándola mareada y magullada.

—¡Por todos los santos! —gritó al ver la sangre que le corría por la frente—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

—¡Corre! —gritó ella— ¡corre, que vienen las vacas! —intentó levantarse, pero Natsu la sujetó.

—Como te muevas —masculló con gesto serió—. Te juro que quién te mata soy yo.

—¡Odio las vacas escocesas! —gritó al sentir cómo Natsu la cogía en brazos —. Qué haces ¡suéltame!

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió andando con prisa hacia la moto—. Te has golpeado en la cabeza y voy a llevarte al médico ahora mismo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Qué ganas tengo de volver a la civilización.

—Ni que estuvieras en la Edad Media —murmuró Natsu mientras caminaba con paso firme.

—¡Más o menos! —protestó mirándolo—. Estoy harta de no tener intimidad en el baño, de estar rodeada por bichos continuamente. Quiero darme un baño largo y relajante en mi preciosa bañera con esencias de rosas. Deseo tumbarme en mi cómodo sofá, ver una película de estreno y tomarme un té «Earl Grey» del Starbucks.

—No te preocupes. Pronto todo esto acabará.

—¡Maldito conde! Maldito contrato y maldito castillo —gimió horrorizada al verse la sangre—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que para conseguir un contrato tenga que costarme sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba aparcada la moto, la sentó con cuidado.

—¿Te mareas?

—No —y retirándose el pañuelo chilló—. ¡Ay, Dios! Cuánta sangre.

—Tranquila, preciosa —susurró al ver sus manos temblar—. No será nada. Ya lo verás.

—¿Por qué me llamas preciosa?

—Porque lo eres —respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa—. Eres un encanto y estoy loco por ti.

—¡Voy a quedar desfigurada! —gritó al verse en el espejo retrovisor.

—No va a ser para tanto —sonrió Natsu y levantándole la barbilla, le dio un breve beso en los labios que la calló—. Eres la mujer más preciosa que he conocido en mi vida, y un par de puntos en la frente no lo van a estropear.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó haciendo un mohín que le enterneció.

—Estoy seguro —sonrió volviéndola a besar—. Ahora te voy a sentar delante de mí en la moto, y vas a estar muy quietecita pegada a mi pecho para que yo pueda conducir y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos en la consulta del médico ¿vale?

—Vale —asintió, pero antes de arrancar volvió a preguntar—. Natsu ¿Qué horóscopo eres?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso ahora?

—¡Dímelo! —chilló sorprendiéndole.

—Tauro —respondió arrancando la moto.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! No puede ser —susurró Lucy al pensar en lo que la señora Antonia le contó.

Cuando entraron en la consulta del médico, las dos enfermeras avisaron rápidamente a Loke, quién al verles tomó a Lucy por el brazo.

—Espera aquí, Natsu.

—Voy a entrar con ella. —Natsu no iba a dejarla sola con él.

—Si quieres que la atienda, debes esperar aquí —contestó con decisión Loke —. Éste es mi terreno Natsu, aquí mando yo.

—¿Vosotros dos sois idiotas o qué? —protestó Lucy con malas pulgas—. Haced el favor de dejar de berrear como los parientes de Bambi y atenderme. La que está sangrando soy yo.

Tras mirarse desconcertados por la parrafada que acababa de soltar, Natsu, a regañadientes, la soltó.

—Oye, Natsu —llamó Lucy y tras besarle susurró—. No te vayas sin mí ¿vale?

—Por supuesto —sonrió al sentirla tan cerca—. De aquí no me moveré.


	28. Chapter 27

Quince minutos después llegaban Jellal, Erza y Lexie.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Erza desencajada al entrar en la clínica.

—Tranquila —murmuró Natsu—. Ella está bien. Pero creo que tendrán que darle un par de puntos en la frente.

—¿Puntos en la cara? —Erza se alarmó al escucharle—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe estar pensando.

—Ve dentro —animó Natsu—. El idiota de Loke no me ha dejado entrar. A ti seguro que no te lo prohíbe.

Natsu acertó. Loke, sin oponer resistencia, la dejó pasar.

Jellal, al ver lo nervioso que estaba Natsu, lo sacó fuera de la consulta. Lexie al verles salir salió del coche y se tiró a los brazos de Natsu.

—Hola, tío —saludó Lexie—. ¿Has visto a la novia de papi? ¿A que es guapa? Se llama Erza. ¿Y a que no sabes qué? —susurró baj ando la voz.

—No, cariño dime —sonrió dándole un beso.

—Esta noche ha dormido con papi y estaban desnudos en la cama.

—¡Lexie! —regañó Jellal al escucharla.

—¿Qué me dices? —se rió Natsu y mirando a Jellal preguntó—. ¿Novia de papi?

—Lexie, cariño —dijo Jellal—. Espéranos en el coche, tengo que hablar con el tío.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Jellal se preocupó por la sangre que su primo tenía en la camiseta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estábamos en las colinas, viendo el paisaje —comenzó a contar Natsu— y estaba a punto de contarle nuestro secreto, cuando ha visto unas vacas acercarse y sin darme tiempo a sujetarla se ha lanzado colina abajo. ¡Imagínate cómo ha bajado! No te rías o te parto la cara.

—Vale —intentó aguantarse—. Es cierto. No tiene gracia.

Pero la tenía.

—¡Joder! —comenzó a reír Natsu sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —lloró Jellal de la risa—. Pero si no me río reviento.

Les llevó un buen rato parar ante aquella situación que a los dos les parecía ridícula. Pero Natsu tenía cosas que preguntar.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Lexie sobre Erza?

—Lo que has oído.

—¿Pero estás loco? —dijo señalando a la niña que esperaba en el coche—. ¿Qué vas a decirle a Lexie cuando ella decida volver a su país?

—No lo sé —respondió cabizbajo—. He seguido el consejo de Makarov y sólo espero que decida quedarse aquí.

—¡No me jodas, Jellal! ¿Erza sabe la verdad? —se angustió Natsu, pensando que en ese momento estaba a solas con su hermana.

—No tío, tranquilo —negó preocupado—. Después de ver su reacción al conocer la existencia de Lexie he preferido contarle ese pequeño matiz en otro momento. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Has pensado en lo que Makarov nos dijo ayer?

—Claro que lo he pensado —asintió preocupado— acabo de decirte que estaba a punto de contarle la verdad cuando esa loca se ha tirado colina abajo.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará esa fiera española cuando se entere de quién eres realmente?

—No lo sé —respondió confundido—. Temo lo que pueda hacer.

—El juego se nos ha ido de las manos —señaló Jellal—. Debemos asumir que hemos pasado de ser los cazadores a ser los cazadores cazados.

Ensimismados en su conversación no se percataron de que Erza, algo mareada por la visión de la sangre, era sacada por una de las enfermeras y por Loke.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —se disculpó Erza.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo el médico que caminó hacia Jellal y Natsu. Erza se quedó a solas con la enfermera.

—¿Le traigo un vasito de agua? —preguntó la asistenta con la clara intención de ser amable.

—No… —sonrió— no hace falta.

—¿Ha venido sola?

—No. Estoy con ellos —dijo señalando a Jellal y a Natsu, que en ese momento hablaban con Loke.

—¿Quiere que avise a los Dragneel?, así no estará sola mientras sale su hermana.

—¿Dragneel? —preguntó extrañada Erza al escuchar aquel apellido.

—Sí, ellos. Los Dragneel —volvió a repetir la enfermera sin entenderla.

—¿Ellos se apellidan Dragneel?

—Señorita —sonrió la enfermera—. El hombre que trajo a su hermana es el conde Etherias Natsu Dragneel, el de cabello azul es el señor Jellal Mystogan Dragneel, y nuestro médico es Loke Anthony Wells Dragneel.

Erza, al escuchar aquello, se quedó sin palabras mientras sentía cómo la sangre le bullía revolucionada. Apenas sí podía respirar. Aquellos tres sinvergüenzas les habían mentido desde el principio y nadie les había advertido.

—Señorita —dijo la enfermera—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí —asintió, consciente de la gravedad de lo que acababa de conocer—. Ahora sí que le agradecería el vaso de agua.

—Espere aquí —sonrió la mujer—. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Sin quitarles los ojos de encima, vio cómo aquellos tres farsantes hablaban mientras compartían confidencias. ¿Qué hacer? Aquella noticia iba a ser un jarro de agua fría para su hermana ahora que comenzaba a abrirse y a confiar en las personas.

—Tome, bébala despacio. Estaré en recepción por si quiere algo.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Loke entrando de nuevo en la consulta.

—Sí —asintió a punto de tirarle el vaso a la cabeza.

Al quedarse sola, notó cómo el abrigo de Lucy comenzaba a vibrar ¡El móvil! Con premura lo sacó, y cuando vio el nombre de «Sting » en la pantalla suspiró. Pero en un arranque de mala leche, decidió atender la llamada.

—Sí, dígame.

—¿Peluche? —preguntó Sting.

—No, chato —respondió Erza malhumorada—. Soy tu víbora preferida.

—Erza —siseó con amargura—. ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Lucy?

—¿Qué haces tú llamando al móvil de mi hermana, gilipollas?

—Oye. No tengo por qué hablar contigo. Pásame con ella.

—¡Ja! —se mofó al escucharle—. Lo llevas claro, relamido.

—¡Eres insoportablemente barriobajera!

—Mira quién habla ¡el tonto del culo de su barrio! —soltó enfadada—. Quieres hacer el favor de dejarla en paz. Ella no te necesita —y en un ataque de maldad dijo—. Además, Lucy ha conocido a alguien que le conviene mucho más que tú, por lo tanto ¡olvídate de ella, porque ella ya se ha olvidado de ti!

—No puede ser —gritó Sting enfurecido.

—Lo que has oído, soplagaitas. Ahora, si eres tan amable de dejar de llamar, todos te lo agradeceríamos.

—Dile que me llame —bufó enfadado— y dile que estoy en Ed…

Aguantándose un borderío típico de los suyos, cortó la comunicación. Odiaba a aquel hombre más de lo que él nunca podría imaginar. Con mano firme bebió el vaso de agua, y cuando lo dejó encima de una mesita, vio que Jellal y Natsu se acercaban.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Natsu. Seguía nervioso—. ¿Lucy está bien?

—Dímelo tú, señor conde Etherias Natsu Dragneel —respondió Erza dejándolos con la boca abierta—. O tú, señor Jellal Mystogan Dragneel.

El mosqueo y la desconfianza que había en los ojos y en la cara de Erza era difícil de explicar. Natsu y Jellal, tras mirarse desconcertados, no supieron qué decir.

—Así que otra mentira —gritó Erza mirando a Jellal—. ¿O quizás me vas a decir que no ha habido momento para decirme que este idiota es el conde, y que tanto tú cómo Loke sois los tres unos Dragneel?

—Yo… —susurró Jellal mesándose el pelo—. Mira, cielo, te juro que…

—¡No me jures! —siseó Erza encarándose— o te juro yo que te mato.

Al escuchar aquello Jellal y Natsu se miraron. La situación se pondría mucho peor cuando la otra fiera se enterara.

—Escucha, Erza. Todo es culpa mía —dijo Natsu sentándose junto a ella —. Le hice prometer a Jellal y a todo el mundo que no dirían nada hasta que yo en persona se lo contara a Lucy.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando lo sepa? ¿Acaso crees que lo asumirá con facilidad? ¡Joder! —gritó levantándose—. Justo ahora que parecía que las cosas le podían ir bien le haces tú esta jugada. ¡Madre mía! —se desesperó—. Esto acabará con ella. No volverá a confiar en nadie, y todo gracias a ti y al gilipollas de Sting.

Jellal y Natsu, al oír ese nombre, se volvieron a mirar. ¿Debían decir que ese gilipollas había estado en la granja?

—Escucha —intervino Natsu intentando apaciguarla—. Sé que no hice bien metiéndoos en un juego de este tipo, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. Sólo te pido un favor. Déjame que sea yo quién se lo explique. ¡Por favor! Ella me importa mucho.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gritó Erza.

—Por favor, no grites. Si tu hermana te escucha se pondrá más nerviosa — indicó Jellal tomándola por la cintura.

—¡Tú cállate! Y aleja tus manazas de mí si no quieres que te patee los huevos —siseó acercando su cara a la de él—. Mentiroso. ¿Cuándo ibas a dejar de mentirme?

Sin poder responder, Jellal la miró. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer dulce que conocía? Aquélla que tenía delante era otra fiera española como la que estaba aún por salir.

—Aunque no lo creas, hablábamos de esto ahora mismo —indicó Natsu.

—Sí, chato. ¡Oh perdón!, señor conde —se mofó Erza—. Y voy yo, y me lo creo.

—¡Te lo juro cielo! —se inquietó Jellal—. Hablábamos de contaros la verdad, pero de pronto tú nos has descubierto y …

—Oh, Dios… dame paciencia, porque si no me la das te juro que hoy me convierto en una asesina en serie —bufó ella.

—Erza, por favor —insistió Natsu—. Deja que…

—Mira, condesito —dijo señalándole con el dedo—. En cuanto mi hermana salga por esa puerta, y le vea la cara de susto y terror por lo que le acaban de hacer ¡se acabó! —indicó andando de un lado para otro—. No pienso consentir que otro idiota como su ex la engañe. Ni por supuesto que siga sufriendo el horror de seguir aquí con vosotros, cuando sé que desea regresar a España para descansar de este horroroso viaje. ¡Joder! —pateó el suelo—. Que le están dando puntos en la cara. ¡Nada menos que en la cara! Ay, Dios, no quiero ni pensar en cómo va a salir.

Erza, temblando de rabia, se alejó de Jellal. No quería ni mirarlo ni hablar con él. La había vuelto a engañar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Lucy, con un gran apósito en la frente, apareció junto a Loke.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Erza.

—Perfecto —respondió Loke dándole un papel a Lucy—. Los puntos en cinco o siete días vienes a que te los quite. ¿Vale? Recuerda que mañana tendrás el cuerpo como si te hubieran dado una paliza, por lo que nada de trabajos en el campo —dijo mirando a Natsu.

—No te preocupes —respondió éste con seriedad—. Eso acabó.

—Por supuesto que acabó —ratificó Erza.

—Muy bien —se despidió Loke—. Tengo más pacientes. Qué tengáis un buen día, y ya sabes Lucy, para cualquier cosa, llámame.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Cuando los cuatro quedaron solos, Jellal, martirizado por la actitud de Erza, se volvió a acercar a ella. Necesitaba que le escuchara, pero ésta le dio la espalda.

—¿Dime que estás bien, Lu? —volvió a preguntar Erza abrazándola—. ¿Te duele?

—No. No me duele. Y sí estoy bien —sonrió besándola—. Y a ti ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar sabiendo que te mareas con la sangre?

—No lo sé. Fue instintivo —respondió muy seria.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lucy mirándola—. A ti te pasa algo.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más Jellal la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al exterior de la clínica, dejando a Lucy sorprendida.

—¡Suéltame, bestia! —gritó Erza.

—No —siseó enfadado—. No voy a soltarte hasta que me escuches.

—No voy a escucharte —respondió poniéndose en jarras—. No quiero escucharte.

Lucy, apartada de ellos les observaba, mientras Natsu la observaba a ella.

¿Cómo explicarle a la mujer que amaba que todo excepto su amor era falso? Aturdido por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo miraba hasta que le habló.

—Natsu, ¿estás más tranquilo?

—Buf… —suspiró con el corazón en un puño—. Ahora que te veo y sé que estás bien, sí, estoy más tranquilo, pero escucha Lucy yo…

—¿Sabes?, me encontraría un poco mejor —dijo acercándose a él— si me dieras un beso aquí —indicó señalándose los labios.

Sin poder resistirse a aquella petición Natsu la besó. Apenas fue un roce, pero lo suficiente para que ambos volvieran a sentir la pasión.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy —la abrazó Natsu aspirando su perfume, aquel aroma que tantas noches en vela le había provocado—. A partir de ahora tienes que prometerme que antes de hacer algo tan imprudente lo pensarás dos veces.

—Vale… vale… —sonrió dejándose abrazar.

Aquella sensación era nueva para ella. Sting odiaba las demostraciones de afecto, tanto en la intimidad como en público. Sentirse abrazada a plena luz del día con tanto cariño por aquel gigante, le gustó.

—Oye ¿qué les pasa a éstos? —señaló Lucy al ver a su hermana y Jellal.

—Creo que están discutiendo —respondió Natsu cada vez más confundido.

—¿No me digas? —se mofó mirándolo—. No me había dado cuenta.

Separándose de Natsu, se encaminó hacia Jellal y Erza quienes tan pronto discutían, como se besaban, como volvían a discutir.

—Vamos a ver chicos —murmuró Lucy plantándose ante ellos—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Erza, malhumorada, se calló, llegado el momento no supo cómo contarle aquella mentira, y menos teniendo aquella expresión tan dulce en su cara.

—Sea lo que sea —sonrió Lucy—, seguro que se puede arreglar.

—No —respondió Erza—. No se puede arreglar. Te aseguro que no, Lucy.

—¡Joder! —masculló Jellal al intuir lo que iba a hacer.

Al escuchar aquello Natsu cerró los ojos. El dulce momento vivido con Lucy iba a desvanecerse en cuestión de segundos.

—Escucha, Lucy —indicó Natsu interponiéndose—. Tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente.

—¡Y una chorra! —protestó Erza empujándole—. No quiero que hables con él.

—¡Madre mía! —gruñó Lucy cambiando su humor—. Me estáis asustando. ¿Qué narices pasa aquí?

En ese momento Loke salió por la puerta con su maletín en la mano, pero al ver a Natsu y Jellal se acercó a ellos.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Doug —les comunicó Loke con gesto apenado—. Makarov …

—¡No! —susurró Natsu que corrió hacia su moto y enloquecido se marchó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy asustada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Jellal, tenemos que ir a la granja —indicó Loke asiéndole por los hombros.

—Jellal —murmuró Erza tocándole la cara—. Cariño ¿qué pasa?

A diferencia de Natsu, Jellal al escuchar las palabras de Loke se había quedado paralizado. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Makarov había muerto.

La tristeza inundó sus corazones. La muerte de Makarov les cogió a todos tan desprevenidos que no era fácil asimilarlo.

Tras dejar a Lexie en casa de Joana, Erza, Jellal y Lucy llegaron a la granja, donde los sollozos de Wendy y el mutismo de una Ona abrazada a Natsu, les destrozó el corazón.

Makarov había muerto de un infarto fulminante mientras descansaba. Había pasado del sueño mortal al sueño eterno sin darse cuenta, y eso fue lo único que les reconfortó.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y el agotamiento comenzó a hacer mella en todos. Una de las veces que Lucy salió a fumar un cigarrillo al exterior, se encontró a Natsu solo, ojeroso y pensativo. Sin dudarlo se sentó junto a él, pero no pudo hablar. La tristeza que vio en sus ojos le llegó al corazón de tal manera, que tiró el cigarrillo, lo abrazó y lo acunó como a un niño, mientras él lloraba y compartía con ella sus sentimientos.

La última noche de Makarov en su casa la pasó acompañado por todos sus familiares y amigos. Lucy y Erza casi no conocían a nadie pero aquellas personas las trataron con tanto cariño y se preocuparon tanto por ellas que se sintieron de la familia.

Ona, a pesar de su tristeza y dolor, cuando fue consciente del vendaje en la cabeza de Lucy, rápidamente se preocupó por ella. Natsu en varias ocasiones intentó que ambas descansaran pero era imposible. Tanto Ona como Lucy eran dos grandes cabezonas que sólo dieron su brazo a torcer cuando Erza sacó su genio español. Algo que Natsu y Jellal le agradecieron con una sonrisa que ella aceptó.

Acostadas las dos en la habitación de Natsu, Lucy era incapaz de dormir. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, pero la pena por la pérdida de Makarov no la dejaba descansar. Apenas podía moverse y quería que Ona durmiera. Le esperaba un día duro.

—Sabes, Lucy —comenzó a hablar Ona con voz suave—. El día que Makarov y yo llegamos a esta casa fue en esta habitación donde pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos. Recuerdo el miedo que tenía a nuestra noche de bodas. Había oído hablar tanto a mi madre y a sus amigas de lo que ocurría, que estaba aterrada por lo que tenía que pasar. Pero Makarov fue tan galante, tan cariñoso y tan comprensivo conmigo, que aquella primera noche no ocurrió nada entre nosotros. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó para ir a dar de comer al ganado, me dejó una flor en la mesilla con una nota que ponía: «Si sonríes, soy feliz» .

—Qué bonito, Ona —susurró Lucy mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Sí, cariño —asintió la anciana volviéndose hacía Lucy—. Mi familia por aquel entonces era una familia pudiente, a diferencia de la de Makarov , quién siempre fue considerado un muchacho trabajador pero humilde. Alguien que no m e convenía. Pero cuando todos se enteraron de nuestro amor, me dieron a elegir entre mi familia o mi corazón. Fue una época dura para los dos, pues yo estaba acostumbrada a ciertos lujos que casada no nos podríamos permitir. Pero Makarov, una vez más, consiguió con su cariño y su amor que no echara en falta lo material y comenzara a disfrutar de cosas tan simples como una sonrisa, una caricia, un beso o una flor. Y ¿sabes Lucy?, nunca en todos los años que hemos estado casados me he arrepentido de mi decisión. Mil veces que volviera a vivir, mil veces me casaría con Makarov —susurró resquebrajándosele la voz—. Por eso —prosiguió en un hilo de voz— quiero que aproveches tu vida. No existe nada más bonito en el mundo que sentirte parte de alguien y que alguien se sienta parte de ti.

—Ona —sollozó Lucy—, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque la vida es más corta de lo que parece tesoro mío, y lo único que perdura en el tiempo es la familia, los amigos y en especial el amor —murmuró la anciana tomándole las manos—. No tengas miedo a enamorarte. Ese alguien especial puede aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas y ser quien menos imaginas.

—Lo dices por Natsu ¿verdad?

—Sí, cariño —asintió con una triste sonrisa—. Makarov el primer día que te vio me dijo « está española es el alma gemela de Natsu» —al decir aquello ambas sonrieron—. Así lo creía él y así lo creo yo. He visto cómo os buscáis con la mirada cuando creéis que nadie os ve. He comprobado cómo vuestros cuerpos se hablan y he sido testigo de cómo vuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo aun estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

—Qué cosas más bonitas dices, Ona —sonrió Lucy pasándole con dulzura la mano por la arrugada mejilla—. ¿Sabes? Al día siguiente de conocerme, Natsu me dijo que me había besado con la mirada. En aquel momento no lo entendí, pero ahora… ahora sí.

—Lucy —sonrió la mujer al escucharla—. Eso me confirma que mi nieto es como su abuelo. Puede ser cabezón, testarudo e incluso a veces un poco gruñón, pero tiene un corazón noble y eso en los tiempos que corren, no es fácil de encontrar, cariño. Cuando te mira, te sonríe, incluso cuando discutís, lo hace con tal pasión que a veces siento que es una pena que no os deis una oportunidad.

—No es fácil. Nos separan demasiadas cosas —se sinceró Lucy.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que mi Natsu, al igual que Jellal, son unos buenos muchachos y que nunca os decepcionarán, a pesar de que en algún momento así lo creáis. Están hechos de la misma pasta de su abuelo, y esa pasta cariño, no es fácil de encontrar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Ona. Te lo prometo —asintió Lucy tragando un nudo de emociones, mientras abrazaba a aquella anciana, que lloraba emocionada por aquella peligrosa palabra llamada AMOR.

Dos días después del entierro del querido Makarov , la quietud en la casa era tan densa que a veces no se podía respirar a pesar de una corriente cálida que pululaba en su interior llamada Lexie. En esos días Lucy y Erza fueron el motor de la casa, olvidándose de condes y contratos. Preocupándose solo porque todos se recuperaran y volvieran a sus vidas lo antes posible, algo difícil, pero que tenían que intentar.

Wendy volvió a ser la misma chica esquiva y huraña del principio. Ona apenas hablaba, sólo trabajaba sin sentido de sol a sol, preocupándose por Geraldina, la vaca, e intentando no pensar en lo que había perdido. Pero ¿cómo no pensar en Makarov? Aquella granja era todo él. Su casa, sus tierras e incluso su vaca.

Jellal, hundido por la pérdida de su abuelo y por el frío distanciamiento de Erza, se trajo a Lexie a una de las casitas que había junto a la granja, su casa. Necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que estaba bien en todo momento. Natsu, más callado de lo normal, se estaba volviendo loco mientras ubicaba en su cabeza las prioridades a seguir, e intentaba pensar cómo hubiera solucionado su abuelo lo que se le avecinaba con Lucy.

Aquella tarde Lucy vio merodear a Romeo por la granja. La actitud del muchacho le indicaba que buscaba a Wendy pero ella entristecida, no se dejaba ver.

—¿Tú también crees que Romeo ha venido a por Wendy? —preguntó Lucy sentada junto a Erza en los escalones de entrada mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Por su manera de mirar a todos lados yo diría que sí —pero decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuándo te quitarás los puntos de la frente?

—En un par de días.

Ya no llevaba el gran apósito que Loke le puso al principio. Sólo uno pequeño que le cubría la zona y nada más.

—¿Tú cuándo me vas a contar lo que ha pasado con Jellal?

—De ese tema prefiero no hablar —respondió Erza.

No muy lejos de ellas, Ona junto a Jellal y Natsu, mantenían una conversación.

—Es por su hija, ¿verdad? —dijo Lucy mirando a la niña correr junto a Happy.

—En parte sí.

—Lo más curioso es lo bien que han guardado todos el secreto. ¿No crees?

«Si tú supieras» pensó Erza, resignada a que pronto aquello se aclararía.

—Sí, Lu —respondió—. Aquí saben guardar muy bien los secretos.

—Erza, no soy quién para decirte esto, pero intuyo que Jellal es un tipo excelente —al decir aquello, su hermana la miró con la frente fruncida—. Ya sé… Ya sé que nunca te he hablado bien de él, pero el tiempo que llevamos aquí ha hecho que me dé cuenta de cosas, y creo que estaba equivocada con él.

—Tú tienes fiebre —se mofó Erza al escucharla.

—No, tonta. En serio —sonrió Lucy—. Para mí, el haber conocido a estas personas me ha dado que pensar. Creo que he estado equivocada muchos más años de los que yo creía.

—No lo dudo —suspiró Erza consciente de la ceguera de su hermana.

—Pero ¿sabes?, creo que este lugar, y en especial sus gentes, son lo más verdadero que conoceremos nunca.

—¡Oh, Dios! —suspiró Erza a punto de estallar—. Lo siento, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Creo que este lugar es más falso que un bolso de Prada comprado en el mercadillo de Majadahonda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó extrañada mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

—Vamos a ver, Lu —dijo mordiéndose la lengua—. ¿Realmente conocemos a estas personas? ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar qué sé yo de Jellal o tú de Natsu?

—Vale, te capto. Entiendo que Jellal ha sido un gran mentiroso por ocultarte cosas tan importantes como su viudedad y la existencia de Lexie. Pero también creo que tienes que mirar el fondo de la persona, y el fondo de Jellal, aunque me ha costado encontrarlo, es excelente.

—Es un angelito recién caído del cielo —se mofó con amargura Erza.

—No entiendo qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero sea lo que sea seguro que se puede solucionar. No puede ser tan horripilante —sonrió y vio a su hermana con los ojos vidriosos—. A ver tontuela. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque me da rabia que todas las cosas malas te pasen a ti.

—Quizás mi suerte comience a cambiar.

—Lo dudo —señaló Erza, al ver cómo Ona se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablarán aquéllos? —señaló Lucy—. Ona parece enfadada.

—Uff… Lu —susurró Erza que sí estaba segura de qué trataba su conversación—. No lo sé, pero creo que no tardaremos en saberlo.

Lexie, cansada de correr con Happy, se acercó hasta ellas, y sin dudarlo, se echó a los brazos de Erza que la acogió con una sonrisa.

—Erza —preguntó la niña— ¿vendrás está noche a cenar a la cabañita?

—No, cariño —respondió con tristeza—. No puedo.

—Estás enfadada con papi ¿verdad?

—Un poquito —sonrió Erza incómoda, al sentir cómo Lucy las observaba.

—Papi me contó que habíais discutido y que él ya te había perdonado. ¿Por qué no le perdonas tú?

—Esto es el colmo —Erza se levantó de un salto—. Tú padre es… es… — y mirando a la niña dijo en tono de orden—. Lexie, quédate aquí sentada, voy a hablar con el idiota de tu padre.

Erza, saliéndole humo por las orejas, llegó hasta donde estaba Jellal, y sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos comenzó a discutir. Ona y Natsu al ver la situación se alejaron, aunque antes él se volvió hacia Lucy y tras dedicarle una sonrisa se marchó con Ona.

Lucy observaba incrédula a su hermana. ¿Qué le pasaba? Y sobre todo ¿por qué discutía con Jellal?

Desde hacía días intuía que algo había ocurrido, pero no llegaba a entender todavía el qué. La situación era incómoda, y más cuando vio como a Lexie, las lágrimas le corrían por la cara como ríos.

Lucy no supo qué hacer, ¿debía abrazarla o quizá hablar con ella? Pero por más que pensaba, no sabía qué. Estaba acostumbrada a dirigirse a cientos de personas influyentes en reuniones de trabajo, pero llegado el momento, no sabía qué decirle a una niña de cinco años.

—Me encanta tu camiseta rosa —dijo por fin, viendo que llevaba impresa en la delantera la gatita Kitty.

«Perfecto» pensó Lucy. Si de algo sabía era de esa dichosa gata.

Cinco años atrás fue la encargada de crear una de las mayores campañas publicitarias de la gata, y para ello tuvo que conocer a Kitty como si fuera su hermana.

Pero la niña no contestó, y ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Sabes? —insistió mientras Happy se sentaba junto a Lexie—. Por mi trabajo conozco muchas cosas de Kitty ¿Sabías que su diseñadora fue una japonesa llamada Ikuko Shimizu? La creo para la firma Sanrió —la cría seguía sin prestarle atención, pero ella continuó—. Pero la que la lanzó al estrellato internacional fue Yuko Yamaguchi, una mujer muy lista que decidió que Kitty no debía ser ni sensual, ni violenta. Pues bien, Kitty se convirtió en un símbolo de la cultura Kawwaii en Japón y en el resto de Asia y en el año 1983 los Estados Unidos la nombraron embajadora de UNICEF. En 2004 la delegación de la Unión Europea en Japón la eligió como protagonista para promocionar el euro. Por cierto, su licencia está evaluada en un billón de dólares. ¡Qué barbaridad, por Dios! —exclamó Lucy mirando a la niña, que ahora sí había dejado de llorar, pero la miraba sin entender nada—. ¿Sabes? Kitty tiene una hermanita gemela que se llama Mimmy.

—Mimmy es muy guapa —dijo la pequeña extrañada.

«Por fin» pensó Lucy respirando.

—¿Sabes quién es Typpy? —preguntó Lexie.

—Claro que sí. Typpy es un osito cariñoso y con un corazón grande que está enamorado de Kitty y está como loco por ser su novio.

—También me gusta mucho Tiny Chum —indicó Lexie señalándose su camiseta.

—Oh, sí, ahí está —asintió Lucy—. Ese osito pequeño es un buen amigo de Kitty y Mimmy. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —sonrió la niña— y le gusta que le traten como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

—Y Tracy. ¿Conoces a Tracy? —preguntó Lucy, al ver que la llevaba en los coleteros.

—Sí —volvió a asentir tocándose las coletas—. Tracy es la mejor amiga de todos. Le encanta bromear y hacer que sus amigos se rían.

—Vaya… Lexie —sonrió Lucy—. Eres una gran entendida en el mundo de Kitty.

—Papi y el tío Natsu me compran los cuentos —respondió la niña desplazando su trasero para acercarse a ella—. Y luego por las noches antes de dormir, papi me los lee.

—Eso es magnifico —suspiró al ver que la cría se levantaba y amenazaba con sentarse encima de ella mientras Happy las miraba atento.

—Tengo frío ¿Puedo sentarme encima de ti? —preguntó sin dejar de observarla con sus enormes ojos azules.

«NO» , pensó Lucy.

—Bueno —murmuró contrariada—. Si no hay más remedio, siéntate.

Lexie, sin detectar la incomodidad que aquello representaba, se sentó en sus piernas, y dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de ella se recostó en su cuello. Aquella sensación era algo nuevo para Lucy. Desde hacía más de 20 años no había vuelto a tocar a un niño menor de dieciocho años, y a pesar de su inicial desagrado, la ternura que el cuerpecito de Lexie le estaba proporcionando le comenzó a gustar, por lo que abriéndose el enorme abrigo heredado de Makarov la tapó. Happy, con cautela, se acercó a Lucy y al ver que ella no le decía nada, se enroscó a sus pies haciéndola sonreír.

«Increíble pero cierto» pensó Lucy, quien continuó hablando con Lexie.

Un buen rato después, cuando regresaron Jellal y Erza, la comunicación entre Lexie y Lucy era alegre y fluida. Incrédula según se acercaba, Erza observó que la niña estaba acurrucada encima de su hermana, algo que en la vida hubiera imaginado.

—Si me pinchas no sangro —susurró Erza al ver la estampa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jellal algo más tranquilo al aclarar las cosas con ella.

Había costado hacerla callar, pero lo había conseguido, por lo que Jellal, feliz, caminaba de la mano de Erza dispuesto a no soltarla jamás.

—Mi hermana, los niños y los perros eran algo incompatible.

—Has utilizado la palabra justa. ¡Eran! —sonrió Jellal besándola en la frente.

—Hola papi —saludó la niña sacando la manita a través del abrigo—. ¿Sabes? Lu conoce a todos los amigos de Kitty.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Jellal—. ¿Estás segura de ello?

—Sí, papi —asintió la niña dejando los brazos de Lucy para ir a los brazos de su padre—. ¿Y a que no sabes lo más alucinante?

—Dime —señaló Jellal divertido.

—Que Kitty está haciendo ganar una millonada de dinero a su creadora. ¿No es fantástico?

—¿En serio? —exclamó sorprendido Jellal.

—Ah… si lo dice Lu —afirmó Erza que guiñó el ojo a su hermana—, no lo dudes ni un segundo.


	29. Chapter 28

Al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, mientras sentadas en la cocina Lexie y Lucy hablaban con Ona y Wendy sobre lo entendidas que eran las dos en cuanto al personaje de Kitty, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Romeo y Doug.

—Buenos tardes, muchachos —saludó Ona.

—Buenos tardes Ona —respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

—Hola, Wendy —Romeo se dirigió hacia la muchacha, que bajó la m irada al suelo, y salió a toda prisa de la cocina.

—Ona —indicó Doug a la anciana—. Acabo de visitar a Geraldina, y he visto que tiene el abdomen en forma de pera. Para mi juicio está en fase prodrómica.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

—Qué nuestra Geraldina va a tener su ternero en horas —respondió Ona al ver con tristeza cómo se marchaba Wendy.

Lucy no quería ver más dolor en los ojos de la anciana, así que se levantó y alcanzó a la muchacha a mitad de las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas? —Como la chica no la miraba, Lucy le levantó la barbilla. —Quiero que me contestes. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me siento mal —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No quiero que…

—Si es por la perdida de Makarov —interrumpió Lucy—. Todos nos sentimos m al.

—Ya lo sé —asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Wendy, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que Makarov pensaría si viera lo que estás haciendo. Estoy segura que diría «Wendy, la vida se vive sólo una vez, agárrate a ella» .

—Lucy, no quiero que Ona se quede sola —dijo rompiendo a llorar—. He estado siempre con Makarov y con ella. Me han tratado como a una hija y creo que sería horrible que en estos momentos en los que me necesita yo comenzara a salir con Romeo. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Claro que lo entiendo —asintió Lucy—. Y estoy segura de que si Ona te escuchara, se enfadaría muchísimo. Wendy, ¡por Dios! Ona nunca estará sola, porque siempre tendrá tu amor y el amor de todos los que la queremos.

—Sí, pero…

—No hay peros que valgan —dijo Lucy—. Ella te quiere ver feliz y amada, no llorosa y amargada. Wendy, las personas que amamos, y eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, por desgracia mueren, y aunque en un principio creas que todo se paraliza, lo único que se paraliza es tu vida. El mundo continúa. Por lo tanto — señaló con una sonrisa—, haznos el favor a todos, incluidos Ona y Makarov, de subir a tu habitación, ponerte guapa y bajar a la cocina antes de que Romeo se marche.

—¿Por qué? —susurró la muchacha aún llorosa.

—Primero porque te lo ordeno yo —indicó con seriedad—. Segundo, porque Ona está esperando que le des nietecitos a los que malcriar. Y tercero, porque Romeo está como loco porque lo mires y le des una mínima esperanza.

—¿Crees que Ona no se sentirá mal?

—Por supuesto que lo creo —asintió Lucy—. Es más, te lo aseguro.

—Vale —asintió Wendy que corrió escaleras arriba—. No tardaré.

—Oye, ponte mi chaqueta azul de Versace, ésa que tanto te gusta —animó Lucy—. Y tranquila, no permitiré que Romeo se vaya antes de que vuelvas.

Tras un suspiro Lucy se volvió para bajar las escaleras, y de las sombras apareció Ona con una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias Lucy —agradeció acogiéndola en sus brazos—. Gracias cariño mío, por ser como eres y por querernos como nos quieres.

Permanecieron abrazadas unos segundos en silencio, momento en el que oyeron el sonido del motor de un coche.

—Lucy —dijo Ona—. Me haría muy feliz malcriar a más nietecillos aparte de los de Wendy.

Al escuchar aquello ella sonrió, y al ver a Jellal y Erza besarse a través de la puerta dijo haciendo reír a la anciana.

—¿Sabes, Ona? Si Erza y Jellal no se matan, creo que te llenaran esto de nietecillos.

En ese momento Natsu entró en la cocina tan guapo como siempre, y caminando hacia ellas, dio un beso a Ona en la mejilla.

Después tomó la mano de Lucy y la miró de aquella forma que la hacía levitar.

—Coge algo de abrigo y ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó poniéndose el abrigo de Makarov.

—Ya lo verás.

—Natsu, tesoro —señaló Ona con una sonrisa—. Doug me acaba de decir que Geraldina ha comenzado la primera fase del parto.

—No te preocupes Ona —indicó con una sonrisa—. Llevo el walkie y en cuanto me llaméis estaré aquí.

Sin decir nada más salieron al exterior donde Happy corrió a su alrededor.

—¿De quién es este coche? —preguntó Lucy al ver un todoterreno negro.

—Sube y espera —respondió Natsu—. Prometo responder a todas tus preguntas.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Lucy se montó, y observó cómo Natsu hablaba con Jellal y Erza. Les estaría dando indicaciones sobre Geraldina. Una vez que Natsu subió al coche y arrancó el motor, Lucy saludó a su hermana con la m ano, quien le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Tras salir a la carretera en pocos minutos apareció ante ellos el castillo de Eilean Ultearn, iluminado con las suaves luces del atardecer.

Natsu detuvo el vehículo en el arcén. El paisaje merecía unos segundos de disfrute.

—Es increíble —susurró Lucy—. No me extraña que mi cliente quiera que su anuncio se grabe aquí.

—¿Por qué piensas ahora en el trabajo? —preguntó Natsu ceñudo.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Quizás porque este castillo y en especial su maldito conde son los responsables de que yo esté aquí.

—Te llevo justamente allí —señaló Natsu—. Vamos a ver de cerca eso que tu cliente necesita.

—Uau… ¡Qué bien! —gritó haciendo reír a Natsu.

Pocos minutos después, Natsu, tras saludar a un chico de la entrada, dejó el todoterreno en el aparcamiento.

—Madre mía —sonrió Lucy mientras cruzaban andando el puente de piedra—. La cantidad de veces que he visto este puente y este castillo en las películas. Nunca pensé que algún día yo estaría aquí.

—El primer asentamiento que hubo aquí fue en el siglo VI —indicó Natsu con orgullo—. Se cree que su nombre proviene de un obispo irlandés llamado Ultearn que llegó a Escocia alrededor del año 580 de nuestra era.

—¡Qué fuerte! —susurró Lucy mirando la espectacular mole de piedra y años.

—En 1220, por orden de Alejandro II de Escocia, se construyó un castillo sobre las ruinas del antiguo fuerte de los Pictos. Con el paso de los tiempos ese castillo fue adoptando diferentes formas hasta llegar a ser lo que es hoy.

Lucy, obnubilada, escuchaba todo aquello que Natsu le indicaba, hasta que llegaron junto al castillo.

—Es majestuoso —susurró tocando su oscura y fría piedra.

—Espera un segundo aquí —indicó Natsu.

Eran las 17:05, y los trabajadores del castillo se marchaban a casa. Natsu volvió tras hablar con ellos y estos sonrieron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver cómo la miraban.

Parecía que la estudiaban. Se sintió observada por aquellos dos muchachos desde el primer momento que la vieron llegar.

—El horario de visitas ha terminado —indicó cogiéndole la mano, y guiñándole el ojo sonrió—. Pero para algo soy la mano derecha del conde. ¿No crees?

—No te meterás en líos ¿verdad?

—Tranquila —sonrió besándola—. El conde y yo aquí somos la misma persona.

Tras pasar por su puerta ojival donde un escudo encastrado en la piedra presidía la entrada, Lucy preguntó.

—¿Qué horario tenéis de visitas?

—Por norma de 10:00 a 17:00 excepto en julio y agosto de 9.00 a 18.00. Pero en este instante, princesa —y haciendo una reverencia indicó— todo el castillo es para ti.

—¡Genial! —sonrió Lucy—. Ahora sólo falta que aparezca el conde.

—Tranquila, aparecerá —respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez llegaron a la primera sala, Lucy miró con curiosidad una exposición sobre la historia del castillo para pasar después a otra estancia de decoración recargada donde sus ventanas góticas y sus mesas y sillas de roble la hicieron silbar.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron recorriendo el castillo, mientras Lucy con curiosidad observaba y escuchaba todas las explicaciones que Natsu le daba encantado, y ella cogía de cada sala distintos papeles informativos del lugar.

Incrédula observó cómo Natsu le enseñaba un mechón de cabello del príncipe Bonnie Charles, para muchos considerado un objeto de culto, mientras la mezcla de piezas antiguas creaba un ambiente acogedor y mágico que la transportaba siglos atrás.

Maravillada, observó las enormes librerías, las increíbles chimeneas e incluso rió cuando Natsu, acercándose a alguno de los cuadros bromeó e indicó que aquél era antepasado suyo.

—¿Por qué crees que este buen hombre no puede ser mi antepasado? —le preguntó él.

—Vamos a ver, Natsu —se mofó—. Es como si yo te dijera que mi tatarabuela fue Rapunzel. ¿Me creerías?

—Hombre, ahora que lo dices, por supuesto que sí —contestó divertido—. Conoces a la perfección el mundo Disney, ambas sois rubias, con ojos grandes, mandonas y presumidas. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Anda, calla pedazo de tonto! —rió dándole un puñetazo.

Al llegar a la cocina Lucy se partió de risa al conectar Natsu unos ruidos que simulaban el sonido de unos ratones, que dio realidad a una cocina de los años 30. De allí pasaron a un salón enorme donde coloridos tapices con los colores del clan Dragneel colgaban de su pared.

—Qué sitio más precioso. Todo él desprende historia y sobre todo romanticismo —Lucy se sentó en una de las sillas—. No me extraña que tu jefe se piense a quién alquilar el castillo. Sería terrible que poco a poco todo esto se fuera destruyendo. Los humanos somos bastante incívicos y la verdad, esto tiene tanta magia, que es una pena que se pierda. Si fuera mío no permitiría la entrada a nadie.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —asintió complacido. Aquellas palabras le habían dicho mucho más de lo que ella creía—. ¿Sabías que los lectores de la revista Escocia en el año 2007 votaron a este castillo como uno de los iconos de Escocia?

—¿En serio? No. No lo sabía, aunque en mis notas estará —asintió interesada —. Pero oye. Lo que me ha llamado la atención son los terminales informáticos que he visto por ahí.

—Son para las personas que sufren de movilidad reducida —indicó Natsu apoyado en el quicio de la puerta—. Debido a los tramos de escaleras algunas zonas del castillo son de difícil acceso para ellas, Por eso pusimos los terminales informáticos. No queremos que nadie se quede sin ver o conocer la historia de nuestro castillo.

—Una de las noches que hablé con Makarov, me dijo que en el año 1719 un destacamento español de cuarenta y seis soldados que apoyaban la causa jacobita, tomó el castillo y construyeron un polvorín mientras esperaban armamento y un cañón español.

—Sí —asintió Natsu—. Pero aquella noticia llegó a oídos de los ingleses, y éstos enviaron tres fragatas que durante tres días bombardearon el castillo sin éxito, gracias al grosor de cuatro metros y medio de sus muros. Al final, el capitán de una de las naves envió a tierra a varios de sus hombres que consiguieron derrotar a tus compatriotas.

En ese momento entró un chico pelirrojo y desde la puerta ojival indicó que se marchaba.

—Hasta mañana, Glen —se despidió Natsu.

—¿Se van todos?

—Sí —asintió Natsu agachándose para quedar a su altura—. A excepción de un par de guardas. No tienes nada que temer.

—¿Sabes? —Lucy estaba nerviosa—. Se me hace curioso pensar que entre estos muros sangre española como la mía, luchó con sangre escocesa como la tuya.

—Entonces algo nos une ¿no crees? —Natsu la besó un instante—. Quién sabe si alguno de aquellos españoles no era un antepasado tuyo que no ha descansado en su tumba hasta traer de nuevo aquí más sangre española.

—Oh, Dios —sonrió Lucy al escucharlo—. ¿Crees en esos cuentos para niños?

—Escocia está plagada de cuentos, y leyendas fantásticas —susurró—. Aquí tenemos mucho respetó a las leyendas. Ven, sígueme.

Sin preguntar, Lucy se dejó guiar a través de las estrechas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura. Natsu sacó de su bolsillo una llave, abrió la puerta y al pellizcar al interruptor de la luz, la estancia se iluminó.

Ante ella apareció una maravillosa habitación, tan lujosa o más que la de un carísimo hotel. Las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra y madera como en el resto del castillo. A la derecha, un sofá en color beige con cojines marrones descansaba ante la enorme chimenea que calentaba la estancia. Al otro lado de la habitación había una preciosa y enorme cama en hierro forjado que hizo que el pulso se le acelerase.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Natsu divertido.

—¿De quién es esto?

—Es uno de los aposentos privados del castillo —respondió Natsu ayudándola a entrar para cerrar la puerta tras ellos—. Aquí los turistas no pueden acceder.

—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí —murmuró Lucy apoyándose en la puerta. Su cabeza no dejaba de discurrir, ¿qué ropa interior se habría puesto aquella mañana? —. Si tu jefe se entera de esto podría despedirte. ¡Vámonos!

Con una seductora sonrisa, Natsu plantó las manos en la puerta a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lucy, y dejándose caer sobre ella, la besó con dulzura.

—Tranquila, cariño —susurró haciendo que el vello se le erizara— el conde y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Estoy seguro que no le importará que utilice esta habitación.

Lucy trató de impedirle que continuara con aquella locura, pero tenerlo tan cerca resultaba demasiado tentador. Su tono de voz, su mirada, su cuerpo y su olor podían con ella. Era imposible resistirse a aquel hombre cargado de testosterona que la miraba con ardor.

—¿Estás asustada? —dijo rozando sus labios contra su sien—. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que te miro. ¿A qué temes tanto?

—A ti. Te temo a ti porque estás consiguiendo lo que nunca nadie ha conseguido de mí.

—M … me gusta escuchar eso, pero —dijo separándose de ella—, te he traído aquí para hablar contigo y para cumplir alguno de tus deseos.

Atontada y sin escucharlo miró cómo los músculos de sus brazos con los reflejos de la luz de la chimenea parecían tener vida propia.

«¡Ay Dios! Deseo desnudarte y que me desnudes, y que me hagas el amor de una santa vez» pensó mirándolo con deseo.

Pero volviendo en sí, se obligó a no pensar en cómo se comportaría Natsu desnudo encima de ella, en aquella cama enorme.

—Cumplir mis deseos… —se obligó a decir—. ¿Qué deseos?

—Proporcionarte un baño caliente me es imposible en este lugar, pero sí puedo ofrecerte —dijo cogiendo tres DVD—, ver cualquiera de estas tres películas de estreno, sentada en este confortable sofá sin que nadie te moleste.

—¡Una película de estreno! —gritó emocionada, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Todo eso acompañado con… —tomó algo de una disimulada nevera—. Coca Cola Zero.

Al ver la Coca Cola Lucy se tiró de cabeza a por ella.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —gritó al tenerla en sus manos—. Cuánto te he echado de menos.

—También puedo ofrecerte palomitas, sandwiches de jamón y queso y …

—¿Y? —gritó emocionada como una cría.

—Una maravillosa y calentita taza de té Earl Grey, recién traído desde el Starbucks más cercano.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó incrédula—. ¿De verdad que has traído un Earl Grey ?

Natsu, muerto de risa por aquella nimiedad, sacó un par de termos, y un par de vasos típicos de las cafeterías Starbucks. Emocionada por aquella atención se sentó, y suspiró al oler el té que le estaba sirviendo Natsu.

—Te cambio un riquísimo té negro con toques de esencia de bergamota de la región de Sri Lanka, por uno de tus besos españoles —susurró Natsu sentándose junto a ella.

Lucy, entrelazando los dedos en el pelo de él, le inclinó la cabeza y le besó profundamente, haciendo que Natsu se excitara en segundos al demostrarle aquel beso tan salvaje y temerario.

—Si me vas a besar así siempre —dijo Natsu sonriendo—, te prometo que pongo una franquicia de Starbucks donde tú quieras.

Al escucharle Lucy sonrió, soltó la taza y lo cogió de los hombros para atraerlo de nuevo hacia ella. Aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo y también le gustaba demasiado como para no perder la cordura. Ya no le importaba si llevaba puestas sus mejores bragas de La perla o las de cuello vuelto de algodón de Ona. Ya no podía más. Lo deseaba, y lo deseaba ya.

—Ehhh, princesita —susurró Natsu separándose de ella para su decepción—. Estamos aquí para cumplir tus deseos, no para cumplir los míos.

—En estos momentos, cromañón —sonrió rozándole los labios—, tú eres mi mayor deseo.

—Ufff… —suspiró Natsu intentando contener sus salvajes apetencias—. Te aseguro que estoy echando mano a todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre ti, arrancarte la ropa y hacerte las cosas que llevo semanas deseando hacer.

—No te contengas —contestó Lucy al sentir la dura erección— porque yo no voy a contener las locas apetencias que tengo de ti. Ahora ya no.

—Espera un momento —sonrió Natsu al verla tan excitada—. Creo que antes deberíamos de hablar. Tengo cosas que contarte que…

—¡Por todos los santos, Natsu! —gruñó Lucy al sentir cómo la sangre se le convertía en fuego y el corazón le latía a mil revoluciones por minuto—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callar y hacerme el amor? Te deseo, maldita sea, y no quiero esperar más.

Al escuchar aquello, Natsu sintió que el pantalón le iba a explotar.

—A sus órdenes, Lady Dóberman —dijo tomándola de la mano para que se levantara, momento en que Lucy se lanzó.

A trompicones Natsu llegó hasta la cama con Lucy colgada a su cuello.

—Siéntate —le ordenó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Natsu, obediente como un cordero se sentó al borde de la cama y ella quedó sentada encima. Durante unos segundos notó cómo Lucy apretaba sus muslos contra los suyos, consiguiendo que su erección se endureciera de tal manera que le comenzara a doler el simple hecho de respirar. Cada vez que ella tomaba las riendas en los momentos íntimos Natsu se quedaba paralizado, pero la boca caliente de Lucy rozándole el cuello le hizo reaccionar, por lo que sujetándole las manos se levantó aún con ella en brazos y tras un rápido movimiento que hizo que Lucy diera con su espalda en el colchón, fue Natsu el que habló.

—No, princesita, no —susurró devorándola con la mirada—. He deseado este momento seguramente antes que tú, por lo que, por favor, cierra los ojos, relájate y déjame disfrutar lo que tantas veces he soñado.

«Ay, Dios, creo que voy a gritar» pensó Lucy dejándose llevar.

Con una sensual sonrisa Lucy se arqueó, momento en que Natsu le quitó el jersey de Moschino que dejó caer a un lado, soltando un silbido al encontrarse con un sujetador negro de copa baja de lo más sensual.

«Gracias a dios que llevo el conjuntito negro de La perla» pensó Lucy al ver cómo aquél la miraba.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Natsu bajó su boca y mordiendo el enganche delantero del sujetador, lo soltó. Los pechos quedaron liberados ante él, secándole la boca.

—¡Qué maestría para quitar un sujetador! —señaló Lucy al ver la facilidad con que con la boca había deshecho el broche.

—En esta vida he aprendido de todo, pequeña —se mofó deseando chupar aquellos duros y oscuros pezones.

«Serás fanfarrón» pensó, y en un arranque de rabia, se movió con rapidez, poniéndose de nuevo encima de Natsu.

—Qué maestría para tenerme a tu merced —indicó con una sonrisa que al escucharla se esfumó.

—En esta vida he aprendido de todo, pequeño —contestó dándole donde quería.

Las chispas saltaban entre los dos. Eran amantes al tiempo que rivales. Por lo que Natsu, con su hombría herida, se levantó de la cama con ella en brazos y apoyándola en el respaldo del sillón, quedó sentada con las piernas alrededor de él.

—Ahora eres mía. Mía y de nadie más.

Al escuchar aquello y sentir su fuerza y posesión, Lucy comenzó a jadear. Sentir su sensual mirada, la dura erección contra ella, y la posesión con que le tocaba los pezones era lo más morboso y excitante que le había pasado nunca. Por lo que con una sonrisa buscó su boca y le dio un beso salvaje y ávido, mientras le subía lentamente la camiseta por las costillas hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

Los dos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. Mientras Natsu bajaba su cabeza y jugueteaba con sus pezones, haciéndola estremecer, Lucy fue consciente por primera vez del brazalete tatuado en negro que éste llevaba alrededor del brazo derecho.

«¡Qué sexy, qué sexy, por Dios!» pensó al rozarlo.

Aquello la excitó aún más, por lo que bajando sus manos desabrocho el botón de los Levi's de Natsu, momento en el que él, sujetándole las manos, subió su boca para besarla mientras presionaba su erección contra ella, haciéndola gemir.

Lucy deseaba ser penetrada, y estuvo a punto de gritar al sentir cómo Natsu metía su mano por la delantera del pantalón. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la humedad que éste le había provocado y que ella deseaba con urgencia llenar. Con un rápido movimiento Natsu le quitó los pantalones junto con las bragas, y quedó totalmente desnuda ante él.

—Eres más preciosa de lo que pensaba —susurró con voz ronca por la lujuria.

—¡Suéltame las manos y bájame al suelo si no quieres que comience a gritar! —se quejó ella.

—Mientras que sea de placer —sonrió haciéndole caso—. Grita cuanto quieras cariño.

—¿Tú vas a gritar? —preguntó juguetona.

—Um m m , no lo sé, dime tú.

—Vas a gritar —sentenció metiendo la mano en el calzoncillo para agarrar aquel pene duro y grueso, notando cómo él se tensaba mientras, lentamente, con la otra mano y la ayuda de los dientes bajaba el pantalón y el calzoncillo Calvin Klein.

Una vez estuvieron en el suelo, con su húmeda y caliente lengua, según se levantaba, chupaba el interior del muslo de Natsu, y al llegar al pene, grande y terso, con una malévola sonrisa jugueteó durante unos segundos con él.

—Me estás matando —murmuró Natsu y no tuvo más remedio que asirla entre sus brazos—. ¡Ven aquí fierecilla!

En dos zancadas la llevó hasta la preciosa cama con dosel, y tras posar con delicadeza la espalda de Lucy se tumbó sobre ella, haciéndola vibrar al sentir cómo aquella dureza pugnaba por entrar en ella, mientras le daba en los muslos, reclamando su función.

Estirando la mano Natsu sacó de su cartera un preservativo. Lo abrió con los dientes y se lo puso con rapidez.

—Creo que estoy tan caliente que siento decirte que no va a durar mucho, cariño.

—¡Disculpas… disculpas! —suspiró ella haciéndolo reír.

—Pero puedo prometer y prometo que las próximas cien veces serán infinitamente mejor —murmuró empujando de una riñonada que le hizo vibrar.

—¿Sólo cien? —jadeó Lucy al sentir cómo su calor la inundaba.

Al escucharla Natsu también sonrió, y comenzó a profundizar una y otra vez en su interior, asiéndola del trasero. Lucy, muy excitada y jadeante, recibía aquellas deliciosas embestidas mientras se abría para él.

—Mi amor —murmuró al escucharla gemir.

Enloquecido, siguió embistiendo con dulzura y pasión una y otra vez, hasta que la oyó gritar y sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban al llegar al clímax. Al notar que ella se dejaba llevar por el cenit de la pasión, entró en ella un par de veces más a fondo, hasta que notó que ya no podía más y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Lucy fue él quién gritó.

Aquella noche fue larga y placentera para los dos y culminada aquella primera vez, llegaron otras cinco más hasta que, agotados por el deseo, cayeron en brazos de Morfeo abrazados y felices.

A la mañana siguiente, un ruido mecánico y continuo les despertó. Aún continuaban abrazados cuando Natsu alargó el brazo para coger el walkie.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!, me encanta estar entre tus brazos» , pensó Lucy somnolienta.

Cuando dormía con Sting, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron juntos, cada uno despertaba en su lado de la cama, ambos necesitaban su espacio, pero con Natsu era diferente, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, su calor y su cercanía y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Cariño —dijo de pronto Natsu que saltó de la cama—. Te prometo que esto se repetirá tantas veces como quieras. Volveré a traer té del Starbucks, piratearé estrenos y compraré palomitas, pero levántate —susurró mientras cogía sus pantalones—. Jellal ha llamado. Geraldina está de parto.

Mencionar el nombre de aquella vaca la activó. Era la vaca de Makarov, y todos ansiaban que esta vez el ternero consiguiera sobrevivir.

Sin apenas hablar por las prisas, en menos de quince minutos estaban en el todoterreno camino de la granja. Al llegar allí se encontraron con Erza, quién buscó en la mirada de Natsu respuestas pero intuyó que no le había contado la verdad.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró al verlo pasar por su lado. Natsu se paró al escucharla, y se volvió hacia ella.

—Tranquila, cuñada —señaló dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Intente decírselo pero vuestra pasión española no me lo permitió —aquello la hizo sonreír —. No te preocupes que en cuanto resuelva el parto de Geraldina, te prometo que me la vuelvo a llevar y se lo diré. De hoy no pasa.

—Te tomo la palabra —asintió Erza al verlo correr hacia el establo.

—¿De qué le tomas la palabra? —preguntó Lucy al acercarse a ella.

—Ehhhh…, vaya Lu —se mofó su hermana al verla—. Te noto hoy con la tez más tersa y radiante. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Nada especial —sonrió y corrió tras Natsu—, sólo que soy feliz.

—Hola, tía Lu —saludó de pronto Lexie acercándose a ella.

«¿Tía Lu?» pensó Lucy, pero como quería ver el parto de Geraldina, sólo la saludó con una sonrisa y siguió a Natsu.

Nunca había visto algo así en directo. Al llegar al establo se encontró con Ona, Romeo, Jellal y Natsu, que se miraban con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al entrar.

—Han llamado al veterinario —señaló Natsu arremangándose— pero viene desde Aberdeen y eso está demasiado lejos.

—¿Y vosotros no sabéis qué hay que hacer? —preguntó incrédula Lucy—. Se supone que estáis acostumbrados a estas cosas.

—Sí, tesoro —asintió Ona con gesto de preocupación—. Lo que pasa es que nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que el ternero viene de costado.

—Ona, vamos —indicó Jellal asiéndola por el brazo—. Ahora que Natsu y Lucy están aquí vamos a desayunar nosotros. No hemos tomado nada desde hace horas y creo que todos lo necesitamos.

La anciana se movió de mala gana, pero tras convencerse de que no se podía hacer nada hasta que el veterinario llegara, se marchó con Jellal y Romeo.

Durante más de una hora Natsu y Lucy estuvieron junto a Geraldina, no podían hacer nada pero tampoco podían marcharse y dejarla sola.

—Cliver ya está aquí —anunció Doug que entró junto a un joven veterinario.

—Hola, Cliver —saludó Natsu tendiéndole la mano—, creo que el ternero viene con problemas.

—No te preocupes —el chico empezó a sacar de su maleta el instrumental—. Esta vez Makarov nos ayudará, y todo saldrá bien.

Fue una ardua tarea, donde en muchos momentos pensaron que Geraldina no lo superaría, sin embargo la pequeña cabeza peluda apareció detrás de las pezuñas, y el parto terminó con éxito.

Natsu, con la felicidad dibujada en el rostro, abrazó a Lucy, que aún estaba conmocionada con lo que había visto. No podía apartar la vista del ternero que acababa de nacer.

—Aún estoy temblado —señaló al recibir un dulce beso de Natsu.

—Yo también, pero de emoción. La pequeña España vivirá —dijo con los ojos vidriosos—. Seguro que el abuelo tiene que estar aplaudiendo de felicidad.

—¿De verdad que le vais a llamar España?

—Por supuesto —asintió Natsu—. El abuelo me dijo que el ternero se debía llamar o España o Lucy.

Incrédula al oír su nombre, escuchó reír a Natsu a carcajadas.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarla Lucy —protestó cariñosamente—. Sólo me faltaba ahora tener nombre de vaca.

—No, cariño —corrigió aún riendo—. En todo caso la vaca tendría tu nombre.

—Anda… anda, ve —dijo al ver cómo Ona no dejaba de mirarlos—. Ve y dile a Ona que todo ha salido bien.

Tras darle un rápido beso, corrió hacia su abuela como un niño, que al escucharlo se llevó las manos a la boca y lo abrazó. A la alegría colectiva se unieron Jellal y Romeo, mientras Lexie y Erza se acercaban a ellos acompañados de Happy.

«Makarov, lo has conseguido, tu pequeña España, ya esta aquí» pensó Lucy emocionada mientras miraba al ternero.

—Señorita —dijo el veterinario con varias cosas en las manos—. Sería tan amable de coger este papel.

—Sí… sí, por supuesto —sonrió acercándose.

—Tome —dijo entregándole varios documentos—. La copia rosa es para ustedes. La amarilla necesitaría que la firme el conde Dragneel y me la devuelvan.

—No se preocupe —sonrió Lucy—. En cuanto el conde regrese de viaje se la entregaremos para que la firme y se la haremos llegar.

Al escucharla el veterinario, extrañado la miró.

—¿Para qué me la van a m andar por correo, si el conde esta ahí? —indicó el veterinario con la cabeza.

—No le entiendo —Lucy aún sonreía.

—Disculpe —insistió él—. Quizás no la he entendido yo. Creí que había dicho que el conde estaba de viaje.

—Y así es —asintió Lucy.

Ahora sí que el veterinario estaba hecho un lío.

—Pero si el conde está ahí —indicó señalando hacia el grupo que reía—. Etherias Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al escuchar aquello pero mantuvo la compostura delante del veterinario.

—No se preocupe —murmuró comenzando a andar hacia el grupo que se felicitaba en el porche de la casa grande—. Ahora mismo el conde se la firmará. —Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Lucy sentía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza y solemnidad. La habían vuelto a engañar como a una imbécil, y ella de nuevo había caído en la trampa.

«Te odio, Natsu Dragneel, por segunda vez en mi vida me han utilizado y eso no te lo voy a perdonar» , intentó contener las lágrimas.

Erza, tras soltarse del abrazo de Jellal, volvió la vista hacia su hermana, y la sonrisa se le congeló al ver cómo ésta se dirigía hacia ellos. Su mirada fría como el hielo le indicó que Lucy lo había descubierto todo.

—¡Conde Etherias Natsu Dragneel! —gritó parándose a escasos metros de todos ellos.

Natsu cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz y tomó aire antes de volverse hacia ella.

La calidez de su mirada de minutos antes había desaparecido, y sólo veía ahora en aquellos ojazos negros, rabia y desilusión.

—Escúchame Lucy, déjame que…

—¡No! —gritó tirándole el papel amarillo—. No quiero escucharte. Firma este maldito documento para que el veterinario culmine su trabajo, y a partir de este instante olvídate de mí, maldito hijo de puta.

—Ven, Lu —susurró Erza tomándola del brazo, pero también la rehuyó.

—Lo habéis pasado bien ¿verdad? —gritó mirándolos—. Os habéis reído todos a mi costa durante estas últimas semanas. Maldita pandilla de mentirosos. Por un momento creí que os importaba y que vosotros erais lo más verdadero que había conocido en mi vida.

Ona, con gesto serio, no apartaba su vista de ella. No podía decir nada, sabía que la muchacha se sentía decepcionada por todos y ella era una más en aquel entramado.

—Necesito un coche para volver a Edimburgo ¡ya! —gritó andando hacia la casa. Al pasar junto a Natsu él se interpuso en su camino—. Quítate de en medio, conde.

—Por favor cariño. Necesito que me escuches —intentó explicarse desesperado por cómo se había desencadenado todo—. Anoche intenté en varias ocasiones decirte la verdad pero…

—Anoche me utilizaste.

—Eso no es así y tú lo sabes.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada, y sin responderle lo rodeó para entrar en la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta gritó sin volverse. —Quiero un coche para regresar a Edimburgo en diez minutos Natsu, no voy a volver a repetirlo.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, todos se miraron confundidos. A su modo, cada uno de ellos se sentían partícipes de aquella trama, cargando su parte de culpabilidad por no haberlo aclarado y haber dejado que la mentira continuara un día tras otro.

Erza, con el corazón en un puño, sintió que le había fallado a su hermana. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, Lucy se había enterado por un extraño, y eso sabía que le había llegado al corazón.

—Natsu —llamó Erza atrayendo su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo dije —susurró entrando en la casa.

Cuando Erza entró en la habitación, se encontró a Lucy metiendo en su trolley Versace sus escasas pertenencias.

—Lu yo…

—¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. Eres tan embustera como todos ellos — gritó—. ¡Eres la peor! Se supone que eres mi hermana y que al menos tú deberías de haber sido sincera conmigo.

—Tienes razón —susurró sentándose en la cama—. Y te juro que lo intenté. Lo intente cientos de veces pero…

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Me enteré la tarde que estabas en la clínica —respondió y comenzó a llorar —. Me enfadé muchísimo cuando me enteré, y te lo pensaba decir, pero ocurrió lo de Makarov y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, y Natsu me hizo prometer que le dejaría a él decírtelo.

—Oh, sí, claro. Vas tú y le concedes a ese idiota más tiempo para que se siga riendo de mí ¿verdad? —gritó tirando los carísimos zapatos rojos manolos contra el trolley —. Gracias, hermanita. Gracias por nada.

—Lu, por favor. Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero… tú misma me dijiste que aquí tu vida estaba cambiando, incluso me animaste a seguir mi relación con Jellal porque su fondo te parecía excepcional.

Al escuchar aquello se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Aquello que su hermana le decía era cierto. Su corazón le había gritado que aquella gente, cuando le sonreía, lo hacía de verdad, pero se negaba a pensar aquello, así que continuó con su equipaje.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad —asintió sentándose junto a Erza, quien cogió el pijama de tomatitos cherry y lo metió a escondidas en el trolley —. Quédate si es lo que deseas y …

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Ona y Wendy.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó la anciana.

—Por supuesto —Lucy endureció la voz—. Estás en tu casa.

Con el portátil de Makarov en las manos, Ona se acercó hasta Lucy. En su cara se veía la pena y la tristeza por lo ocurrido, pero la rabia de Lucy le impidió reaccionar.

—Llévate esto —dijo Ona tendiéndole el portátil—. Aquí nadie lo va a usar y es una pena que algo tan valioso se eche a perder.

—De acuerdo. —Lucy lo arrojó de malos modos en el trolley.

—Te traigo la chaqueta que me dejaste —susurró Wendy— y quería decirte que te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Vale… vale —asintió fríamente Lucy al escuchar a la muchacha.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, Ona y Wendy decidieron marcharse aunque la anciana aún tenía algo que decirle.

—Lucy, te entiendo —susurró con una extraña voz—. Entiendo que pienses que todos te hemos engañado y seguido un absurdo juego que al final se ha vuelto en contra nuestra. No me gustó en un principio y mucho menos al final. Pero Natsu…

—No quiero oír hablar de Natsu —respondió Lucy.

—De acuerdo —asintió la anciana—. Sólo permítem e decirte una cosa más. Nunca dudes de los sentimientos verdaderos y sinceros que Makarov tenía hacia ti.

Escuchar aquello fue demasiado.

—Ona —susurró Lucy con un hilo de voz, y caminó hacia ella—. Gracias por los bonitos momentos —y tomándoles a Wendy y a la anciana de las m anos añadió—. Nunca os olvidaré.

Una vez dicho aquello Lucy se volvió y cuando Wendy y Ona desaparecieron, Erza la acogió en sus brazos donde, durante unos largos minutos, lloró.


	30. Chapter 29

El viaje de vuelta a Edimburgo en el todoterreno conducido por Natsu fue terrible. Lucy volvió a buscar en su interior su yo malicioso, y consiguió recuperar su gesto de superioridad y su mirada de advertencia, que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Jellal y Natsu no hablaron, simplemente se dedicaron a llevar a las chicas a Edimburgo. Cada uno iba pensando en sus propios problemas y a pesar de las veces que Lucy, tras sus gafas Prada, veía a Natsu mirar por el espejo retrovisor en busca de su mirada, en ninguna de ellas le hizo ver que se daba cuenta.

Al llegar al hotel, sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, bajó del coche, y quitándole de las manos a Natsu el trolley intentó andar, aunque él la detuvo.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte y dejar que me explique?

—No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí ¿has entendido?

—Lucy, por favor —se desesperó Natsu—. Dame la oportunidad de poder explicar por qué lo hice.

—No m e interesa.

—¡Por todos los santos! —bramó agarrándola del codo—. Te quiero. ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?

Escuchar aquello no fue fácil. Durante una fracción de segundo el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y deseó besar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, pero negándose a pensar, Lucy logró olvidarse de aquellas maravillosas palabras y soltarse de un tirón.

—Yo a ti no te quiero. No siento nada por ti.

—Y una mierda —gritó él—. Mientes. Sé que mientes.

En ese momento Lucy deseó tener la rapidez de pensamiento de Erza, para poder soltar una palabra hiriente que lo dejara destrozado. Pero de pronto alguien la llamó y sus ojos no dieron crédito al comprobar que se trataba de Sting.

—¡Lucy! —volvió a llamar Sting, acercándose a ella.

—¿Y este gilipollas de dónde sale ahora? —exclamó Erza.

Jellal y Natsu se miraron. Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida a una boquiabierta Erza que sin aún entender qué hacía el ex de su hermana allí, comentó.

—A vosotros dos os ponen un polígrafo y lo reventáis.

—¿Sting ? —Lucy parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como un pincel, Sting se plantó ante ellos vestido con un carísimo traje color gris marengo de Elio Berhanyer, unos relucientes zapatos italianos y una camisa de Ralph Laurent. Al llegar junto a Lucy la abrazó, dejándola sin palabras por aquella muestra de afectividad en público, mientras Natsu hacía grandes esfuerzos por no liarse a tortas.

—Por Dios, peluche —exclamó Sting —. Qué pintas tienes.

—¿No se te ocurre algo mejor que decir? —bufó Lucy.

—Llevo buscándote cerca de una semana por toda Escocia, peluche. ¿Estás bien? —sonrió al verla, sin percatarse de que aquéllos que vestían vaqueros gastados, jerséis de lana y botas de montaña sucias, eran los mismos hombres que días antes lo habían enviado de vuelta a Edimburgo.

Al escuchar aquello deseó gritar que No. Que estaba mal, destrozada y humillada. Pero en vez de eso, utilizó sus armas de mujer, le miró a los ojos y le dijo para desagrado de Natsu:

—Ahora que tú estás aquí, me encuentro mejor —y volviéndose hacia Erza que les miraba con la boca abierta, añadió—. Decide lo que vas a hacer esta noche. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana te espero aquí. Si quieres algo, estaré en la suite de Sting.

Sin decir nada más, sin dedicarle una mirada a Natsu, ni una palabra, se encaminó hacia los ascensores donde con gesto alegre, desapareció.

—¡Qué coño haces ahí parado! —siseó Jellal—. Haz algo antes de que se vaya.

—No —respondió ceñudo—. Por mi parte ya he dicho todo lo que pensaba. Hoy ya es tarde pero mañana me vuelvo para la granja. Ona me necesita.

Se sentía furioso y desesperado, y así se encaminó hacia el fondo del hotel, donde saludó a un par de empleados, abrió una puerta y desapareció.

—¡Oye, tú!, revientapolígrafos —señaló Erza a Jellal—. Quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo de qué conocéis Natsu y tú a ese gilipollas engominado.

—Sólo si me prometes que mañana no te marcharas —respondió cogiéndola por la cintura.

—Tú cuéntamelo —sonrió Erza—. Y dependiendo de lo que digas, así tomaré una decisión.

Lucy, al quedar a solas con Sting en el ascensor, dándole un empujón se lo quitó de encima. Éste la miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —gruño ella.

—¿Desde cuándo utilizas ese vocabulario tan soez, peluchito?

—Desde que no tengo nada que ver contigo —respondió pensando dónde pasar la noche.

—En tu oficina me dijeron cómo llegar hasta ti —comentó el engominado acercándose a ella—. He intentado localizarte, pero ha sido materialmente imposible. Hace más de una semana que llegué a Escocia. Alquilé un coche y con la ayuda del GPS fui hasta un pueblucho llamado Dornie, lleno de gente vulgar, donde me…

—Dornie no es un pueblucho —interrumpió molesta, y volvió a empujarlo— y sus gentes son encantadoras, amables y muy cariñosas.

A partir de ese momento Sting le relató su viaje, y sorprendió a Lucy al relatarle que estuvo en la granja de Makarov y que allí un tal Makarov Bucker, y no Dreyar, le indicó que la persona que buscaba se había marchado con ellas a Durham . Conteniendo la risa Lucy escuchó las penurias que tuvo que pasar cuando pinchó una rueda y tuvo que esperar la grúa, y que a pesar de todo su viaje no encontró al tal Makarov Dreyar.

Una vez llegaron a la suite de Sting, Lucy le indicó que necesitaba ducharse y una vez entró en la ducha cerró la puerta con pestillo para que éste no pudiera pasar. Desde allí llamó a recepción y tras reservar otra suite a nombre de Sting Euclef de Jerez se duchó. Pero antes de salir llamó al aeropuerto donde se enteró de los horarios de los vuelos a España. Una vez hecho aquello, salió del baño vestida.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo él que intentó asirla por la cintura.

—O me quitas tus manos de encima o te juro que te pateo el culo —bufó ella haciendo que Sting se apartara.

—¡Es increíble! —suspiró él—. Llevas un mes con tu hermana y ya hablas como ella. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Vamos a ver, Sting —se plantó ante él dejándolo de nuevo sorprendido—. Creo que las cosas entre tú y yo están muy claras. No va a haber reconciliación. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Sólo podemos ser amigos. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Incrédulo por la forma en que se comportaba, Sting se sentó en la cama. Lucy, sedienta, abrió el minibar y al ver una cerveza la cogió con una sonrisa. Colocó la boca de la botella junto al minibar y con un certero golpe con la mano, la abrió.

—Pero… pero peluche ¿Dónde has aprendido esos modales de camionero?

Lucy dio un trago, y se apoyó contra la pared para mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado enamorada de aquel tipo tan ridículo? Compararlo con Natsu era imposible. Era como comparar al bombón sexy del anuncio de Coca-Cola con el payaso tonto del anuncio de Micolor.

Sin poder remediarlo se rió, aquella comparación era odiosa, y se avergonzó por haberla hecho.

—Coge un vaso por lo menos —insistió Sting mirándola mientras ella se sentaba—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre beber de la botella?

—Porque me gusta —contestó dándose cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó Sting.

—Ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿vale Sting ?

—Dime.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió a ti hacer un trío el día antes de nuestra boda a menos de diez metros de mí?

Aquella pregunta le bloqueó.

En todos los años que habían ejercido como pareja, Sting llevó las riendas de su relación. Al principio porque Lucy estaba impresionada con él, y al final porque se había acostumbrado a complacerlo. Nunca hubo discusiones entre ellos. Nunca hubo pasión. Sólo conformidad, conformidad y más conformidad.

—No sabes qué decir ¿verdad Sting ? —dijo levantándose, para dejar la cerveza encima de la mesa, coger su trolley para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas Lucy?

—Me voy a dormir, mañana vuelvo a España. Esta conversación se acabó hace mucho tiempo Sting, y por tu bien —indicó mirándole la entrepierna—, espero que nunca más la vuelvas a retomar.

Al salir por la puerta sintió una seguridad en ella misma que no había tenido nunca. Bajó a recepción y tras recoger la llave de su nueva habitación subió de nuevo, entró y se sentó frente al televisor. No podía dormir. Sólo esperar que las horas pasaran para marcharse de allí.

A las nueve menos cinco de la mañana, Lucy esperaba en el hall del hotel. Sting se las había ingeniado para estar también a esa hora. Regresaban juntos a España. Cuando apareció Erza junto a Jellal cogidos de la mano, solo con mirarla supo que se quedaba por lo que Lucy pidió a Sting que llevara su trolley al taxi mientras se despedía de su hermana.

Con gesto serio Erza observó cómo su hermana, escondida tras sus enormes gafas, se acercaba a ella.

Jellal intuyó que necesitaban estar a solas, por lo que tras dar un beso a Erza, y sin despedirse de Lucy, se alejó de allí.

—Lu —susurró Erza tomándole de las manos— y o…

—No tienes que decir nada, pedazo de tonta —sonrió e intentó parecer feliz —. Si yo hubiera conocido a un highlander como el tuyo, quizá fuera yo la que me quedaba.

—Eso no es cierto. Natsu es un tipo maravilloso aunque…

—No quiero hablar de Natsu, por favor —pidió al sentir un pellizco en el corazón.

—Pero…

—No, Erza.

—Vale —sonrió dejándolo por imposible—. Dile a mami que en unas semanas volveré a casa, aunque será sólo para recoger mis cosas.

—Creo que es una idea excelente —asintió Lucy.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Escocia es un lugar mágico y estoy segura de que aquí acabarás ese libro para el que viniste a tomar notas ¿no crees?

—¡Dios, no he tomado ni una sola nota! —suspiró con una triste sonrisa.

—A partir de ahora tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo.

Erza no pudo responder, simplemente la abrazó. El dolor que sentía al ver a su hermana tan hundida le estaba matando por dentro. ¿No estaría siendo egoísta?

—Lu —dijo separándose de ella—. Si me esperas quince minutos, me voy contigo a España.

—¿Tú estás loca? —susurró Lucy cogiéndole la cara—. Mira, petardilla, aunque yo me vaya, no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí. Por lo tanto, ya puedes ir diciéndole a Chewaka que contrate una línea ADSL para que podamos escribirnos correos electrónicos, chatear o utilizar el Skype. ¿Entendido?

—Vale —asintió Erza.

—Por mamá no te preocupes. En cuanto le diga que eres la novia de un tipo ricachón y que, además de guapo está loco por ti, será feliz. Eso sí ¡chata! — sonrieron las dos— prepárate porque cuando venga a visitarte mamá será de las que prepare una enorme paella para todos estos escoceses.

—Te voy a echar de menos, pija de mierda —sonrió Erza con cariño.

—Yo a ti también, Erzaloca —respondió abrazándola— especialmente cuando esté en algún Spa, haciéndome un tratamiento de chocolaterapia para bajar todos los kilos de más que llevo de equipaje extra.

Tras decir aquello, Lucy le dio un último beso a Erza y se alejó. No podía seguir allí ni un minuto más. Por lo que tras montarse en el taxi con Sting, movió la mano a modo de despedida y cuando éste arrancó, también arrancó ella a llorar.

Sting, que por primera vez no soltó un comentario desagradable consciente de la angustia de Lucy, le pasó el brazo por los hombros ofreciéndole el suyo para llorar.

—Te voy a manchar el abrigo con el rimmel —susurró Lucy.

—No importa —respondió él—. Me compraré otro.

Erza, hipando por la triste despedida, regresó al hotel, y no se sorprendió cuando al entrar vio a Natsu junto a Jellal mirando a través de la cristalera.

—Necesito un teléfono —gimió—. Tengo que llamar a mi madre.

—Ven conmigo cariño —indicó Jellal, dejando solo a Natsu todavía con el corazón en un puño al ver cómo se marchaba Lucy recostada en el hombro de aquel idiota.

El sonido del teléfono la estaba volviendo loca. Hacía sólo dos días que había llegado a Madrid, pero el dichoso ruido no había parado ni un segundo. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada e intentó olvidarse de aquel tormentoso pitido. Lo único que quería era pensar en Natsu, en sus ojos, en su boca, y en su sensual sonrisa. Apenas hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que no lo veía y aún no lograba entender cómo iba a continuar viviendo sin él.

No podía soportar más aquel impertinente sonido.

Se levantó, llegó al salón y de un tirón logró arrancar el cable de la pared. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando el silencio lo inundó todo. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir. Volvió a su elegante habitación, y nada más poner la mejilla en su almohada Tempur, aquel ruido volvió de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿De dónde…? —gritó levantándose de la cama.

El ruido provenía de la puerta de entrada, así que sin importarle la pinta que llevaba la abrió. Ante ella, aparecieron su madre con Freed y el portero.

—Por la Virgen del Tuperware —exclamó su amigo al verla—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Un pijama de tomates Cherry —casi gritó Lucy momento en que el portero se marchó—. ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? ¿Sois incapaces de respetar el sueño de los demás o qué?

—Son las seis y media de la tarde —contestó Freed sin ganas—. Nos tenías preocupados y viendo que no coges el teléfono no nos ha quedado más remedio que presentarnos aquí.

—Mamá —Lucy se dirigió a Layla—. Hablé contigo cuando llegué y te dije que estaba bien. Creo que me merezco un poco de paz.

—Tesoro —murmuró su madre al ver el aspecto de su hija—. Estábamos preocupados por ti. Entiéndelo.

—Pues haced el favor de no preocuparos tanto por mí e intentad respetar mi intimidad —gritó aún en la puerta.

—Porque te queremos mucho —Freed ahora parecía enfadado—. Porque, hija, es para mandarte a la mierda sin billete de vuelta. ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o piensas seguir ladrando mientras nos tienes en la puerta?

—Quiero dormir —bufó incrédula—. ¿Seríais tan amables de marcharos?

Layla no podía decir nada. Sólo observaba las grandes manchas oscuras que Lucy tenía bajo los ojos y la hinchazón de su cara. Aquello, unido a los pelos de loca que llevaba y al enorme pijama de tomates, supuestamente Cherry, le indicó que su hija no estaba bien.

—Tesoro —insistió Layla—. Erza nos llamó. Está preocupada por ti y sólo queríamos…

—¡Mamá! Estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?

—Sí, estás maravillosa —indicó Freed—. Vámonos Layla —dijo agarrando a la mujer que en un principio se resistió—. Dejemos a la diva de los tomates Cherry.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Lucy cerrando de golpe su puerta.

Pero cuando dio dos pasos hacia el dormitorio sintió una presión en el corazón, que le hizo volver, abrir la puerta y lanzarse llorosa a los brazos de aquéllos a los que minutos antes había rechazado.

Un par de horas más tarde Freed había bajado al Vip's en busca de comida y se había sorprendido al recibir una llamada de Lucy pidiéndole que subiera cervezas. Layla afanosa en la inmensa cocina de su hija, preparaba algo de comer.

—Yo te veo muy guapa —señaló Freed ya sentado junto a su amiga—. Creo que el aire de la montaña te ha sentado muy bien. Es más, incluso te veo más delgada.

—¡Imposible! —señaló Lucy—. Allí he comido como una vaca. Al decir aquella palabra, vaca, comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

Todo le recordaba a lo que tanto echaba de menos, así que Freed tuvo que sacar un nuevo Kleenex de la caja azul.

—Por Dios, Lu, te vas a deshidratar. Venga, intenta continuar hablando sin llorar ¿vale?

—Allí nada era light ni bajo en calorías —suspiró, mientras contenía las lágrimas—. Estoy segura de que reventaré la báscula.

Mientras hablaba de Escocia no podía evitar alternar los lloros con las miradas iluminadas. Esto no pasó desapercibido ni a Freed ni a Layla.

—Mira, Lu —prosiguió su amigo—. Siempre apoyaré lo que tú decidas, pero creo que quizás deberías pensar un poco mejor lo que has dejado allí y lo que tienes aquí.

—Aquí lo tengo todo, Freed. Mi trabajo, mi familia, mis amigos. Allí de momento, aparte de una hermana enamorada, tengo poco más.

—¿Tan enamorada está nuestra Erzaloca? —rió Freed al escucharla.

—Como diría ella, hasta las trancas —sonrió al recordarla—. En ningún momento ha vuelto a mencionar a Simón, es más, creo que su azulito ha borrado cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener por él.

—Ufff… Simón, menudo sinvergüenza —se quejó Layla entrando con un caldito—. Se presentó en casa para que yo le informara de dónde estaba Erza.

—Te lo perdiste —se carcajeó Freed—. Yo estaba allí y te puedo decir que ese machito se fue con el rabo, y nunca mejor dicho, entre las piernas.

—Ésa fue la mía —sonrió Layla—. Me despaché a gusto con él. Le dije todo lo que pensaba, y no ha vuelto a aparecer.

—Me hubiera gustado estar presente —sonrió Lucy—. Yo también le habría dicho un par de cositas.

Layla, mirando a su hija, deseó acurrucarla entre sus brazos, pero todavía existía una pequeña puerta que era incapaz de traspasar. La frialdad que a veces Lucy le mostraba la hacía frenarse en muchas cosas por temor a enfadarla o a sentir su rechazo.

—Tesoro —indicó Layla cogiéndole la m ano—, sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá. Lo sé —asintió Lucy.

—Si necesitas hablar de Natsu ya sabes que…

—No, mamá —retiró la mano de su madre—. Ni quiero, ni necesito hablar de esa persona. Quiero olvidarme de él y punto.

—Lu —señaló Freed dándole un empujón—. A veces eres más áspera que una piedra pómez.

«Es cierto» , pensó Lucy.

Ellos estaban intentándolo todo para ayudarla y sin embargo ella seguía como siempre, en su línea de mala víbora.

—Mamá. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero sobre lo mío prefiero no hablar —e intentó sonreír—. En cuanto a Erza te diré que está feliz, y que dentro de unos días regresará, pero con la intención de volver a Escocia —al ver cómo a su madre le empezaba a temblar la barbilla añadió—. Pero no debes llorar, mamá, porque cuando conozcas a Jellal y a la pequeña Lexie, vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Querida —saltó Freed—. Con el dinero que tienen… ¿Cómo no nos van a gustar?

—En la vida no todo es dinero y lujo, tontuso —sonrió Layla.

—Eso es cierto mamá —asintió Lucy con tristeza—. Eso es muy cierto.

Sobre las diez de la noche, a pesar del ofrecimiento de aquéllos por dormir con ella, Lucy lo rechazó, quería estar sola, por lo que Freed y Layla, tras prometer regresar al día siguiente se marcharon.

Una vez cerró la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue preparar el baño. Se iba a dar al fin un maravilloso y anhelado baño relajante con aceites esenciales. Cogió una cerveza fresquita de su moderno frigorífico. Después se quitó la ropa y se miró en el espejo.

—Bien —susurró mientras sacaba la báscula del rincón—. Ha llegado el terrible momento.

Se subió a ella tras lanzar un suspiro. Lucy miró al frente esperando la odiosa voz que por norma le indicaba que había engordado. «Ha perdido dos kilos ochocientos treinta gramos» .

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró bajándose para volver a subir—. Seguro que no me he pesado bien.

«Ha perdido dos kilos ochocientos treinta gramos» volvió a repetir la voz de la báscula, momento en el que Lucy sorprendida cogió la cerveza, dio un trago y sonrió.

Tras el subidón de la báscula, se metió en su moderna y maravillosa bañera, donde durante una media hora disfrutó de un increíble baño, pero pasado ese tiempo comenzó a sentirse rara. Algo le faltaba y con lágrimas en los ojos rápidamente supo el qué.

Le faltaba el bullicio de aquella casa. La poca intimidad. Los comentarios nada femeninos de Wendy, los ladridos de Happy, las dulces palabras de Ona, y especialmente le faltaba Natsu. Cerró los ojos e intentó retener las lágrimas. No quería llorar más, pero fue imposible.

Los momentos vividos hacía unas noches en el castillo con Natsu no podía sacárselos de la cabeza.

Su mente continuamente volaba al momento en que le enseñó las películas pirateadas, los termos con té del Starbucks y sus besos. Esos besos calientes y con sabor a vida que tanto le habían gustado y que echaba de menos.

Levantándose de la bañera se dio una ducha rápida, y tras ponerse el albornoz, fue descalza hasta el salón. Se sentó en su cómodo sofá y puso la televisión con la intención de ver alguna película que la distrajera de tan dolorosos recuerdos. Pero incluso la televisión le recordaba a Natsu. En un canal estaban emitiendo la película Braveheart.

«Oh, Dios… un highlander» pensó.

Como una tonta se puso a llorar al ver los campos de Escocia, por lo que cambió de canal. En éste ponían un documental sobre naturaleza, en el que aparecían ciervos que le volvieron a hacer llorar. Cogió el mando y saltó hasta otro canal, donde se quedó durante unos segundos viendo a una señora hacer una

tarta de manzana, que le recordó a Ona. Cambió de nuevo e incrédula tuvo que desistir cuando vio al tío de Bricomanía arreglar el cercado de una finca.

«Esto es un complot» , pensó.

Pero cuando volvió a cambiar y vio al actor escocés Gerald Butler hablar sobre la película Posdata: Te quiero, se derrumbó y, tirando el mando contra la pared, volvió a llorar como una idiota.


	31. Chapter 30

Sobre la una de la madrugada, harta de dar vueltas y que todo le recordara a Natsu, se vistió y bajó al garaje. Cogió su coche, y condujo hasta la casa de su madre. A las dos y diez de la madrugada llamó al portero automático.

—Mamá, abre. Soy y o.

Layla, asustada, bajó en camisón en busca de su hija. La encontró en la escalera hecha un mar de lágrimas, por lo que abrazándola subieron hasta el piso donde Óscar las recibió con cariño.

Una vez pasados los primeros momentos de caos, donde a Layla le temblaban hasta las pestañas, intentó tranquilizarse. Por lo que tras preparar café, regresó junto a su hija al comedor, encontrándola sentada en el suelo junto a Óscar.

—Tesoro ¿por qué no te sientas en el sillón? Cogerás frío.

—Óscar es un encanto de perro ¿verdad? —susurró Lucy tocándole la cabeza.

—Es un amor —sonrió Layla.

—Mamá, te quiero mucho —dijo apenas con un hilo de voz—, y quiero decirte que siento mucho todo lo que pasó y que… y que estoy enamorada de Natsu y no sé qué voy a hacer para poder continuar mi vida sin él.

Al escuchar aquello Layla se quedó sin palabras. Su hija Lucy había acudido a ella en busca de apoyo, cariño y ayuda. Por lo que Layla, agachándose junto a su hija, la abrazó y dio gracias a Dios porque Lucy, su Lu, había vuelto.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana y tras mucho hablar entre ellas como años atrás, el corazón de Lucy parecía más tranquilo. Hablar con su madre le había llenado de aquella paz que en su momento Makarov le señaló. Cuando su madre la acompañó hasta la habitación de su niñez y con ternura recibió el beso que le dio en la frente al apagar la luz, se sintió arropada y protegida como cuando era pequeña. Esa sensación y el cansancio acumulado le hicieron dormir plácidamente.

Layla salió de la habitación con gesto de preocupación y entró en la suya, donde el hombre que la había cuidado el último mes la había esperado despierto, consciente de no hacer el menor ruido. Aquella inesperada visita de Lucy a su madre, con su posterior charla, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Está mejor?

—Tiene el corazón roto —susurró Layla— y eso sólo lo cura el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Me sabe mal —se incomodó mirándolo—. Pero creo que sería lo mejor.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo entiendo.

Con cuidado ambos cruzaron el pasillo sin hacer ruido, hasta la puerta de la calle.

—Ahora que Lucy ha vuelto —dijo Layla—, tengo que hablar con ella. Lo último que quisiera en este mundo es que piense que yo también la engaño.

—Tranquila, cariño. Todo se solucionará.

Se despidió de él y Layla cerró la puerta. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Óscar.

—No me mires así, bribón —señaló mientras caminaba hacia la cama—. Ya sé que tengo que hablar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su muñeca Nancy azafata en la repisa que había frente a su cama. Con una sonrisa recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por fin había saltado la barrera para llegar hasta su madre, y eso le gustó. Tapada hasta las orejas recorrió con la mirada aquella habitación que durante años fue su auténtico refugio. Ahora se veía anticuada, con aquellos edredones floreados a juego con las cortinas.

Durante un buen rato y mientras escuchaba a su madre canturrear coplilla española por la casa, Lucy observó uno a uno todos los recuerdos de su niñez, hasta que llegó a una foto de comunión en la que estaban Erza y ella vestidas de monjas.

«Por favor, por favor parecemos las novias de Chucky» pensó mientras con la sábana se tapaba la cara divertida.

En ese momento, sus ojos detectaron algo y sentándose en la cama leyó incrédula el bordado de la sabana A. C. Santo Mauro.

«No puede ser» pensó.

Era imposible que su madre el día que estuvo en el hotel se llevara también un juego de sábanas. Levantándose quitó el edredón de la cama de Erza y casi soltó un chillido al comprobar que había colocado otro juego igual.

—¡Mamá! —gritó sin entender aquello, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Abriéndose la puerta, apareció Layla con un delantal blanco y con un plumero en la m ano, seguida por Óscar, quien al verla despierta la saludó acercando su hocico.

—Buenos días, cariño —le dijo besándola—. No me digas que he cantado demasiado alto y por eso te has despertado.

—No, mamá.

—Hija, ya sabes que me encanta Radio Olé, y cada vez que ponen a la Piquer es que se me abren las carnes.

—Mamá —señaló el bordado de la sábana—. ¿Por qué tienes sábanas del Hotel Santo Mauro?

Al escuchar aquello a Layla se le cayó el plumero al suelo.

—¡Por Dios, mamá! —se levantó Lucy—. No te habrá dado por robar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no hija, no es eso —dijo recogiendo el plumero—. Es sólo que…

—Pero mamá —casi gritó Lucy al fijarse en ella—. Si hasta en el delantal pone Hotel Santo Mauro.

—Y en el plumero también —añadió Layla con gesto tonto.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a gritar—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Layla se sentó en la cama porque las piernas le fallaban, palmoteó a su lado para que su hija hiciera lo mismo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —comenzó a decir la mujer—. Y aunque yo quería esperar un poco a que te encontraras mejor, creo que va a ser imposible. Por lo tanto, ahí va —la miró un instante antes de continuar—. He conocido a alguien, y ésa es la persona que me proporciona todo este material del Hotel Santo Mauro.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —susurró Lucy asustada—. Mamá, por Dios, no me irás a decir que te has enamorado de alguien de los países del este que está en España ilegalmente y que se dedica a robar en los hoteles ¿verdad?

Layla, al escucharla, pestañeó, y sin poder remediarlo comenzó a reír.

—Habráse visto la imaginación que tiene mi Lu.

—¿Imaginación? —repitió incrédula Lucy—. Mamá, estas sábanas son del hotel de la familia de Sting, mi ex para más señas, y ¿sabes por qué lo sé?, porque yo misma busqué la fabrica que las confecciona, y también porque he dormido allí muchas veces. Pero lo que no sé —gritó haciendo que Layla dejara de reír—, es cómo han llegado hasta aquí estos juegos de sábanas, las toallas que seguramente tienes en el baño, y podría apostar a que hay un montón de cosas más.

—De acuerdo, hija, pero relájate, porque la venita del cuello te va a explotar.

—¡A la mierda la venita, mamá! —bufó al escucharla—. ¿Cómo han llegado estas cosas hasta aquí? No lo entiendo.

—Te lo estaba contando cuando has comenzado a alucinar con bandas rumanas, robos y yo qué sé más —señaló la mujer con intensidad.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Lu, quien me regala estas maravillosas sábanas y todo lo demás, no es ningún delincuente, porque yo nunca estaría con una mala persona y …

—Mamá, desembucha —chilló Lucy.

—Es Juan. ¡Ea! Ya está dicho —suspiró Layla.

—Juan… ¿qué Juan? —preguntó su hija sin entender.

—Juan Euclef de Jerez Almendros Martínez.

El primer impulso de Lucy al escuchar aquel nombre fue chillar. ¿Qué hacía su madre con su ex suegro? Pero al ver la guapa cara con que su madre la miraba, lo único que pudo hacer fue reír.

Comenzó a reír como una loca, que provocó en Layla un desconcierto total. Esperaba gritos e incluso enfado por parte de su hija, todo menos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ay, mamá! —suspiró Lucy serenándose—. Entonces ese acompañante misterioso que Freed no quería revelarme… es Juan.

—Sí hija, es Juan —asintió con rotundidad—. Un hombre que me quiere por quién soy y por cómo soy. No se avergüenza de mi pasado, ni de mí y tiene plena confianza en que aquello que ocurrió una vez no volverá a suceder.

Si la cortaran con un cuchillo, Lucy no sangraría. En la vida se le habría ocurrido pensar en su ex suegro como futura pareja de su madre. Pero la vida era así de caprichosa y si la vida le daba a su m adre una segunda oportunidad.

¿Quién era ella para criticarla?

—Mamá, y lo vuestro desde cuándo…

—Creo que el flechazo lo sentimos el día que nos presentaste en el salón del Hotel Santo Mauro —murmuró Layla—. A los dos días me llamó a casa. Quería quedar conmigo para comer con el pretexto de hablar sobre ti, pero yo le dije que no. No quería tener nada que ver con hombres casados.

—Mamá, pero si Juan está divorciado de la madre de Sting.

—Pero eso, hija, yo lo desconocía. Es más, creía que era el padre de ese cenutrio.

—¿Entonces qué pasó para que al final estéis juntos?

—Oh, hija —sonrió Layla al recordarlo—. Uno de los días que salía de Mercadona cargada como una burra romera, un coche paró a mi lado. Como imaginarás era él. Me trajo hasta casa y en el camino me contó que estaba divorciado desde hacía más de diez años de la insoportable cuchicuchi de tu ex suegra. Y ahí fue cuando me enteré de que el cenutrio de tu ex no era su hijo.

—Qué raro que Sting no me dijera nada en el viaje —señaló Lucy.

—Es que no saben nada ni él ni la finolis de su m adre. Juan y yo queríamos contároslo primero a vosotras y luego al resto del mundo. Aunque Freed, el muy tunante, se enteró y aún no sé cómo.

Lucy se lo imaginó. Con seguridad fue el amigo y vecino de su hermana quien se lo contó.

—Juan te quiere mucho, Lu —comentó Layla tomándole las manos—. Nunca entendió qué viste en el relamido del hijo de su mujer para que quisieras casarte con él.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mamá. Yo tampoco lo sé.

—Tesoro. Te voy a decir una cosa y espero que no te moleste.

—Dime, mamá.

—Creo que el viaje que has hecho a Escocia te ha cambiado más de lo que tú crees. Lo veo en tus ojos y me lo grita tu corazón. Si amas a Natsu y crees que es un buen hombre, debes perdonarle, porque si no te pasarás el resto de tu vida preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si hubieras elegido ese camino.

—Uf…, mamá —suspiró Lucy con tristeza—. No es fácil.

—Tesoro, no creas que te lo digo porque ese muchacho sea conde, ni nada por el estilo. Sabes que a mi eso me importa un pimiento. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, y me destroza verte con el corazón roto.

—Mamá —sonrió Lucy con tristeza—. En este momento de mi vida estoy segura de tres cosas. La primera es que soy feliz por verte a ti feliz. La segunda es que mi hermana ha encontrado un buen hombre y la tercera es que yo no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que no me han roto el corazón.

Con un candoroso abrazo Layla acogió a su niña, mientras con el pensamiento le pedía a su Virgen, la Virgen de las Viñas, que intercediera por el corazón de su hija.

Un par de días de reflexión llevaron a Lucy a la conclusión de que el contrato de Eilean Ultearn estaba totalmente perdido. En su cabeza no entraba la posibilidad de llamar a Natsu para negociar. Sabía que los asociados de R. C. H. Publicidad, tras romper su compromiso con Sting y terminar mal con Minerva, no la miraban con los mismos buenos ojos.

En un principio eso le molestó, aunque ahora, en ese momento, le daba igual. Había decidido dejar la empresa y en su cabeza comenzaba a fraguarse la idea de montar la suya propia.

Sentada en el sillón de su amplio salón, con música de fondo de Erael Burlé, y ante el portátil, intentaba redactar su carta de dimisión. No iba a permitir que la echaran, y eso es lo que harían los asociados en el momento que les informara de que no traía consigo el contrato del castillo.

De pronto se fijó que en el escritorio del portátil había dos carpetas que no conocía. En una ponía Fotos Erza y en otra Carpeta de Makarov.

Al leer aquello se le paralizó el corazón.

Abrió el archivo de Makarov con lágrimas en los ojos, y vio que aparte de varias pruebas que debió hacer en su momento, había una carta para ella. Aquello la desconcertó. Se levantó para encender un cigarrillo, quizá también para intentar calmarse. Pero se llenó de valor y abrió el archivo.

Hola Lucy.

Gracias a que me has enseñado a manejar este chisme, me he animado a escribir esta carta, que aunque no lo creas es la primera carta que escribo en mi vida.

Espero que cuando descubras el engaño de mi nieto sepas perdonarnos y comprender que Natsu lo hizo para darte una lección de humildad. Lo que no sabía mi muchacho era que la vida es muy caprichosa y que se había enamorado de ti, y por eso te trajo a nuestra casa. Tu casa.

Tú y tu hermana habéis sido esa corriente de aire fresco que tanto yo como mi amada Ona, mi querida hija Wendy y mis queridos nietos Jellal y Natsu, necesitábamos. En mi corazón han quedado momentos divertidos, como cuando te tomaste tres vasos de whisky en mi cumpleaños, o cuando corrías y Happy te perseguía, o cómo cada mañana salías con ropa extraña para trabajar en el campo. ¡Ah… muchacha qué graciosa eres!

Recuerda que debes saldar las cuentas con tu familia. La familia lo es todo en la vida, muchacha, nunca lo olvides. Y deseo de corazón que si alguna vez Natsu y tú os dais la oportunidad de ser felices, lo seáis como lo hemos sido Ona y yo.

Te quiere Makarov

Pdta.: Ojalá algún día tengáis una Isolda en vuestras vidas y yo lo vea.

Tras leer la carta lloró.

Aquella carta era la cosa más emotiva y bonita que le habían escrito en su vida, y abriendo el fichero que ponía fotos, rió y se comió los mocos al ver las fotos que había guardado su hermana allí. Fotos que comenzaban en la tediosa tarde que el coche las dejó tiradas, divertidas fotos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Makarov, en las que aparecía Ona feliz en su cocina rodeada por sus amigas. Pero cuando apareció una foto de Natsu en su moto, se llevó las manos a la boca y de nuevo se derrumbó.

Una hora después, mientras suspiraba por los sentimientos contradictorios que sentía se encendió otro cigarrillo, y tras cerrar aquellos archivos y el portátil, intentó olvidar, y se centró en mirar el correo acumulado durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Además de cartas del banco tenía doce invitaciones a cenas e inauguraciones. Muchas de ellas habían pasado, pero había tres que todavía no se habían celebrado.

«Necesito salir, despejarme y divertirme. Llamaré a Freed, seguro que estará encantado de asistir a esta fiesta» pensó con una triste sonrisa en la boca al ver la invitación de la discoteca Pachá.

Lo llamó al instante y éste quedó en pasar a buscarla sobre las nueve para cenar juntos antes de ir a la fiesta.

Una vez colgó, y decidida a cambiar su vida, no lo pensó y llamó a la oficina.

Al otro lado sonó la voz de Kinana, su secretaria.

—Hola, Kinana.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia —saludó la muchacha que al reconocerla se atragantó; su peor pesadilla había vuelto—. ¿Cómo va su viaje?

Lucy omitió responder la pregunta, y comenzó a sentirse fatal al notar la frialdad con que le hablaba.

—Necesito que convoques una reunión urgente con los asociados mañana a las 9'30 de la mañana.

—Ahora mismo me pongo con ello —asintió la muchacha—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—¿Qué tal todo por la oficina? —preguntó sorprendiéndola.

—Bien, señorita. Ningún cambio. ¿Usted está bien?

«No, estoy hecha papilla» pensó Lucy.

—Llegué hace unos días de Escocia. Pero no digas nada. ¿De acuerdo?

—No se preocupe, señorita Heartfilia.

—Bien, pues gracias Kinana —respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Heartfilia… ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó la chica consciente de que era la primera vez que oía a su jefa hablarle con normalidad, y sobre todo dar las gracias.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Oh… por nada —mintió, y supo que tenía que haberse callado.

—Vale… vale —sonrió al sentir cómo aquélla casi se quedaba sin respiración —. No te preocupes, pero me gustaría hablar contigo mañana a primera hora ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, señorita Heartfilia —susurró consciente de lo que le iba a decir. Todavía recordaba la conversación que mantuvieron la última vez que hablaron—. Hasta mañana.

Tras decir aquello la muchacha colgó, dejando a Lucy con el teléfono en la oreja. La sensación que le quedó al notar el miedo con que la muchacha le hablaba no le gustó nada, y contrariada cerró su móvil.

Aquella noche, cuando un guapísimo Freed acudió a buscarla, ella le esperaba vestida con un traje de Cavalli. Una vez cogieron el coche de Lucy ésta lo llevó a cenar a Sparring. Un restaurante de alta cocina innovadora donde había oído que servían un exquisito salmón.

Sentados en su preciosa mesa color pistacho y con música chillout de fondo, Freed miraba a su alrededor como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

—Mamá me contó lo de Juan.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —murmuró y bebió de su Martini—. Espero que supieras comportarte, contener tu lengua de víbora y no ser demasiado borde con ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se molestó Lucy.

—Venga, Lu. No creo que haga falta repetir lo que creo que ha salido por tu preciosa boquita de diseño. Lo extraño es que Layla no me haya llamado para contarme las perlas que le habrás lanzado.

—Oye, idiota —dijo mirándolo—. Que sepas que si mamá no te ha llamado es porque no le habrá hecho falta. Además, ella es mayorcita para decidir y saber con quién quiere estar y con quién no.

—Lu … ¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo, pero ¿por qué clase de persona me has tomado?

—¿Quieres sinceridad?

—Por supuesto.

—Ni lo sueñes —señaló Freed—. Que luego no quiero que me montes un pollo. Nos conocemos, y sé cómo las gastas.

—Freed, por Dios —susurró acercándose a él—. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. No sólo quiero que me digas las cosas bonitas. Necesito que me digas también las que hago mal y no te gustan.

—¡Ay, Virgencita del Rocío! ¿Qué te han echado en la bebida?

Al escucharlo, se tuvo que reír.

—Vamos a ver, pedazo de petardo. Si he dicho que no me voy a enfadar, es que no me voy a enfadar.

—Vale. Tú lo has querido —sentenció Freed y tomándose el Martini de un golpe dijo—. Creo que eres la persona más exigente, con menos sentido del humor y más gruñona que he conocido en mi vida, aunque no sé por qué extraña situación yo te quiero a rabiar. Pero, aunque me odies tengo que decirte una cosa, Layla merece ser feliz, y si su príncipe azul es tu ex suegro, que está forrado de millones para que los disfrute, mejor que mejor. Y ahora sonríe y dime que me quieres a rabiar como yo a ti.

—Te quiero a rabiar.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —gritó y sacó el móvil—. Puedes repetir eso para que lo pueda grabar. Llevaba tantos años sin oírlo que estoy emocionado.

—Eres un payaso ¿lo sabías? —respondió muerta de risa.

Verla sonreír de aquella manera hinchó el corazón de Freed. Llevaba tanto tiempo viéndola seria y con aquel terrible gesto de superioridad, que casi se cae de la silla al verla así.

—¿Qué miras?

—Por Dios, Lu. Pero si hasta tienes muelas. Las he visto cuando te has reído.

—Pero bueno, Freed ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Ya lo tengo! Tú no eres Lu, eres mi Erzaloca ¿verdad? —al ver que ella volvía a reír añadió—. Ese lenguaje de camionero no es propio de una chica ¡cool! como tú.

—Creo que me gusto más siendo así que como era hace un mes.

—No me extraña. Antes eras un auténtico muermo, con tanta clase y tanto glamour.

—En serio. ¿Era tan muermo?

—¡Buff! Sólo te diré que cuando te movías chirriabas. Al final va a tener razón Layla con eso de que Escocia te ha cambiado.

—¿Pero no decías que mamá no te había llamado? —preguntó divertida.

—Es mentira —sonrió sacándole la lengua—. Pero quería decirte todo lo que te he dicho y que no te enfadaras conmigo. Y oye, ¡he bajado hasta de peso!

—Odio pensar en la persona que me convertí.

—¿Pero a ti qué te han hecho en Escocia para que hayas vuelto así?

—Un lifting de sentimientos —asintió mirándolo.

—¡Uau!, qué profundo.

—Sí. Allí me he encontrado con personas tan diferentes de las que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, que me he dado cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, y de lo que es realmente importante en la vida. Por cierto, voy a dejar R. C. H. y estoy pensando montar mi propia empresa de publicidad.

—¡Eso es magnifico, Lu ! Tú vales mucho y estoy seguro de que triunfarás.

—Me he cansado de trabajar para los demás y he decidido trabajar para mí —y mirándole preguntó—. ¿Puedo contar contigo como peluquero y maquillador para posibles trabajos?

Al escuchar aquello Freed se atragantó del susto.

—¿Acabas de proponerme que trabajemos juntos?

—Sí. Quiero que seas mi socio. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pero, si yo sólo soy un simple peluquero de barrio.

—Eres un estilista excepcional. Más quisieran muchos de los creídos conocidos tener la clase que tú tienes.

—¡Ay, Dios! Me va a dar un tabardillo.

—Escucha. Mi cartera de clientes es envidiable y sé que por lo menos quince de las mejores marcas europeas estarán encantadas de trabajar conmigo, aunque sea fuera de R. C. H. Al fin y al cabo lo que contratan son mis ideas y mi ingenio, no la marca.

—¡Un whisky doble! —pidió Freed al camarero con la boca seca.

—He pensado montar una empresa pequeña. Donde seamos capaces de dar al cliente el mejor trato al mejor precio. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Por Dios, Lu ! Pero si no puedo hablar de la cagalera que me está entrando.

Emocionados, continuaron hablando de la futura empresa, hasta que Freed preguntó:

—Y de tu Highlander, ¿qué me dices? ¿No le vas a dar ninguna oportunidad?

—Oh, Natsu, Natsu —susurró al pensar en él—. Estoy tan colgada por él que sería capaz de cruzarme el Canal de la Mancha a nado, aunque a veces sienta que su vida y la mía nunca encajarían. Pero creo que lo mejor es que cada uno continúe por su camino y nada más.

—Mira, socia —susurró Freed acercándose a ella—. Te voy a dar un consejo de amigo. Si yo hubiera encontrado al m achote de la Coca Cola Light, atractivo a rabiar, con sentido del humor, buen cuerpo, amigo de sus amigos, que está loco por ti, y que por tu sonrisa de vicio presupongo que es un excelente amante, y encima forrado de dinero, ¡no me lo pensaba ni medio minuto! Ahora deberías decir ¿por qué, Freed?

—¿Por qué, Freed? —repitió ella.

—Porque como dicen las Azúcar Moreno, sólo se vive una vez, y porque el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

Acabada la cena, tomaron un taxi hasta la discoteca Pacha donde el ambiente a las doce de la noche era chispeante y divertido. Cuando dejaron sus abrigos en el ropero, fueron hasta la barra, y pidieron algo de beber.

—Dos Cosmopolitan, por favor, —pidió Freed y al admirar a su amiga dijo —. Ese vestido que llevas va a causar estragos esta noche. Cómo te mira el guaperas de allí.

Lucy lanzó una mirada hacia donde le indicó Freed, y sonrió al ver al hombre que la observaba. Era un auténtico pijo, en su más extensa palabra.

—¡Qué horror de tío, por Dios!

—Pero si es tu tipo —sonrió Freed.

—Ya no —negó—. Ahora me gustan los hombres, hombres.

—¡Lucy! —dijo una voz tras ella.

Al volverse se encontró con la sofisticada Minerva, acompañada de los dos muchachos que ella solía llamar «los comodines» .

—Qué horror —susurró Freed—. ¡La garrapata recauchutada!

—Hola, Minerva —saludó Lucy.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—¿No te lo ha contado Sting ? —preguntó extrañada.

—No. ¿Qué me tiene que contar?

—Fue a buscarme a Edimburgo y vinimos juntos en el avión.

—No sabía nada —contestó molesta, y omitió que Sting y muchos de los hasta entonces súper amigos, a raíz de ser descubierta en el hotel en situación nada decorosa, la habían excluido de sus fiestas y sus glamurosas agendas.

—¿Cómo es que has venido con «tus comodines», Minerva? ¿No tienes a nadie más?

Rabiosa por escuchar aquello Minerva atacó.

—Y tú. ¿Cómo es que vienes con ese peluquero marica?

—Woooo… ¡Habló la recauchutada! —sonrió Freed al escuchar a Minerva—. Ten cuidado, vieja chocha, que el que juega con fuego se quema.

—Freed es un buen amigo —advirtió Lucy— al que no califico por sus apetencias sexuales. Porque si así fuera, a ti te tendría que calificar cómo la asaltacunas, comepollas y lamecoños de las agencias de publicidad. ¿Te parece buena calificación?

—¡Lu ! —regañó Freed al escucharla—. Ese lenguaje, corazón mío.

—¡Eres vulgar! —gritó Minerva—. Tan vulgar como tu madre y tu hermana. Qué pena, todos los años que dediqué a crearte un estilo no han servido para nada. Tu cuna chabacana de barrio ha podido más que la elegancia y el saber estar.

—¡La madre que la parió!, apártate Lu que a esta vieja le salto los implantes de la boca uno a uno —dijo Freed remangándose la camisa.

—¡Oh, no Freed!, no te preocupes. —Susurró Lucy sujetándolo.

—¡Cómo que no me preocupe! —gritó al ver que Minerva sonreía.

—Porque los implantes se los voy a saltar yo.

Tras decir esto, Lucy soltó un derechazo en la mejilla de Minerva que hizo que cayera encima de sus asustados «comodines» que se apartaron dejando a Minerva caer de culo al suelo.

—Te la debía —señaló Lucy.

—¡Virgen del Perpetuo Socorro! —gritó Freed—. Pero Lu ¿Dónde te han enseñado a hacer eso?

—¡Ostras!, que leche le he dado —susurró Lucy incrédula mientras estiraba su dolorida mano.

—¡Te voy a denunciar! —gritó Minerva al ver que todos miraban—. ¡Te voy a arruinar la vida! ¡Te lo juro!

—Mira, vieja loca —susurró Lucy acercándose a ella—. A partir de este instante no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí en lo que te queda de vida. No quiero que el nombre de mi madre o mi hermana ocupe ni un sólo centímetro de tu asquerosa boca nunca más y si tienes huevos, denúnciame. Mi madre estará encantada de sacarse unos eurillos extras con las fotos que tenemos enmarcadas.

Y dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en la boca, Lucy tomó a su amigo del brazo.

—¿Nos vamos, socio?

—Por supuesto, Tyson. —Freed, al pasar al lado de Minerva no pudo evitar hablarle—. Te lo dije, recauchutada. El que juega con fuego, tarde o temprano se quema.


	32. Chapter 31

**!Buenas noches¡ Bueno.. hoy es 31 de octubre, y también es el final de esta historia, este es uno de los últimos tres, espero que les gustara tanto como me gusto a mi, ahora no se si re subir las adaptaciones que ya había subido en mi antigua cuenta o olvidarme de ellas y subir nueva... aun no lo he decidido, mientras tanto disfruten de estos últimos capítulos.**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Vestida con un oscuro traje de Armani, Lucy aparcó el coche en su plaza reservada. Con el maletín en una mano y el móvil en la otra, se encaminó hacia la oficina, donde al entrar el vigilante de la puerta se cuadró.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia.

—Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa al entrar en el ascensor.

La glamorosa oficina de R. C. H. Publicidad, que tanto le había gustado, de pronto se convirtió en un lugar cerrado, sin aire y sin sol.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo, ante ella apareció el pequeño pasillo recorrido durante años. Lo miró notándolo extraño. ¿Habían cambiado la moqueta?

Según se acercaba a su despacho, se cruzó con un par de trabajadores, quienes al verla torcieron la cabeza e hicieron como si no la vieran. ¿Siempre hacían aquello?

Al llegar ante su despacho, Kinana, a quien ya se le notaba bastante el embarazo, se levantó y corrió ante ella para abrirle la puerta. ¿Siempre se la abría?

—Buenos días, Kinana.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia —saludó la muchacha que sacó un pequeño cuaderno y comenzó a cantar como los niños de San Ildefonso—. La reunión convocada para las 9:30 ha sido retrasada a las 9:45; el motivo es porque el señor Martínez llegará un poco más tarde. A las 12:00 vendrá a visitarla la Sra. Clark, responsable de la revista Elle en España.

—No hay problema, Kinana —indicó sentándose en la silla.

Como una autómata su secretaria salió del despacho y en menos de dos segundos volvió a entrar dejándole varios documentos sobe la mesa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan acelerada? Lucy, siguiéndola con la mirada, vio que salía otra vez, y a los pocos minutos llegaba con una taza de café.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Heartfilia. Solo, doble y sin azúcar.

—Kinana, me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podrías sentarte?

La muchacha, al escuchar aquello, cambió de color, y tras sentarse, metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón premamá y dejó encima de la mesa un papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lucy.

—Mi carta de despido.

—¿Carta de despido? ¿Por qué?

—Me dijo usted que podría trabajar aquí sólo hasta que regresara de Escocia. ¿No lo recuerda?

Lucy se levantó, y tras cerrar la puerta del despacho volvió a sentarse, pero en la silla que estaba junto a su secretaria.

—Vamos a ver, Kinana. Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que te dije, por eso lo primero que voy a hacer es romper esta absurda carta —dijo Lucy sorprendiéndola—. No voy a despedirte y menos porque estés embarazada.

—Gracias —suspiró la muchacha que cerró los ojos—. Gracias de todo corazón. No sabe usted el favor que me hace.

—Lo segundo que quiero hacer —prosiguió Lucy— es pedirte que me llames por mi nombre. Se acabó eso de Señorita Heartfilia. A partir de ahora soy Lucy, sólo Lucy. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señorita Heartfilia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ups… perdón Lucy.

—Y lo tercero —dijo tomándole las manos—. Pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar con mis malos modos y mi mala actitud.

Kinana sorprendida por aquello, no acertaba a hablar.

—Oh… no, no se preocupe señorita… Lucy.

—Lamentablemente sí que me tengo que preocupar —dijo al ver por primera vez la cara de muñeca que tenía Kinana—. He sido una pésima jefa, y antes de dejar de serlo quiero escuchar que me perdonas. Por favor.

—Por supuesto que la… que te perdono —sonrió.

—Kinana, sólo espero que cuando deje la empresa…

—¿Dejar la empresa? —interrumpió la muchacha—. ¿Por qué? Eres una publicista excepcional. No creo que a la empresa le interese que…

—De eso quería hablarte —intervino Lucy—. Voy a montar mi propia empresa de publicidad y me gustaría saber si tú querrías trabajar conmigo.

Kinana, no lo dudó un segundo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Por supuesto que sí.

—De momento, sólo puedo prometerte el mismo sueldo que tienes aquí, pero si la empresa marcha bien, prometo ofrecerte más. Eso sí. Una cosa. De momento te pido discreción.

—Soy una tumba, jefa —sonrió e hizo que Lucy también lo hiciera; ambas notaban que aquello iba a funcionar.

Aquella jovencita de apenas veinticinco años le acababa de dar una lección. Lo importante era el futuro, no lo debía olvidar. Diez minutos después, Lucy llamó a Chema y a Luis, también les debía una disculpa.

Chem a, al entrar en el despacho, se puso a sudar, nervioso por lo que iba a escuchar, mientras Luis, con una sonrisa altiva parecida a la de Lucy meses atrás, la retó con la mirada. Pero lo divertido fue ver sus caras cuando ésta levantándose de su silla, les pidió perdón por su comportamiento e hizo la misma propuesta laboral que a Kinana. Los dos aceptaron con los ojos cerrados. Lucy era una jefa dura, pero intuían que su relación ya no volvería a ser lo que fue. La jefa había cambiado.

Cuando salieron de su despacho, por una mirada que Luis lanzó a Kinana, percibió que el guaperas de la oficina estaba interesado en su joven secretaria. Algo que le agradó y le gustó.

A las 9:40 Lucy, con paso firme, y segura de su decisión, entró en la sala de reuniones. Ya estaban todos esperándola. Pocos minutos después las voces desde la sala de juntas se escucharon en toda la planta. Los asociados montaron en cólera cuando Lucy les informó que había vuelto de Escocia sin el contrato. Sentada con tranquilidad en una de las sillas de cuero negro de la sala de juntas Lucy escuchaba cómo los asociados se despachaban en cuanto a quejas y reproches, cuando entró Kinana.

—Esto acaba de llegar, viene a tu atención —susurró la muchacha entregándole un sobre marrón.

—Gracias —sonrió Lucy.

Mientras los asociados continuaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el cliente, Lucy abrió el sobre, y llevándose las manos a la boca contuvo un gritó cuando vio que en sus manos tenía el contrato de Eilean Ultearn. Natsu lo había firmado.

Con el corazón a mil revoluciones se levantó en medio de la reunión. Ya no quería oír más voces.

—¿Podrían escucharme un momento? —dijo haciéndoles callar.

—¿Qué narices quieres tú ahora? —gritó uno de los asociados. Aquello hizo que Lucy le clavase su mirada más asesina.

—Entregarles mi carta de dimisión —dijo tirándola de malos modos—. Adiós señores, espero que les vaya bien.

Haciendo caso omiso a las voces volvió a su despacho. Nerviosa sacó los papeles en busca de alguna nota de Natsu, pero no encontró nada. Sólo el contrato firmado sin más.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de móvil de su hermana Erza, con suerte estaría en Keppoch y tras un par de timbrazos la voz de una niña sonó.

—Lexie, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola cariño, soy la tía Lu —sonrió al escuchar la voz de la pequeña.

—Hola tía Lu. ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

—No lo sé, cariño ¿Está Erz…?

—Lu ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó su hermana quitándole el móvil a la cría—. Lu, de verdad eres tú.

—Sí, pedorra soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?

—Estaba solucionando varios asuntos pendientes —tomando aire preguntó—. Erza, ¿cómo está mi highlander?

—Si te dijera que feo y gordo mentiría —respondió con alegría—, pero si te dijera que alegre y amable también. ¡Joder Lu! ¿Cómo coño quieres que esté?

—Lo quiero y no quiero vivir sin él.

—Pues ya estás moviendo el culo, cogiendo un avión y viniéndote para acá.

¡Ay Dios… qué alegría más grande!

—Pero escucha. No digas nada a Natsu, ni a tu azulito, quisiera darle un poquito de su misma medicina a mi highlander antes de decirle lo mucho que lo quiero. Pero necesito tu ayuda, la de Ona y la de Wendy.

—Mira que eres puñetera, Lu —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Aún quieres liar más las cosas?

—No te preocupes —respondió m uy segura—. Las voy a liar para siempre.

Quedaban tres días para finalizar el año cuando Lucy llegó a Edimburgo. El subidón de adrenalina que sintió estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar. Erza, Ona y Wendy sabían que Lucy volvía, pero nadie más. Lucy quería que Natsu sintiera en sus propias carnes lo que era ser engañado, y tirando de su artillería pesada volvió con energías renovadas.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Freed—. Pero qué frío hace aquí.

—No me seas nenaza —sonrió Lucy—. Si esto te parece frío, ¿qué va a ser de ti cuando vayamos a las Highlands?

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Freed—. Lo que tiene que hacer uno para encontrar novio.

—Lu —llamó Layla—. Estoy preocupada por Óscar.

—Cariño, tranquila —sonrió Juan—. Estoy seguro de que no tardarán en traerlo.

—Con lo bien que se porta —se quejó Layla—. No entiendo por qué no ha podido viajar con nosotros en el avión. Pobrecico mío. ¿Cómo estará?

—Mamá, no te preocupes, verás como enseguida lo sacan.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!, como nos hayan perdido a Óscar tu hermana nos mata — murmuró preocupada Layla— y te juro que yo los asesino.

Lucy y Juan cruzaron una mirada cómplice. Estaban encantados el uno con el otro, y cuando Lucy les pidió que la acompañaran a Edimburgo, éste no se lo pensó.

—Ahí lo traen —sonrió Freed al ver a Óscar junto a una de las azafatas—. Míralo qué mono, pero si hasta se le ve guapo.

—¡Cosita preciosa! —gritó Layla que corrió hacia el animal, que al verla comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras los demás le hacían carantoñas.

—Lucy —llamó Juan— muchas gracias por hacerme sentir uno más de la familia invitándome a acompañaros en este viaje.

—Para mí siempre has sido de mi familia, y quiero que sepas que si vosotros sois felices, yo estoy ¡super feliz! Además, quiero que Natsu se dé cuenta de que yo también tengo una familia que me respalda y que es capaz de mentir tan maravillosamente bien como la suya.

—¡Mirad quién está aquí! —dijo Layla acercándose con el perro.

—Hola mastodonte —sonrió Juan que tocó al animal.

Óscar, encantado los lamió a todos. Él también se alegraba de verlos.

—Hola guapetón —saludó Lucy con cariño.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos todos ¿no? —gritó Layla feliz.

—¡Casi todos! —indicó Lucy agarrándola del brazo—. Venga mamá, vámonos al hotel.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel Glashouse, la señorita de recepción miró a Lucy.

¿De que la conocía?, pero cuando vio a Erza aparecer, la identificó rápidamente. ¡La Española!

—¡Óscar! —gritó Erza que corría hacia ellos.

—Qué mona —señaló Freed—. A los demás que nos den morcillas.

—No seas pelusón —regañó Lucy.

Con la felicidad dibujada en la cara, Lucy observó cómo su hermana abrazaba a su madre, a Juan y a Freed, mientras Óscar saltaba y la chupaba donde podía. Recibir a Juan en la familia, a Erza le supuso una gran tranquilidad. Ahora que ella no estaba tan cerca de su madre, saber que ésta tenía a Juan, le gustó más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Finalizados los abrazos y besos, la señorita de recepción les entregó las llaves de las habitaciones. Tras dejar a Juan y a Layla a solas en la suya, Erza acompañó a Freed y a Lucy a la que compartirían.

—¡Virgen del tuperware! Qué habitación más alucinante.

—Erza —susurró Lucy—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí. Ahora que estáis aquí, sí —asintió sin mirarla mientras jugaba con su perro.

Pero cuando Lucy observó que la mochila de su hermana estaba junto a su equipaje, supo que mentía. Había ocurrido algo y no lo quería contar.

—Vamos a ver —agarró a Óscar por el collar—. ¡Tiempo muerto! —y volviéndose hacia su hermana preguntó—. Me vas a contar lo que pasa o voy a tener que usar la fuerza bruta para sacártelo.

—¡Cuidado con Tyson! —bromeó Freed.

—¡Joder, Lu! —protestó al escucharla—. Jellal y yo hemos discutido.

—Por mi culpa ¿verdad?

—Oh, Dios… —suspiró Freed— se masca la tragedia.

—Lu —dijo Erza—. Cuando Ona comentó en la cocina que hoy llegabas de España y que te casabas con Sting, el muy gilipollas me dio a elegir entre tú o él.

—¡Qué osado el azulito! —gritó Freed.

—Y por supuesto —gimoteó Erza—, te elegí a ti. Esta mañana me ha despertado. Tenía preparada mi mochila, sin despedirme de Lexie me ha hecho montar en su coche y sin decirme nada me trajo hasta aquí y se marchó. ¡Me ha echado de su casa el muy animal! —gritó Erza—. Eso no se lo voy a perdonar jamás.

—Así m e gusta —señaló Freed—, ¡dignidad ante todo!

Lucy no quiso sonreír, pero aquello ya lo había vivido con su hermana.

—Pero vamos a ver —susurró Lucy acercándose a ella—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? No quiero que vosotros tengáis problemas por m i culpa.

—¿Sabes? —susurró Erza limpiándose las lágrimas—. Jellal no tiene derecho a darme a elegir entre mi familia y él. Yo nunca le he dado a elegir entre Natsu y yo, porque entiendo que Natsu es su familia y a mi me encontró en la calle.

—Y nunca mejor dicho —asintió Freed.

—¡Por qué no cierras el pico! —gritó Erza.

—Imposible. Ante semejantes comentarios no puedo —respondió él.

—Chicos, paz —pidió Lucy.

—Anda, Erzaloca —señaló Freed—, dame un abrazo que yo te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti también, tontuso —dijo abrazándole—. Por cierto Lu, Ona y Wendy te mandan millones de besos.

—Estoy deseando verlas —asintió Lucy—. Y Natsu… ¿Cómo está él?

—¡Madre mía, Lu! —suspiró y soltó a Freed—. Cuando Natsu escuchó a Ona decir que regresabas hoy a Escocia porque al final utilizarías las instalaciones del castillo para casarte ¡Dios! Tenías que haber visto su cara. Era el demonio en persona, y tras dar un puñetazo a la mesa se marchó, pero no sé adonde. Luego fue cuando el estúpido de Jellal discutió conmigo. ¡Es un cabezón! —gritó Erza.

—Le dijo la sartén al mango —susurró Freed haciéndolas sonreír.

—No te preocupes, conocemos a Jellal —señaló Lucy— seguro que antes de un par de horas ya está buscándote o llamándote por teléfono.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. Al abrir entraron Layla y Juan.

—Chicos ¿qué os parece si nos vamos a cenar? —dijo Layla.

—Excelente idea —asintió Freed—. Este estrés me produce un hambre atroz.

Diez minutos después, tras dejar a Óscar tranquilo en la habitación, los cinco salieron del hotel sin ser conscientes de que un ceñudo Natsu los observaba a través de los cristales oscuros de su despacho. Volver a ver a Lucy hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza y tuvo que usar todo su aplomo para no salir y correr tras ella.

Llevaba sin verla varias semanas, convirtiéndose aquel tiempo en una eternidad. En más de una ocasión había estado tentado en ir a buscarla a España, pero no quería presionarla, quería que ella lo perdonara. Ése fue el motivo por el cual se encargó de hacerle llegar el contrato firmado de Eilean Ultearn. Si algo le importaba a Natsu en aquellos momentos era ella, única y exclusivamente ella.

Pero el mazazo que sufrió al enterarse de que volvía a Escocia para casarse, y encima con la sangre fría de hacerlo en el castillo, le dejó tocado el corazón. ¿Cómo podía casarse con otro cuando sus ojos le habían gritado que lo amaba a él?

No había visto con claridad la cara de Sting, pero a Lucy sí. El aura de felicidad que vio en ella cuando sonrió le impactó. Sólo la había visto tan radiante y expresiva una vez. La noche del castillo. Verla agarrada a aquel tipo, y tan feliz, le hizo replantearse su situación. Quizás Lucy sería más feliz con el estirado de Sting. Reconocer aquello le dolió, pero amaba a Lucy y por encima de todo quería que fuera feliz, y si en esa felicidad él no entraba, sólo podía retirarse y dejar libre el camino a quien verdaderamente se la pudiera dar. Aquella noche, consumido por los recuerdos, Natsu escuchaba las noticias sentado en el sillón de su despacho, cuando se abrió la puerta y sé cerró de golpe.

—¡Maldita sea, Natsu! —gritó Jellal sentándose frente a él—. Maldigo el día en que esa cabezona española se cruzó en mi vida. Ojalá pudiera manejar el tiempo para poder retroceder al justo momento que la miré.

—Si pudieras hacerlo, ¿qué harías? —preguntó Natsu que apagó el televisor.

—Lo tengo muy claro. La volvería a mirar —suspiró desesperado.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

—Creo que esta vez la he fastidiado, y la he fastidiado a fondo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ayer, cuando te marchaste malhumorado al conocer la noticia del regreso de Lucy —susurró al ver cómo se le oscurecía la m irada—, Erza dijo que ella quería venir a Edimburgo para ver a su familia. Cuando regresamos a casa tuvimos una tremenda discusión y en un momento de rabia, le di a elegir entre su familia o yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, tío soy un imbécil —asintió dándose un cabezazo contra la mesa—. Anoche no podía conciliar el sueño, furioso porque ella había dicho que su familia estaba ante todo, me levante, metí sus cosas en su mochila, la desperté, y sin dejar que se despidiera de Lexie, la traje a Edimburgo, y me fui, dejándola sola.

—¡Maldita sea, Jellal! —exclamó incrédulo Natsu—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así?

—No lo sé, tío, me sentí tan mal cuando vi que tú…

—Eres un completo idiota —regañó Natsu levantándose—. Erza, a pesar de lo que ocurrió en su momento, te perdonó y nunca te dio a elegir entre ella y yo.

—Lo sé… lo sé… —susurró y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Natsu abrió un minibar para sacar dos cervezas, y tras dos golpes certeros le pasó una a Jellal.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito hacer algo para recuperarla.

—Lo tienes fácil, habla con ella.

—Su mirada cuando la dejé daba miedo.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que aplaudiera? Maldita sea, Jellal, que la has echado de tu casa. ¿La has llamado al móvil?

—Lo tiene apagado.

Tras un incómodo silenció Natsu habló.

—Esta noche vi a Erza y a su familia cuando salían a cenar.

—¿Les has visto a todos? ¿Todos… todos?

—Sí, a todos —asintió mirándolo a los ojos— mi princesa estaba preciosa.

—¿Y?

—Acabo de hablar con Steven. Mañana me marcho para México, a las cuatro de la tarde desde Aberdeen, no quiero estar aquí cuando ella se case con otro. No lo puedo soportar.

—Natsu, tú nunca te rindes. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Natsu dio un trago de su cerveza, y tras mirarlo con una triste sonrisa respondió.

—Porque al menos uno de los dos merece ser feliz.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **NaLu Forever**

 **Luce Dragneel**


	33. Chapter 32

Mirando por la ventana del hotel mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, Lucy observó el amanecer. Siempre le había gustado comprar postales de amaneceres, pero ante ella, y gratis, tenía uno de los más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Desde que había llegado a Edimburgo estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba ver a Natsu y leer en sus ojos que la había echado tanto de menos como ella a él. Con una sonrisa en la boca observó a Óscar, dormía plácidamente a los pies de Erza que abrazada a Freed dormía como un tronco. La noche anterior se habían acostado tardísimo y habían bebido demasiado.

De pronto unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, por lo que cruzándose el albornoz se dirigió hacía ella, y cuando la abrió se quedó sin habla. Ante ella tenía a Jellal con una pinta desastrosa.

—Hola Lucy.

—Vaya… ¿mira quién está aquí?

—Vaya… vaya —contestó con despecho él—. Si es la novia del año.

—¿Algo que objetar a mi boda, Jellal?

—Por mí como si te casas con un salmonete.

Al escuchar aquello Lucy sonrió.

—¿Cómo está tu primo el conde?

—Fantástico gracias a ti. ¿Y tu futuro marido?

—Estupendo y feliz.

Tras un silencio incomodo entre los dos fue Lucy la que habló.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya lo sabes —respondió e intentó entrar, pero Lucy le cerró el paso.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

—Quizás ella no quiera hablar contigo.

—¿Sabes, Lucy? —bramó echándosela al hombro—. Me importa una mierda si ella quiere o no.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —casi rió Lucy—. Suéltame ya.

Dentro de la habitación, Jellal se quedó sin habla al ver a Erza dormida entre los brazos de aquel tipo, por lo que tensándose gritó.

—¡Maldita sea, Erza! ¿Quién es ese tío y por qué estás en la cama con él? Tanto Erza como Freed, al escuchar aquel rugido, abrieron los ojos asustados, pero mientras Freed se quedaba paralizado al ver cómo aquel gigante de pelo azul y ojos de loco, se tiraba encima de él y lo asía por el cuello, Erza, muy digna, se levantó y se encerró en el baño con Óscar.

—Jellal, por Dios —gritó Lucy tirándose encima de él—. ¡Suéltalo!

—¡Socorro! —se revolvió Freed—. ¡Que me mata! ¡Que me mata!

El derechazo que Jellal le propinó en la mejilla, hizo que viera las estrellas.

—Erza ¡sal inmediatamente! —gritó Jellal peleando con Freed.

—¡Maldita sea, Jellal, suéltalo! ¿Pero, te has vuelto loco? —gritó Lucy dándole puñetazos que Jellal parecía no sentir—. ¡Suéltalo! ¿Pero quién crees que es?

—Me da igual —bramó Jellal—. Estaba abrazando a mi mujer.

—Soy gay ¡muy gay! —gritó Freed cogiendo aire—. Juro que soy el rey de los gays.

Lucy incrédula, miró a su alrededor y tras coger una lámpara gritó.

—O le sueltas o te la estampo en la cabeza.

—¡Erza! —gritó Jellal sin escucharla—. ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

—Ahhhhh, me ahogo —aulló Freed cada vez más rojo.

—¡Maldita sea, Jellal! —gritó Lucy—. ¡Suelta a Freed que lo vas a matar!

—¿Freed? —susurró Jellal y tras aflojar la presión preguntó—: ¿Tú eres Freed?

—Sí —boqueó a punto del infarto.

—Pues claro que es Freed, y casi lo matas, energúmeno —confirmó Lucy ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Jellal horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer suspiró.

—Lo siento. Discúlpame. ¡Joder lo siento!, por un momento creí que te habías acostado con mi mujer.

—Acepto tus disculpas —susurró Freed en inglés.

—No lo olvidaré, amigo —asintió Jellal avergonzado.

—Anda Chewaka, ve a hablar con tu mujercita —animó Lucy.

Jellal, tras darle a Freed un par de manotazos en la espalda, entró en el baño, pero la puerta del aseo estaba cerrada con pestillo.

—Erza mi amor, abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Ja! Lo llevas claro —se mofó ella—. Yo contigo no.

—Cariñito, por favor. Perdóname —insistió Jellal resoplando.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Para mí no existes.

—Erza ¡abre la puerta de una vez! —bufó éste perdiendo la paciencia.

—Jellal ¡pírate de aquí de una vez! —gritó al escucharlo.

—Vaya… veo que seguís en vuestra línea —sonrió Lucy al entrar en el baño con Freed—. Erza ¡Por Dios! Sal de una vez.

—He dicho que no.

—¡Maldita sea, Erza! Si no sales tendré que tirar la puerta.

—Oh, Dios —señaló Freed—. ¡No serás capaz!

—Por esa española —susurró Jellal haciéndoles reír— soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Pues siento decirte que la española —gritó Erza—, está harta de ti, que no piensa volver contigo y que cuando se marche mi familia para España me voy con ellos.

Al escuchar aquello Jellal sintió que se le partía el corazón y apoyando su frente contra la puerta dijo sin importarle quién estuviera.

—Cariño, perdóname, pero necesito que entiendas que Natsu es como un hermano para m í, y ver cómo sufre día a día me está matando. Sé que eso no justifica mi manera de hacer las cosas. Pero, aunque suene tonto y romanticón lo que voy a decir —dijo mirando a Lucy— cuando escuché que su princesa volvía aquí para casarse con otro en su castillo, te juro que sentí en mi corazón su dolor. Y no pude soportar tu alegría por aquella noticia.

—¡Qué momentazo, por Dios! —murmuró Freed agarrado a las manos de una emocionada Lucy.

—Escucha, cariño —continuó Jellal recostándose contra la puerta—. Nunca debí darte a elegir entre tu familia y yo. He sido un egoísta. No he pensado que Lucy es tu hermana, y que sientes por ella el mismo amor que yo siento por Natsu. Tras comportarme como un idiota me he dado cuenta de que, si ella es feliz con su futura boda, es normal que tú lo seas también y que yo, como persona que te ama, esté feliz también por ella.

Como Erza no abría la puerta, Jellal volviéndose hacia ellos, dijo.

—Os pido disculpas por mi rudo comportamiento. No sé qué me ha pasado pero…

—Tranquilo, amigo —contestó Freed que chocó la mano con él—. Ahora sé quién le ha enseñado a Lu a dar esos derechazos.

—Jellal, siempre has estado disculpado —sollozó Lucy y secándose las lágrimas gritó—. Erza deja de hacer la idiota y sal de una vez.

—No me da la gana —respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Qué cabezona es, por Dios! —susurró Lucy.

—Mira, Erzaloca —gritó Freed—. Si no sales en menos de cinco minutos, te juro que este azulito me lo quedó enterito para mí.

Al escuchar aquello Jellal sonrió y volviéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta llamó.

—Erza, por favor.

—Dejémoslos solos —susurró Lucy que tomó la mano de Freed.

Una vez cerraron la puerta del baño, Freed, que portaba un rollo de papel del WC, cortó un trozo y se lo tendió a Lucy que se había tirado en la cama a llorar. Pasados los primeros momentos y cuando ella paró de hipar, Freed la miró.

—Por dios, Lu. Lloras igual que el payaso de Micolor.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí. Pero me quieres.

—Nunca lo dudes —asintió abrazándolo.

—Oye, Lu. ¿Qué tenéis vosotras que no tenga yo para encontrar un maromo así?

Aquello les hizo reír y estaban limpiándose las lágrimas cuando se escuchó un estruendo procedente del baño y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Por todos los santos, Lucy! ¿Qué es eso de que no te casas? —gritó Jellal.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —susurró Freed—. ¡Qué pivón!

—Lu, le he contado la verdad —señaló Erza con una sonrisa enamorada.

Ella ya lo había imaginado.

—Jellal: ¿Cómo me voy a casar con otro si yo sólo quiero a Natsu? — Jellal la miró confundido.

—Pero ¿por qué sois tan complicadas? —vociferó.

—Eso mismo llevo preguntándome toda la vida —asintió Freed.

—Sólo quiero hacerle ver lo que duele ser engañado y …

—¿Qué hora es? —gritó Jellal llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lucy.

—Las diez y veinte —apuntó Freed.

Jellal, sacó de su vaquero un móvil, marco el teléfono de Natsu, pero le dio desconectado o fuera de cobertura.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó mirando a Lucy—. Natsu se marcha de Escocia.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Lucy.

—¡¿Cuándo?! —susurró Erza.

—Natsu no quería estar aquí cuando te casaras —dijo Jellal—. Anoche llamó a Steven, su piloto, quiere partir hacia México a las cuatro de la tarde.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Lucy pálida como la cera.

—Por favor, por favor —gritó Freed—. ¡Qué romántico! Ni en Pretty woman.

—Tenemos que localizarlo como sea —señaló Erza mirando a Jellal.

—Llamaré a Steven, le diré que se invente un fallo en el avión.

—Hola chicos, buenos días —saludó Layla que entró en la habitación.

—Layla —gritó Freed en español—. ¡Por Dios lo que te has perdido!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la mujer que miró a Lucy—. Tesoro ¿qué te ocurre?

—Mamá, no hay tiempo de muchas explicaciones —señaló Erza—. Natsu cree que Lucy se va a casar con Sting y se marcha del país.

—Bendito sea Dios —gritó la mujer—. Pero eso no lo podemos consentir.

—Por supuestísimo que no —indicó Freed, que cortó más papel del WC.

—Pero… ¿Pero a ti que te ha pasado en la cara? —gritó Layla al verle la mejilla hinchada y enrojecida.

—Dejémoslo —rió Freed mirando a Jellal— es que me he dado un golpe contra un armario empotrado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Lucy que salió de su mutismo—. Tengo que encontrar a Natsu antes de que se vaya del país. ¡Por Dios! ¿Pero cómo va a marcharse y permitir que me case con Sting ?

Al decir aquello todos la miraron.

—Te recuerdo que este lío lo has montado tú sólita, bonita —señaló Freed.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Lucy.

—Contigo delante para que no me pierda —respondió su amigo.

—Oye —gritó Erza—. No empecemos ¿vale?

—Tranquilízate, chatunga —apaciguó Layla dándole un cariñoso beso—. En cuanto venga Juan veras cómo solucionamos todo esto.

Jellal desconcertado sin enterarse de nada los miraba a todos.

—Erza —llamó Freed y señalando a Jellal dijo—. Creo que tu azulito, aparte de estar flipando con este momentazo, no está entendiendo nada de lo que hablamos. Mira con qué cara de leñador nos mira. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

Efectivamente, Jellal, que no entendía español, observaba sin decir nada.

—Mamá —dijo Erza en español—. Este grandullón sin afeitar y con cara de pocos amigos es Jellal.

—¡Por Dios, qué tío más grande! —susurró Layla fijándose en él.

—Con razón no quiere volver Erza a Madrid —asintió Freed y mirando con picardía a Erza preguntó—: Oye ¿todo lo tiene igual de grande?

—¡Freed! —gritaron madre e hijas a la vez, haciéndole reír.

—Por favor ¡cuánta decencia reunida! —se carcajeó Freed al escucharlas.

Layla, levantándose, se acercó hasta Jellal, que intentaba entender sobre qué hablaban. Sabía que era sobre él por las miradas, y eso le inquietó.

—Hola, Jellal —saludó Layla y comenzó a hablar como un indio— en-can-ta-da de co-no-cer-te.

—¡Mamá! —preguntó Lucy—. ¿Por qué le hablas así?

—Para que me entienda —respondió Layla.

Con una sonrisa Erza tomó a Jellal de la mano y le dijo en inglés.

—Cariño, ella es mi madre.

—Lo había imaginado —respondió él—. Os parecéis muchísimo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Layla.

—Dice que está encantado de conocerte, y que nos parecemos mucho.

—Oh, qué adulador —sonrió—. Anda, guapetón, agáchate para que te dé dos besazos.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Jellal.

—Qué te agaches para que te bese.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Jellal se agachó y abrazó a Layla, quién al sentir el calor de aquel enorme muchacho, entendió a la perfección lo que su hija había encontrado.

En ese momento entró Juan y levantó una ceja al ver a Lucy, aunque fue Erza la que habló.

—Juan. ¿Tú hablas inglés verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues te presento a Jellal, mi novio —después se volvió hacia Jellal—. Cariño, él es Juan, el novio de mi madre.

—Encantado de conocerlo —asintió Jellal.

—Lo mismo digo, muchacho —sonrió Juan saludándole.

—Bueno… bueno —gritó Freed—. Todo esto es precioso y entrañable pero si no movemos el culo el novio de esta muchacha se nos va a escapar —y mirando a su amiga dijo—: Comienza el plan «B» .

En la granja, Ona y Wendy preparaban un pastel de carne, mientras observaban intranquilas cómo Natsu regresaba de dar un paseo. Había llegado de Edimburgo aquella misma mañana, con el mismo humor con el que se fue. Ona y Wendy, felices por el plan de Lucy, intentaban disimular la sonrisa, aunque a Ona se le estaba consumiendo el corazón al ver cómo su nieto sufría.

Silencioso y poco comunicativo, Natsu entró en la casa y tras pasar por su habitación, volvió a la cocina.

—Qué guapo te has puesto hoy, cielo —señaló su abuela.

—¿Para qué bajas esa maleta? —preguntó Wendy.

—Ona —murmuró Natsu— me voy a marchar de viaje a México.

—¿Cuándo, hijo?

—En diez minutos salgo para Aberdeen.

Al escuchar aquello las dos se miraron sorprendidas. ¡No podía marcharse! Lucy había organizado un plan para reunirse con él en un par de días. ¿Qué podían hacer? Deberían avisar a Lucy, pero no había manera. No tenían teléfono.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó Wendy.

—¿Cómo que te vas de viaje? —señaló Ona—. ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

—Anoche —asintió y tomó un trozo de pan—. Tengo un par de amigos que visitar y creo que éste es un buen momento para hacerlo.

—No —respondió la muchacha—. No lo es.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Wendy.

Natsu, extrañado de que Wendy interviniera en una conversación, la miró.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno… es que… —tartamudeó la muchacha.

—En dos días es fin de año —intervino la anciana dejando el pastel— y no quiero privarme de tu compañía.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de un motor, y con alivió Wendy y Ona vieron que se trataba del coche de Jellal.

—¿Sabe Jellal que te vas?

—Sí.

Al mirar por la ventana Natsu sonrió al ver regresar juntos a aquellos dos.

«Por lo menos algo salió bien de todo este lío» pensó con tristeza.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Erza con una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días, amores —sonrió Ona, y cogiendo a Erza por el brazo dijo —:Ven. Tengo que enseñarte lo que compré el otro día en Dornie.

—Ona —rió Jellal—. Te estás volviendo una compradora compulsiva.

—Oh, ¡cállate! —regañó la anciana.

—Voy con vosotras —se levantó Wendy.

Tras besar a Jellal y coger un pedazo de pan recién hecho, Erza con disimulo salió de la habitación, y al quedar solas las tres, Ona y Wendy comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Erza! —susurró Wendy a punto de llorar.

—Tenemos un problema —señaló Ona—. El cabezón de mi nieto me acaba de decir que se marcha en un par de horas para México. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que avisar a Lucy, ella es la única persona que lo puede frenar.

—Tranquilas, chicas —sonrió mirándolas—. No os preocupéis por nada. Gracias a Dios Jellal nos lo dijo está mañana en el hotel y como nos ha fallado el plan «A», pues hemos pasado al plan «B» .

—¿Entonces Lucy está al tanto de todo? —preguntó Wendy.

—Sí. No os preocupéis.

—Oh… gracias a Dios —suspiró la anciana.

—Por cierto, habrá que preparar bastante comida. Este fin de año vamos a hacer una gran fiesta aquí —sonrió Erza pensando en sus familiares.

—¡Magnifico! —gritaron Wendy y Ona emocionadas.

—Pssssss —indicó Erza—. Volvamos antes de que Natsu nos descubra, y no os preocupéis por nada de lo que pase a partir de ahora ¿vale?

Tras asentir regresaron a la cocina donde Jellal y Natsu hablaban sobre su marcha. Erza cogió un trozo de pan y se sentó junto a Jellal.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Erza.

—Se marcha a México. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —dijo Ona.

—¿Te vas a perder la boda de mi hermana?

Al escuchar aquello Natsu la miró a los ojos sin entender la diversión que veía en ellos.

—Creo que no hace falta que yo esté para que se case ¿no crees?

—Tú sabrás —respondió Erza que tomó más pan—. A ella le hubiera gustado poder presentarte a Sting. Además, ayer se probó el vestido de novia y parece totalmente una princesa.

Al escuchar aquello Natsu se tensó, y Jellal con picardía dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a su novia, que al sentirla lo miró.

—¿Por qué me das una patada, pedazo de bruto?

—Ese comentario sobraba, cariño —susurró Jellal.

—¿Cuál? ¿El de Princesa? —y miró a Natsu que estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella—. Fíjate qué curioso Natsu, el futuro marido de mi hermana también la llama princesa.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Natsu furioso—. ¿Qué os parece si cambiamos de tema?

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Romeo con cara de apuro.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Natsu levantándose.

—Hemos encontrado el cercado de las vacas forzado —y tras mirar a Jellal prosiguió—. Alguien cortó el alambre para llevarse las vacas. Creo que nos han robado unas cincuenta cabezas.

—¿Cincuenta? —gritó Erza poniéndose en pie.

—¡Maldita sea! —Jellal parecía furioso—. Cuando pille a esos ladrones se las van a ver conmigo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, qué disgusto! —susurró Ona.

Natsu miró su reloj comprobó que era la una y media.

—No te preocupes Natsu —dijo Jellal—. Vete para Aberdeen, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó incómodo.

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió levantándose—. Pero a cambio, me tienes que prometer que pronto regresaras ¿vale?

—Por supuesto —asintió con una sonrisa, abrazándolo.

Tras despedirse de Ona, Romeo y Wendy, se volvió hacia Erza, que parecía divertida por su marcha. Natsu se lo leía en los ojos y eso le molestó.

—Erza, felicita a tu hermana, y dile que le deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo.

—Se lo diré —asintió dándole un beso—. Estoy segura que ella te desea lo mismo.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir precipitadamente. Era Doug.

—Acabo de avisar a la policía, he visto movimientos extraños cercanos al lago Lochy. Creo que allí tienen nuestras vacas.

—¿Cómo? —gritó Natsu colérico.

—¿Ya viene la policía? —preguntó Erza que intentó no reír.

—Sí. Ya están en camino, y me han pedido que no nos acerquemos al lago Lochy hasta que ellos lo indiquen —indicó Doug.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó Natsu—. Creo que no debo de marcharme ahora.

—¡Oh, sí! Debes marcharte —animó la anciana— aquí no puedes hacer nada salvo esperar. Además, el cielo me indica que puede llover, así que márchate cuanto antes.

—¡Abuela, por Dios! —bramó Natsu—. No puedo permitir que nos roben nuestras vacas.

—Por supuesto que no —asintió Doug—, por eso he llamado a la policía.

—Ellos son unos profesionales y los detendrán —asintió Wendy.

—No te preocupes, Natsu, la policía ya está en camino —dijo Jellal y cogió la m aleta de su primo—, venga, te acompaño hasta el coche.

—Natsu, cariño, por Dios no te acerques al lago —repitió Ona con picardía.

Con un extraño malestar en el cuerpo, Natsu siguió a Jellal, que tras dejar su maleta en la parte trasera del todoterreno, se acercó hasta él.

—Oye —susurró Jellal— respecto a Lucy…

—Mejor no digas nada —siseó Natsu y tras darse un abrazo, se montó en su coche malhumorado y se marchó.

Jellal, cuando vio que el coche desaparecía de su vista, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca se volvió, para encontrarse con todos los demás.

—Sí… Sí… Sí ¡Ha picado! —gritó Jellal contento.

—¡Te lo dije! —aplaudió Erza haciendo que todos prorrumpieran en un estallido de júbilo.

Si algo todos ellos tenían claro era que Natsu nunca se marcharía sabiendo que algo ocurría en sus tierras.


	34. Chapter 33

**Bueno, bueno, bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi diversión.**

* * *

Lucy, hecha un manojo de nervios, esperaba congelada junto al nevado lago Lochy. Con la ayuda de Jellal, a través de hotel, alquilaron un descapotable muy parecido al que ya lo hicieran la primera vez su hermana y ella. Cuando llegó al lago, y con la ayuda de Doug, Freed, su madre y Juan, habían incrustado el coche en la nieve y el fango, y sin importarle las consecuencias, Lucy sacó de su neceser unas tijeras con la que rasgó la capota.

«Ya lo pagará el seguro», pensó.

Los cuatro se marcharon y deseándole buena suerte la dejaron sola; El plan «B» era cabrear a Natsu, y prohibirle ir al lago; aquello aseguraba que iría inmediatamente allí, a buscar a sus vacas. Sentada en el capó del descapotable, Lucy miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar era uno de los más bonitos que había visto nunca. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo la primera vez que llegó?

A su memoria volvieron las palabras de su vecina Antonia, la pitonisa: «Un viaje al pasado te cambiará la vida. Déjate querer y no temas al futuro, porque te traerá más cosas buenas de las que crees» .

Sonriendo por los recuerdos que aquel día le traían, miró el barro, y hundió en él su precioso botín de Gucci, hasta que notó cómo el frío la hacía estremecer. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su vida tras la anulación de la boda con Sting, cambiaría radicalmente en menos de seis meses, y menos aún en un lugar como aquél.

En España, Kinana, Chema y Luis, disfrutaban de unas felices vacaciones de Navidad, tras dejar sus trabajos en R. C. H. Publicidad. Esperaban con tranquilidad a que el papeleo que Lucy había iniciado para su nueva empresa se formalizara y pudieran empezar a trabajar. Luis sería su mano derecha en España mientras ella, si todo salía bien, la dirigiría desde Escocia.

Había pasado de ser una ejecutiva agresiva de ciudad, mujer de un metrosexual con más cara que dinero, a una simple mujer enamorada de un cabezón escocés, con más dinero que cara y que por sorpresa era conde.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, y mirando al cielo suspiró. Bueno, iba a llover, pero para algo estaba en Escocia. «Adiós peinado» pensó con una sonrisa conformista. Diez minutos después estaba empapada y congelada, mientras una lluvia torrencial la calaba.

Pero los verdaderos temblores comenzaron cuando Lucy escuchó el ruido de un motor. «Natsu» pensó, y una vez comprobó que llevaba en sus vaqueros lo que necesitaba se sentó como si nada encima del capó.

Natsu, por supuesto, había desoído las indicaciones que todos le habían dado sobre no acercarse al lago Lochy. Lo había intentado, había intentado ir directo al aeropuerto, pero cuando llegó a las inmediaciones del mismo, se desvió para buscar a sus vacas. La lluvia no le permitía ver con facilidad, por lo que al vislumbrar un bulto cercano a la orilla del lago, sin pensárselo, de un acelerón llegó hasta él y frenó en seco.

—¡Joder… Joder! —susurró Lucy al sentir cómo la nieve y el pringoso barro del lago le salpicaba encima tras aquel enorme frenazo.

Durante unos segundos, sin apenas respirar, pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de Natsu, y cuando escuchó cómo el motor se detenía, Lucy en cierto modo se relajó. El parabrisas del vehículo seguía funcionado mientras él, desde el interior del todoterreno, la observaba atontado.

Verla allí, sentada encima del capó de un coche sin capota, empapada y con fango hasta las orejas, lo hizo maldecir. Pero abrió la puerta del vehículo, y salió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Natsu notando cómo le faltaba aire.

De un salto Lucy bajó del capó, y a pesar de que se le clavaron los tacones en el barro, no se cayó. Retirándose el pelo mojado que le caía sobre la cara cogió un sobre marrón de donde sacó el contrato de alquiler del castillo.

O ahora o nunca.

—Estoy aquí para decirte que te quiero —dijo con ojos brillantes—. He sido una idiota durante mucho tiempo, pero gracias a ti, a esta tierra y a tu gente, me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente importa en la vida.

«Ay Dios. No dice nada, mala señal… mala señal» pensó horrorizada al ver que sólo la miraba.

—Natsu, de nada sirve tener una cuenta bancaria abultada, ni los mejores vestidos, si no tienes al lado a alguien que te quiera de corazón. —Y rompiendo el contrato empapado añadió lentamente—. Me he enamorado de ti, no del conde Etherias Natsu Dragneel, y te juro por Versace —dijo sin conseguir que sonriera—, que si fueras un simple mecánico, o un granjero, o tuviera que vivir contigo bajo un puente, lo haría. Porque te quiero, cariño, y no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti.

Sin poder responder Natsu la miraba extasiado, aquello hizo que Lucy comenzara a ponerse nerviosa. Verlo delante de ella, sentir su masculinidad y que no la hubiera besado todavía, no era buena señal, por lo que quemando su último cartucho, como pudo dio un paso adelante y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero una caja empapada.

—toma, ábrela por favor, —dijo estirando la m ano.

Llovía a cántaros, pero ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de aquello.

Clavado como una estatua Natsu la escuchaba, mientras su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado. Sin decir ni una palabra, tras mirarla intensamente durante unos segundos, estiró la mano y tomó la caja. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, la abrió y cuando vio lo que había en su interior, sonrió.

«Ha sonreído, sí… sí… buena señal» pensó Lucy.

En el interior de la cajita encontró dos argollas de las latas de Coca-Cola, iguales a las que en la fiesta de O'Brien, tras el baile celta, ambos habían intercambiado. Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Ella había vuelto a él para entregarle su corazón. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más la atrajo hasta sí y la besó como sólo él sabía besarla, mientras la abrazaba.

«Por fin… gracias a Dios» pensó aliviada Lucy.

—Te he echado de menos, cariño —susurró Natsu con voz ronca por la emoción—. Me estaba volviendo loco pensando que te casabas con otro.

—¿Y por qué te marchabas?

—Porque te quiero tanto —dijo retirándole el pelo mojado de las mejillas—, que lo único que deseo y he deseado siempre es que fueras feliz.

—¿En serio crees que soy tan víbora como para casarme con otro hombre en tu castillo?

—Mira, princesita —sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo—, de ti no me extrañaría nada. Porque eres la mujer más desconcertante que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida.

—¿Sabes, cromañón? Me gusta que me llames así —susurró rozándole los labios.

—¿Cómo? —rió hambriento de ella—. ¿Lady Dóberman? ¿Bicho? ¿Señorita? ¿Princesita?

—Cómo quieras, bufón —sonrió al escucharlo y ver cómo le buscaba de nuevo los labios.

Tras varios besos y palabras cariñosas por parte de Natsu que le subieron la temperatura, Lucy habló.

—Al verte tan callado pensé que te ibas a dar la vuelta y me ibas a dejar aquí tirada.

—Nunca habría hecho eso —susurró buscando de nuevo su boca—. He creído volverme loco sin ti y ahora que te tengo aquí… ¡Dios, mujer! Te voy a llevar a mi castillo, a mi habitación, a mi cama y voy a disfrutar de ti lo que no está escrito.

Cogiéndola en brazos, abrió la puerta del todoterreno y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, haciéndola reír.

—Woooooo. ¡Esto se pone interesante! —aplaudió feliz Lucy.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Natsu, acordándose de algo, se paró y tomándole la mano dijo mientras le daba una argolla de la lata de Coca-Cola.

—Cariño. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al escuchar aquello, y ver la argolla en su m ano, Lucy contestó emocionada.

—Sí. Sí quiero, y prometo amarte y discutir contigo todos los días, hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Lucy, con los ojos chispeantes, cogió la otra argolla.

—Y tú, Natsu. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —dijo dándole la otra.

Con una sonrisa que lo decía todo la miró, y tras besarla con dulzura dijo.

—Sí. Sí quiero, y prometo amarte y retarte todos los días, hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Epílogo

Seis meses después, el 18 de junio a las doce y media de la mañana, el sol escocés brillaba alegre para celebrar una boda.

El castillo de Eilean Ultearn, engalanado para una celebración, estaba espléndido, mientras los invitados se arremolinaban en la pequeña capilla del castillo para compartir la alegría de los contrayentes.

Los novios, guapísimos, acababan de intercambiar los anillos, y decir sus emocionados votos matrimoniales, por lo que el párroco terminó.

—Por el poder que me otorga la Santa Madre Iglesia, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

—Por fin eres mi mujer.

—No lo dudes y bésame.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el nervioso novio se lanzó sobre su preciosa mujer, quien para delicia de todos acogió aquel beso con una enorme pasión, mientras Lexie, preciosa con su vestido rosa de tul, llevaba las arras y se tapaba los ojos al ver aquel tórrido beso.

La salida de la capilla fue triunfal. Todo el mundo echó arroz para felicitar a los nuevos esposos.

—Están guapísimos —sonrió Erza mirándoles desde lejos con cariño.

—Tú sí que estás guapa, española —la abrazó Jellal haciéndola reír.

—Por favor… por favor —señaló Freed a su lado, emocionado al ver a la pareja disfrutar entre el gentío—. ¡Qué guapa y elegante está la novia!

—El traje es de Christian Lacroix —señaló Lucy, sentada junto a Freed.

Ella misma se lo había elegido a la novia.

Había cambiado mucho, pero no tanto como para no adorar la ropa cara y las altas tecnologías, no.

—¿Pero ese hombre no hace relojes? —preguntó Erza.

—Venga… venga… —animó Juan que escapó de la multitud y llegó hasta donde estaban sentadas sus nuevas hijas—. Hagamos una foto de familia.

—¡Cariño! —llamó Lucy a Natsu, que saludaba a unos amigos—. Vamos a hacernos una foto.

—¡Come here, Natsu! —gritó Layla, que también había llegado hasta ellos, deslumbrante con su traje de novias francés, y agarrada a Juan dijo—, ¿lo he dicho bien?

Su marido le sonrió.

—Pero hermosa ¿desde cuando hablas inglés? —preguntó la señora Antonia. Que había viajado desde Madrid junto a otros vecinos para asistir a la boda, aunque decidió dejar las cenizas de don Jesús en casa, no fuera que se las perdieran.

—Estoy dando clases —señaló Layla a su vecina, momento en que agarró a Jellal—. Quiero poder hablar con mis futuros yernos y que me entiendan —y señalando al azulito añadió—. Jellal también está aprendiendo español ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí —aseguró Jellal sin saber qué más decir.

—Hermosa ¡qué ilusión! —aplaudió la señora Antonia—. Eso es maravilloso.

—Di algo en español, cariño —le animó Erza.

—¡Gilipollas! Eh, tú, cabrón. Mierda —soltó Jellal con una carcajada.

—¡Por todos los santos! —bufó la vecina—. ¿Pero qué le enseñas a este hombre?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —señaló Layla que miró a su hija—. ¡Erza, eres una sinvergüenza!

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —señaló Freed tan muerto de risa como ellos, mientras los colocaba para la foto.

Se hicieron no una, sino cientos de fotos, hasta que Ona animó a la novia para que lanzase el ramo.

—Voy a tirar el ramillete —gritó la novia en español mirando a sus hijas—. ¡Eh… Chatungas! A ver si lo cogéis y dejáis de vivir en pecado.

—Me encanta ser pecadora —murmuró Lucy guiñándole un ojo a Natsu.

—Venga, mamá —animo Erza—. ¡Tíralo!

—¡Diane Lane! —gritó Freed—. Tíramelo a mí, que ya encontré novio.

—Pero bueno, ¿quién es ese chulazo con más fibra que el kiwi? —señaló Erza refiriéndose a un enorme nórdico que no se separaba de Freed.

—Mi novio Ofsam —sonrió Freed al ver cómo lo miraban—. ¡Es vikingo! ¿A que es mono?

—Ufff… —silbó Lucy al verle—. ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

Al decir aquello, miró a Natsu, quién levantando una ceja sonrió.

—¡Chatungas! —volvió a gritar Layla a sus hijas—. Agarrad el ramo con fuerza, que veo mucha desesperada por pillar cacho, y vuestros novios están muy lustrosos.

—¡Mamá, por Dios! —gritaron avergonzadas Erza y Lucy.

—¡Diane Lane! —se carcajeó Freed—. Al loro con lo que dices, que estos pelirrojos son muy listos y somos minoría.

—Tú cállate ¡so… vikingo! —rió Layla guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu madre? —preguntó Jellal con curiosidad a Erza, gritando para hacerse oír.

—Por sus gestos y la cara de nuestras chicas —se carcajeó Natsu—, mejor no saberlo.

—¡Exacto mi amor! —señaló Lucy tirándole un beso.

Con decisión, Layla lanzó el ramo que cayó sin ningún esfuerzo en las manos de Wendy. Ella comenzó a sonreír, mientras los hombres daban sonoros golpes en las espaldas a Romeo, animándolo. Divertidos, los novios entraron en el salón del castillo, seguidos por los invitados, mientras Natsu y Lucy se quedaban rezagados.

—Este vestido de seda que llevas te queda muy bien —sonrió Natsu atrayéndola hacia él—. Tan bien, que estoy hasta celoso.

—Como diría mi hermana. Estoy más buena que el chocolate y encima no engordo —rió con él y tras darle un beso dijo—. Gracias cariño. Tú estás guapísimo.

—¿Tanto como el vikingo? —preguntó sorprendiéndola.

Sabía que él había escuchado sus risas con Freed y eso le divirtió, por lo que con picardía dijo.

—Hombre, el vikingo es mono, pero tú —susurró rozándole los labios—, eres sexy, atractivo y me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho más.

—No me convences —murmuró Natsu.

—Cómo puedo convencerte —suspiró mordiéndole los labios.

—Sólo conozco una manera —dijo echándosela al hombro.

—¡Natsu, bájame! —se carcajeó—. Cariño, estamos en la boda de mi madre.

—Me da igual —asintió sin inmutarse—. Mi suegra me comprenderá.

Subiendo por las estrechas escaleras del castillo, Lucy sonrió al ver dónde la llevaba. Tras abrir la puerta y cerrarla con llave, la soltó con cuidado sobre la enorme cama con dosel, y mirándola con una peligrosa sonrisa dijo con voz ronca y sexy, quitándose la chaqueta.

—Ven aquí, cariño, y convénceme.


End file.
